Six time widow Part 3
by DarkTracy
Summary: It has been 2 years since Haruhi was admitted and she keeps remembering odd things while Tamaki's father and grandmother confront Yoshio and Yuzuru about their sons deaths and maybe come closer to finding out the truth while Haruhi can't stop the nightmares that her haunt her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_Your husband was killed when another car crashed into his,"_

"_NO!"_

"_He ran back into the Dojo to see if he could find anymore students before it collapsed, killing him,"_

"_NO!"_

"_When the boat blew up, it either killed him or it knocked him into the water where he drowned," _

"_NO!"_

"_When the plane crashed there was no real way for us to get to your husband, and I'm afraid he's drowned,"_

"_NO!"_

"_He tripped and fell off the cliff! There's probably no way he would have survived!"_

"_NO!"_

"_He was shot point blank. He's dead and there nothing you can do about it,"_

"_NO!"_

Haruhi snapped her eyes open after her terrible nightmare.

'Not again,' she thought. She looked over at the clock near her bed and saw it was almost 8 o'clock. It was just about time she suppose to get up. As if on cue she could hear the door to her room opening.

"Good morning Ms. Haruhi," said a nurse named Liz walking into her bedroom with a smile, "We are currently getting your breakfast set up in the dinging room. Would you like to bath now or later tonight?"

"Probably later tonight. I should go see Dr. Miikaachan as soon as possible," said Haruhi as she got out of her over plush bed. She threw on her bathrobe and headed to dinging room.

"Would you prefer it on the balcony?" asked the other nurse Rachel that was helping to set up the meal.

"No this is fine. I can see the beach just fine from here," said Haruhi as she took a seat and started to eat the fancy feast. She looked out the big window at the beach as the waves crashed on to the shore repeatable. It had been two years since Tamaki died and she was forced to come to the mental facility. Of course it seemed more like some fancy spa resort then a mental hospital. Her room was almost like some privet hotel sweet with a bedroom, bathroom, dining room, and livening room with a TV too. The staff also didn't seem to act like real doctors or nurses. The way the brought her food, prepared her bubble baths, kept her room clean it was almost like they were hotel staff. Then there was the suppose treatment she was getting. All it really consisted of was things like massages , mud baths, saunas, and swims in pools as long as they were supervised. The only real medical treatments she seem to get was when she talk to her doctor. Then there was another thing that seemed to bother her. She never seem to see any other patients at the facility. It always seemed to be just her. Of course she didn't even really know where she was. She had fallen asleep before she had arrived when they first brought her. Ever since then she had nothing to do but more or less relax, at least as best as she could. She was still constantly dwelling and thinking about her husbands' deaths. Plus she missed her children so much. She hadn't seen them since Tamaki's funeral. She was allowed to call them at least once a week and got a lot of letters and e-mails from them. Anne-Sophie and her father also made sure to send her lots of pictures of her kids from France. They all seemed to be doing pretty well and that made Haruhi feel a little better. She did get some visitors from time to time.

The Morinozukas and Haninozukas would come to see to see her along with Satoshi and Yasuchika from time to time. Mr. Hitachiin would come every once and while with Ageha too. She also got a lot of visits from Fuyumi who would make sure to fill her in on what has been going on in the world while Haruhi was locked up. She liked when they visits but at other times it just sort made her miss her kids even more since she couldn't see them.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, and got dressed, Nurse Liz led her to Dr. Miikaachan's office.

"Good morning Haruhi," she said she Haruhi walked into her suppose office.

"Hello," said Haruhi taking a seat.

"How are we doing today?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"I, I had that dream again," said Haruhi.

"You mean the one about your husbands deaths again?" asked Dr. Miikaachan. Haruhi nodded.

"It's almost the anniversary of your first husband's death isn't it?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"Yes," said Haruhi timidly.

"Why don't we talk about that today?" said Dr. Miikaachan, "What all do you remember about that day?"

"It started out a regular day. The only thing that was different was that Ichiko had started walking on her own for the first time," said Haruhi.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary there correct," said Dr. Miikaachan.

"Not that the time," said Haruhi.

"Do you remember anything unusual after you found out about your husband's death?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"No, other then I didn't get to see the body before it was cremated. They advised me not to because it would get me to upset," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Dr. Miikaachan writing some more, "Now he wasn't the only one who's body wasn't lost correct?"

"No Tamaki was shot and I was still in the hospital over my apparent shock about him getting killed. But even then I didn't see the body before it was cremated," said Haruhi.

"Did you ever think it was odd not seeing the bodies of your dead husbands?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"Yes especially by Kaoru. I tried getting all of the cases re-open after Kaoru died and they didn't find his body. That was just too suspicious to me. But they wouldn't listen. If anything they tried to turn it on me," said Haruhi.

"Now you mentioned something in our last session about being suspicious when your second husband died?"

"Yes, I thought it was weird they couldn't find the body but they happen to find that stupid phone clip Ichiko gave him right before he left!" said Haruhi.

"All right calm down," said Dr. Miikaachan,

"Also that the kid he went after to save made it out! Why didn't he?" said Haruhi.

"What was the kid's name again?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"Maigo or something like that," said Haruhi. "I haven't really thought him much since it happen."

"No that's all right," said Dr. Miikaachan looking at her watch, "I think it's time for your mud bath." Right one cue Nurse Rachel came in to get Haruhi.

"I still don't get what's the point of a mud bath," said Haruhi as she got up and headed out of the office.

"We've told you Ms. Haruhi, the mud help you to relax and think less about your tragedy," said Nurse Rachel.

"I guess," said Haruhi as followed her nurse to the mud bath room.

Soon after the bath she got her massage. For some reason Nurse Liz was always the one that gave it to her.

"So anything new happen in session today?" she asked.

"I finally remembered the name of the kid Takashi was trying to save when he died. Though I don't know how that's important," said Haruhi.

"Do you remember anything more about the gunman with your six husband's death?" asked nurse Liz, "Do you still think it was girl?"

"Kind of," said Haruhi, "The more I think about it, I'm pretty sure that the gunman wasn't Japanese at least."

"Oh really?" said Nurse Liz.

"He or she didn't sound Japanese from what I remember," said Haruhi.

"Oh and what about the person that pulled you away?" asked Nurse Liz.

"Still nothing too weird," said Haruhi right as the nurse pressed a certain spot on her shoulder. "Wait!" she said sitting up surprise.

"What?" asked Nurse Liz.

"I remember something more now, I think I may have seen the face of like Yoshio's newest assistant or something in the crowed right before I saw my watch and blacked out!" said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Nurse Liz.

"Or maybe I'm just being delusional, again," said Haruhi. She couldn't recall how often she thought she remembered something during one of Liz's massages, but then she'd find herself second guessing herself afterwards once the massage was off.

"It's ok, we should make sure to tell Dr. Miikaachan about it later how about?" asked Nurse Liz.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Yes sir Maigo," said Dr. Miikaachan.

"Good, we finally have a name!" said Yuzuru, "Someone find this kid right now! And thank Nurse Liz for the other information. That will be useful too."

"Did you find something?" asked his mother.

"I think so," said Yuzuru, "Could you do me a favor and make the other arrangements for the others?"

"Of course," said Shizue.

* * *

"This better be good," Yoshio muttered after he walked into a conference room. He didn't really know why Yuzuru had asked him to his office but figured it was best to humor him.

As he walked in he was surprised to see Yuzuha Hitachiin was there as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," said Yoshio as he took a seat.

"You don't think he's, you know?" said Yuzuha cautiously.

"No of course not!" said Yoshio.

"Of course not what?" asked Yuzuru as he walked into the room.

"Suoh, you better have a good reason for bring us here!" said Yuzuha.

"Could it be you're finally going to allow us to have our grandchildren back?" asked Yoshio.

"Not exactly," said Yuzuru as he took a seat, "There was something I could do for me."

"Oh what?" asked Yoshio.

"You could tell me the truth about what you've been doing to the poor woman you so desperately wanted as a daughter-in-law!" said Yuzuru in a very serious and scary voice.

"And if you're not going to tell him, I can assure you'll tell me!" said his mother as she too walked in looking even more herd core then ever before.

Yuzuha and Yoshio both looked at each other.

"I think we should finally tell them," said Yuzuha.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The names of Haruhi's doctor and nurses come from two authors named Miikaachan and ilovezim123 along with an original character from ilovezim123 named Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You have some of the prettiest hands in all the world," said Rachel as she worked on Haruhi's manicure.

"Uh thank you," said Haruhi. It still felt awkward getting things like this over and over again like she was some rich pampered house wife.

"So what color should we use today?" asked Rachel. Haruhi looking over at the different colors.

"Pink please," she said.

"Good choice," said Rachel. Haruhi looked at the pink she had. It reminded her so much of Hunny and Ichiko. There were all sorts of colors that reminded her of each set of husbands and kids. Red was for Tamaki and Aiko. Yellow was for Kaoru and Genji. black was for Kyoya and Will. Orange was for Hikaru and Sai. And blue was for Mori and Kaito.

"Miss Haruhi, you have a visitor," said Nurse Liz walking into the room.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry I'm all done," said Rachel.

"All right, I'll be right there," said Haruhi as she got up and followed Liz to meeting area. She was rather curious about who it could be. She hadn't heard anything of anyone coming to visit her real recently.

As she walked into the room she didn't see anyone she was use to seeing. Instead she was rather surprise to see Shizue Suoh in the room. She turned and looked at Haruhi sternly as she came in.

"Hello Haruhi, please have a seat," she said motioning to the chair next to her.

"Um its nice to see you Madam," said Haruhi timidly as she took a seat.

"You seem surprise to see me," said Shizue.

"Well, you haven't really come to see me in the past two years since I was here," said Haruhi.

"Yes well I've been busy. That usually comes when you're the head of an important family like the Suohs. Something your daughter Aiko will have to learn at some point," said Shizue.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"But that's besides the point. I've actually come here bearing good news. My son would have come himself but, he's busy making other arrangements on your behalf regarding the news I have to tell you," said Shizue.

"Oh, well what is it?" asked Haruhi.

"You're going home," said Shizue.

"I'm what?" asked Haruhi.

"Your doctors has decided your fit to re-enter society," said Shizue.

"I am, I, I really get to leave here and go home?" asked Haruhi getting excited.

"Yes," said Shizue as a small smile appeared on her face.

"But what about my children?" asked Haruhi.

"That's what Yuzuru is taking care of right now," said Shizue, "Right now as we speak, he's making arrangements for your children and their grandparents to come home as well."

"You mean my children are coming home to Japan too? I'm going to be getting my kids back?" asked Haruhi getting even more excited. Shizue nodded her head.

"Oh this is great!" said Haruhi.

"Then you should go get packed. You'll leave first thing in the morning," said Shizue.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Haruhi as she got up and ran towards her room. When she got there she was surprise to see that Liz and Rachel were all ready working at getting her things packed up.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said.

"It's all right Miss Haruhi, we don't mind," said Rachel.

"Why don't you go and relax? You'll want to keep up strength for tomorrow," said Liz.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi as she flopped down her bed. She reached and over and grabbed her big family picture from her nightstand.

"I'll be seeing you all again soon," she said happily.

* * *

"Children, Children," Ranka called out to the garden.

"Come inside little angels ," Anne-Sophie called out as well.

Soon a loud sound of thumping following by some loud voices.

"Here you all are," said Anne-Sophie, "All six right?"

Ranka started to count off.

"Yes I think all six are here," he said. The kids all laughed.

"Well good. Now then could you all go and take a seat in the living room. We have some exciting news," said Anne-Sophie.

Five children all scampered off to the living room while the littlest one reached up her grandfather.

"Pick me up Grand Ranka," she said in her little voice.

"Of course sweet heart," said Ranka scooping the little girl up in his arms.

"So who wants to take a guess about what good news we have to tell you?" asked Ranka.

The kids all looked at each other back and forth.

"Does it have something to do with cake?" asked Ichiko.

"Not exactly," said Anne-Sophie.

"Is Will moving to the shed?" teased Sai.

"Is Sai moving to an all girls year round boarding school?" said Will without hesitation. Sai merely smirked back at him.

"Well there is going to be some moving, but not just one person. All of us are moving," said Anne-Sophie.

"We're moving when, and where?" asked Genji.

"We're moving back home to Japan to see your mother again," said Ranka.

"You mean we're going home?" said Ichiko happily.

"Yes that's it," said Anne-Sophie.

"Yay!" shouted the six kids.

"Does this mean Mommy's not crazy anymore?" asked Genji.

"Or at least not crazy enough so that they'll let her out," said Sai.

"Your mother has just had enough time to really get things into prospective so that she can finally leave and we can go home," said Ranka, "That's all you need to worry about. So why don't we start getting packed so we can go home." The kids were quick to get up and hurry out to their rooms to get their things together to go home, except Aiko who just stayed in her grandfather's arms.

"Am I really going to get to meet my mommy again?" she asked. She didn't have any real memories about her mother. She was still a baby when she left.

"I hope she likes me."

"She'll love you, trust me! She can't wait to see you again," said Ranka giving her a kiss.

Aiko smiled.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, she was surprise to see she was all ready in a car driving home.

"How did I get here all ready?" she asked.

"You were so sound asleep that they had me come and carry you to the car," said the driver. Haruhi leaned forward to see who it was.

"Hayao?" she said surprise. Hayao turned around and smiled at her brightly.

"Good to see you again madam," he said. Haruhi smiled back brightly.

"Good to see you too," she said.

"And trust me, your children are excited to see you too," said Hayao, "Me, Yuu, Yoka and Andre have all been staying with them in France these past two years helping your father and mother-in-law look after them. I only came back early to see if there was anything to help with for your return. Luckily there wasn't. Tadao and Mao have been taking care of it all."

"Thank you for that," said Haruhi.

Before long they were back at her own home.

"It looks the same all like the day I left," said Haruhi happily.

"It'll look even better once your inside where you belong. Go on ahead, I'll get your bags," said Hayao.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she hurried to the front door. The minute she got there, the door swung open to show Tadao standing there with a bright smile.

"Welcome home Madam," he said.

"Tadao!" said Haruhi as she ran and hugged him tight, "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too madam," said Tadao, "But I can assure you, Mao and I kept this house in great shape eagerly awaiting for your return. Please come in."

Haruhi walked in and looked around at the beautiful house that didn't look like it had change at all. The only thing missing was all the toys usually scattered around by her kids.

"Welcome home Madam," said Mao coming out from the kitchen.

"Mao!" said Haruhi as she ran and hugged her as well.

"Oh it's good to have you home," said Mao, "I made a special dinner for you of giant tuna. And tomorrow there's going to be an even bigger feast for you and your children, including a huge cake for Miss Ichiko for their return home."

"I can't wait to see my kids tomorrow!" said Haruhi. Then she looked down and sees a new diamond ring on Mao's finger.

"Mao what's this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it has been two years with just Tadao and me and well," said Mao as Tadao walked over and put his arm around her.

"We just got married two months ago. It was a small ceremony, but still nice," said Mao.

"Oh my gosh, well great then! I'm happy for you!" said Haruhi.

"Thank you Miss," said Tadao, "Of course we're not the only ones to find happiness right Hayao?"

Haruhi looked over at Hayao who had just shown up with all of Haruhi's bags.

"What?" he said.

"What was it you, Yuu, Yoka, and Andre did last year in France?" asked Tadao.

Hayao smiled and held up his hand to reveille a ring as well.

"The four of us had a double wedding last year. Yuu talk us into it after Andre propose to her," he said.

"Wow, that's so great. I'm happy for all of you," said Haruhi. Which was true she was happy for the all six of her servants however, but it also made her feel just a little bit jealous that they had found a happy partner while hers kept dying on her. She swallowed those feeling as she walked over and hugged Hayao.

"I hope all six of you will have nothing but happiness," she said. She knew she would be feeling her own happiness the minute she had all six of her kids back in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You feeling all right madam?" Hayao asked as the two go them drove towards the airport to meet the kids.

"I'm just, I'm just excited and nervous about seeing my kids again. I've missed them so much and had so many dreams of getting to see them again. But at the same time, I'm afraid that they'll have some sort of resentment towards me for being gone. Will they even want to be around me any more? Especially Aiko. She's probably sees Anne-Sophie more as a mother then me, no offence to Anne or anything. Will they even recognize me? Will I even recognize them? They're so grown up by now. I don't know if they'll even want me to be a part of their lives anymore," said Haruhi.

"Oh trust me Madam, they are really excited at getting to see you again, even Aiko," said Hayao.

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better," said Haruhi.

"In fact little Aiko's a little nervous you won't like her," said Hayao.

"Oh that's impossible. I could never not love my children, even her," said Haruhi right as they approached the airport.

* * *

"Momma, how will we even know what real mommy looks like?" Aiko asked Will as they got off their plane. Will groaned.

"You have two older sisters, plus Grand-mere. How is it that I wound up being called momma?" he asked looking down at his little sister who was gripping his hand tight. Aiko looked up at Will.

"You just make a better Momma," she said giving her brother a hug. Will shook his head. It did seem that Aiko tend to be closer to him out of all their other siblings. He often wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that they weren't related in any other way. Sai and Genji were technically cousins in addition to being brother and sister, and Ichiko and Kaito were technically second-cousins. The four all seemed to have a pretty nice connection to each other. He didn't mind having a nice connection with his sister. He just whished she didn't call him momma.

"But how will me know who Mommy is?" asked Aiko.

"You've seen pictures of her, so you should know how she looks," said Will.

"Maybe she'll see you and think what an ugly daughter you are and leave you behind here at the airport," said Sai.

"You don't think she would do you Momma?" asked Aiko.

"No, I don't," said Will.

"I didn't think so. Who wouldn't be attracted to a cute face like this," said Aiko.

"Did you really think you could get to her like that?" asked Will.

"Well what can I say. I like getting to tease her a little," said Sai.

"But when will we see Mommy? I want to see Mommy!" said Aiko as she tried to hurry through the airport.

"You will find her soon enough, I assure you," said Will doing his best to hold on to his little sister's hand.

"But I want to find Mommy Momma," said Aiko.

"Would it ever kill you to just call me Will?" he asked.

"Sai, do you think I'll recognize Mommy when I see her?" Genji asked as he came and took Sai's hand.

"What do you remember about her?" asked Sai.

"I remember she had short brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes just like mine and when she smiles, it's one of the most cutest things in the whole world," said Genji.

"Then you should have no problem recognizing her. Something tells me she hasn't change much over the years," said Sai.

"Kaito, do you see her?" Ichiko asked looking over at her brother. He was busy both scanning the area and carrying a lot of the carry on bags himself. Then he gave a sniff.

"She's here," he said.

"Momma's here?" said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Momma's here!" said Ichiko happily.

"Mommy's here!" repeated Aiko getting even more excited to the point she managed to get out of Will's grip and start running off.

"Aiko, get back here!" Anne-Marie shouted. Kaito immediately dropped the bags and ran off after her.

"And now we've lost two!" said Ranka as he grabbed a bag, "Everyone grab a bag and stay with us no matter what understood!"

"Yes Grand Ranka," said the remaining kids as they each grabbed a bag and started off looking for Aiko and Kaito.

"How is it that Kaito was able to carry all of these bags by himself? They're so heavy!" whined Sai.

"Because Kaito's not a weak little girl," said Will.

"Well don't forget that this weak little girl can easily snap your glasses in two little boy," said Sai.

Haruhi calmly walked through the airport towards the waiting gate, looking for her kids and the grandparents.

"I wonder if they're even off the plane yet," she said to herself looking around.

"Mommy, Mommy!" she suddenly heard a small but loud voice calling out. She looked around trying to see who it was that was calling. Something was making her feel the need to follow the call.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Aiko kept calling out looking for her mother. Kaito had said she was here, so where was she?

"Mommy?" she shouted out towards the loud and busy crowd. Suddenly she saw a woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes heading towards her. She looked just like the woman she had only ever seen in pictures but everyone had always told her she was her mother. It had to be her.

"Mommy!" she finally shouted as she raced towards the woman.

Haruhi looked over where she last saw heard the cry of mommy to see a small blond haired girl running straight to her. From a distant it almost reminded her of when Tamaki would charge at her whenever he got excited over seeing her.

"Aiko?" she said as she ventured closer to the girl.

"Mommy!" she shouted in response as she neared. As she did, Haruhi could start to see that she looked a lot like the pictures of the little girl Anne and her father had been nice enough to send.

"Aiko is that you?" she shouted.

"Mommy!" Aiko shouted in response as she leaped and pounced at Haruhi. Haruhi barely had time to catch the little up in her arms.

"Oh it is you isn't it Mommy?" she asked wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Is it really you Aiko?" said Haruhi.

"Yep it's me Mommy," said Aiko. Haruhi held her close.

"I can't believe how big you are now," she said, "You're such a big girl!"

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Haruhi looked up and saw Sai and Genji now running towards her as well.

"Sai, Genji, oh my goodness!" said Haruhi as both kids went and clung to her waist and leg. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too Mommy," said Genji.

"I told you you'd be able to recognize her," said Sai with a smile.

"Momma!" Ichiko shouted as she too can and latched onto Haruhi, right in between Sai and Genji

"Oh Ichiko! I've missed you so much too! You look so grown up!" said Haruhi, even though Ichiko actually looked like a little kid still.

"Momma I've missed you so much!" said Ichiko.

"I've missed all of you," said Haruhi. Then she looked over and saw her two other sons standing nearby smiling. She slowly wiggled out of her other three kids' grip and made her way over towards them still holding onto Aiko.

"Will, Kaito, I've missed you as well," she said.

"Hello Mother it's nice to see you again," said Will.

"Oh come here," said Haruhi as she reached over and hugged her son. Before long she could feel Will hugging her back.

"I've missed you Mom," she heard him whisper.

"I've missed you too sweetheart," said Haruhi softly kissing the top of his head. Then she looked over at Kaito.

"Wow Kaito you've gotten to big. You're almost bigger then me!" she said. Kaito smiled proudly over it before walking over to his mother and hugging her. Will barely had time to get out of the way before he did.

"I love you Mom," he said.

"I love you too, I love all of you. I've missed you so much! I can't believe we're all here back together!" said Haruhi.

"Well we're happy to see you too Haruhi," said Ranka as he and Anne finally joined them, along with Yuu, Yoka, and Andre.

"Hi everyone it's good to see you all again," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi we've missed you so much!" said Ranka catching both her and Aiko up in a hug.

"Yeah Dad I did too," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you look amazing. What did they do to you at the place?" asked Anne. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Treat me, I guess," she said.

"They did a good job. Maybe I should get myself checked into that place," said Anne-Sophie.

"Knocked yourself out. I just want to go home with my kids," said Haruhi.

"Of course let's go home," said Anne.

Haruhi watched her kids as they all sat around the table eating the big feast Mao had prepaid for them. They all seemed so happy to be home and Haruhi was nothing but happy to have them home as well. She missed all the noise and chaos they brought. The spa was too quite for her taste.

Later that night as Haruhi laid in her bed still letting the feeling of joy flow through her, she suddenly heard the door to her room open.

"Mommy?" she heard Aiko's little voice.

"Yes honey?" asked Haruhi as she sat up and saw Aiko slowly walking to her bed holding a teddy bear of all things.

"Mommy can I ask you question?" asked Aiko.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she lifted her daughter up onto the bed.

"If you were allowed to come back, does this mean Daddy will come back too?" asked Aiko.

Haruhi frowned, suddenly loosing her happy feeling.

"No honey," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Aiko.

"Because where Daddy went is a place no one can really come back from. Believe me I wish they would come back," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Aiko sounding sad.

"Come here," said Haruhi as she hugged her daughter close. "It's okay. He may not be here physically but he's here in spirit."

"That's what Grand-Mere always says," said Aiko with a smile.

"She's right. Now then lets got to sleep," said Haruhi as she and Aiko both laid down together. Before Haruhi could fall asleep she heard the door open again and saw Genji walked in as well.

"Mommy," he said timidly.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Sure, hop on," said Haruhi. Genji immediately got up onto the bed and snuggled next to his mom. Haruhi smiled at him before she heard, "Genji you in here?"

"Sai?" Haruhi asked looking towards the door.

"Oh sorry Mom, but I can't find Genji," said Sai, "Is he…,"

"Yes he's in here," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Sai. There was an awkward pause.

"Can I get in too?" she asked finally.

"Of course you can," said Haruhi. Sai quickly and carefully came and jumped onto the bed with them. Haruhi smiled at her before looking towards the door, knowing full well that there was a good chance that one of her other kids could well be on the way. Sure enough soon Ichiko was running into the room.

"Hey Momma, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked eagerly before she realized the others in bed all ready with her, "Oh."

"It's okay Ichiko, there's still plenty of room for you," said Haruhi. Ichiko smiled and jumped on as well. Haruhi looked back at the door when Kaito showed up.

"Don't worry honey Ichiko here's with me. Would you like to come in too?" she asked.

Kaito smiled, "Yeah."

Haruhi could feel the bed slump down as he got on, but she didn't care.

"What's all the noise?" asked Will walking into the room.

"Just getting to sleep. Did you want to join?" asked Haruhi. Will thought about it for a moment.

"All right," he said getting into the giant bed as well. "You know this may sound weird Mother, but I think this is going to be one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had."

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Mr. Suoh, they're here!"

"Which ones?" asked Yuzuru.

"All of them!"

"Good," said Yuzuru, "This is really good."

The servant merely smiled as he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy twirl me again!" said Aiko.

"All right honey," said Haruhi twirling around her daughter by her arms. She loved having her kids back. She was happy it was Summer time so that she could spend as much time as she could with them.

"Hey Aiko guess what," she heard Sai shout from a tree she and Genji were in.

"We found a Karura up here," said Genji.

"You did?" said Aiko as she hurried away from her mother and ran towards the tree.

"Oh uh-oh, he flew up into the higher up tree," said Sai.

"I want to see him!" said Aiko about to climb up only to have Haruhi grab her.

"No we're not going up there," she said before looking up at Sai and Genji. "You two come down here."

"But Mommy we're looking for the Karura," said Sai.

"Down!" said Haruhi. Both scurried down the tree.

'I should have known they would be prone to tease Aiko,' Haruhi thought.

"Why don't you two go play in one of your club houses? They're both still up," said Haruhi.

"All right, come on Genji," said Sai.

"And don't tease your sister any more!" said Haruhi. She looked down at Aiko.

"You want to keep twirling around?" she asked.

"I want to find the Karura!" said Aiko.

"Of course you do," said Haruhi.

"You can't go out there!" she suddenly heard Tadao shout out. Haruhi looked over to see someone running out of the house towards her with Tadao running fast after her. It took her a moment before she realized who it was.

"Renge?" said Haruhi surprise.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" said Renge, "I heard you were finally free and with your kids again!"

"I'm sorry Madam. I tired to stop her. We all did," said Tadao.

"It's okay Tadao. What are you doing here Renge?" asked Haruhi.

"I wanted to come and interview you about loosing your husbands, getting locked up and now finally being set free!" said Renge.

"Uh I don't know about that Renge," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on! It'll be a great way to really make people stop talking bad about you," said Renge.

"Bad about me?" asked Haruhi.

"Well there have been some tabloid stories going around you since Master Tamaki died that you're some sort of a black widow or something," said Tadao.

"What?" asked Haruhi. Tadao shrugged his shoulders.

"All the more reason you should come on my show and tell the truth! The detective who worked all your cases has all ready agreed to come in to help clear your name," said Renge.

"Your show?" asked Haruhi.

"Real Renge, it's really popular," said Renge.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

"It won't even be that long. I bet you'll do great with it!" said Renge, "what do you say?"

"I guess I could," said Haruhi.

"If you do it, then we get to pick out your clothes Mom." said Sai coming up from behind. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I get to help too!" said Genji.

"Yes you both can help me with the clothes," said Haruhi.

"I take it that those two are the twins' kids?" asked Renge.

"Yes, that's Hikaru's daughter and Kaoru's son," said Haruhi.

"I'm here too Mommy," said Aiko.

"Yes honey I know," said Haruhi.

"Oh let me guess Tamaki's daughter?" asked Renge.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Where are the other three?" asked Renge.

"Oh around here somewhere," said Haruhi, "I'll see you at the show."

"Thank you," said Renge before running back off.

"Are you really going to go on TV Mommy?" asked Genji.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Wow, Mommy's going to be a TV star!" said Aiko running back to the house. She immediately bumped into Will as she came to the house.

"Guess what Momma? Mommy's going to be a TV star!" she said. Will groaned.

"We have our real Mother back. Do you have to keep calling me Momma?" he asked.

"Aiko stop calling your brother Momma. His name is Will and you should call him as such," said Haruhi.

"But he's," said Aiko.

"He's Will and you should call him as such," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mother," said Will. Haruhi ruffled his hair.

"I don't know, I think Will makes a great mother," said Sai.

"No help from you," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi dibbled her fingers against her chair getting more and more nervous about the interview Renge was about to do.

"Oh I've been wanting a good chance to talk to you ever since your first husband died. You have no idea how excited I am about this," said Renge from her seat.

"Well that's nice," said Haruhi.

"And your on in three, two, one…,"

"Welcome to Real Renge. Today on my show is someone I've known for a long time. Some of you have all ready known her due to her many tragedies over marriage. In fact some of you had dubbed her a black widow. But today we're going to set the record straight. Please welcome Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hello," said Haruhi as calmly as she could.

"So Haruhi how do you feel about being called a black widow due to you constantly loosing husbands?" asked Renge.

"Well I can see why they would be thinking that. I would too probably, but it's not true," said Haruhi.

"How is that?" asked Renge.

"Well I know this sounds weird but I have a logical alibi as to where I was each time they died," said Haruhi, "I was at home with my daughter and butler when my first husband died. I was in the middle of traffic when the second one died. I was far away from the docks when the boat exploded for my third husband died. I was home the whole time when the plane crashed after my fourth husband. I wasn't anywhere near Kaoru my fifth husband when he fell off the cliff. And I was there and saw Tamaki get shot when it happened." She was took a deep after finishing explaining. "Sorry it hurts so much having to talk about their deaths."

"You loved all your husbands didn't you Haruhi?" asked Renge.

"Yes, I loved all six," said Haruhi.

"Was there one in particular that you loved more then others?" asked Renge. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"No, as weird as it is, I loved all of them on the same level. I could never chose one out of the others. They all had a way of just making it feel like he was the person I was suppose to be with. Which is actually what made it all the more hard when they died," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Renge, "If you were to other see any of them again, what would be the first thing you'd say to them?"

"Well I'd probably faint first," said Haruhi, "But then I'd tell them how happy I was about getting to see them again and that I love them and I hope we could be together again forever."

"What if all six came back at once then what?" asked Renge.

"Oh god, I'd hate to think about that," said Haruhi, "I'd still probably faint, and then probably have to go through the whole ordeal about explaining why I went and re-married after they died. I just hoped they could understand and forgive me."

"What do you think would happen to your children if that happened?" asked Renge. "Do any of the other kids remember their fathers?" asked Renge.

"Not their real ones unfortunately," said Haruhi, "But I like to think they have some fond memories of their stepfathers."

"Would they be happy if a stepfathers came back?" asked Renge.

"Probably, it's hard to say," said Haruhi, "But, but, its not use dwelling on the past. I've just, gotten use to the fact that none of them are ever coming back and now all I can do is focus on my kids. I just want to live out my life with my kids in peace."

"Well thank you for your time" said Renge.

"Well thank you too," said Haruhi with a smile.

* * *

"Hmm," said Yuzuru as he watched in interview, "I'm going to have to be even more careful about this it looks like. Don't want to get her permanently scared."

"Mr. Suoh!" a servant shouted as he ran into his office.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuzuru.

"Mr. Suoh They Escaped!" said the servant.

"What?" asked Yuzuru jumping up from his desk.

"They've all escaped! I think they saw the interview with your daughter-in-law and they decided to go and see her!" said the servant.

"Oh no!" said Yuzuru, "No, no! I was hoping to get a chance to talk to her about this before she found out! Oh god they're probably heading out to see her! Get my car! I got to stop them or get them out of there before she sees them!"

* * *

"Well that went well," said Haruhi as she drove home. Her kids with her in the car as well.

"I think you were great Madam," said Hayao.

"You were great Momma!" said Ichiko as she hugged her.

"Yeah Mommy, you could be an actress!" said Aiko.

"Oh I don't think I should do that," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're not much as an actress," said Sai.

"Thanks Sai," said Haruhi.

"You still looked pretty Mommy," said Genji.

"Thank you Genji," said Haruhi.

"Mother do you really think you'd faint if you ever saw one or more of our real fathers again?" asked Will.

"Oh probably, but we'll never know, because it'll never happen," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Kaito. Haruhi reached over and patted his head.

"Well we're home," said Hayao as he pulled up to the house.

"Who's car is that?" asked Ichiko pointing to a big black car nearby.

"I don't know. It's looks a little bit familiar," said Haruhi as they headed to the front door. She was about to open the door when it was opened by Tadao who looked a white as a sheet.

"Tadao, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Madam, I don't think you should come in here!" said Tadao," In fact you should just get into the car with the kids and drive away from here right now! I want you to do that right now!"

"Why what's wrong? Is something in wrong with the house?" asked Haruhi.

"No, but there's some people here you don't want to see!" said Tadao.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Is that her!" she heard someone shout, someone who sounded familiar.

"Who's that?" asked Haruhi.

"You don't want to know!" said Tadao, "Please just leave!"

"Tadao if that's her, we have a right to see her!"

"Who is that?" asked Haruhi as she finally managed to walk past Tadao and into the house.

"Madam no, don't go in there!" said Tadao as he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"But why?" asked Haruhi looking at him.

"Haruhi!" she heard six voices say together. Haruhi slowly turned her head to the sound of her name.

"Oh, my god!" she shouted when she realized she had just seen the faces of all six of her husbands, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kaoru and Tamaki all alive and looking back at her right before she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi gasped once she got a big sniff of something that smelled like salt. She looked over and saw Tadao sitting on her bed holding a bottle of smell salts.

"Are you all right Madam?" he asked.

"That' all depends," said Haruhi, "Am I really awake or am I dreaming, or am I dead?"

"You're awake Madam I can assure you. Though you did give everyone quite the scare when you fainted," said Tadao.

"Tadao, what was that that I saw?" asked Haruhi, "Because I got to tell you those men I just saw looked almost exactly like my dead husbands! But that can't be true right, because they're all dead, right?, Right!"

"Madam I don't know who those men are, but do claim to be the men you once married," said Tadao.

"That's impossible!" said Haruhi, "That's Impossible! You can't honestly expect me to believe that those men, those guys are my dead husbands! It just can't be, it just can't!"

"Madam calm down," said Tadao.

"Tadao are they still here?" asked Haruhi.

"Afraid so, they refuse to leave," said Tadao, "I think they're all still in the east lounge room."

"Oh god, Where are my children?" asked Haruhi.

"Yuu had to lock the door on them just so they wouldn't come in. I think she may have called Hayao to take them all somewhere," said Tadao.

"Good, good, I don't want them near here!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"Come on kids, get back into the car and I'll take you some place fun!" said Hayao as he struggled to get the kids back into the car.

"But what's going on? Did something happen to Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah?" asked the other children.

"Uh, well I think she was tired and thought it would be best if you went someplace fun!" said Hayao. The children all looked at him unconvinced before looking up at Kaito and Ichiko.

"Do you want to or should I?" Ichiko asked Kaito. Kaito bowed to her before stepping aside for her.

"Stand back," said Ichiko heading to the door.

"No, Miss Ichiko!" said Hayao trying to run after her. Sai stuck out her foot and tripped him.

"Just let her do her work," she said.

Ichiko took a deep breath before raising her fist.

"Bun-Bun Punch!" she shouted right as she smashed the door open.

"Oh my god!" shouted Yuu who was standing at the door.

* * *

The six men all stood around looking at each other without saying a sound.

"It's so weird seeing all of you again like this huh?" said Tamaki at last.

"Yeah," said Kaoru looking over at his brother. "This is just too weird. I, I can't believe we've all been alive this whole time."

"Well now we just have to convince Haruhi that we're really alive as well," said Kyoya softly looking at all his friends.

"Will someone just go get her all ready so we can talk!" said Hikaru getting impatient.

"I just want to see her and my daughter for real," said Hunny softly.

"Yeah," said Mori. Just then they heard the loud bang.

"What was that?" asked Tamaki as he got up to see what it was.

* * *

"Hello Yuu," said Ichiko walking into the house.

"Miss Ichiko, what are you still doing here!" said Yuu.

"We live here don't we?" asked Ichiko as her brother and sisters all came into the house as well.

"But you really shouldn't be here!" said Yuu.

"Why not?" asked Sai.

"Could there be something you're not telling us Yuu?" asked Will, "That's really good servant behavior."

"Is something wrong with Mommy?" asked Genji.

"Well sort of," said Yuu, "But that's the reason you shouldn't be in here!"

"What did happen to Mommy?" asked Aiko before running off, "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Aiko stop!" shouted Yuu.

"Aiko?" Aiko froze as she saw the other person she had only ever seen from pictures walking up to her.

"Daddy, is that you?" she asked.

"Aiko, yes, yes its me!" said Tamaki happily as he ran and scooped his daughter up in his arms, "Oh my little girl, my little girl!"

"Oh Daddy, I knew you would come back, I just knew it!" said Aiko as she hugged her father tight around the neck.

"Oh my little girl, look how big you are!" said Tamaki smothering his daughter with kisses.

The other five children also stared at Tamaki in shock.

"Sai, how is it that Daddy Tamaki's still alive?" asked Genji.

"I, I don't know," said Sai. Then she looked over and noticed that there were other men coming out of the lounge as well. One she immediately recognized.

"Genji, Genji, come here!" she shouted pointing before leading her brother towards the room. Kaoru stopped in his track first when he heard his son's name and then seeing both Sai and Genji running into the room.

"Genji, Sai?" he said surprise.

"Genji. Genji, do you know who this is?" asked Sai leading Genji up to Kaoru, "This is your father!"

"My father?" asked Genji looking up at Kaoru.

"That's right Genji," said Kaoru weakly, "I'm your father." Then finally, not being able to contain himself, he scooped Genji up into a big hug. "I can't believe it's really you, my son!"

"Are you really my daddy?" asked Genji.

"Yes Genji I am," said Kaoru.

"Of course he is Genji who else would he be?" said Sai smirking, before she happen to look past Kaoru and saw the one of the other men in the room, one that made her lose her smile.

"Then that must mean," she said.

Hikaru looked shocked over at his daughter. Last time he had seen her she was a baby.

"Sai?" he said.

"Are you, are you my father?" asked Sai.

"Yes Sai, that's your father Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"My father, but my father's dead!" said Sai.

"Well I'm suppose to be dead too but I'm here," said Kaoru.

"Sai, I really am your father truthfully," said Hikaru walking over to her. Sai looked confused and sacred.

"Are you really?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "God I can't believe how grown up you are! You're no longer the little baby I last saw you."

"Yeah, I've grown up a lot," said Sai backing away.

"That's a matter of who's asking," said Will. Then he looked over and saw what looked almost like an older version of himself.

"Father?" he said. Kyoya looked over at his son, speechless for a moment.

"Hello William, yes I am your father," he said getting up and walking over to him.

"How is it you're back from the dead? Did you not drown in the plane or something?" asked Will trying his best to seem calm.

"Well I'm a bit fuzzy on the details myself, but the point is I'm back here with you now," said Kyoya, "It looks like you've done quite well for yourself over these past years though Will."

"Well I, I had to step up and make sure things stay in tacked with this family," said Will. Kyoya smiled.

"Yes, good work Will," he said.

Ichiko and Kaito all watched from the shadows of all of their siblings all meeting their apparent real father for the first time.

"Kaito are you seeing this? Those are all of out stepfathers!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Do you think this means our real fathers are in there?" asked Ichiko. Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate to ask this but could you go and look?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito as he turned and ran to looking to the room. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw his own father in the room, along with Ichiko's apparent father. He quickly ran out before either could see him back to Ichiko was.

"Well?" she asked. Kaito merely nodded.

"But, how, but how, but," "Kaito behind you!" shouted Ichiko. Kaito twirled around fully prepared to attack whatever was behind him only to see it was his own father.

"Kaito," said Mori looking at his son in shock.

"Father," said Kaito. The two looked at each other for a moment, in complete silence for a moment.

"You've grown," said Mori finally.

"Yes," said Kaito.

"I'm so happy before to see you've come so far," said Mori.

"Thank you, Father," said Kaito.

Ichiko actually smiled that Kaito and his father were happy to see each other.

"Ichiko!"

Ichiko's good feeling suddenly left her when she saw the one person she had never known but was really important to, her own father.

"Ichiko!" said Hunny as he ran past Mori to Ichiko. "I, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you."

"You're actually my father, my real father aren't you?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes Ichi-Chan," said Hunny, "You look so much like me. Come give your daddy a hug!"

"No," said Ichiko backing away scared.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"I've lost too many fathers including you to just simply be allowed to just take you all back!" said Ichiko before running away as fast as she could.

"Ichiko!" shouted Hunny.

'I can't do this, I just can't!' Ichiko thought as she ran away scared.

* * *

"Oh my god this is worse then I thought!" said Yuzuru watching from the background, "I better find Haruhi."

* * *

"What's all this loud noise?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll go see," said Tadao. He came back a little while later.

"Miss, he really wants to see you," he said as Yuzuru walked in as well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm here to help explain to you about those six guest you currently have in your home," said Yuzuru.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You really think you can explain everything, including why my six dead husbands are all here in my home!" said Haruhi.

"Yes, I was hoping to before they showed up," said Yuzuru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Why don't you come down to my office and I'll explain everything there," said Yuzuru.

"Why there?" asked Haruhi.

"I figured it'd be easier to talk to you there where your husbands can't bother us. Plus some of your in-laws, the Haninozuka and Morinozukas are all ready coming there as well," said Yuzuru.

"Why just those two? What about the Ohtoris and Hitachiins?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out," said Yuzuru.

"All right," said Haruhi. Just then Ichiko ran into the room crying flinging herself at her mother.

"Ichiko, shh, Ichiko, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi as she held her close and stroke her daughter's hair.

"Momma, Momma it's awful!" said Ichiko, "There's a man, there's some weird man, he, he claims to be my real father. But he can't be he just can't be! He'd dead, they're all dead!"

"Shh, honey calm down. Maybe you should come with me. Your Grandpa Suoh says he can explain everything," said Haruhi. Ichiko looked up at him.

"Can you really?" she asked.

"Yes and you can come with us my dear. Any of your brothers and sisters that want to come they can as well," said Yuzuru.

"Do you know were your brothers and sisters are?" asked Haruhi.

"They are all with there so called fathers," said Ichiko.

"Why are you all still here?" asked Haruhi, "I thought Hayao was supposed to take you all away from here!"

"Well we got curious about what was wrong with you so I broke down the door," said Ichiko

"You broke the door!" said Haruhi, "Oh great. So your brothers and sisters are here?"

"Yeah, with their fathers I guess," said Ichiko.

"Okay, well I suppose we should go and see which ones want to come too," said Haruhi.

"But Momma I don't want to see them, and especially mine!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah I can't say I blame you," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Madam, I will brave it and go see your children," said Tadao.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi.

* * *

Tadao slowly walked off towards the lounge. Suddenly he got a surprise when he saw Tamaki dancing around him with Aiko.

"Oh I've missed you so much Aiko!" said Tamaki.

"Well don't think she's wants to come," said Tadao. He turned and saw Kaito and Mori standing in the hallway just staring at each other.

'Maybe I'll try them last,' thought Tadao as he walked into the lounge. There he found even more quietness all around. Kaoru was still holding Genji close as he watched Sai and Hikaru just staring at each other. He could see Kyoya and Will off to the side a well looking at each other, yet for some reason Kyoya was at least smiling, a rare real smile. Tadao had hardly ever seen since he had even known the man even before he married Haruhi.

"Tadao what do you want?" said Sai sounding like she was happy for a distraction.

"I uh came because there's something important I wanted to talk to the children about," said Tadao.

"Okay I'm coming," said Sai as she ran out of the room.

"But Sai!" said Hikaru.

"Come on Genji, we have to go!" said Sai.

"Do I have to? I kind of want to stay with my daddy," said Genji.

"No Master Genji you can stay with your father," said Tadao, "Will how about you?"

"Well," said Will.

"How important is it Tadao?" asked Kyoya.

"Not too bad if you and he would like to stay together for a little while," said Tadao as he walked out of the room.

"How is that Sai didn't want to stay, but Kyoya's apparent son and your apparent son wanted to?" asked Hikaru looking at his brother mad.

"Well she is a little older and she's been through a lot more then he has since you've been gone," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Hikaru looking over at Kyoya and Will mad as well. "Kaito, come on! Tadao needs to talk to us!" said Sai as he ran out of the room past him and Mori. Kaito looked at his father suddenly feeling really weird and intimidated.

"All right," he said running after his sister. Mori frown before walking off to find Hunny. He found him in the kitchen crying and eating all the cakes Mao could serve him.

"Oh dear Miss Ichiko's going to be mad when she realizes I just gave up all her cakes," said Mao.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"I can't believe it! She's so grown up! I've missed so much of her life! It's not fair! And on top of that, she doesn't even want to be around me! My daughter hates me!" said Hunny in between sobs and cake. Mori moaned sadly as he sat down next to Hunny.

"I feel the same way with my son," he said.

"About that," said Hunny, "How is it that you happen to have a son with my wife!"

"Uh, we all thought you were dead. We fell in love and married and had a child," said Mori.

"Love huh?" asked Hunny slamming his hand down on the table. "Are you sure that was all about?" Mori jumped.

"Did you really love her? That had better be the one reason you married her and the only reason you married her! Because if you married her only because our families made you or you felt guilty over my death I won't ever forgive you! Now did you marry her out of love or not!" snapped Hunny.

"Yes, I did marry her out of love," said Mori. Hunny soften a little.

"Good, I can forgive you for that. I would hope Haruhi would eventually find herself happiness after I died, someone who would treat her right and Ichiko right," he said.

"Thank you," said Mori.

"You did treat Ichiko right, didn't you?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, I loved her like my own daughter," said Mori.

Hunny smiled at, but then he frowned.

"Maybe she'd warm up to you instead then," he said as he started to shove cake down her throat.

"I doubt it," said Mori.

* * *

"How do you guys even have sons with her?" asked Hikaru.

"Well Kyoya and I both married her," said Kaoru.

"You married my wife!" shouted Hikaru. Genji trembled as he clung to his dad.

"Hikaru calm down!" said Kaoru.

"How can I when I just got back and found out that my own brother went and snagged my own wife from me!" said Hikaru.

"Okay first of all, we all thought you were dead! Did you want Haruhi to spend the rest of her life moping? You didn't after her first two husbands "died"" asked Kaoru.

"I guess not," Hikaru admitted.

"And second of all I didn't bag her the minute you died either. Technically he did," said Kaoru pointing to Kyoya.

"Oh thank you Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"How could you Kyoya!" said Hikaru.

"Anymore then you marrying her after Mori and Hunny's deaths?" asked Kyoya.

"Why you!" said Hikaru raising his fist.

"Hikaru, calm down!" said Kaoru grabbing his brother's arm, "He's got a point remember? And also he waited a lot longer then you ever did before he really try making a move on her, like two years."

"Well what about you, my own brother? How could you go and take away my wife from me?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, I don't know. It just felt right being with her. I may not have married her so quickly had Mom not pressure us into it when I got her pregnant with Genji," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Genji.

"I'll explain when you're older," said Kaoru.

"Oh so that's it. Mom just forced you to," said Hikaru, "You probably don't even love her."

"That's not true!" said Kaoru, "We did love each other! And if Haruhi hadn't gotten pregnant with Genji, it doesn't mean we wouldn't have gotten married further down the road! Believe me I was cautious about making a move on her mainly due to the fact you were married to her once, but I did love her then and now! And I will kill whoever claims otherwise, including you!"

"So you really did love her?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah and I married her out of love too," said Kaoru, "The only thing this little guy I'm holding is guilty of is making the wedding come a little bit faster then it probably going to come. The one we should be questioning is that!" He was pointing to Tamaki who was still dancing around with Aiko.

"Yeah, you're right," said Hikaru as he walked out to the hallway. He couldn't help but feel even more jealous that Tamaki was actually having fun with his daughter. He wanted the same thing! He wanted to take his daughter in his arms and dance around with her.

"Hey Boss!" he and Kaoru both shouted.

"Not now, I'm too busy enjoying my time with my daughter," said Tamaki happily.

"That's what we want to talk to you about," said Kaoru.

"So stop showing off your loving bond with your daughter and answer our question!" Hikaru shouted, "Why did you wind marry our wife?"

"What?" asked Tamaki as he stopped twirling with Aiko.

"Yes I'm rather curious how you wound up married to Haruhi as well," said Kyoya as he and Will joined the group.

"Well uh my grandmother may have kind of pushed us together," said Tamaki.

"Why did you get her pregnant too?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh no, not exactly, She kind of made us get married so she would continue to help Mother and help with my amusement park. We were also supposed to have a child. She tried to get a surrogate for it, but well we did kind of fell in love and conceive one on are own," said Tamaki.

"That's almost sounds worse then what happen to me and Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Did you really love her though?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes of course I did," said Tamaki.

The other three all looked at each other.

"Well at least we can safely say Haruhi was happy for however long she was able to be married to each of us. I suppose that should bring us a little bit of comfort," said Kyoya.

"Not much!" said Hikaru, "My daughter still doesn't want to be around me!"

"Mine either," said Hunny walking up to them as well still eating cake and crying.

"Or my son," muttered Mori.

"If it means anything, I think they all take after you. Maybe they will warm up to all of you after they realize how much you and them have in common," said Will. Kyoya smiled at his son.

"That's a very good rational thought son," he said.

* * *

"All right, Tadao, what's so important!" said Sai as she and Kaito followed after him.

"You Grandpa Suoh says he can explain everything to you about what really happen to your fathers," said Tadao. Sai and Kaito both looked at each other.

"Well at least we can do that. Its better then being around them right now," said Sai.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Agreed." Ichiko said coming up from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here's the real question though, how do we get out of the house without _them _knowing?" asked Sai.

"Don't worry," said Yoka.

"We'll distract them," said Andre.

"I'll tell Hayao to get the car started," said Tadao.

"All right, let's get Momma and get down your Grandpa Suoh's office to find out what's going on," said Ichiko running to her mother's room.

"So how do we make sure they're distracted enough?" asked Yoka.

"Just watch," said Andrea using one of the many doors to the outside garden followed by Yoka. The two walked over to the door to the east lounge and slowly opened the door to see the men were all standing there with Will, Genji and Aiko.

"What are we doing?" asked Yoka.

"Just watch," said Andre, "Oh dear, oh dear oh dear!"

"What's the matter Andre?" asked Will.

"I think Yoka disturbed the bees nest and there's some flying into the house!" said Andre.

"I did?" asked Yoka.

"There's bees in here!" said Aiko hugging her daddy tight, "Daddy, Daddy don't let them get me!"

"Don't worry Aiko, I'll protect you!" said Tamaki.

"I don't hear any bees, do you Daddy?" and Genji.

"No," said Kaoru looking around.

"You sure? I think I just heard one," said Andre.

"Wha, I don't want to get sting by a bee!" said Hunny.

The guys were so distracted they didn't see the small group running out of the house to the waiting car.

"Well at least we got out of the house without being seen," said Sai.

"Yeah," said Haruhi who was feeling too distracted over actually finally figuring out what was going on.

Before long, the group as at the office building and were led to a meeting room.

There they found the Haninozukas and Morinozukas all ready waiting.

"Nana, Granny!" said Ichiko as she ran over to them.

"Hello our darling," said both women hugging her.

"It's so good to see you!" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes but why are we all here?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"If everyone will take a seat I'll gladly explain," said Yuzuru. He leaned over and whispered to Haruhi and the children, "Try not to say anything about you know what just yet. We don't want to freak them out just yet until I can explain what happened."

"Sure," She said sitting down with Sai and Kaito.

"I have asked you all here for a very important and grave matter," said Yuzuru, "I know you've all know this lovely young woman Haruhi who was at some point all our daughter-in-law. Of course the only reason she became our daughter-in-law was because of a big tragedy in both her life and ours, the death of our sons." The Morinozukas and Haninozukas all took a deep breath.

"Suoh, must you keep reminding us of our losses?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Well there is one thing I think you should know about all of our sons' death. They weren't accidents," said Suoh.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"They'll tell you," said Yuzuru right as the door open and in walked Yoshio Ohtori and Yuzuha Hitachiin.

"What do they have to do with this?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Tell them Yoshio," said Suoh.

"I killed your sons," Yoshio muttered.

"What!" shouted all four the grandparents. "If I had my sword with me right now I'd cut you into little pieces!" shouted Mr. Morinozuka.

"Who needs a sword! I'll tear you apart with my own two sons you worthless son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Haninozuka as he jumped up, his hands all ready to clamp on and start tearing.

"Calm down gentlemen. Don't you want to know the details? Why he did it?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well why did he? Why did he take our sons from us!" shouted Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yoshio?" asked Yuzuru. The man took a deep breath.

"I didn't want your sons married to Haruhi. I didn't think she belong with them. I wanted her to be with my son, Kyoya. So I arranged their deaths so she'd be free to marry again," he said.

"You killed our sons just so you could have Haruhi for your own son!" shouted Mr. Haninozuka once again getting up ready to strangle the man.

"Does that include her son as well?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka pointing to Yuzuha. Yoshio looked at Hitachiin out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," he said, "Yes I wanted to get her son out of the way too so that she'd be free to marry my son." Haruhi had to hold Sai close at the question to comfort her.

"Bastard!" muttered Hitachiin.

"How could you Ohtori! How could you take ours sons away from us for you own greedy selfish desires!" shouted Mrs. Haninozuka, even though she was trying hard to keep her husband from killing the man.

"Well there's more to it then that. Right Ohtori?" asked Yuzuru.

"Now what's he talking about? You tired to kill our grandchildren as well?" asked Mr. Morinozuka who was also slightly being restrained by his wife.

"No, nothing like that, It's actually some good news wouldn't you say Ohtori?" asked Suoh.

"I didn't really kill anyone," said Yoshio.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Your sons aren't dead," said Yoshio.

"What do you mean our sons aren't dead!" shouted Mr. Haninozuka, "Of course they're dead. Hell Yasuchika and I saw my Mitsukuni's body!"

"No that was a fake body my lab whipped up. Some have been working on prosthetic replica bodies. So they were easy to make one up of your son for you to identify," said Yoshio.

"So then what happened to him? Where did has he been this whole time?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Both drivers that day were actually working for me. The car that hit him trapped him in the car, letting the driver drug him and knock him unconscious. Some of my other men then came and took him away before anyone could really get to him. I'm sure you remember that my people were helping with the investigation. They then took him to a special facility I have in the Bahamas being constantly sedate all this time," said Yoshio.

"In other words you've been keeping him prisoner this whole time just so Haruhi would be free to marry your son!" said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"But what about Takashi? What did you do to him?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"When your son went and made Haruhi his wife before my son could, I had to get rid of him as well. I had to do something a little bit more differently to keep you off my case. So I had one of my men get into one of his dojos and eventually start the fire. When your son ran in to save him, my man, along with a few of my others who were waiting in back behind the dojo drugged him and took him away to the same facility. We took the bunny clip off to just make it look more real," said Yoshio.

"So you've been holding him prisoner too?" said Mr. Morinozuka, "It's just too bad your son still didn't get the girl after you took away Takashi!"

"What did you do to that poor Hitachiin boy?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes I want to know exactly what you did to my son Yoshio!" said Yuzuha.

"I, I just couldn't let go of the idea of Kyoya marrying Haruhi. So I again made arrangements with some of the authorities in Italy to not look too much into boat explosion when it happens. He wasn't even on the boat anymore after it happened. Right after he walked on, he was pushed off where two divers were waiting for him where they were able to capture and take him away to the same facility," said Yoshio.

"Well that sums it up for me!" said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Let's end him!" said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Wait, I want to know more. What about my other husband including your own son! Why did you kill them?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh that's were it gets interesting," said Yuzuru, "Right Hitachiin?"

"What, what happen does she have to do with all of this?" asked Haruhi. Yuzuha took a deep breath.

"I'm responsible for Kyoya," she said. Everyone gasped.

"Gram?" said Sai.

"I, I was staring to get suspicious of him after Hikaru's funeral, but I wasn't sure what to do. Then his son went and married Haruhi, it just sort of pushed me over the edge. I knew he had something to do with my son's death somehow! That and I like Yoshio wanted Haruhi to be with my sons. I still had a son she could be with. But that was going to be too hard with her married to Kyoya. So I arranged the plane crash. Kyoya was rescued from it and taken away to a different facility that I set up. He wasn't as drugged up as Yoshio has my son and the other two, but he was sedated enough to make it so he didn't leave. I'm, I'm sorry!" said Yuzuha.

"Well then after Kyoya died and I married Kaoru, what happen to him?" asked Haruhi.

"I am responsible for that too," said Yoshio. "I too felt a huge thing of rage over the loss of my son and seeing you with another man. I didn't want you to know any other kind of happiness other then with my son. So I out pure revenge and anger, I arranged for his death as well. I made it so some of my men would be a part of his photo shoot. They knocked him off the cliff, but it actually wasn't too high up that some of my other men wouldn't be able to find him and take him away to the same place as the others."

"Well what about Tamaki then?" asked Haruhi.

"Again, jealous was the main factor in that case. We were both involved in this case," said Yuzuha, "We both didn't want to see you happy with anyone other then our sons, so we decided to work together. I agreed to help him first try and break you up due to jealous and wanting to save you from Shizue Suoh. So after the sabotage didn't work, Yoshio said we'd have to kill him. I agreed mainly since I wanted to see how he'd do it and see if there was anyway to figure out what he did to my own sons. Of course he was smarter then that. He arranged to have my assistant Aphro mug you guys and shoot Tamaki with a dark gun that would just knock him unconscious enough to make it appear he was dead. His assistant Dramione knocked you out so you wouldn't get too close and realize he was still alive which is what you did anyway," said Yuzuha.

"Did know any of this Suoh?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"After Tamaki died and Haruhi kept going on and on about how he was alive," said Suoh, "So I did have Haruhi put away for a while with some of my best people working to try and figure stuff out for it."

"So all of those people that were working at the institute were just there to help figure out where stuff I may have known about the deaths?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, mostly, the doctor and nurses were real but they we're mainly suppose to help get information that might be useful without those two getting suspicious," said Suoh.

"Does this means our sons are alive and here again?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes and I will gladly take you all to them right now," said Suoh. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas were quick to run out of the room.

"Haruhi, did you want to come?" asked Yuzuru. Haruhi was straining at Yoshio and Yuzuha.

"So you all went and took all my husbands away from me, made me miserable beyond all reason, just for your won greedy selfish needs!" said Haruhi, "How could you!"

"Haruhi please, please don't be mad," said Yuzuha.

"I don't know, I don't think I could never ever forgive you all for this!" said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi try to be reasonable." Yoshio said.

"I have a right good mind to arrange it that you both never see your grand children again!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, are you coming as well?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes of course!" said Haruhi as she held her children close to her and led them out of the room, only to stop to cast an angry glare at Yoshio and Yuzuha as she walked past. She could suddenly feel Sai let go of her and stop in front of the adults.

"Sai come on!" said Haruhi.

"Gram, did you really help make it seem like Papa Kyoya and Papa Tamaki were dead?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Yuzuha, "But honey…,"

"Why did you want to hurt Mom so much?" asked Sai, "Didn't you think that she would suffer if you did something like?"

"Well, I, I guess I," stammered Yuzuha.

"We only did it because we thought it was best for your mother," said Yoshio.

"Shut-up old man, I don't care what you have to say. You killed my father!" said Sai.

"No I didn't," said Yoshio.

"Yes you did! To me you killed him and I never knew him! Now I have some stranger who I don't know calling himself my father! How would you feel about that!" said Sai.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko and Kaito.

"Sai come on don't let yourself be bothered by these two people," said Yuzuru leading Sai back over to her mother.

"Yuzuru," said Yuzuha.

"Come on ahead. I'll catch up," said Yuzuru as he ushered out Haruhi and her kids, "Yes?"

"Can we at least go and see our sons?" asked Yuzuha.

"I suppose, before we figure out what to do with the two of you," said Yuzuru.

* * *

"Why are all of our sons at Haruhi's house anyway Suoh?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka as they drove to the house. The five of them were in one car, while Haruhi and her children were in theirs and Yoshio and Yuzuha were in an escorted car as well.

"They saw that interview she had on TV and it made my son feel the need to break out of where I was keeping them for the time being to go and see her," said Yuzuru.

"You were keeping them locked up?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"It was just supposed to be after I was able to tell you all the truth. I didn't want to spring it on you like Haruhi got. The poor girl fainted when she saw all six dead husbands alive," said Yuzuru.

"Yes I could imagine," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"What is going to happen with her now that all of her husbands are back?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Well to be honest I hadn't had a chance to think that far ahead. My main goal was to just get the men back here. And I like I said, I wanted to help gradually let Haruhi and her children get use to the idea that her husbands were still alive then maybe help her figure out what she wants to do next. But thanks to my son that's not going to happen. But can we at least agree on something? No matter what happens, we don't do anything to hurt this woman or her children more then they have been just to suite our personal needs? Even if it means she decides to be with one men that's not our son," said Yuzuru.

"Of course," said the other four adults.

"Good, this woman has been through too much because of others greedy desires," said Yuzuru.

"Agreed," the other four all said again.

"Ah we're here," said Yuzuru.

"You mean our sons are in there right now?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Yuzuru. Both women immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the house.

"Oh and I've also taken the liberty of calling your others sons here as well," said Yuzuru.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll want to see their brothers too," said Mr. Haninozuka as he got out go the car as well.

"Did you notify the others' family members as well?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes and they should be coming to see their kin back as well," said Yuzuru.

"Well I do suppose it be all right if they saw their dead love ones again," said Mr. Morinozuka as he too got out and headed to the house.

"Momma, are we going to have to go inside just yet?" asked Ichiko as she and the others all sat in the car looking towards the house.

"No, we can try waiting just a little bit. Let your grandparents enjoy getting to see their sons alive," said Haruhi. She watched as Yuzuru walked over to the car that held Yoshio and Yuzuha.

"You'll get your chance to see your sons after everyone else has," Yuzuha said to them sternly.

"Why hasn't Haruhi gone into the house?" asked Yoshio.

"You leave her alone. You've done enough to her!" said Yuzuru.

* * *

"Mitsukuni!"

"Takashi!"

Both men turned and barely had time to react before their mothers ran up and hugged them tight,

"Oh our boys, our boys!" both women shouted hugging their sons tight.

"Oh Momma, it's so nice to see you again!" said Hunny hugging his mother back.

"I've missed you too Mother," said Mori hugging his mother as well. Then he looked up and noticed his father and uncle walking up to them.

"So it is true," said his father happily walking up to his son, while Haninozuka headed towards his.

"We've missed you boys so much!" he said patting his son's head.

"Oh Father, it's good to see you again too!" said Hunny happily.

"Yes Father it is," said Mori.

"Taka!"

Mori looked over and saw his brother and cousin had shown up.

"Oh Taka I can't believe you really are alive!" said Satoshi running up to his brother.

"Hello Satoshi," said Mori.

"Oh I've missed you Taka!" said Satoshi.

Yasuchika meanwhile cautiously walked up to Hunny.

"Is that really you Mitsukuni?" he asked.

"Hi Chika-Chan," said Hunny smiling at his brother.

"Yep that sounds like you. That makes me glad I brought this for you," said Yasuchika as he pulled something out from behind his back.

"Usa-Chan!" said Hunny happily as he took his old bunny back! "Oh I've missed you too!"

"It's good to have you back Mitsukuni," said Yasuchika.

"Well it nice to see the two of them getting reunited with their families huh?" said Tamaki as he and the other four along with the three children all watched.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice at least some of your family won't reject you," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Ageha?" the two of them said in surprise to see their little sister running towards them.

"I'm so happy to see you two alive again!" said Ageha.

"Hey little sister," said Hikaru.

"It's nice to see you again too," said Kaoru as both hugged her back.

"Genji, do you know who the man is that's holding you?" Ageha asked looking up at him in Kaoru's arms.

"He's my daddy right?" said Genji.

"Yeah that's right!" said Ageha. Then she started to look around curiously. "Where's Sai?"

"Not wanting to be around me," said Hikaru sadly.

"Why not?" asked Ageha.

Before Hikaru could answer, he was distracted with the sudden appearance of his father.

"Dad!" he and Kaoru both shouted.

"Oh boys, it's great you're both alive!" he said smiling at them.

"It's nice to see you too Dad," said both twins.

"Hey uh where's Mom?" asked Kaoru.

"You'll find out soon enough," said their father.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" Kyoya heard his sister shouting as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god it's great you're alive!" she said hugging her brother.

"It's nice to see you again too Fuyumi," said Kyoya. He looked around to see if any of his other family had shown up.

"I wouldn't bother. Most are away right now hiding out due to some unpleasantness with the family," said Fuyumi as if reading Kyoya's mind.

"What kind of unpleasantness?" asked Kyoya.

"You'll find out when you see father," said Fuyumi.

"Joy," said Kyoya.

"Would you and the twins like to see your mother and father?" asked Yuzuru walking up to Kyoya.

"I suppose so," said Kyoya.

"Follow me, but leave the children here," said Yuzuru. Kyoya looked down at Will.

"I'll be back I promise William," he said. Will looked he was trying to stay strong.

"Will, I promise nothing is going to happen with my going away this time," said Kyoya as he actually started to hug his son.

"Genji why don't you stay here with your aunt and grandfather while I go with your uncle and Kyoya?" said Kaoru as he put his son down.

"You're coming back though right Daddy?" asked Genji looking up at him. Kaoru knelt down in front of his son.

"Genji I promise you, nothing will ever take me away from you again. I will come back," he said giving his son a hug. He then walked out with Hikaru and the others.

* * *

"Oh no, it's my father!" said Sai as she saw Hikaru heading to the car that held her grandmother.

"Shh, shh," said Haruhi laying Sai's head down onto her lap.

Yuzuru opened the car door and let Yuzuha and Yoshio out.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" said Yuzuha hugging her sons tight.

"Hi Mom," said the twins.

"Kyoya, you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive," said Yoshio looking at his son.

"Yes Father, that's wonderful. However I am curious as to what it was Fuyumi was talking about when she said there was some sort of unpleasantness conserving our family," said Kyoya.

Yoshio took a deep breath.

"She's talking about why everyone was assuming you and your friends were dead," he said as he went and explained everything to the three.

"Why you little piece of shit!" shouted the twins.

"Boys, please, I was involved too," said Yuzuha.

"Yes but you were acting out of grief and vengeance mostly," said Kyoya, "Unlike you Father."

"That still doesn't excuse what I did to you Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" said Yuzuha.

"I suppose I will be able to forgive you in time," said Kyoya.

"Us too Mom," said the twins.

"But as for you Father, I don't know what to do about you," said Kyoya.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, these two are coming back with me. I'm keeping them under my custody until we decide what to do with them. In the mean time, why don't you go and enjoy the family that actually thought you were dead," said Yuzuru shoving Yoshio and Yuzuha back into the car.

"For all of us that do actually have family that want them around," muttered Hikaru.

Sai heard this and lowered her head slightly before clinging to her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Shh, shh," said Haruhi gently stroking her daughter's hair. Suddenly she heard a tapping of the window. She looked up and saw Yuzuru was standing next to the door.

"Everything a little aright in here?" he asked.

"Just a little nervous about going back in there with all of them," said Haruhi.

"I understand. I am really sorry about this Haruhi. I didn't want to just spring them on you like that," said Yuzuru.

"I know," said Haruhi.

"Well don't worry, I'll get rid of them for you," said Yuzuru.

* * *

"All right everyone, party's over," he said walking back into the house.

"Father what are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"It's time for the six of you to come with me," said Yuzuru.

"And why do we have to do that?" asked Tamaki.

"In case you haven't noticed your wife and at least three of the children are a little bit upset about your sudden return," said Yuzuru, "This is why I kept telling you to wait until I could get a good chance to really ease everyone into you being back here now. You got to admit it was kind of a shock to anyone to have someone they think was dead is actually alive."

"Yeah, I guess," said Tamaki.

"Of course this would have been a lot easier if you hadn't broken yourself and your friends all out and come to see her before I told you to Tamaki," said Yuzuru.

"Daddy why are you in the corner?" asked Aiko looking at her daddy in his rejection pose.

"Don't worry about it dear;" said Yuzuru, "I suppose you can at least go home with your other families."

"Why do you have to go Daddy?" Genji asked hugging Kaoru.

"It's just until your mother gets use to having us all back," said Kaoru as he gently pulled his son off.

"You'll come back though right?" asked Genji.

"I told you nothing was going to make me leave you again didn't I?" said Kaoru hugging him, "I'll try coming back tomorrow or you can come to Gram and Gramps' house alright?" said Kaoru.

"Okay Daddy," said Genji.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well William, I promise," said Kyoya.

"I know you will Father, I can't wait," said William.

* * *

"Well kids there they go," said Haruhi when she saw the men leaving the house and leaving with their respected families.

"Are we being too hard on them?" asked Ichiko.

"You can't help how you feel honey," said Haruhi. They waited until the men were gone before finally getting out of the car and heading back to the house.

Haruhi walked off to find her three younger children sulking in the lounge.

"It's going to be okay you three you'll see. I'm sure now that your fathers are back you'll get to see them again soon enough," she said as she picked up Aiko and held her tight.

"Mommy which one of our daddies is the real daddy?" asked Genji.

"What do you mean honey?" she asked.

"Which one is the one you want to be the daddy?" asked Genji.

"I think he means which one is the one you want to be with now," said Will.

"Listen you kids, they just came back today. Let's not worry about it too much for right now all right," said Haruhi.

* * *

That night as Haruhi laid in her bed, she thought about what it was Genji asked. Would she have to pick one man over the others? Actually since Hunny hasn't been dead all this time, did it mean that she wasn't technically legally married to the other five? She looked to the spot next to her on the bed. Who was it that was supposed to be there with her? How could she ever, ever pick one out go others, especially since she had fallen in love with all six at one point and had a child with them. What was she going to do?

'Damn you Yoshio, Damn you to hell!' she thought, 'This is your entire god-damn fault!' She just hopped that whatever happened he got what he deserved.

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning Mistress?" asked Mao the next morning as Haruhi came staggering into the dinging room. Haruhi just groaned.

"Here have some coffee," said Mao handing her a nice cub.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. She took the cup and wondered around the rooms still in a daze.

'I wonder if something weird is going to happen today? Next thing you'd know my mother's going to show up alive as well!' she thought.

"Hey Momma, Grandfather Ohtori's on TV along with Gram Hitachiin!" shouted Ichiko.

Haruhi wondered to the room she was in to see what her daughter was talking about.

"_**Of course there's still no word as too why both are being held by the head of the Suoh family, it has been confirmed that this is where they are currently being kept in this vicinity," **_said the news reporter on the TV.

'So Yuzuru really is holding them still huh? I wonder what he's going to do to them. I bet they're going to do everything in their power to get out of it no matter what! I don't know what to think about Yuzuha just yet even if she was involved with killing two of my husbands. She wouldn't have had Yoshio hadn't killed my first three! I can't let him get away with this!'

"Madam you have a phone call," said Yuu coming over to her with the phone.

"Who is it?" asked Haruhi.

"Your employers, they need you right away," said Yuu.

"Oh god no!" said Haruhi.

* * *

Yuzuru was waiting for her at the front of the building when she arrived.

"I again apologize Haruhi," he said as he led her in, "When I told them they could call their lawyer I completely forgot you were both the head lawyer for both of them."

"Yeah I bet they did too," said Haruhi as he led her to a room with a conference room where to the two people were sitting.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Yuzuha, "I'm so sorry; I figured that Aphrodite would know better to call one of our other lawyers, not you! You don't have to worry about representing me."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Well I do expect you to represent me," said Yoshio.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi.

"You one of the best lawyers there is and I need one of the best to help make sure I get out of this," said Yoshio.

"Excuse me!" said Haruhi, "I am the victim in this in case you forgot! Why the hell would I want to help you out of this situation?"

"Don't forget who you work for," said Yoshio.

"I work for the Haninozukas, Morinozukas, and Suohs. I don't need your job!" said Haruhi.

"I don't blame you," said Yuzuha.

"I hope you rot in hell for this!" said Haruhi as she got up and headed out.

"Looks like I'll have to get one of my other lawyers to get me out of here," she heard Yoshio say as she walked out.

"Do you think you'll get off Scot free?" asked Yuzuha.

"I'm an Ohtori and we Ohtoris always come out on top," said Yoshio.

"You're a bastard you know that?" said Yuzuha.

"And you're just a regular angel," said Yoshio.

"At least I didn't do what I did out of greed!" said Yuzuha.

"Really?" said Yoshio, "Well you can go ahead and defend yourself however you want."

"I'm not defending myself, not like how you are," said Yuzuha, "I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I know I will accept it no matter what happens! Your son's nothing like you and he didn't deserve what happen to him, nor did the Suoh boy."

"Hmm well go ahead and do what you think is best. I'm sure prison stripes are all the rage right now," said Yoshio, "I'll make sure to come and visit you in prison."

'He really does think he's going to get away with this doesn't he!" said Haruhi mad as she stormed off.

* * *

"You really think there's not going to be any kind of charges filed against you for this?" asked Yuzuha, "Maybe you won't go to jail after all. They'll just throw you into a mental facility. It sounds like you belong there."

Just then the door to their room burst opened and in stormed Haruhi.

"Haruhi what are you doing back here?" asked Yuzuha. Haruhi didn't say anything. Instead she pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Yoshio.

"Where the hell did you get that!" he asked.

"When you got my sixth husband "shot", Hayao decided it might be safe to have on in the back seat of my car for protection! And I for one cannot think of any greater kind of protection then keeping you from wiggling out from your punishment that you deserve! You think that just because you're fucking rich and powerful you don't have to answer to the law, no matter what you did or what pain you caused to others! So many people had to suffer because your greed and you have to answer for it!"

"Haruhi you're not actually going to kill him are you!" said Yuzuha.

"Yuzuha, come here," said Yuzuru walking into the room.

"But don't you see what's going on!" said Yuzuha.

"I do and I don't think Haruhi wants to kill you per say, so could you come here please," said Yuzuru.

"But Yuzuru!" said Yuzuha.

"Do as he says," said Shizue also walking into the room.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuzuha.

"Yes come with me," said Shizue. Yuzuha looked one more time between Yoshio and Haruhi with a gun.

"All right," she said as she ran over to the old woman.

"Take her far away from here," said Yuzuru.

"Are you coming too?" asked his mother.

"In a second," said Yuzuru. He looked back into the room where Haruhi was still pointing the gun to Yoshio.

"Haruhi, I'm not going to do anything to stop you from what you want to do, if it is what you want to do. However I am going to just remind you of this, whenever you take a life, even if others forgive you, it'll be forever hard to forgive yourself no matter what. Just think about that if you can live with that guilt is all I'm saying," he said before he too walked out of the room and shut the door leaving her and Yoshio alone. Yoshio kept a cool face as Haruhi continued to point the gun at him.

"Do you have anything to say before I shoot your brains out!" asked Haruhi.

"No, I won't stop you from what you think is best, since I did when I took your husbands away from you. So if you think you should kill me then go ahead," said Yoshio as he took a seat and looked at Haruhi straight in her eyes, waiting for what would happen next.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and started to lower the gun slightly before pulling the trigger, satisfied with the scream of pain as the bullet went through the Ohtori's balls.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Should we really leaver her alone with him with a gun?" Yuzuha asked as she and Shizue walked down the hallway.

"Do you not have whishes to kill the man?" asked Shizue.

"Well kind of but I don't want to see Haruhi get in trouble because of him!" said Yuzuha.

BANG!

"Oh My God!" Yuzuha shouted as she turned around and ran back as fast as she could back the room.

"Yuzuha stay out here, I'll take care of it," said Yuzuru as he ran in to see Yoshio moaning in pain and his crotch bleeding badly. Haruhi stood in front of him breathing heavily.

"Haruhi, are you done?" he asked.

"I, I," she stammered.

"Why don't you step out and think about it?" asked Yuzuha.

"All, All right," said Haruhi as she staggered out of the room.

"Haruhi, did you kill him?" asked Yuzuha.

"No, I took out his balls," said Haruhi still seem to be in a daze.

"Well maybe loosing them well get his head on straight," said Shizue, "Now why don't you go ahead and hand me the gun?"

"All right," said Shizue.

"What's going to happen to her now?" asked Yuzuha.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," said Shizue.

* * *

"You really brought on this yourself you know that?" said Yuzuru as he sat in Yoshio's hospital room. The man groaned in pain. Haruhi actually hadn't been able to do too much damage to his manhood so he was going to survive.

"I suppose we should consider it lucky that you're not in any desperate need for an heir any time soon," said Yuzuru.

"Are you done yet?" asked Yoshio.

"Well no, but I can't take a break real fast to ask what your intent is to do with Haruhi," said Yuzuru."

"Nothing," said Yoshio.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. What did you say?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm not going to do anything really serious to her," said Yoshio.

"Where did she hit again?" asked Yuzuru.

"I have no intent of pressing charges against her what so ever," said Yoshio.

"That sounds a little bit hard to believe personally," said Yuzuru.

"And why is that?" asked Yoshio.

"Because I've seen you banish people and their families from the country itself for just cutting you off in traffic. This girl made you her bitch literally and you don't want to do anything to her?" asked Yuzuru.

"She did what she wanted to do. I'm lucky she didn't kill me. Anyone could say she wasn't in her right mind," said Yoshio.

"Well I don't think trying to get her to represent you for what you've done helped," said Yuzuru.

"I was merely asking her to do her job," said Yoshio.

"Yes and her job right now is to adjust to your doings, not let you get free of them," said Yuzuru.

"Think what you want," said Yoshio.

"Thank you I believe I shall," said Yuzuru, "But please, if you do claim to not want to press charges against Haruhi for blowing a hole through your center, then don't for all our sakes. Because it was just the two of you in the room and as far as I can tell, you can't all remember what happen in the room can you?"

"Yes I can't, all the more reason I shouldn't press charges. Very cleaver on your part Suoh," said Yoshio.

"Thank you," said Yuzuru.

"How is she doing by the way?" asked Yoshio.

"She's in another room here at the hospital right now getting treated by Dr. Miikaachan," said Yuzuru.

* * *

"And what were your thoughts going through your head after you got the gun from your car?" asked Dr. Miikaachan as she sat in Haruhi's room with her.

"That I just couldn't let him get away with what he's done!" said Haruhi.

"All right, then what were you thinking when you came into the room with the gun?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"Hesitant a little. I was second guessing myself about actually killing this guy," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Dr. Miikaachan, "Now that was before Mr. Suoh said anything to you correct?"

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"What did you think when the two of you were alone in the room?" asked Dr. Miikaachan.

"I had to do something. I had to make my point known, but I just couldn't kill him. So I just shot at him. I just wanted to scare him, I didn't mean to actually hurt him!" said Haruhi.

"It's all right," said Dr. Miikaachan.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Haruhi, "Am I going to be locked away again? I don't want to be separated from my kids again!"

"Calm down Haruhi. I'm going to step out and talk Mrs. Suoh for a moment all right?" said Dr. Miikaachan before walking out of the room. There she found Shizue waiting for her.

"Well?" she asked.

"She's not crazy, that's for sure," said Dr. Miikaachan, "Just really mad."

"Hmm, but what are we going to do to keep her out of trouble?" asked Shizue.

"I recommend house arrest for at least three months with only supervised trips outside by any one of her servants or her father, or your daughter-in-law. I think it would be for the best," said Dr. Miikaachan.

"Very well," said Shizue turning to another lawyer who was standing next to her, "Well did you get that?"

"Yes Ma'am I will do that," he said as he ran off.

"He may not be as good as the girl but he will do to get that deal, especially since Yoshio isn't pressing charges," said Shizue.

"Well that's good to know," said Dr. Miikaachan.

"Indeed, I would have to finish the job Haruhi had started if that was the case," said Shizue.

* * *

"Ichiko where's Mommy?" asked Aiko running up to her sister.

"I don't know. She said she had to go to work for a little bit but that this morning," said Ichiko.

"Who needed her this morning?" said Sai.

"I'm not sure," said Ichiko.

"Well both of our grandparents are currently in deep trouble and would need a lawyer for that at least," said Will.

"You think they called Mom to get them out of where they're at?" asked Sai.

"Well she is their lawyer," said Will.

"But why would she want to represent some of the people who hurt her?" asked Sai.

"Just because they asked doesn't mean she has to accept," said Will.

"That's true, but you'd think they'd be smart enough to know not to even bother her with representing them," said Ichiko.

"But where is she then?" asked Aiko.

"That is a good question," said Will, "Tadao?"

"Yes young Master?" asked Tadao running into the room.

"Where is our mother?" asked Will.

"I honestly don't know at this point sir," said Tadao.

"Tadao you know we know when you're lying right?" said Will.

"I see, and am I lying?" asked Tadao.

"You are at least hiding something," said Will.

"There's nothing for you all to worry about I can assure you," said Tadao.

"Momma is he lying again?" asked Aiko.

"Yes, and I thought our real mother asked you to stop calling me that!" said Will.

"Calling you what Momma?" asked Aiko. Will groaned.

"Tadao what's really going on?" asked Ichiko.

"You're mother's taking care of something and that's all you need to know. Now who wants some cake?" asked Tadao.

"Oh do we have some?" asked Ichiko happily as she ran off to the kitchen.

"So much for self restraint," said Sai. She looked up at Tadao.

"Do you at least know when she'll be back?" asked Sai.

"I'm afraid not," said Tadao.

"All right, whatever," muttered Sai as she walked off.

"Genji, Genji where are you?" she called out looking for her brother. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Where is he?"

"I think he's outside in the front," said Yoka.

"Why would he be out there?" said Sai running out to the front door and open the door. Sure enough Genji was sitting on the front step by himself.

"Genji what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for Daddy," said Genji.

"What do you mean you're waiting for Daddy?" asked Sai.

"He said he's coming back, so I'm waiting for him," said Genji.

"When did he say he was coming back?" asked Sai.

"Yesterday," said Genji.

"Well did you talk to him today?" asked Sai.

"No, but I trust him," said Genji.

"Love your optimum," said Sai. "And love the fact that you aren't nervous about seeing him again."

"He is coming back again right?" asked Genji.

"Well it would be nice to see him," said Sai.

"Sai, am I being evil for just wanting to see my daddy and not really see Dada Tamaki? I love Dada Tamaki and I'm happy he's back. I just want to be with my daddy for a little bit," said Genji.

"No you're fine," said Sai, "I mean look at me. I don't even want to be around mine."

"Why not?" asked Genji.

"It's just weird. You'd be feeling this way if you were older," said Sai.

"Should I be feeling weird?" asked Genji.

"No, you should be happy he's back. I know I am," said Sai.

"Did you like having my daddy as a daddy?" asked Genji.

"Yeah," said Sai.

"Why?" asked Genji.

"Because he was nice and funny. And in a weird way he really made me feel closer to my daddy," said Sai.

"If you wanted to feel closer to your daddy with my daddy then why do not want to be with him now?" asked Genji.

"It's different," said Sai.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry you feel that way Sai, especially now. He's here," said Genji. Sai looked up and saw the car that belong to the Hitachiins pull up.

"Oh god, well I see you later then Genji. I hope you have fun with your daddy!" said Sai before running into the house scared.

* * *

"Was that Sai I just saw running into the house?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah it looks like," said Kaoru, "And I can see Genji waiting for me."

"You're so lucky. Why can't she even let me close to her?" asked Hikaru.

"Just give her some time Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I've wasted so much time all ready. You know what's the last memory I had of her? It was when she was just a baby. She was in these cute little pajamas with pink flowers and her hair was all messy because she had just woken up and she was starting to really walk on her own and while she did that she had this huge adorable grin on her face! That's was one of the few memories I had whenever the effects of the drug wore off that we were all on. That's was usually how they knew to refill my does when I started talking about that memory. Now look at her! She's in school, she can talk and every time she's looked at me so far, she frowned," said Hikaru.

"Well all you can do is not give up Hikaru, something tells me she'll warm up to you in time," said Kaoru.

"Yeah you're right!" said Hikaru as he got out of the car and ran towards the house and his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Genji jumped up excited as he saw the car door open and was about to run towards the man coming out, but stop halfway there.

Hikaru paused when he saw the little boy who actually looked a lot like Haruhi, but something about him still reminded him of himself and Kaoru.

"You're not my daddy," said Genji.

"What's that?" asked Hikaru.

"You're not my daddy. I mean you look like him but you're not him," said Genji.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Hikaru. Genji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just, something's telling me you're not him," said Genji. Hikaru had to smile at that.

"You're right I'm not. I guess I'm really your uncle," said Hikaru as he knelt down in front of Genji, "You know you look a lot like your mother, but there's something about you that still looks like me and your father."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," said Genji, "But where have you been this whole time Uncle?"

"Someplace far away, but now I'm back, back to see my daughter," said Hikaru.

"You mean Sai?" asked Genji.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"She doesn't want to see you," said Genji.

"Well I'm going to have to convince her other wise," said Hikaru.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Genji.

"That I don't know yet," said Hikaru.

"Well good luck," said Genji. He looked over and saw Kaoru getting out of the car as well.

"Daddy, Daddy you came back, you came back!" he shouted happily running over to Kaoru. Kaoru caught Genji up in his arms.

"Of course I came back. I said I would, didn't I?" he said hugging his son tight. Hikaru watched the sight for a moment feeling sad. He decided to go ahead and just go inside to try and find his own daughter.

* * *

Will had to pull Aiko out of Sai's way as she came running past them fast.

"Sai, what's wrong?" asked Aiko, but Sai didn't stop or answer as she kept running.

"What do you think is wrong with her Momma?" Aiko asked.

"Why are you calling your brother Momma?" asked Hikaru as he walked up behind them.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Aiko.

"I believe he's Father Kaoru's twin brother, which would mean he's Sai's birthfather," said Will looking Hikaru up and down.

"I take you are Kyoya's little hell spawn huh?" said Hikaru, "You look almost like a clone of him or something like that."

"Thank you, I'm very proud to resemble my father. From what I heard before he was supposable killed he was very well known man, very smart and very good in business," said Will.

"Yeah that was your dad," said Hikaru. Then he looked at Aiko.

"And you from what I've seen act a lot like your father. Not to mention you look so much like him."

"Yeah my father and I share the same unique beauty," said Aiko smiling proudly. Hikaru looked over at Will who just shrugged.

"She's very proud of her natural good looks," he said.

"Yeah she and him definitely share DNA," said Hikaru, "By the way you two don't know where your sister Sai went do you?"

"She's probably in her room," said Aiko.

"Though I don't think she wants to see you," said Will.

"Well I'll just have to try harder then won't I?" said Hikaru as he walked off to find her. He hoped her room was still the same as it was when she was a baby.

* * *

"So what did you want to do today?" asked Kaoru.

"I just want to be with you Daddy!" said Genji.

"I'd like that too," said Kaoru, "By the way is your mother here?"

"No she had to go do something early this morning. I'm not sure what," said Genji.

"Hmm okay then," said Kaoru.

"Daddy, look, look, someone else is here," said Genji. Kaoru turned around and saw that there indeed was another car pulling up, followed by three others. He could only assume it was his friends, which was confirmed when they all stepped out of their cars.

"Hi, guys good morning," he said timidly.

"Good morning Kaoru," said Tamaki, "It's good to see you with your son."

"Yeah I thought so too," said Kaoru smiling at Genji.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my daughter," said Tamaki happily.

'Hey Boss," said Kaoru. Tamaki stopped and looked over at him.

"You should be a little bit more careful about how you act about getting to see your daughter," said Kaoru.

"Why?" asked Tamaki. Kaoru pointed behind him to where Hunny and Mori where standing both looking upset.

"I can't help but feel Ichiko, Kaito and Sai aren't as happy over their dads being home as our kids are and they're a little bit upset over it," he said.

"He's right Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Oh uh, Hunny Mori I'm sorry," said Tamaki.

"It's okay Tama-Chan. You should be happy your daughter still wants to be around you," said Hunny softly.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"But still though I'm really," said Tamaki.

"Daddy!" Aiko suddenly shouted as she came running towards her father.

"Oh Aiko!" said Tamaki happily picking his daughter up and swinging her around. "Oh Aiko my beautiful little princess!"

"And he completely forgot what I just said," said Kaoru.

"Yes he did," said Kyoya.

"Hey Kyo-Chan look, is that your son?" asked Hunny. Kyoya turned and saw Will standing next to the front door.

"Yes that is," said Kyoya.

"You should go to him. I don't think he's too upset about you returning," said Hunny.

"You maybe right," said Kyoya as he walked over to Will.

"Hello Father," said Will with a smile.

"Hello William," said Kyoya.

"I'm happy to see you again," said Will.

"As am I," said Kyoya.

"Well should we head inside to see if we can talk to Ichiko and your son?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori.

* * *

"Here you are Mistress," said Mao serving Ichiko some cake, "I was up most of the night to help replace the ones from yesterday."

"What did happen to all my cakes yesterday?" asked Ichiko.

"Your father I believe ate them all," said Mao.

"You mean my real father?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes," said Mao.

"Why did he eat all of my cakes?" asked Ichiko.

"He was upset because you ran away from him," said Mao timidly. Ichiko stopped eating and put her fork down sadly.

"Its not that I'm not happy he's still alive, it's just hard," said Ichiko.

"I bet dear," said Mao, "But would you ever want to get to know him again?"

"Maybe," said Ichiko.

"Really you mean that Ichi-Chan!"

Ichiko looked up to see her father and her first stepfather standing there.

She jumped and back away from them.

"Oh no, no Ichi-Chan it's all right," said Hunny.

"Stay away from me!" Ichiko shouted, "Both of you!" Suddenly Kaito ran into the room from another door and put himself in front of Ichiko and the two men.

"Stay back!" he ordered holding up a wooden sword.

"Wow you sure do take protecting Ichi-Chan serious don't you, um I'm sorry what was your name?" asked Hunny.

"Kaito," said Mori. Kaito looked over at his father and slowly lowered his sword.

"Hello Father," he said calmly.

"Hello son," said Mori, "It's good to see you are doing well at protecting your sister."

"I take good pride in protecting my sister, all of my sisters and brothers," said Kaito.

"Good boy," said Mori.

"Wow you're a lot like your dad aren't you?" said Hunny.

"Yes," said Kaito looking Hunny over before kneeling down in front of him.

"Though I am honored to meet the father of my sister, the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka, inventor of the Bun-Bun kick, I must warn you if my sister, also a Haninozuka does not wish for you to come near here, I will do my best to protect her even from you if I must, I am sorry," said Kaito.

"Oh I see," said Hunny sad looking over at Ichiko who was cowering in the corner as far away from her father and stepfather she could. He started to get teary eyed. Next thing everyone knew, Hunny was running over to the cake on the table and eating it sadly.

"Wha, my cake!" said Ichiko.

"Uh," said Kaito, not sure really if he should stop him or not. Hunny turned around and looked at Ichiko.'

"I'm sorry Ichi-Chan, but when I get upset I have to eat cake," he said.

"But you're going to eat all of my cake again!" said Ichiko. Hunny stopped eat his cake.

"Would you like to maybe eat this with me?" he asked.

"Uh," said Ichiko, not sure what to do.

* * *

"Sai, Sai, are you in here?" Hikaru asked as he knocked on the door. Sai put on her headphones and turned up her music as loud as she could to draw out her father's calls as he pounded on the door.

"Sai, Sai you open this door right now!" Hikaru ordered.

'Yeah right "Dad"' she thought turning her music up even more.

* * *

"By the way William where is your mother?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm not sure," said Will.

"Hmm, watch and learn," said Kyoya pulling out his phone.

"You're amazing father," said Will.

"That's one way to describe him," said Kaoru.

"Oh dear," said Kyoya getting off his phone, "It would appear Haruhi nearly made me have two mothers."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How could you have two mommies?" asked Aiko.

"Its very complicated dear," said Kyoya.

"What did Mother do Father?" asked Will.

"She shot my father apparently," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi shot your dad?" said Kaoru.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Genji.

"A little of both I guess," said Kaoru.

"Momma, Is Haruhi Going to be In Trouble?"

"Momma, Is Mommy Going to be in Trouble?" Aiko and Tamaki asked at the same time. Both Kyoya and Will looked at each other.

"Um Father, who is he calling Momma?" asked Will.

"Me unfortunately," said Kyoya, "But who is your sister referring to?"

"Me," said Will.

"Why is your sister calling you Momma?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know. It's a mystery to me as well. Especially since she has two older sisters and we were living with our Grand-Mere for at least two years," said Will.

"It would appear the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?" joked Kaoru, "But anyway, what about Haruhi?"

"From what I heard, they are trying to get put under house arrest for a few months mainly due to the fact that she was merely temporally insane when she shot my father and he's not wanting to press charges," said Kyoya.

"You're father doesn't want to press charges?" asked Kaoru.

"That's doesn't sound like him," said Genji.

"Well perhaps he's hoping that by not pressing charges the court will go easy on him for what he's done," said Kyoya, "In either case I think we should just be happy that for now he's not going to press charges and Haruhi's not going to jail anytime soon. From what I heard she's been locked away for two years already by Tamaki's father to try and get information to help find us," said Kyoya.

"Yeah it was hard having Mommy gone," said Genji.

"Yes so Like I said, let's just be happy with the current situation," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Come on Ichi-Chan, we can eat it together," said Hunny offering his daughter a slice. Ichiko look torn between her desire for cake and the fact she was still petrified over her father and to a lesser extent one of her step-fathers that was also in the room.

"Thanks, but no thanks sir," she said finally bolting out the door Kaito had come in. Kaito ran after her.

"Wha, Ichi-Chan!" Hunny cried as he took a seat and started shoving cake into his mouth.

"Go after her," said Mori.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Go after her instead of just sitting here eating cake," said Mori.

"I want to, but I don't want her to think I'm going to force her to be around me," said Hunny, "I want her to warm up to me on her own terms."

"Hmm," said Mori.

"What about you and your son?" asked Hunny.

"I'm not sure," said Mori looking towards the door his son had just run out of.

"I wonder if I can get Ichi-Chan use to me then your son will get use to you," said Hunny.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then why don't you go after him?" asked Hunny.

"Hmm," said Mori as he went and ran after his son.

* * *

"I know I can't keep avoiding him, but it's so hard to see him!" said Ichiko as she sat under a shady tree crying. Kaito reached over and patted his sister's back.

"There, there," he said.

"Do you feel the same way?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"You've had as about as many step-fathers as I have haven't you?" said Ichiko grasping her brother's hand. Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"This is all so confusing and scary don't you think?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Kaito, can you promise me something. If I do manage bond with my father you better try too. And the same goes if you manage to bond with your father I'll try with mine all right?" said Ichiko.

"Sure," said Kaito. Neither one heard or saw Mori nearby listening to every word they had just said. He supposed it was good they at least wanted to try and bond with him and Hunny.

* * *

"Sai, Sai I know you're in there! Open the door!" Hikaru shouted as he knocked on his daughter's door.

"Hmm, hmm, not listening," Sai muttered to herself as she flipped through a magazine on her bed with her headphones still on her head. She could hear her father pounding at the door.

"This is insane!" said Hikaru getting tired. Then he got an idea.

* * *

"Daddy, what's your brother doing?" Genji asked. Everyone turned and saw Hikaru running out of the house and around to the side of the house.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "I better go find out."

"Let me go with you Daddy please," said Genji running after his daddy.

"All right, just be quiet," said Kaoru as he and Genji ran after Hikaru.

"Here we are," said Hikaru as he came to one of Sai's windows that also happen to be open. He pulled himself up through.

Sai was sitting on her bed still smiling brightly when she suddenly heard a thud. She looked up and saw a weird man climbing into her room.

"Ah!" she screamed loudly falling off her bed.

"Sai, honey, don't be afraid," said Hikaru as he stood up.

"Get out!" Sai shouted.

"Sai please, I just want to talk to you. Do you have any idea how much I want to meet you?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't care, just get away from me!" said Sai.

"Hey don't you talk like that to me young lady!" said Hikaru.

"Don't you talk like that to me! I have no memory of you what so ever!" said Sai.

"Please let's try to change that," said Hikaru.

"I said get away from me!" shouted Sai.

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing?" Kaoru shouted from outside the window.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to talk to my daughter!" said Hikaru.

"But how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk to you!" said Sai.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru as he lifted his son into the window and then pulled himself in as well, "Hikaru this isn't right. You can't force your daughter to accept you!"

"That's easy for you to say! Your son ran to you with open arms!" said Hikaru glaring at Genji who in turn ran over to Sai.

"Shh, it's okay Genji, my daddy just a jerk," said Sai.

"Sai that's not true!" said Kaoru, "He's just upset. He's missed you a lot all right!"

"That's what I keep saying!" said Hikaru.

"However you doing stuff like climbing into her room and scaring her isn't going to help," said Kaoru.

"Told you loser," said Sai.

"What did you just say young lady!" said Hikaru.

"Whatever I want to," said Sai.

"Don't you talk like that young lady!" both men said together.

"Wow that was amazing! How did you do that?" asked Genji.

"It's just something natural we do," they both said together again.

"That's cool!" said Genji, "Can you do it again?"

"Can you do it somewhere else like say out of my room!" said Sai opening the door to her room.

"All right we'll leave," said Kaoru.

"You can leave, I'm staying here until Sai and I talk," said Hikaru.

"Fine you can stay here all you want. But if you are going to stay here, I'm going to leave!" said Sai as she went and ran out of the room.

"Sai!" shouted Hikaru.

"I told you not to push it Hikaru," said Kaoru, "By the way did you hear about Haruhi?"

"No what?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru told him what had happen.

* * *

"No way, right in the balls?" asked Hikaru. "Haruhi's grown some balls of her own apparently."

"Yeah you would too if you had to deal with what she's been dealing with," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So you'll be under house arrest for at least three months. After which time you'll have another mental exam to see if you're in anyway a threat to yourself or anyone around you," said Shizue's lawyer.

"Thank you I guess," said Haruhi.

"At least you'll be able to keep your children," said Shizue.

"Yes that's true. Thank you Shizue," said Haruhi.

"Think nothing of it. I don't want my great-granddaughter to have to grow up without her mother," said Shizue.

"Well in either case, thank you," said Haruhi. Shizue nodded her head.

"You should go ahead and go home then," she said.

"Very well," said Haruhi as she got up and was escorted to the waiting car.

She didn't say anything on the way home.

"Feeling alright Miss?" Hayao asked after a while.

"No, I'm still torn about whether I did the right thing. A part of me feels bad over the fact that I shot the man, but another par of me thinks I should have killed him!" said Haruhi. "But I have to shake those kinds of thoughts out of my mind if I'm going to avoid prison time."

"Good point," said Hayao as he came up the house, "Hey what's with all these cars?"

Haruhi looked out the window to see all the different cars in front of her house. She knew it could only be one thing, her husbands were back.

'Just what I need!' she thought mad.

Just as she was about to go in and try to find them, she saw Hunny walking over to a shady tree that Ichiko was sitting under. 'Uh oh.' She thought.


	13. Not a Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely DarkTracy AKA Tracey4t& The Goddess of Darkness


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hunny looked around the garden he had made when he and Haruhi had first got the house. It looked a little bit similar to what it had been when he lived here. Some of the flower beds were new, but other then that it did feel similar. He had just walked up towards a shady tree when he heard a scream. He looked over and saw Ichiko sitting under the tree.

"Ichi-Chan!" he shouted surprised.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she jumped up and ran away fast.

"No wait Ichi-Chan, I didn't know you were there!" Hunny shouted after her.

Ichiko ran and ran only to suddenly she happen to see her mother near one of the doors to the house.

"Momma, Momma save me!" she shouted running to Haruhi and hugged her tight.

"Shh, shh, honey its okay," said Haruhi. She looked up as Hunny came running fast towards them.

"Ichi-Chan I'm sorry really!" he said, "I really didn't mean to scare…," He stopped when he saw Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan," he said. The last time he had seen her she had fainted.

"He, Hello Mitsukuni," she said timidly.

"You look well," said Hunny.

"Thank you, so do you for someone who's suppose to be dead," said Haruhi. Both looked over at Ichiko as she started to cry even harder.

"I really mean to scare our daughter. I was just walking and happen to come across her. I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. I wouldn't," said Hunny. Ichiko started to calm down a little at that and looked at her father.

"Seriously Ichi-Chan, I won't do any thing to try and make you mad at me," he said.

"I said get away from me!" they all suddenly heard Sai shout. All three ran into the house to see Sai running away followed fast by Hikaru.

"And I say you and I are going to have a talk!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru stop this!" Kaoru shouted as he ran after his brother who was being followed by Genji.

Sai ran over when she saw her mother and hid behind her.

"Mom, do something! Shoot him or something! You did with Grandfather Ohtori!" she shouted.

"Sai!" said Haruhi.

"You shot Kyo-Chan's father?" asked Hunny.

"You shot Grandfather Ohtori?" asked Ichiko.

"He took all of you away from me! I was pissed!" said Haruhi.

"I say good work," said Hikaru.

"Shut-up, and leave my daughter alone!" said Haruhi.

"Your daughter? She's our daughter last time I checked!" said Hikaru.

"Says you old man!" said Sai.

"Sai, watch it!" said Haruhi.

"Why can't I?" asked Sai right as she turned around to see Hunny standing behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka," said Hunny.

"Haninozuka? Isn't that your last name Ichiko?" asked Sai.

"Yes, he's my father," said Ichiko.

"Yeah I could have guessed that. You two look a lot a like," said Sai.

"You must be Hika-Chan's daughter then huh?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, lucky me," said Sai looking over and sneering at her father.

"Sai," said Haruhi, "Look I know you want to be with your daughter but you're not going to get very far if you do stuff like yelling at her. So I am only going to say this once, you leave my daughter alone until she's ready to accept you got it!" She then turn and led her daughters away.

"But I," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru seriously stop. She's got a point," said Kaoru.

"That's easy for you to say! Your son loves you!" shouted Hikaru looking over mad at Genji who ran and hid behind his father.

"Is that your son Kao-Chan?" asked Hunny looking over at the small boy, "Funny he looks more like Haru-Chan."

"Yeah I know, said Kaoru.

"You're lucky he likes being around you," said Hunny.

"Yeah sorry Hunny, I don't mean to show off like the Boss," said Kaoru.

"No it's okay. I'm happy your son loves you," said Hunny, "Can I ask you one thing Kao-Chan?"

"Sure?" asked Kaoru.

"How much did you love my daughter?" asked Hunny.

"I loved Ichiko very much even before I became her stepfather," said Kaoru.

"Did she love you?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Then could you do me a favor?" asked Hunny.

"Sure what?" asked Kaoru.

"Please be the father I can't be to her!" said Hunny before he ran off crying.

"What, no Hunny wait!" said Kaoru, "Genji stay here all right." He ran after Hunny.

Genji looked up at Hikaru who looked down at him.

"So you're actually my nephew huh?" he said.

"Yes," said Genji about to run away, only to have Hikaru grab him and pull him back.

"Hang on a minute, let your uncle get a good look at you," he said looking the kid over.

"Oh wow you do look like your mother. That's funny since your sister looks a lot like me," he said.

"Yeah that's what everyone always says," said Genji.

"So I'm curious, what did everyone ever tell you about me?" asked Hikaru.

"That you and my daddy loved to joke around and pull pranks," said Genji. Hikaru giggled.

"That's great. Do you know what Sai or even Kaito or Ichiko ever said about me?" he asked.

"Same thing," said Genji, "Except Ichiko told me that when Sai was born you were one of the most scared and happiest fathers in the world."

"She did huh?" asked Hikaru, "Too bad Sai doesn't seem to mind me now."

"Uncle Hikaru, if you feeling upset we can do something fun together if you want," said Genji.

"You're sweet kid," said Hikaru, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well you know how easy it is to pull a prank on Daddy Tamaki?" asked Genji.

"I'm starting to like you kid!" said Hikaru.

* * *

"Hunny, wait!" said Kaoru as he ran after Hunny.

"I just want to know she'll have a man in her life that she can look to as a father," said Hunny.

"Well no offence she's got at least four others she can look to as well. Of course I wouldn't recommend Hikaru at the moment," said Kaoru.

"There you see she doesn't need me after all. I'm just happy to get see her again and see she's grow up good!" said Hunny.

"No you're not. I can tell you want more!" said Kaoru.

"So, Ichi-Chan doesn't even want to be me near me!" said Hunny.

"So?" said Kaoru, "You can't give up on her so easily Hunny. We may act like her a father to her, but you are her real father. We always felt like we were living in your shadow! You can't give up!"

Hunny thought about it for a moment.

"But what do I do in the mean time?" asked Hunny.

"Find a way to bond with her," said Kaoru, "I'll help you! I'll help Mori and Hikaru as best I can too! Just trust me on this all right?"

"All right, thanks Kao-Chan," said Hunny.

"That's what friends are for right?" asked Kaoru.

* * *

"Hi, Hi, Hi!" Kaito shouted as he resumed his kendo practice. As he did, he thought about the pack he had made with his older sister. He agreed it would be good at some point to bond with his father, but how when the man was a complete stranger to him? He didn't feel any kind of connection to him.

He twirled around fast only to suddenly accidentally trip and fall over. Out of no where, he felt a pair of arms catch him. He looked up and realized it was his father.

"Uh, thank you," he said.

"Yeah," said Mori as he helped Kaito stand back up. Both just looked at each other for a moment.

"Your form is good," said Mori after a while.

"Thank you," said Kaito looking away sheepishly.

"Would it be all right if I were to practice with you?" asked Mori, "It's been a while since I've been allowed to practice."

"Sure," said Kaito. He ran back to the house and came back with another sword.

"Are you sure this is all right?" asked Mori.

"Yes," said Kaito as the two of them started practicing.

"Ah!" the two of them shouted as they swung their swords. As the two of them practiced, Kaito kept noticing his father looking over at him.

"Uh Father?" he said at last.

"I'm sorry. I was admiring your from. It's really good," said Mori.

"I use to watch some of the old tapes of you and learned from them. That and Uncle Satoshi and Granddaddy Morinozuka taught me your technique," said Kaito.

"You've done well," said Mori, "Do you have your own technique?" asked Mori.

"Yes," said Kaito as she started to show his moves to his father.

"Very good," said Mori, "I knew you'd do well."

Kaito stopped practicing and looked at him.

"The day you were born, something told me that you would follow in my footsteps. I'm very proud of you. Not that I wouldn't have been proud of you no matter what except if you did something bad."

"Thank you Father," said Kaito with a smile. Suddenly it didn't feel so awkward being around him.

* * *

"Don't worry you two, if you don't want to be around your father's no one is going to force you including them," said Haruhi as she and her daughters sat on her bed together.

"Promise?" said Sai.

"Promise," said Haruhi.

"Are we being evil by not doing anything with our fathers?" asked Ichiko.

"No, not at all," said Haruhi.

"All right," said Ichiko. She turned and looked out the window. To her surprise she saw Kaito and his father outside and it looked like they were bonding.

'Oh no!' she thought, 'Now I have to try and bond with my father! Thanks a lot Kaito!'

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TOMRROW TO NOT COME ON TO THIS SITE FOR THE FULL DAY! WE NEED TO MAKE OUR MESSAGE KNOWN! SEE YOU ON THE 24TH!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ichiko, everything all right?" asked Haruhi. She looked out the window to see Mori with Kaito both practicing their kendo moves, "Oh would you look at that."

"Look at what?" asked Sai also looking out the window, "Who's that with Kaito? He looks just like him."

"That's Kaito's father Takashi Morinozuka," said Haruhi.

"Oh what number husband was he?" asked Sai. Haruhi looked over at her.

"Seriously, you can't figure it out?" she asked.

"I'm guessing number 2?" said Sai.

"Yes Sai," said Haruhi.

"Why is Kaito so willing to get along with him? You'd think he'd be feeling the same way we did. I actually thought he was," said Sai.

"Well if there's one thing about your brother, he's very adaptable. I think it's a trait all Morinozukas have," said Haruhi.

"What about Haninozukas?" asked Ichiko folding her arms mad.

"Ichiko is something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Kaito and I made a pack that if one us managed to get close to our father the other would try the same. Now that he has, looks like I'll have to too!" said Ichiko.

"Ha ha sucks to be you," said Sai.

"Sai!" said Haruhi, "That's not nice."

"Well excuse me, I just don't see why the think to need to bond with their real fathers. I know I won't. There is nothing that will make me want to be with him! My father died when I was year old and I've learned to accept that. That man who is currently walking around out there may look like my father but there is no way I'll ever see him as such!" Sai declared.

Haruhi held her daughters close, knowing they were going through a lot but not sure what she could do to help them.

* * *

"And then after we ride the ponies we should go the zoo Daddy!" Aiko said as she, Tamaki, Kyoya, and William all walked into the house.

"Oh yes I love the zoo!" said Tamaki.

"Is he always like this Father?" Will asked.

"I'm afraid so, But what about your sister? Is she always like that?" said Kyoya.

"Oh yes, most definitely," said Will.

"Hmm interesting," said Kyoya, "It would appear that the all of the father's genes are quite strong in each of their kids. I wonder why that is."

"Oh then after the zoo we should go to a movie, A princess movie!" said Aiko.

"As long as there's a handsome prince in it I'm game," said Tamaki.

"Yay!" said Aiko.

"Oh Aiko, your daddy can't go to the movies with you," said Genji.

"Why not?" asked Aiko.

"Well ghosts can't do things like that," said Genji.

"Who's a ghost?" asked Aiko.

"Your father of course, how else did you think him or any of us came back from the dead?" asked Hikaru.

"But Hikaru, I thought," said Tamaki.

"I know Boss, I know, you still just can't accept that you're a ghost can you?" said Hikaru.

"And ghost just can't do things like going to zoos since most people can see him, he won't be able to pay to get in. You don't want to be a thief do you Daddy Tamaki?" asked Genji.

"But I'm not a ghost!" insisted Tamaki.

"Oh Boss you've been in denial since we rose from our crypts. Jeeze can't you just accept we're dead and ghosts and move on?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm not a ghost!" said Tamaki.

"Look Boss, just walk through the wall and you'll see you're a ghost," said Hikaru.

"Yeah Daddy Tamaki," said Genji.

"Fine!" said Tamaki as he put Sai down and headed to the wall, "You just watch I'll be…"

BAM

"Owe!" Tamaki moaned as he rubbed his nose from walking into the wall.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Aiko asked as she ran towards him. Hikaru and Genji just laughed their heads off.

"I see your brother is quite the jokester," said Kyoya.

"Oh yes, he and Sai really do enjoy playing pranks especially on Father Tamaki when he was married to Mother," said Will.

"I see," said Kyoya, "I do find it interesting that your brother looks like your mother while your sister looks more like her father and uncle."

"That's something that's always fascinated me as well," said Will, "Its amazing how DNA works."

* * *

"Mom did you hear a big bam recently?" asked Sai.

"Yeah I think I did, and why do I now hear laughing?" asked Haruhi.

"It almost sounds like Dada Hika and Genji," said Ichiko.

"You think so?" asked Sai as she jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran to the same room the others were in and sure enough, Hikaru and Genji were laughing together over something.

"You're great kid!" said Hikaru.

"Want to come play with me until my daddy comes back? I have this cool new video game Will made for me," said Genji.

"Sure, kid," said Hikaru as he hoisted Genji onto his shoulders, "I guess I should be happy that I get to meet you and bond with you."

Sai looked at them shocked.

"Why that stupid little…," she said; only to suddenly hide as Hikaru and Genji came their way.

She watched them walk off.

"So just because I'm going to avoid him at all cost he's going to give all his fatherly love towards Genji now! That jerk!" she said clenching her fist.

"So what sort of thing could I bond with her over? I tried cake but she ran away," said Hunny as he and Kaoru walked back to the house.

"Uh well maybe you could try something like bunnies. Ichiko's always liked bunnies," said Kaoru.

"Has she?" said Hunny, "Do you think she'd like a pet one?"

"Maybe, it be a worth a shot," said Kaoru. Hunny nodded.

"I think I'll go try and find one at the pet store then," he said. Just then they heard some shouting. They both looked over and saw Mori and Kaito practicing together.

"Well would you look at that? Takashi and his son are getting along!" said Hunny happily.

"Yeah that's great!" said Kaoru with a smile, "I should probably get back to my son."

He walked back into the house to find Tamaki moping on a couch with Aiko sitting next to him trying to comfort him.

"Hey where's my son?" he asked.

"Oh Genji went with your look-alike to play," said Aiko, "And Momma and his daddy went off to his room so Will could show him all he's done in his life."

"You know Aiko?, no offence or anything but it's kind of creepy to call your daughter Momma," said Kaoru.

"Oh look who it is, my so called father's twin," said Sai walking up to Kaoru.

"I see you're as feisty as ever Sai," said Kaoru.

"Yeah guess what? You're so called brother is currently trying to bond with my brother since he's too young and stupid to realize how stupid it is to even try and bond with you guys!" said Sai.

"Stupid?" said Kaoru walking up to Sai, "You really think it's stupid that we want to be with you our children?"

"It is when we thought you were all dead. Wouldn't you be feeling a little bit weird out by that? I bet that one would almost think he was still a ghost if you told him!" said Sai looking over to Tamaki. Tamaki gave off a move.

"Daddy why are you in the corner?" asked Aiko.

"Anyway like I was saying, your stupid brother is trying to bond with your son because I won't," said Sai.

"Is he?" said Kaoru. He walked over to the play room where he found Hikaru and Genji were sitting and Genji was showing him the video game.

"See watch, you go this way to avoid the idiot. If you don't he'll lower your I.Q.," said Genji.

"Wow that sounds hard," said Hikaru.

"Uh hi," said Kaoru.

"Oh hi Daddy!" said Genji jumping up and running over to him.

"Hey Genji I thought we were having fun," said Hikaru.

"Well can't Daddy play too?" asked Genji.

"Uh because we're the ones playing at the moment I thought," said Hikaru.

"Well no offence or anything Hikaru, but Genji is my son and I would think I should be allowed to spend sometime with him," said Kaoru as he knelt down and picked up Genji.

"Yeah but I hardly know the kid," said Hikaru, "I should have a chance to bond with him too."

"Hikaru, please don't take this the wrong way but I don't think its best to use my son as a means of a substitute for not being able to bond with your daughter," said Kaoru.

"Who said that was what I was doing? What would give you that impression?" asked Hikaru.

"Well," said Kaoru.

"Oh you're so full of yourself Kaoru. You really think that I'm so shallow I'd try using your son as a sub for my daughter?" said Hikaru.

* * *

"…try asking using your son to as a sub for my daughter," Sai heard as she came up close to the game room.

'I knew it!' she thought.

* * *

"Ichiko you don't have to do this if you're not ready," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to have to. I couldn't call myself a Haninozuka if I didn't honor my oaths," said Ichiko as she stood up, "I'm going to try and face my father to bond with him!"

"Well good luck honey," said Haruhi.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Takashi," said Hunny running over to Mori and Kaito.

"Yes?" asked Mori.

"If Ichiko asks where I am, I'm going to the pet store to get her a pet bunny to help bond with her," said Hunny.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mori.

"Well even if she doesn't like it, I'll defiantly keep it," said Hunny.

"All right then," said Mori.

* * *

Ichiko took a deep breath before slamming her mother's door open.

"Ichiko, I know you're having a hard time with this, but please don't destroy the house in the process," said Haruhi.

"Oops sorry Momma," said Ichiko looking at the hole in the wall.

"Ichiko, come here," said Haruhi as she pulled Ichiko back to the bed, "Look I know you made a pack with Kaito about your father, but I don't think Kaito would be too mad at you if you're not ready for this. So if you're not, then you don't have to do this," said Haruhi.

"I know Momma, but I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't," said Ichiko. Haruhi sigh and she hugged her daughter.

"Then let me go with you at least so you have someone to help back you up," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed out looking for Hunny.

"Mitsukuni?"

"Dada?"

"I wonder where he is?" said Haruhi as they came to the garden.

"I wonder if Dada Taka knows where he is," said Ichiko looking out where Kaito and Mori where still practicing. "Uh Momma, what am I going to do about all my other stepfathers? Just ignore them? Will they even want to be around me since they have their own kids?"

"Let's worry about you getting comfortable around your real father first before we worry about that," said Haruhi. At that Mori suddenly stopped practicing and looked over at Haruhi. He lowered his sword before walking over to her.

"Hello Haruhi," he said.

"Oh hello Takashi," she said slightly blushing, "It's nice to see you and Kaito getting along great. He always took after you."

"Yeah," said Mori smiling over at his son.

"You don't know where Mitsukuni is, do you?" asked Haruhi.

"He went to the pet shop," said Mori.

"The pet shop? The pet shop for what?" asked Haruhi.

"He wanted to get Ichiko a bunny," said Mori.

"A bunny?" said Haruhi and Ichiko surprisingly.

"Why would he get her a bunny?" asked Haruhi.

"To help bond with her," said Mori looking over at Ichiko and smiling at her.

"He wants to get me a bunny so he can bond with him?" asked Ichiko surprised, "I guess it'd be worth a shot then."

"Let's just wait until he comes back," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Here we go!" said Sai setting up her water trap. "The minute that jerk who calls himself my father comes down the hallway and trips on this rope, SPLASH! He'll be so soaked. I hope his cloths are expensive, because that will make it even better when they get ruined!"

"Come on Daddy, come play Barbies with me. It'll help make you feel better," said Aiko leading her father down to the play room.

"All right I'm coming Aiko," said Tamaki. He was too busy looking down at Aiko he didn't see the rope and tripped on it and SPLASH!

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted as the cold water came down on top of him.

"Daddy you're all wet!" said Aiko.

"Yes I realize that dear," said Tamaki.

"Oh Dad Tamaki, look at what you've done!" said Sai, "You ruined my good trap!"

"Sai this was your doing?" said Tamaki.

"It wasn't meant for you, it was meant for that stupid man called my father!" said Sai.

"Why do you keep calling your father stupid?" asked Tamaki.

"Think about!" said Sai, "Now I have to go set up another trap."

"Uh Sai, wait," said Tamaki.

"Dad Tamaki watch your step!" shouted Sai right as Tamaki tripped on another rope and another bucket dropped on him.

"Sai is this," Tamaki said.

"Soy sauce, yes," said Sai.

"Sai, how many do these do you have?" asked Tamaki following after her and tripping on another rope, getting eggs to fall on him.

"Well there's now there's three less thanks to you!" said Sai.

"Why are you picking on my daddy Sai?" asked Aiko.

"It's not your daddy I'm trying to torture. I was trying to torture mine!" said Sai.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Aiko.

"If you've gone through what I've gone though then you'd understand," said Sai.

"Sai, dear, your father really loves you, you know," said Tamaki, "You should really give him a chance."

"You're crazy! He could care less! I heard him! He's all ready moved on from me and trying to use Genji as a means to replace me!" said Sai.

"He said what?" asked Tamaki, "Where is he?"

"In the play room with his new child!" said Sai.

"I'm going to go talk to him," said Tamaki.

"Just watch your step Dad Tama," Sai tried to call out.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted as each new thing came down on him.

"Sai, why is it that my daddy's not good at paying attention?" asked Aiko.

"I don't know. I really don't. Just be glad you have Mom's genes to help you out a little," said Sai.

* * *

"Hikaru, I think deep down Sai does want to be with you. You know what she saw the first time she saw me? She actually called me daddy because she thought for a moment I was," said Kaoru. Hikaru looked up at him.

"Really, how did she feel when she found out the truth?" he asked.

"Sad, she really was hoping you were back," said Kaoru.

"How did she find out you weren't me?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, I guess it was just Haruhi's natural ability to tell us apart that she was able to. All I had to do was turn around and she immediately knew I wasn't you, and believe me she was upset. I could see it in her eyes," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "Well then I'm not going to stop trying to win her over then!"

"Good!" said Kaoru.

"Ah, Daddy, there's a monster behind you!" shouted Genji. Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to see Tamaki standing in the doorway covered with all sorts of different things.

"Boss is that you in there?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes somewhere in here," said Tamaki.

"What happen to you?" asked Hikaru.

"Your daughter happen! She thought she get back at you for replacing her with Genji by setting up all sorts of booby-traps for you outside in the hallway!" said Tamaki, "How dare you try and replace her! She's your own daughter! I know you're not having as easy of a time bonding with her as I am with Aiko but that still no excuse for you to replace her with Genji! He's Kaoru's son!" said Tamaki.

"Boss, I'm not trying to replace her," said Hikaru, "Not intentionally. I just sort of want to get to know my nephew a little that's all."

"Actually I kind of agree with the boss about you and Genji," said Kaoru. Hikaru groaned.

"Where is my daughter? I'm going to go talk to her!" said Hikaru.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" shouted Haruhi when she saw the mess caused by Tamaki tripping Sai's traps, "Sai what have you done now!"

"How did you know it was from me!" said Sai. Haruhi merely put her hands on her hip and looked at her daughter.

"It wouldn't be this bad had Dad Tamaki didn't keep tripping the things!" muttered Sai. Haruhi moaned.

"Why did you set them up this time though?" she asked.

"I had to do something to get back at my "dad" for thinking he could use Genji as a way to replace me!" said Sai.

"I wasn't trying to replace you Sai!" said Hikaru coming up behind his daughter.

"Yes you are I heard you!" said Sai.

"What, I don't know what you heard but I didn't do say anything like that!" said Hikaru.

"Whatever," Sai muttered.

"All right, that's it!" said Haruhi, "I want you both out of the house and out doing something together, rather you like or not!"

"But Mom!" said Sai.

"Yeah But Mom!" said Hikaru.

"Don't even go there Hikaru! I want you both out of the house together for one hour! You two are going to at least try to get along no matter what!" said Haruhi shoving them towards the door.

"Do we have to do this?" asked Sai.

"IF you're going to make a mess like that then yes!" said Haruhi.

"But it wasn't my fault; Dad Tamaki was the one that tripped them! Why do I have to be punished for his stupidity?" asked Sai.

"It's just an hour Sai, I'm sure you'll live!" said Haruhi shutting the door on the two of them. Both Hikaru and Sai looked at each other.

"Well," said Hikaru.

"Let's get one thing straight, to me this is a punishment, so don't expect me to make this easy on you!" said Sai heading off towards a car.

"Well at least we're doing something together," said Hikaru with a smile.

* * *

Kyoya looked around at the different awards and honors his sons seemed to achieve all ready in his short life, both in Japan and in France.

"Very impressive," he said.

"Yes I should hope so," said Will.

"It actually looks like you may have a bit more then I did when I was your age," said Kyoya, "But then at the same time your mother was always top of her class either. So you would have both her and my skills in that aspect," said Kyoya.

"That's what I always thought," said Will, "Father, What is going to happen between you and my mother now that you've return back from the dead along with her other husbands?"

"I'm not sure at this point," said Kyoya.

"Do you intend to make sure she wants to be with you over the other men?" asked Will. Kyoya had to think about it for a moment.

"That's a good question son. I think I'll wait to see what happens first," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Would you like me to go with them?" asked Kaoru.

"No it's all right," said Haruhi. She blushes slightly and walked away.

"I can't believe how big our boy's gotten can you?" said Kaoru as he followed after her holding Genji close.

"Yeah he has, all of them have. I haven't seen them in three years so they've change a lot to me too," said Haruhi still away.

"Were you really put away for two years?" asked Kaoru.

"It was mainly a ruse to try and find a way to find out where you guys were," said Haruhi.

"Oh that was it," said Kaoru as he and Haruhi both took a seat, Genji on his father's lap. Haruhi looked away from him embarrassed and blushing.

"Did they really have to keep you away from the kids for two years? I mean your kid with the boss was only like what one year old?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, believe me I didn't like the idea of being away from her at such a young age. But apparently it was the only way to trick Yoshio," said Haruhi still not working at Kaoru.

"Yes my father is quite hard to fool," said Kyoya as he too came into the room with Will. He took a seat next to Haruhi and placed Will on his lap.

"So what have you two been doing?" asked Haruhi also doing her best to avoid looking at Kyoya as well.

"I was looking at the progress my son has done so far in his life. He's done very well," said Kyoya.

"Yes I know. I was able to hear about his progress while I was locked up. And even before that he always exceeded well in whatever he wanted to do," said Haruhi.

"That's my boy," said Kyoya. Kaoru looked over at Will.

"Yeah I'm proud of you too Will," he said.

"Thank you Father Kaoru," said Will.

"I take it you and Will are rather close Kaoru?" asked Kyoya.

"Well he and I did get along pretty well when I was with Haruhi," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

"Well I guess I should be happy my son had a good father figure to look after him when I wasn't around," said Kyoya, though everyone could hear the slight bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah I made sure he lived up to you," said Kaoru.

"Anyway, Genji did you ever show your daddy your room?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Daddy you should come see my room," said Genji as he tugged his father's hand.

"Sure why not," said Kaoru with a smile as he got up and followed after his son.

"I wonder what how well Genji and I would get along if I had to step up and be like a father to him," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, please don't be mad at Kaoru. You have no room to talk you know, as I'm sure Ichiko, Kaito and Sai could all vouch for that. Not that you weren't a good father to them," said Haruhi.

"I see, so would you think I could be a good father to Genji and Aiko as well?" asked Kyoya.

"I guess if the situation had called for it," said Haruhi, "But it doesn't now seeing as how their fathers are back in their lives now in case you haven't notice."

"Yes I know that, but I'm referring to you in the case of who you want to be with," said Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi finally looking up at him.

"Well I was just wondering," Kyoya started to say right as they both heard the front door open. Both of them and Will headed over to the front door to see Hunny walking in holding a cage with two bunnies in it.

"Hi Mitsukuni, I see you got the bunnies your promised," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Hunny. Will walked over and looked at the bunnies.

"Do you really think they will help you bond with Ichiko?" he asked.

"Will don't be rude," said Haruhi.

"I wasn't trying to," said Will.

"Look Will, just let him do what he feels like he needs to do all right?" said Haruhi as she moved him aside for Hunny, "I think Ichiko's outside waiting for you and the bunnies."

"Thanks," said Hunny heading towards the garden.

"I better go with him and see how it goes," said Haruhi. Will looked up at his father.

"Was that your attempt to try and get her to favor you above the others?" he asked.

"Just wait son, just wait," said Kyoya.

* * *

Ichiko sat on a bench near Mori and Kaito when she heard someone walking up to her.

"Oh hello Father," she said.

"Hi Ichi-Chan," said Hunny walking up to her with the bunnies.

"Are these the bunnies Kaito and Dada Taka were talking about?" asked Ichiko running up to the cage and smiling at it.

"Yep I got us both one if you want," said Hunny.

"I'd love getting to take care of one!" said Ichiko. One was a light brown, almost yellow color while the other as white with black spots.

"Let's see I like the black and white one!" she said.

"Good, because I rather like the light brown one," said Hunny smiling at the bunny.

"Oh they're both so cute!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah, you know when you were born I often dreamed of someday buying us some bunnies to take care of together," said Hunny. Ichiko frown.

"Yeah, that would have been nice huh?" she said, "I bet you had a lot of idea of what you wanted to see happen to me when I was born huh?"

"Of course, you were my baby," said Hunny.

"Yeah I was wasn't I? But what am I now?" asked Ichiko.

"You're my daughter, and I want to get to know you, just like I wanted to when you were first born," said Hunny.

"There's a lot more for you to know about me," said Ichiko.

"And there's probably a lot for you to learn about me," said Hunny.

"You know you're right. Everyone can only tell me so much but it takes to actually talk to someone to get to know them," said Ichiko, "Papa taught me that. He, Nana, and Uncle Chika told me a lot about you, so did all of my stepfathers." She suddenly looked away at that last comment.

"Father, don't take this the wrong way, but this is still weird. It's weird seeing the one man I have no memory yet is the one I have the biggest connection to no matter how much I want to deny it," said Ichiko.

"I'm not expecting you to up and suddenly just run and jump into my arms like I was just coming home from work. This is hard for me too in a way. The last time I saw you were just barley taking your first steps and they were towards me. Now you you're all grown up, and your able to move so much faster, including being able to run away from me. I'd like if for at least right now you'll stop running away from me when you see me," said Hunny.

"I could try that," said Ichiko. She looked back down at the bunnies. "So what do you think we should name the bunnies?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Hunny also looking back at the bunnies.

"You know I help take care of some bunnies when I was in kindergarten. I had one I really liked name Usa-Chan after your stuff bunny. I think my bunny looks like a Usa-Chan," said Ichiko.

"Yeah I think you're right. You mine almost looks like she has blond hair," said Hunny.

"You're bunny's a girl?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah, both are girls," said Hunny, "And since she's blond, I was thinking I should call her Ichiko." Ichiko smiled at that.

"Yeah that sounds cute," she said.

Haruhi, Kyoya and Will all watched from the doorway to the garden.

"Well it looks like they are on their way to bonding," said Kyoya.

"Yeah now if only Sai and Hikaru are getting along," said Haruhi.

"Where are the little hellion and his daughter?" asked Kyoya.

"I sent them out for an hour. Sai was making a mess of the house trying to get him only to have Tamaki trip them instead," said Haruhi.

"I thought that mess was her doing," said Will.

"Yes Will, you know everything just like your father," said Haruhi.

"See Father, I told you I was the smartest of my siblings," said Will.

"I didn't say that. Just because you know everything doesn't mean you're smart," said Haruhi.

"She does have a small point, though I do like the think that you are the smartest of your brothers and sisters," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya don't say that!" said Haruhi, "I won't let you badmouth my kids especially since three were once your stepchildren!"

"You're right I'm sorry," said Kyoya. Haruhi walked off mad. When she came to a bathroom she cold hear talking and splashing. She walked in to see Tamaki and Aiko taking a bath together.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said about to walk out.

"No Haruhi its fine," said Tamaki, "I was just washing off all the stuff from Sai's traps. Aiko got some on her too."

"Sorry, I'll still leave you alone," said Haruhi.

"On no Haruhi you don't have to leave its not like you haven't seen me naked before right," said Tamaki.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"I've always wanted something like this, taking a bath with my kid and letting them splash me around," said Tamaki.

"Yeah I know you once tried that with me when you still referred to me as your daughter!" said Haruhi. She watched as Tamaki and Aiko continue to bath together, laughing and having a fun time. She was happy the two of them got along so well.

"I missed this," said Tamaki.

"Missed what?" asked Haruhi.

"Just times like this when you and could spend time together with our kids," said Tamaki.

"I take it you're referring to my other five?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, I was their father too don't forget," said Tamaki.

"I know, but don't take this the wrong way or anything Tamaki, but for the time being I want to know they can get along with their real fathers," said Haruhi.

"That's fine I respect that," said Tamaki, "So would Mommy like to take a bath with us too?"

"No thanks," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure? We took baths together when we were married," said Tamaki, "Actually now that I think about it, are you and I still married?"

"I, I don't know," said Haruhi.

"If we're not, then does that mean you wouldn't want to get married for real?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Don't forget I have five other men I was committed to as well!"

"I know but don't you think you and I were…," Tamaki started to say.

"I don't know Tamaki, I have a few other things to worry about at the moment!" said Haruhi as she stormed out.

'First Kyoya now Tamaki, God I don't know who I'd want to be with out of these guys!' she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru looked over at Sai as the two of them drove in the limo. The girl sat with her arms folded and looking out the window. It almost reminded him of when he was little and feeling miserable with only Kaoru to confide in.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Sai.

"We could go to the park," said Hikaru.

"Hmm no," said Sai.

"How about a movie?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm no," said Sai.

"Uh we could go shopping," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, no," said Sai.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" asked Hikaru.

"I told you I wasn't," said Sai. Suddenly they both felt the limo make a turn.

"Hayao, where are you going?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I just thought I'd take you someplace that you both might like," said Hayao.

* * *

"The zoo, really?" asked Sai, "Who do I look like Aiko or Ichiko?"

"They have that new bug house," said Hayao.

"I do like bugs," said Sai.

"Why the zoo?" asked Hikaru.

"It helped you bond with Mistress Ichiko and Master Kaito when you were courting Mistress Haruhi," said Hayao.

"I guess," said Hikaru, "All right come on Sai."

"And what makes you even think I'm going to get out of the car?" asked Sai.

"I could call your mother and have her make it be two hours we have to spend together," said Hikaru. Sai looked over at him. Hikaru smirked and pulled out the phone and dangled it in his hand.

"Fine!" she said as she climbed out.

"Good luck sir," said Hayao.

"Thanks, I'll need it," said Hikaru.

"Let's go all ready," shouted Sai who was all ready at the front gate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Hikaru as he hurried after her.

* * *

"So what should we go see first?" asked Hikaru as they walked around.

"I don't care," said Sai.

"Want to go see the elephants?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Sai.

'And here we go again,' thought Sai. He started listing off the other animals they could go see, but each one Sai said no to.

* * *

"Sai, why are you making this so difficult?" he asked finally as the two sat on a bench together.

"Why did you feel the need to replace me with my brother?" asked Sai.

"I wasn't trying to do that!" shouted Hikaru so loudly that nearly everyone around them and even some of the animals from the nearby exhibits looks over at them.

"Oh really you weren't!" said Sai.

"No I wasn't," Hikaru started to say, "All right maybe a little subconsciously I was. I just wanted to know I could bond with a kid especially since mine won't even come near me!"

"Well sorry, but maybe it wouldn't have been this way if everyone hadn't always told me since I could remember that you're suppose to be dead!" said Sai.

"Well its not like I asked to be blown up and taken away to some weird place to be constantly drugged up and any time I ever started getting my memories of you I get drugged up again!" said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Sai.

"The place they were keeping me and nearly all of your other daddies and the daddies that come before me, they'd drug us to keep us from ever realizing where we were and try to leave. Most of the time I was in some hazy dream I couldn't even remember. Then anytime I started getting my memories back they'd just drug me up again," said Hikaru, "In fact the first the memory I'd would always be of you as a baby the day you first learned to walk."

"That was the day you were supposed to have died," said Sai.

"I know," said Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Dad," said Sai.

"How could you, uh, wait a minute, did you just call me dad?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I guess I did," said Sai, "So what all did you remember of me?"

"Just you as a baby," said Hikaru, "You were so cute, I couldn't stop being around you. I didn't want to. You were my whole world." Sai looked away ashamed.

"And Ichiko and Kaito?" she asked.

"They were a big part of my life too, its just you were different because you're my flesh and blood," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Sai.

"If it means anything, I'm happy to see what you've become. You're just like me in a lot of ways. That makes me happy. No need to be boring like your mother," said Hikaru.

"That's what I'm always saying!" said Sai, "Man she can be boring sometimes! I use to mimic her when I was little just to make her look more interesting."

"You use to mimic her huh?" said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Yeah I'd spend time with her in her office either coloring or copycatting her in everything she did. It was fun!" said Sai now smiling.

"Yeah, what about those traps you were setting for me?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh those I came up with all on my own. I know it was stupid Dad Tamaki was the one that was tripping them, but it was so funny. When he was with Mommy, I always seem to find something I could tease him about," said Sai.

"Yeah I use to do that when we were in school together. It was fun. He was just too easy to tease," said Hikaru.

"Yeah he is," said Sai.

"Did you like having him as a father?" asked Hikaru.

"Anymore then the other two I remembered," said Sai.

"Was your mother happy with them?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I could also see that she missed you and the other husbands she kept loosing when they "died"," said Sai.

"So she missed me huh?" said Hikaru sounding happy.

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she? She was dumb enough to marry you," said Sai.

"Yeah and then dumb enough to have you," said Hikaru, "Guess we should have kept the other one."

"Other one what?" asked Sai.

"Well your mother had two babies but we didn't want to keep both so we got rid of one. Of course we weren't sure which one to keep. Your mother wanted to keep the other one, but I insisted we keep you. Guess I was the dumb one," said Hikaru.

"You lie!" said Sai.

"You think so huh?" asked Hikaru.

"Well not about the part about being dumb," said Sai.

"Oh thanks!" said Hikaru.

"Ha Ha!" said Sai as she got up and ran off.

"Sai come back!" said Hikaru as she ran after her.

"Try and catch me Dad!" said Sai.

"Sai stop!" said Hikaru, "Don't run away from me again, not anymore!"

"What?" asked Sai as she stopped to turn around, only to suddenly lose her balance and accidentally fall, "Owe!"

"Sai, Sai are you all right?" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards her.

"I think I twisted my ankle," said Sai.

"Oh dear, well looks like we'll have to call this short but I'm sure your mother will understand," said Hikaru as he helped his daughter up, "of course I guess we could technically be considered spending time together with me taking you to the doctor to get your ankle in a sprain."

"Yeah you're right," said Sai.

"Can you walk?" asked Hikaru.

"Not really," said Sai.

"Here, let me help," said Hikaru as he looped his daughter's arm over his neck and help her walk awkwardly back to the front gate and car.

"Hey Dad do you realize something?" said Sai.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"This is kind of like your last memory of me as a baby huh? With you helping me to walk, only now you have one as I am now? Kind of cool and ironic if you think about it huh?" said Sai.

"I guess you're right," said Hikaru.

* * *

"She what!" Haruhi shouted into her phone.

"She twisted her ankle. So I was going to take her to a doctor to get it bandage up," said Hikaru, "Which means we'll have to cut our time together short."

"That's fine," said Haruhi, "It's just at first you made it sound like she was in some serious injury or something. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," said Hikaru, "Can you imagine what would have happen if I hadn't been killed and I had managed to stay with Sai this whole time?"

"I think I'd be gray haired by now with all the stuff you'd pull," said Haruhi.

"Oh we could always dye it," said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, what do you think would happen if we got back together now?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi was quite for a moment.

"I don't know, I got to go, Let me know how it goes with Sai," she said finally before hanging up.

'I don't need this right now, don't need this right now,' she thought as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hi Haruhi," said Kaoru walking up to her and sitting next to her.

"Oh hi Kaoru, did you see some of Genji's work?" asked Haruhi as she slumped into her couch.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kaoru.

"Sai twisted her ankle. Hikaru's taking her to the doctor," said Haruhi.

"Oh no," said Kaoru, "I knew I should have gone with them! I was Sai's father at one point and I would have known how to help them bond!"

"Don't fret about it too much. Right now I think you should worry more about getting to know your own son," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I'm having fun with that," said Kaoru, "Man he looks so much like you, especially when he smiles. Man we made one good looking kid." Haruhi looked over at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm happy he looks more like you then me. Someone had to take after you along with taking your last name. He still goes by Genji Fujioka right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Good, that's what I wanted!" said Kaoru, "So just out of curiosity, if we were to get back together, would you want to keep your last name?" At that Haruhi stood up mad.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not ready to talk about that!" said Haruhi as she walked off.

'Can't these guys worry about something else besides who I'm going to be with!' she thought as she tried to find another place she could be alone.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi stormed out to the garden looking mad.

'These jerks! What are they trying to pull!' she thought.

"Momma, what's wrong?" she heard Ichiko ask. She looked over where her daughter and her father were still standing near the bunny cage with the bunnies. Just past them she could see Mori and Kaito still together.

"Yes honey I'm fine. I'm just upset because your sister got hurt," said Haruhi.

"What happen?" asked Ichiko.

"Sai twisted her ankle," said Haruhi walking over to her and the cage.

"Oh Sai got hurt. I thought you were walking about Aiko," said Ichiko.

"What made you think it was Aiko?" asked Haruhi.

"She's accident prone like Dada Tama," said Ichiko. Then they heard Hunny give off a sigh.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," said Hunny as he fed a bunny a carrot through the cage. The bunny happily nibbled at it.

"Look Farther, mine's eating the carrot too," said Ichiko feed her bunny as well. Hunny smiled at her at that.

"Yeah that's nice Ichi-Chan," he said.

"Mitsukuni, are you sure you're okay?" asked Haruhi. Hunny looked up at her.

"I'm just confused about everything," he said walking away over to a bench.

"Confused about what?" asked Haruhi as she sat down beside him.

"Am I really Ichiko's dad? I mean I know I'm her father but am I really the one she sees as a dad? She's had so many since I've been gone. Does she like being around one of them more then me?" said Hunny.

"I'm' sorry Mitsukuni, this is all my fault," said Haruhi looking down ashamed.

"How is this your fault?" asked Hunny.

"I shouldn't have re-married, ever! I should have just honored my marital vows to you and not get married again!" said Haruhi.

"No Haru-Chan, don't talk like that," said Hunny, "I wouldn't want you to live alone forever and miserable especially if there was someone else out there that you could love and that could take, take care of Ichiko like father."

"You see that's what I'm talking about. Look what's happened now because of that! I got six husbands back from the dead all of whom I loved very much and don't know who I should be with!" said Haruhi, "Plus I got at least three confused kids who aren't sure who their real father is!"

"Well again that's not your fault Haru-Chan," said Hunny reaching over and taking her hand, "How were you to know we were still alive?"

"Something in my gut always told me that something was off about your deaths, but I always told myself it was just me thinking I was in denial over the fact you guys were gone," said Haruhi.

"Well like I said, you're the biggest victim in all of this Haru-Chan. You got at least 12 different people to worry about. All I have is two, you and Ichiko," said Hunny. Haruhi squeezed his hand tight.

"It looks like you and Ichiko have at least started to get along better," she said nodding towards Ichiko who was still happily feeding the bunnies.

"Kao-Chan helped me come up with the idea," said Hunny, "How was he with Ichiko?"

"He was good with her. Of course she all ready knew him as Uncle Kaoru when I married Hikaru."

"How good of a father was Hika-Chan to Ichi-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well didn't start out too well with her, or me or Kaito," said Haruhi.

"Takashi's son," said Hunny.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi, "Well anyway; it didn't go too well with him at first. The kids didn't care for him too much. Hell one time he tried "kidnapping" me and the kids ran out to defend me from him. Ichiko actually wound up kicking him in the balls!" Hunny looked over at his innocent looking daughter surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"So what happened? Did she ever learn to get along with him?" asked Hunny.

"Eventually," said Haruhi, "After Hikaru took her to father's day at school when my dad or your dad, or Takashi's dad couldn't go with her."

"Oh," said Hunny starting to look sad again, "Was there any other's she had a hard time getting along with?"

"Kyoya had a hard time winning them over, and included Sai. At least he didn't get kicked in the balls," said Haruhi.

"If he had, I'm sure Ichiko would have regretted it a lot," said Hunny.

"That's probably why she didn't do it. She knew better," said Haruhi, "Our daughter's pretty smart." Hunny had to smile at that.

"What won them over?" he asked.

"Kaito wasn't feeling well, and Kyoya was the one that figured out he needed to go the hospital because he needed his appendix taken out," said Haruhi.

* * *

Mori stopped what he was doing when he heard that and looked over at his son raising his eyebrow.

"You got your appendix out?" he asked. Kaito nodded and lifted his shirt showing him the scar. Mori studied it for a little bit.

"Were you scared?" he asked. Kaito shook his head. Mori folded his arms.

"Don't lie to me," he said.

"A little," Kaito admitted. Mori patted his son's shoulder.

"Its okay son, I'd be scared too," he said. Kaito smiled and patted his father's arm.

"Thank you Father," he said.

* * *

"So Kyo-Chan was able to get them to like him huh?" asked Hunny.

"More or less," said Haruhi.

"What about Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well the older three all ready knew him and liked him a lot. Plus he just had that natural quality that helped win over Will. Genji was still kind of little to understand really, but he did take a shining to him. The only thing that they didn't like about him marry me was the fact that they were scared he would die after marrying me. Same with Kaoru, that was the only reason they didn't want to see me get married with those two," said Haruhi.

"But they were good fathers to the kids?" asked Hunny.

"Oh yes, everyone was," said Haruhi.

"What about Takashi?" asked Hunny looking over at his cousin. Mori cast a quick return glanced back at him before looking back at his son.

"Ichiko didn't really understand what was going on when I was dating him, but she still seemed to like him a lot. Then when we got married, she liked having him as the new daddy, but she never once called him daddy for real, even at that early of an age. She always called him Dada Takashi like all the others. She only had one daddy and that was you," said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Hunny starting to sound happy.

"Yeah, she did see you as her daddy no matter what," said Haruhi.

"Well that does make me feel a lot better now," said Hunny.

"That's good to hear," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan, can I ask you something greedy?" asked Hunny.

"I guess," asked Haruhi.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Hunny. Haruhi eyes widen in surprise.

"A kiss?" she asked.

"Please, it's been so long since I've gotten to kiss you," said Hunny.

"Well I," Haruhi sputtered. Before she could come to an answer, Hunny reached, pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. The first thing that came to Haruhi mind was the sweet taste from his lips. It had been so long since she had tasted something so sweet. It was one of the things that had made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Wow," said Ichiko softly when she saw her parents kiss. Kaito stopped practicing and looked over at her.

"What?" he asked as he walked closer to her and then he saw.

"Kaito?" asked Mori walking over to his son as well and then suddenly saw what it was the kids were looking at.

"Are you mad Father?" asked Kaito. Mori didn't respond. He just stared at the sight in front of him.

"What does this mean?" asked Ichiko. Mori again didn't do anything to answer. Instead he took a step back, only to accidentally step on a twig. Haruhi and Hunny immediately broke the kiss and looked over to see the kids Mori watching them.

"Takashi!" said Haruhi in surprise.

"I'm sorry," said Mori trying to back away.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry," said Haruhi as she stood up, "I was your wife once too! Oh god I'm the one who should be sorry!"

At that Haruhi burst into tears and ran back into the house.

"Momma!" shouted Ichiko. She looked over at Kaito mad. "Look what your father did!"

"My father? But your father was the one that was kissing her," said Kaito.

"Only because he's the one that's been away from her the longest!" said Ichiko.

"Don't fight," said Mori.

"You're not my real father he is!" said Ichiko pointing to Hunny.

"Yes but you still shouldn't fight Ichi-Chan," said Hunny, though he was glad she had called him father like that.

"I'm sorry, it just looked nice seeing you two together like that in real life rather then pictures," said Ichiko, "Do you think Momma would want to kiss you ever again?"

"I don't know, but I won't force her to," said Hunny.

"How was it though?" asked Ichiko.

"It was the best kiss ever, just like all her kisses! If I were to die again right here, right now, I'd die happy!" said Hunny.

"Don't say that Daddy!" said Ichiko hugging her dad.

"Right, sorry," said Hunny.

"Would you like a kiss from Mother as well Father?" asked Kaito.

Mori shook his head no.

"You shouldn't lie either Father," said Kaito. Mori patted his son head. He knew he was right, but how could he admit this in front of Hunny, his wife's first husband who she also loved very much. What was he to do?


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi didn't care where she was going or who she passed as she ran into the house and to her room.

"Was that Mother running past us just now?" Will asked Kyoya after Haruhi had ran past them.

"It would appear so," said Kyoya.

"Why was she crying?" asked Will.

"I honestly don't know," said Kyoya.

"You should go see Father," said Will.

"All right then I will, William," said Kyoya as he headed towards Haruhi's room.

Haruhi flung herself onto her bed sobbing.

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" she shouted into her pillow. She remembered all the times she had found herself crying into the pillow over her husbands' deaths. Now here she was crying into it over them being alive. She should be happy they were alive at least right? Yet right now it was causing her too much misery. She had been so worried about how her kids would adjust to something like this; she hadn't even started to think what was going to happen with her. What was going to happen to her? What was she going to do? How could she possible ever, ever pick one man out of all six of them. She thought back to when she first got married to Hunny. She had had a hunch all of the guys had wanted her back then but had been nice enough to back off out of respect towards her and Hunny. But now, now what was stopping them from making a move on her? What was stopping them from going to battle against each for her? Oh god that was the last thing Haruhi wanted, all six of her friends going up against each other just because they wanted her for themselves! Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who, who is it?" she asked in-between cries.

"It's me Kyoya,"

"Go away please," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I just want to talk," said Kyoya.

"There's nothing to talk about!" said Haruhi.

"Are you sure about that? You're upset. I can't help but think that you should at least vent your frustrations," said Kyoya.

"I would love nothing more, but not with you, not with any one of you!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, please, don't talk like that. As your husband I do care about you and want what's best for you," said Kyoya.

At that Haruhi grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door.

"Don't you dare play that card!" she shouted.

"Well how about the friend card?" asked Kyoya, "I was that a lot longer before I became your husband wasn't I? Please just let me in."

"I said no!" said Haruhi.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru walking up to him.

"I was trying to get Haruhi to open the door to talk to her," said Kyoya.

"So that was her I heard crying earlier," said Kaoru as he ran up to the door and knocked on it, "Haruhi, Haruhi please open the door."

"Kaoru is that you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it's me, please open the door. If you're upset we can talk about it," said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment, but then remembered the comment he had made earlier about what last name they would take if they got back together.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I can't for you either," she said.

"It's just because," Haruhi wasn't sure she should really say at this point. She didn't want to hurt Kaoru's feelings and embarrassed him in front of Kyoya if he was still out there. Or worse get the two of them mad at each other.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru still knocking on the door, "Haruhi if I did anything to make you upset I'm sorry." Haruhi smiled.

"You always were a nice one Kaoru," she said.

"Then please open the door so I can help you," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry I can't," said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki as he too joined the group with Aiko and a towel on his shoulders.

"Haruhi's upset but she won't talk to us about it," said Kaoru as he kept knocking at the door.

"Let me try," said Tamaki as he walked over and knocked at the door, "Haruhi, it's me Tamaki."

'Oh god not him now too!' thought Haruhi.

"Go away Tamaki," she said.

"Oh come on Haruhi, we just want to talk and who better to talk then your husbands?" asked Tamaki.

At that Haruhi screamed really loud.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki and Kaoru.

"Mommy?" said Aiko.

"Aiko honey is that you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi our daughter's out here with me too," said Tamaki.

'Our daughter?' thought Haruhi, 'There he goes again. Well he's not going to use Aiko like that.' At that she pulled open the door.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "We're so glad you open…,"

"Give me my daughter!" snapped Haruhi.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"Give me my baby!" said Haruhi as she pulled Aiko from Tamaki into her arms. She gave Tamaki an icy cold glare.

"If you or any of the others ever tries doing something like using their child with me I swear I'll file for soul custody!" she said holding Aiko tight.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do Haruhi honest," said Tamaki. Haruhi still held Aiko close.

"Haruhi now that you're at least out here with us will you at least talk to us?" asked Kaoru.

"It would be a good idea," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked at the two of them.

"No, not now," she said as she slowly retreated back into her room with Aiko.

"Is that a good thing she's in there right now with the kid like that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I don't think she's do anything to hurt herself or the child," said Kyoya.

"But still," said Kaoru not feeling too easy about the whole Haruhi having her daughter locked in the room with her.

"Do you really think Aiko's safe?" asked Tamaki looking at the door scared.

"Yes Tamaki I'm sure she's safe," said Kyoya, "And I may have figured out what got her so upset in the first place."

"What, what is it?" asked Kaoru.

"It's either the pressure of choosing one of us over the other five she once vowed herself too. Or she's feeling guilt over the idea that she'll have to choose of us over the others," said Kyoya.

"That's what's gotten her so upset?" said Kaoru, "Oh god I hope I wasn't the one that pushed her over the edge with my comment about what name we'd take if we got back together. God what was I thinking!"

"Well I may have also contributed to her current disposition when I tried asking her if she thought I would be a good father to her two youngest children," said Kyoya.

"You what?" asked Kaoru.

"I probably may have made things bad for her as well when I asked if we were technically married and if we weren't if she and I would want to get married for real," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" asked Kaoru glaring at him.

"I didn't help either," said Hunny as he too joined the group.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"I kissed her just now," said Hunny.

"You what!" said Kaoru and Tamaki.

"I couldn't help it! Do you know how long it's been since we've kissed? The last kiss I gave I gave as I was leaving and got into the car crash that made everyone believe I was dead!" said Hunny.

"You're not the only one to blame in this Mitsukuni," said Mori walking up behind him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Takashi. You just happen upon us and scared us was all," said Hunny.

"It still got her upset that she ran away," said Mori.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Hunny.

"She's holding up in her room, along with Aiko," said Tamaki.

"She's not going to hurt her is she!" said Hunny.

"No I don't believe she will," said Kyoya.

"Well that's good," said Hunny.

* * *

"Well it doesn't look too bad," said Sai as she looked at the wrap around her ankle.

"Nah," said Hikaru, "I guess I worried your mother over nothing huh?" Then he noticed Sai start to smile evilly.

"What do you think would happen if we did over exaggerate what happen to me," she said.

"I say she'd get pretty mad at us," said Hikaru.

"Still though, it'd be worth in a way don't you think?" asked Sai.

"Maybe a little," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Oh my poor foot. I don't know if I'll ever walk on it again," Sai moaned as Hikaru carried her towards Haruhi's room.

"My poor little girl, what have I done," said Hikaru.

"You don't think we over did it do you?" asked Sai.

"Let's see what happens when she actually sees it for herself," said Hikaru only to suddenly come upon the group gathered outside Haruhi's room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Haruhi's locked herself in her room and won't come out because we got her upset," said Kaoru.

"Uh-oh, I hope it wasn't my comment about getting back together I made on the phone," said Hikaru.

"You said something too huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Too?" asked Hikaru putting Sai down.

"We've all more or less made some comments about her getting back together with us to the point she's holding up in her room" said Kaoru.

"With Aiko!" said Tamaki.

"I keep telling you I'm sure she's fine," said Kyoya. Sai however walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Mom?" she said.

"Sai?" said Haruhi as she opened the door for her daughter, "How's your foot?"

"Its fine," said Sai, "are you ok though Mom?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Hikaru running over to her, "I'm sorry about what I said all right?"

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"But can you blame me for wanting to try and make you mine?" asked Hikaru, "I want nothing more then to be a family with you and our daughter." Haruhi glared at him.

"You're not going to use my daughter like that you got it!" said Haruhi as she suddenly pulled Sai into the room as well.

"This is getting more and more complicated," said Kyoya, "Oh well, we should have known this wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah. But part of me wishes it was going to be." Kaoru said with a sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sai looked up at her mother before looking over at Aiko who was sitting on the bed looking confused.

"Come here," said Haruhi leading her daughter to the bed and sitting her down, "How's your leg?"

"It's ok for the most part," said Sai a little nervous, "Mom how long are we going to have to be in here?"

"I don't know. I just know I don't want your stupid father to use you to like that," said Haruhi.

"Like what?" asked Sai.

"Use you to get me to be with him again!" said Haruhi.

"Well do you want to be with him again?" asked Sai.

"Sai, honey, please don't do this to me!" said Haruhi.

"What about Daddy?" asked Aiko.

"What about your stupid father?" asked Sai.

"Sai don't talk about your stepfather like that!" said Haruhi.

"Oh I get you want to be with Dad Tamaki is that it?" said Sai.

"I didn't' say that, but you wouldn't like it if your father called you stupid would you?" said Haruhi.

"No," said Sai, "Not now."

"There, all the more reason you shouldn't say that about your stepfather," said Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Sai smugly.

"All of them!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"Daddy, come back and play with me!" said Genji walking up to his father and pulling at his arm.

"I'm sorry Genji but I'm kind of busy right now with your mother," said Kaoru.

"Where is Mommy?" asked Genji.

"She's kind of in her room right now upset," said Kaoru.

"Oh Mommy!" said Genji running up and knocking at the door, "Mommy are you ok?"

Haruhi looked ran over to the door and opened it.

"Oh Genji," she said as knelt down and hugging her son. "I'm ok."

"Why are you sad?" asked Genji.

"Lots of reasons," said Haruhi looking up at her six husbands mad. Then Genji looked into her room and noticed Sai on the bed.

"Sai what happen to you?" he asked running into the room. Haruhi quickly shut the door after him.

"Oh I just hurt my foot a little," said Sai.

"I'm sorry," said Genji as he climbed on his mother's bed next in-between her and Aiko.

"Its okay, its not like I'm not going to be able to walk again," said Sai.

"You won't?" asked Aiko. Sai smiled.

"No, I won't," she said, "I may never…,"

"Don't you dare Sai!" said Haruhi. Sai groaned and folded her arms mad.

* * *

"Father, did you get to help Mother?" asked Will walking up to his father.

"I'm afraid not. If anything I made the situation worse," said Kyoya.

"Father?" said Will surprised.

"Its no big deal William, I'll figure it out," said Kyoya.

"What's going on?" asked Ichiko as she and Kaito also joined the group.

"Your mother's locked up in the room," said Hunny. Ichiko looked over at her brother mad.

"I be it was all of your father's fault," she muttered.

"Ichi-Chan don't do that," said Hunny.

"Watch I'll prove it!" said Ichiko walking up to the door and knocking on it, "Momma, Momma."

"Yes Ichiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Momma isn't true that you're upset about Dada Taka surprising you while you kissing Daddy?" asked Ichiko.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi opening the door, "Don't you dare try pitting yourself against your brother!"

"But isn't it true?" asked Ichiko.

"No, not entirely!" said Haruhi.

"Mother, what is really bothering you?" asked Will. Haruhi looked down at him before looking up at the men.

"Come inside," she said ushering in her last three kids. She led them over to the bed and sat them down.

"Look I'm feeling a little bit upset because to be honest now I don't know what I should do in regards towards all of your fathers. I love them all but I'm not sure who I should be with," she said.

"Be with all of them," said Aiko.

"She can't do that dummy," said Sai, "Not unless she wants to be a Mormon."

"The term is bigamist," said Will.

"Potato pot_a_to," said Sai.

"Sai, stop being so rude!" said Haruhi.

"Momma don't you think you should be with Dada since he was your first?" asked Ichiko.

"So then what, our dad's don't matter then?" asked Sai.

"Don't fight you two, it's bad enough your fathers are!" said Haruhi.

"Well can you blame them Mother?" asked Will.

"No, no I can't," said Haruhi, "Nor can I more or less blame you for wanting to see me to choose your own fathers over the others."

"So then who do you want to be with?" asked Sai.

"I don't know!" snapped Haruhi. Her kids all huddled together.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. I did shoot somebody remember?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said the kids.

"And it's getting late, and I'm tired. I'm probably just cranky," said Haruhi.

"You're sleepy Mommy?" asked Aiko.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Time for bed?" asked Genji.

"That would probably be a good idea," said Haruhi as she went and got into bed. Her six kids all huddled around her. She could only hope that the guys didn't try to camp out in front of her door the whole night as she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your wedded husband?"_

"_I do," said Haruhi. She turned to the man she was standing next to, but she couldn't see his face._

"_Who are you?" she asked. Who was it? Was it the one she wanted to be with most? The groom back off._

"_No wait don't go, I still love you and I always will!" said Haruhi as she tried to run after her. Suddenly she came to six different rooms. _

"_Which one did he go into?" Haruhi asked looking around at them._

"_In here Momma," she heard Ichiko call out from a door._

"_No Mom, in here," said Kaito from another door._

"_No Mom come into my door!" shouted Sai._

"_Mother, I think you would like my door better," said Will._

"_Mommy, come into mine," said Genji._

"_Mommy, come into mine, please?" said Aiko._

"_But what one, what one is the right one!" Haruhi shouted._

* * *

Haruhi sat up in fear and panting heavily.

"Mother are you ok?" asked Will.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I just had a bad dream."

"Its ok, its morning anyway," said Will nodding towards the window where the sun was shining high.

"So it is, how about that," said Haruhi as she somehow managed to get out of bed. She walked over to her door and opened it, only to let a small yelp. The guys were in fact all sleeping outside her door.

"You got to be kidding me!" she shouted as she shut the door.

"Something wrong Mother?" asked Will.

"I'm not ever going to catch a break with these guys!" she said storming to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Mother, are you all right?" asked Will running up to the door.

"Yes I'm fine I think," said Haruhi looking into a mirror.

'No I'm not all right. Not as long as this will plague me!' she thought.

"Will could you please get me some paper and pen," she asked.

"Uh yes Mother," said Will running over to her desk and grapping the items she asked for.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she took them and walked back into the bathroom. Will waited outside for a long time, hoping his mother would come out soon.

"Momma, where's Mommy?" asked Aiko walking over to him.

"She's in the bathroom," said Will.

"Oh, well is she going to be done soon, I have to go potty," said Aiko.

"I'll ask," said Will knocking at the door, "Mother, is it ok if Aiko comes in? She has to go to the bathroom." There was no answer, "Mother?"

"Momma, I really have to go," said Aiko.

"We have our real mother back, you don't have to keep calling me Momma," said Will finally going and opening the door. To his surprise it was completely empty and the window was open.

"Momma, where's Mommy?" asked Aiko.

"Good question," said Will, "Just go potty." Aiko quickly climbed onto the toilet.

Will looked around and then noticed a note on the counter and read it.

"Oh dear!" he said running out of the room.

"Momma, where are you going?" asked Aiko.

* * *

Will opened the door to see all of his mother's husbands outside. He ran over to his father and shook him.

"Father, Father wake up!" he shouted. Kyoya groaned and opened his eyes.

"Yes?" he said with a growl. Will handed him the note.

"What's this?" asked Kyoya reading it.

_Dear Mitsukuni, Takashi, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kaoru, Tamaki,_

_While I am beyond happy you're still alive, I don't know how to handle it, how to handle you all back in my life like this after what happened. I know this sounds greedy and selfish of me, but it's just too much, too much for me to handle. I can't keep going on like this. So I'm sorry but I going to end it at the same spot it all started. Please look after and love all six of my children and give them a hug everyday for me, even Will. And yes you have my permission to re-marry._

_Your Loving Wife_

_Haruhi Fujioka Haninozuka Morinozuka Hitachiin Ohtori Suoh_

"Oh dear," Kyoya.

"You don't think it's a, a," Will sputtered.

"I'm afraid so," said Kyoya.

"What, what's going on?" asked Tamaki as he and the others all woke up. Kyoya handed them the note.

"What does this mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Think about it," said Kyoya.

"No, she wouldn't!" said Hunny.

"Well I disagree personally. I'm surprised she held off as long as she did personally," said Kyoya.

"Well where would she go to do it then?" asked Kaoru.

"Think about it, the place where it all started!" said Kyoya running towards the front door.

* * *

Haruhi didn't slow down at all as she climbed the stairs.

"The Top Floor, in the South Wing, in the Old Abandon Music Room, You'll Find," she muttered as she came to the doors and open them, "Nothing but FUCKING MISERY!"

She looked around at the room she and her husbands had used as a club room all those years ago. "This is where it all started! All I wanted was a place to quietly study instead I get a life a chaos and misery, because of some stupid worthless vase!" She walked over to an empty pedestal and threw it down.

"I bet they had like millions of them back at their house!" she said, but it wasn't good enough for them was it! No, no they wanted to play with me! They wanted to have fun with me! God, if I was half the lawyer I was now I could have fought it, but no, no I had to deal with their antics then and now! Well no more! Its time I do what I came here for!" She walked over to window. She took a deep breath.

'Ichiko, Kaito, Sai, Will, Genji, Aiko, I love you all and I will always watch over you from Heaven I promise,' She thought as she open the window, fully ready to take the next step.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FANFIC IS STIL DELETING STORIES AND WE NEED TO LET THEM KNOW WE DON'T WANT THAT. THAT'S WHY ON JULY 27****TH**** THERE WILL ANOTHER BLAKC OUT DATE ON FANFIC PLEASE JOIN IF YOU WANT TO SAVE OUR STORIES. **


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't get it," said Tamaki as he and other raced as fast as they could towards their old club room, "How could our old club room be where it all started?"

"Tamaki think about!" said Kyoya, "The club was where she met all of us for the first time. If she hadn't gone there she never would have met us and most likely not marry any of us and then be put threw all the misery she had to endure afterwards!"

"Can we talk about this later after we stop Haruhi from killing herself!" said Kaoru.

"That is if that's what she's really going to be doing," said Hikaru.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she was getting at in the note!" said Kyoya.

"Poor Haru-Chan, we must have really gotten her upset about this!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori as he took off faster then the rest towards the room.

* * *

Haruhi looked down to the ground from the window. It was a long way down. She could feel her heartbeat start to pick up.

'Boy I didn't realize how high of a jump this would be,' she thought. She closed her eyes tight, 'No, no I have to do this! I can't go on any more!' she thought as she tired to pull herself to throw herself out of the window. 'Ok Haruhi come on you can do this. You came here just for this purpose and now this is the right moment!'

"_Mommy,"_

'What?' Haruhi thought.

"_You're a mommy now Mrs. Haninozuka, did you want to hold your new daughter Ichiko?" asked a nurse._

'No stop it!' Haruhi thought.

"_You new son is cute Mrs. Morinozuka and I think Kaito's a nice name for him,"_

'Stop it!' thought Haruhi

"_Sai is such a pretty name Mrs. Hitachiin, you and your husband made a good choice,"_

"Will you stop it seriously?'

"_William huh? Were you thinking of calling him Will for short Mrs. Ohtori?"_

'Get a grip Haruhi and just do it!'

"_Genji huh? That's that a nice name for you son Mrs. Fujioka," _

'Ah, stop it!'

"_Aiko is such a cute name Mrs. Suoh, I think it fits your new daughter just right"_

Haruhi gave off a sigh as she backed away from the window.

'I thought I could do this. But how can I do this to my children? I love them so much and each had to endure the horrible circumstances when they loss their fathers. I, I, I just don't know what to do!' She looked up at the open window. Only a few a minutes ago she had been feeling so confident to throw herself out of it but now, now she wasn't sure. It was just so painful and confusing!

Suddenly she heard the door burst open.

"Haruhi!" she heard Mori shout. She turned around to see him standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as moved closer to the window.

"Haru-Chan, don't do it please!" said Hunny as he too ran into the room.

"Oh great you're here too!" said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi don't do anything crazy!" Hikaru shouted as he ran into room as well.

"It's not worth it!" Kaoru shouted as he too ran in.

"Are you all here!" said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi we are. We all came to here to try and stop you from doing anything rash," said Kyoya.

"Please Haruhi, Please Haruhi, Don't Take Yourself Away From Us!" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards her.

"Don't even come near me!" Haruhi shouted holding up her hand, "I was actually thinking about not doing it, but now thanks to you six being here, I am seriously reconsidering!"

"Haruhi you're just upset. Throwing yourself out the window won't help anything," said Kyoya.

"Shut up!" said Haruhi. She turned and looked out the window. "You don't know what its like! You don't know what it's like having to go through the whole process of making feeling that you found a person who you could spend the rest of your lives together. But guess what their lives had to be cut short because of some greedy asses who think they know what's best for me! Does no one think I can decide what I want for myself? I know what I wanted. They had no right to interfere in my lives just like you have no right to guilt trip me into thinking the one person I should be with is you! And you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do now!"

"But Haruhi think about it!" said Hikaru.

"Is this really what you want to do?" asked Kaoru.

"What about all of your kids?" asked Hunny. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"God the kids! No, wait, they have all of you, you'll be fine! So don't need me now! They're all bonding with you guys now, so they should be fine!" she said getting ready to jump again.

"Haruhi no!" the guys all shouted.

"Haruhi did you forget that you are currently under house arrest and could be sent to prison if you're caught outside your home?" asked Kyoya.

"All the more reason I should throw myself out!" said Haruhi sticking her foot out.

"Haruhi no!" the hosts all shouted again. Mori immediately ran over to try and grab her.

"Don't touch me!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to push him away from her, only to looser her balance and start to fall out of the window for real.

"Haruhi!" the guys all shouted as they ran over to the window to see Mori gripping her hand tight as she dangled out the window.

"Mori don't let her go!" said Tamaki. Haruhi looked up at him and then down at the ground.

"Just drop me! You'll be doing us all a favor and you know it!" she shouted. Mori shook his head no as he tried to pull her up.

"No, no stop it!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to pull herself free from Mori's grip.

"No," said Mori.

"You tell her Mori, don't let her go!" said Tamaki hitting his back, and in the process making Mori loose his grip on her hand and let Haruhi fall.

"Haruhi!" the hosts all shouted as Haruhi started to fall to the ground. Suddenly out nowhere Tamaki's father appeared walking past along the road.

"Father!" said Tamaki.

"What?" said Mr. Suoh looking up in time to see Haruhi fall and land on top of him.

"Oh, Owe!" said Mr. Suoh, "Hello Haruhi, just dropping by?"

"Mr. Chairman I'm so sorry," Haruhi moaned.

"No problem, I'd be lying if I ever said I'd be lying if I said this is the first time I ever had a woman fall on me," said Mr. Suoh.

"Father, Father is Haruhi all right?" Tamaki shouted from the club room.

"I don't know," said Mr. Suoh, "Haruhi are you all right?"

"Uh, my leg doesn't feel well," said Haruhi.

"Her leg's not well," shouted up Mr. Suoh.

"And my arm hurts too," said Haruhi.

"And her arm hurts," called out Mr. Suoh.

"Oh no Haruhi's hurt!" shouted Tamaki.

"Yes well did just fall out of a window," said Kyoya as he turned to run out of the room.

"Are you all right sir?" asked Haruhi as she tried to get off the poor man, but found it hard due to her leg.

"Well I think we could both do with a visit to the hospital," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!" Tamaki's grandmother snapped as she sat in Haruhi's room.

"That these men I once married wouldn't give me any peace until I pick which one I want to be with out of all of them. But no matter who I pick it won't be fair to the others and the children I had with them," said Haruhi, "I feel so confused!" She noticed the old woman soften up a bit.

"I see, yes that would make someone go a bit crazy and want to do something like that," she said, "Well as long as no one reports you being at the school, we should be ok."

"Yeah that," said Haruhi, "I suppose it was stupid of me to leave the house after I was able to get such a nice deal over shooting Yoshio in the balls."

"Well it sounded like you weren't in your right mind as it was anyway," said Shizue, "So that's understandable."

* * *

"She's here now?" asked Yoshio.

"Yeah Boss," said his assistant Dramione.

"And she tried to kill herself?" said Yoshio.

"Yep," said Dramione, "She's pretty messed up over trying to decide on who she wants to be with."

"She can't decide?" asked Yoshio.

"Nope," said Dramione.

"Well there should be only one obvious choice, my son!" said Yoshio.

"Don't start that again Boss. That's what got your balls shot out in the first place," said Dramione.

"I didn't go through all of this, work out all those little details of getting those men killed off and allowing them to be brought back and getting shot at in the groin just to see the one woman that is just the flat our perfect match for my Kyoya to end up with one of those idiots!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Dramione.

"I don't know yet, but I have to think of something to make her bound to my Kyoya. Something that would make her want to be with him more then the others," said Yoshio.

"Hmm, well all I can do is try getting them together without the interference of the other five idiots," said Dramione.

"No, no there's got to be something else to bind them!" said Yoshio, "But what?"

"Well, a kid can sometimes bring people together," said Dramione.

"A child, a child that's it! Why didn't I think of this before! If she has another child with my Kyoya, then she will be linked to him more then the others!" said Yoshio.

"But how are you going to get her knocked up by him? She won't let him near her at the moment."

"You're right; I will have to think of something. But don't worry I will figure it out. I will get her pennant again with Kyoya's child and then she and Kyoya will be together!" said Yoshio.

"If you say so Boss," said Dramione, "You just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Thank you, it's good it know I still have someone on my side in this matter," said Yoshio as his thoughts turned to how to get Haruhi pregnant with Kyoya's child.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'How the fuck do I get the woman pregnant with Master Kyoya's baby without her knowing it or making Master Kyoya look like a rapist,' Dramione thought as she sat outside her Master's room thinking. 'I have a good opportunity here while she's recovering from her fall, but how do I get her knocked up?'

"And you're sure this will work?" she suddenly heard a male ask. She looked up and saw a couple walking past her talking.

"Oh yeah, the doctor say artificial insemination is totally natural and it maybe a better way for us to get pregnant since we can't seem to that natural way," said the woman.

"Well if he says it should work then I suppose we can give it a try so we can have a baby," said the man as he and his wife continued to walk down the hallway.

'Hmm,' thought Dramione, 'The real question is how long do we have before Haruhi's ready to get pregnant.'

* * *

"Um you want to know what?" asked Haruhi's doctor.

"How long do we have before Miss Haruhi is ovulating?" asked Dramione.

"Isn't that a little bit confidential?" asked the doctor.

"Hey my boss's still the master of this hospital and that means you have to answer my question if I ask. He hasn't officially stepped down yet!" said Dramione.

"Okay, okay, well it does look like she maybe beginning to ovulate here soon," said the doctor.

"Really?" said Dramione.

"May I ask what this is for?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing you need to worry about all right?" said Dramione before walking off back to Yoshio's room.

'Hmm,' thought the doctor.

* * *

"Well I hope you have some good news for me," said Yoshio when she walked back in.

"Yes I think I've found a way to get Miss Haruhi knocked up for you," said Dramione confidently.

"Very nice," said Yoshio.

"The only problem is, how I can get some sperm from your son to impregnate Haruhi," said Dramione.

"Oh well that's simple. At least all of them men saved some of their sperm after they married," said Yoshio.

"Why would they do that?" asked Dramione.

"It was merely a safety precaution so that they would have a back up plan if one or both members have problems conceiving," said Yoshio, "Many family of our class do that."

"Even the second Hitachiin and Suoh?" asked Dramione.

"Oh most definitely, if I know their parents they would definitely want to do something like that," said Yoshio.

"So all I have to do is get a hold of the sperm of your son, I can help it to get your daughter-in-law pregnant?" asked Dramione.

"That's right, do what you must," said Yoshio.

"I always do," said Dramione.

* * *

"I know she and the former master are up to something," said Haruhi's doctor.

"Oh that bitch and jerk. Do they ever learn?" said the other doctor.

"Tell me about. So you know what we should do? If you get an order from either one of them, do what you have to do to mess it up! I say let's stick it to them before he's officially booted out!" said Haruhi's doctor.

"I'll spread the word around," said the second doctor with a smirk.

* * *

"So then what exactly happened to Mom?" asked Sai as she, and all of her brothers and sisters all sat on one of the overstuffed couches looking at their fathers.

"She uh had a little accident," said Hikaru.

"What kind of accident?" asked Genji.

"She took a bad fall," said Kaoru.

"Will she be okay?" asked Ichiko.

"As long as she get's the rest she needs," said Hunny.

"I want to see Mommy," said Aiko as she jumped up and ran towards the door only to get caught and picked up by her father.

"No no honey not yet," he said.

"But I want Mommy!" said Aiko.

"I know and we'll go see her in a little bit I promise," said Tamaki. Aiko groaned as she snuggled close to her father.

"So then when can we go and see her?" asked Sai.

"Uh well we'll have to patient for a little bit before we do that," said Hikaru.

"That sounds stupid," said Sai folding her arms.

"Why does she have to be so much like me?" asked Hikaru.

"Its either that or she be like Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Hikaru. Kyoya looked over at Will who was standing off by himself watching and frowning before finally walking off by himself. Kyoya quickly followed after him.

"William, something wrong?" asked Kyoya as she followed after him.

"I know what happened. I know what she was really doing. I'm just a little bit disappointed that my mother would do something like that," said Will.

"William, your mother has been through a lot. The fact that this the first time she actually tried is a miracle in and of itself," said Kyoya.

"It still seems unfair," said Will.

"William, it'll be all right. You'll see, she'll get help and hopefully not do anything like this again," said Kyoya.

"I suppose," said Will.

"It'll be fine William you'll see," said Kyoya as he actually reached over and hugged his son.

* * *

"Hey you!" shouted Dramione walking up to a random docter.

"Yes?" asked the doctor.

"I need you to do something for my master that's top secret," said Dramione.

'This must be what that rumor going around is about,' thought the doctor.

"Sure of course I can," he said smirking.

"Come with me," said Dramione leading him to a lab, "I know that this holds a sperm sample of Kyoya Ohtori. I need you to put it into his wife."

"His wife?" said the doctor, "Oh you mean that one poor woman your boss tortured for all those years."

"Watch it, he's still your boss!" said Dramione.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure she gets pregnant," said the doctor.

"Good, please see to it," said Dramione walking out of the room.

The doctor walked over to an incubator and managed to find Kyoya's sperm sample. Then something else caught his eye. The name Morinozuka.

'He was married to her too and "died" by the hands of my boss didn't he? I wonder what would happen if I happen to accidentally get these mixed up?' Then another thought crossed his mind. He checked out a few other incubators and found samples from all of the other husbands as well.

'I don't know what they're up to, but I wonder what would happen if I were to shake things up a bit,' he thought as he pulled the other samples out as well and started to prepare each one.

He sat there looking at the different shots all ready to be used and actually found himself starting to question himself about it.

'Is this right?' he thought, "I shouldn't be doing this. That poor woman has been through too much.'

"Hey you," said Dramione walking up behind him.

"Uh yes?" he said.

"Did you get that shot all set up like I asked?" asked Dramione.

"Uh yes," said the doctor turning around, blocking five of the six shots. Only one was visible.

"Good," said Dramione as she grabbed the shot and headed out. The doctor stood there for a moment shocked.

'Oh god what have I done? I can't even remember who's that was!' he thought.

* * *

Haruhi didn't seem to notice let alone care when she heard the door to her room opening.

"How are we dong Mrs. Ohtori?" asked a voice.

"I'm not Mrs. Ohtori," she muttered. She was so tired by all of the drugs she had been given to help with the pain she was dealing with.

"Oh I'm sorry," said whoever it was that was in the room with her. All Haruhi could make out was that the person was wearing some sort of lab coat so she could only assume it was some sort of doctor.

"What do you want doctor?" she asked.

"I just have something to give you," said the stranger.

"Is it more medicine?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, something like that," said the stranger walking up to Haruhi and pocking her with a needle. Haruhi looked up surprised. The place the supposed doctor had pocked her didn't seem like the normal place the other doctors had pricked her with her medicines.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Just something to help you out Mrs. Ohtori," said the stranger.

"Please stop calling me that!" said Haruhi, "I wasn't only just Mrs. Ohtori!"

"Well then who are you?" asked the stranger, "Are you just Fujioka?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi seeing as she shared that name with Kaoru. Who was she really? "I don't know who I am."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out Mrs. Ohtori," said the stranger before running out of the room.

* * *

"It's done," said Dramione running into Yoshio's room.

"Good, you'll be paid most handsomely for this Dramione," said Yoshio. Dramione nodded.

* * *

Haruhi stayed in the hospital for about a month longer, mainly so her kids didn't see her in the state she was in.

"Well it looks like all you'll have to worry about for now is the broken leg," said her doctor looking over Haruhi's chart.

"Hmm, well I suppose its better then the alternative," said Haruhi.

"That's true and we'll have to stay on some of those anti depressants for now," said the doctor. Just then another doctor walked into the room and whispered something into her ear.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"We've run the blood tests at least five times!" said the other doctor.

"Um Miss, Haruhi? Did you have sex with anyone about a year ago?" asked Haruhi's doctor.

"No! I don't think I've had sex since my last husband died!" said Haruhi, "Why?"

"You're sure you didn't have any kind of intercourse?" asked her doctor.

"No, why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well um, I don't know how to explain this then, but you're pregnant," said her doctor. Haruhi was quiet for a moment, before she finally opened her mouth.

"I'M WHAT?"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How could I be pregnant?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure at this point," said her Doctor, "If what you say is true that you haven't had intercourse then I don't how you could have gotten pregnant."

"Well maybe the test was wrong!" said Haruhi.

"Not five times wrong," said the other doctor.

"But I can't be pregnant," said Haruhi, "Unless…,"

* * *

"What was the loud shout just now?" asked Kaoru as he and the others made their way towards Haruhi's room.

"Someone must have gotten some really bad news," said Kyoya.

"It almost sounded loud enough to wake some of the comma patients," said Hikaru.

"It almost sounded like Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well why would Haruhi be screaming? I thought she was going home today," said Tamaki as he opened the door to her room, only to get pillow thrown in his face.

"You!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi is something the matter?" asked Kyoya.

"One of you guys raped me!" said Haruhi, grabbing her other pillow and throwing it towards them, only to have it hit Tamaki's face again.

"Why is it these sort of things only ever hit him?" asked Kaoru.

"Just be grateful they do," said Hikaru.

"Haruhi what was that about you being raped?" asked Kyoya.

"Just that, one of you raped me!" said Haruhi.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Kyoya.

"Because I'm Pregnant!" shouted Haruhi.

"You're what?" shouted all six men.

"I'm pregnant, again! I am somehow expecting yet another child! And the only explanation that I can come up with how I got this child bestowed upon me is that one of you jerks raped me!" shouted Haruhi. She reached over and grabbed a cup from the nearby table and threw it towards them. Everyone but Tamaki ducked and instead he got himself hit in the face again.

"Seriously Boss you didn't see that coming?" asked Hikaru.

"How could you do this to me!" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I think I can assure you that you haven't been raped by any of us," said Kyoya.

"Then how do you explain why I'm pregnant!" shouted Haruhi.

"Maybe the doctor made a mistake," said Kaoru. At that Haruhi grabbed the clipboard the doctor was nice enough to leave on her table and threw it at them, once again hitting Tamaki.

"Perhaps we should get your head examined before we leave this," said Kyoya before grabbing the clipboard and looking it over.

"Well?" said Hunny.

"It would appear that they did in fact do the test at least five times and it would defiantly appear that she is pregnant," said Kyoya.

"How could this be happening to me? How could you one of you do this to me!" said Haruhi.

"Uh Haruhi, you probably shouldn't be stressing out like this if you really are with child," said Tamaki.

"Shut-up!" shouted Haruhi grabbing another cup and throwing at him. Mori groaned as he reached over and forced Tamaki to duck this time, letting the cup miss him.

"Oh thank you Mori," said Tamaki. Mori merely nodded.

"Look I am somehow someway pregnant! And unless I was raped by someone here in the hospital one of you rape me and got me pregnant!" said Haruhi.

"Could someone here at the hospital have raped her?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes it's possible," said Kyoya solemnly, "And if that is the case they will be in serious trouble."

* * *

"So did you hear the rumor?" a nurse asked another nurse as the two of them had a coffee break.

"What?"

"That woman that got all of her husbands kidnapped and then tried to kill Yoshio Ohtori is pregnant?"

"No way!"

"Yeah and she thinks one of her former husbands raped her,"

None of the two nurses notice another lonely doctor listening behind them.

'Oh crap!' he thought.

* * *

"I want the name of every male staff member who was working every night for the past month while she was here," Kyoya ordered.

"Yes sir,"

"Mr. Ohtori!"

Kyoya turned around to see a young doctor running towards him.

"I'm sorry but I'm rather busy at the moment," said Kyoya.

"But sir I have to tell you something about your wife and the whole reason she's pregnant!" said the doctor.

* * *

Yoshio looked out his window lonely. He didn't have any real visitors since he was admitted except for Dramione. That's why he was rather surprise to hear the sound of his door opening when he knew Dramione had the day off. He looked over and was even more surprise to see Kyoya walking.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sign this please Father," said Kyoya handing him a form and pen.

"And what is this?" asked Yoshio.

"Just a form saying that you are turning everything I'm entitled to in the event of your death," said Kyoya.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Kyoya.

"I know what you did Father. I know you got Haruhi pregnant to try and get the two of us back together," said Kyoya.

"So she really is pregnant with your child?" said Yoshio.

"No, not exactly," said Kyoya, "It would appear that due to a mix up of some kind there is no real way to know who is the current father of her child."

"What?" asked Yoshio.

"Your plan failed. There's no way to really know who the father is," said Kyoya, "Now then after Haruhi finds out about this she will no doubt be furious with you. All the more reason you should just sign this thing over to me while you still can. Because I can assure you that I will be telling Haruhi the truth after this is done. Please sign."

"I don't see why I should," said Yoshio.

"It's either this or I force you out, and you know I can," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, very well," said Yoshio as he signed.

"Thank you Father, oh and you should make sure to lock the door after I leave, and maybe call for a bodyguard," said Kyoya walking out of the room.

* * *

"You don't think one of us really raped her do you?" asked Kaoru as he and the other five all sat together in the waiting room.

"Well who would be that stupid?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru looked over at him.

"You practically did on your first date with her!" he said.

"I did not!" said Hikaru.

"You trapped her under a net!" said Kaoru.

"You did what?" asked Hunny.

"It was just a prank," said Hikaru.

"A prank that resulted in you having sex with her in the park under a net," said Kaoru.

"Shut-up, I didn't rape her!" said Hikaru, "Not then and not now! If I were to have sex with her ever again, it would be legitimist and for real, not forced in anyway!"

"Are you suggesting you're planning on having sex with her again?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know! I would like to think I could someday! That was one of the perks that came with being married to her! We could make love whenever we wanted and no one would mind too much!" said Hikaru. Tamaki groaned.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Sorry but just the idea of you having sex with my wife it makes me sick," said Tamaki.

"Oh whatever! It's not like you aren't having any thoughts of wanting her as well!" said Hikaru, "All of you, even Kyoya!"

"Yes it's true," Hunny admitted.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Yes," Kaoru admitted as well with a sigh. Hikaru looked at Tamaki with a glare.

"Well?" he said.

"Yes I have had some thoughts and desires of wanting Haruhi," said Tamaki looking away ashamed.

"But the real question is, did any of us act on it?" asked Kaoru.

"No, none of us did act on it," said Kyoya walking into the room followed timidly by the doctor he had talked to earlier, "As I'm sure this man will tell you."

* * *

"Hey Haruhi guess what!" Tamaki shouted running into the room Haruhi was in.

"Shh!" hissed Haruhi.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you guys blind?" asked Haruhi nodding to a nearby screen. There they could all see the image of the tiny little baby that as currently inside of her.

"Is that," said Kaoru.

"This was the only way I could know for sure," said Haruhi looking back at the screen. The guys all looked at the screen as well.

"Is that really your baby?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, the one, one of you guy forced upon me!" said Haruhi.

"Actually no," said Kyoya, "Right Doctor?" The doctor walked in timidly.

"I can explain," he said.

"I'm going to kill him!" said Haruhi after the doctor explained everything, "I'm going to fucking kill him this time!" She immediately started to get off of her bed.

"Whoa Haruhi!" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru grabbed her arms.

"Easy there," said Hikaru.

"Get your hands off of me!" demanded Haruhi trying to shake Hikaru and Kaoru off of her, "That man has to die now! When I shoot him this time I will shoot off more then his balls this time! I'll blow off his head!"

"Now Haruhi, I think you need to calm down." Hikaru said calmly. Haruhi glared at him, before her eyes darted to the gun sitting on the table. Her eyes flicked back to the twins and she kicked Hikaru in the balls before doing the same to Kaoru and running out of the room before anyone could do anything.

They all glanced around and realized that she had taken the gun.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Someone better grab her!" Tamaki shouted as he and the others ran out of the room. Mori ran after Haruhi and hoisted her up.

"Put me down now!" Haruhi ordered as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"No," said Mori.

"That's wasn't a request!" said Haruhi.

"Where did she even get a gun?" asked Kaoru.

"I put it there as a means of percussions in case it was one of the staff members that reaped her and the father of her baby," said Kyoya.

"Let go of me Takashi. Don't make me get tough!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi think about. You're all ready in trouble for shooting him once. Do you really want to give birth to your baby in prison and not be allowed to see it or your other six children?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi immediately started to calm down to the point that Mori was able to put her down.

"You're right. I've already been without them for two years. I don't if I can handle that again," she said sadly. Tears formed in her eyes. "But your father can't keep getting away with this shit Kyoya! It's not fair! It's not fair to you, it's not fare to the others, it's not fair my kids, it's not fair to our son and sure as hell not fair to me or this new baby!"

"I agree fully," said Kyoya, "Which is why I've already taken the liberty to take from him everything. He now has nothing."

"That's not good enough! A man like him will always have something up his sleeve, some sort of resources! Unless I actually do agree to be with you he won't ever stop tormenting me! And I don't want to be with you or any other man like that! That's not love! That's not why you decide to be with someone!"

"Yes yes I know," said Kyoya. "And I promise you I will do everything to avenge you against my father. But in the mean time please come back to your room. Don't forget you're supposed to be able to go home today." Haruhi sighed.

"I don't know if I'm really up to seeing my kids at the moment," she said timidly.

"Oh come on of course you want to see them," said Tamaki putting his arm around her. "Don't you want them to know about their little brother or sister?"

"I'm just worried about what they'll say about what I almost did," said Haruhi brushing Tamaki's arm off of her.

"You mean how you went to try and fix something at the office and accidentally fell down some stairs?" said Kyoya.

"Is that what you've been telling them?" asked Haruhi.

"Except for Will," said Kyoya, "He knows."

"Oh great," said Haruhi, "I shouldn't be surprise. He is my smartest."

"Just go and get yourself ready to go home. The father you're away from my father the better," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Haruhi walking back to her room, escorted by five of her six husbands. Kyoya however lingered in the hallway looking over the form he had just made his father sign. As much as he should be happy over the fact that he had just gotten everything he ever wanted, he couldn't believe he only got it as a result for what it was his father did to his friends, all six of them.

* * *

'I meant what I said to Haruhi Father. You won't get away with this. You will know nothing but suffering for the rest of your life,' he thought.

'How am I going to explain to the kids I'm pregnant?' Haruhi thought as she drove home. She sat alone in her car while all of the guys followed her in their own cars. She wondered how many actually believed she had really fallen down the stairs rather then try and kill herself like Will. She hoped Will wasn't too mad at her for attempting suicide. Now that she thought about it, it was rather selfish of her to try such a thing to leave the kids with men they barley even knew.

"Ma'am?" said Hayao suddenly out of nowhere.

"Oh um yes?" asked Haruhi looking over and realizing the car was no longer moving and they were in front of her house.

"Did you need some help out?" asked Hayao offering his hand.

"Yes thank you," said Haruhi taking it and scooting out of the car. The minute she was out of the car she saw Tadao all ready there waiting for her.

"Ma'am may I help you to the house?" he asked.

"Yes please thank you," said Haruhi taking Tadao's hand. She started hobbling awkwardly towards the front door. She wasn't really too surprise to suddenly fine herself in Mori's arms. He was like this even before they were married.

"You don't have to do this Takashi," she muttered. Mori merely shook his head no.

* * *

"I see her! She's coming!" Aiko shouted happily when she saw her mother coming up to the house.

"Does she really have a cast?" asked Sai running up to the window and looking out to.

"Looks like," said Genji looking out.

"Dibs on the first to sign it!" said Sai.

"Oh no fair!" said Aiko.

* * *

"I hope she really is okay. We went to a lot of work to get this party up for her," said Ichiko looking around the main living room at all the decorations she and her brothers and sisters had set up for their mom.

"Yeah," said Kaito. Then he looked over at Will who was just staring out the window.

"Will?" he said.

"Yes Kaito?" asked Will not looking away from the window.

"Are you all right?" asked Kaito.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" asked Will.

"You've been really quiet and distance ever since Momma got hurt," said Ichiko.

"I was just worried something bad was happening to Mother," said Will. Both Ichiko and Kaito looked at each other.

"Will you maybe the smartest of us book wise, but not when it comes to lying about your emotions," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"And your point is?" asked Will.

"That there's something else bugging you," said Ichiko, "And it's been bugging you since that day Mom got hurt."

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Can't a boy be upset if his mother's hurt?" asked Will.

"Fine be stubborn all you want. It won't help keeping your feeling locked up like that," said Ichiko.

"Ichiko I am fine. There is nothing bugging me. It takes very little to bother me," said Will.

'Like the idea of my mother wanting to kill herself,' he thought.

* * *

"Mommy!" Genji and Aiko both shouted happily when Mori carried her into the house.

"Hi you two," said Haruhi.

"Back off you little twerps, I got first dibs remember?" said Sai shoving her brother and sister aside.

"First dibs on what exactly Sai?" Haruhi asked. Sai smirked and held up a big pink marker.

"I take it you want to sign my cast?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I do," said Sai walking up and writing her name on the cast along with the words, My Favorite Daughter.

"Sai why did you have to write that?" Haruhi asked.

"I just think the whole world should know who your favorite is," said Sai. Haruhi groaned.

"I want to sign!" said Genji.

"Me too!" said Aiko.

"How about you guys let your Daddy Takashi take me into the living room so he doesn't have to hold on to me like this?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't mind," said Mori.

"Yeah I bet he doesn't," muttered Hikaru who was standing behind him along with the other four and Hayao and Tadao.

"Please," said Haruhi, "I just want to sit down. Where are my other three by the way?"

"Where right here Momma!" said Ichiko running up to her followed by Kaito, "Welcome home!"

"Yeah," said Kaito smiling.

"Thanks honey," said Haruhi.

"And we have the living room all decorated up and ready for you to welcome you home," said Ichiko.

"Oh really, that's nice," said Haruhi as Mori carried her to the living to see all of the decorations and food set up. "Oh it's very nice."

"Yeah they were busy with it when we left this morning to get you," said Kaoru.

"You guys were here this morning?" asked Haruhi as Mori put her down on the couch.

"Well yeah," said Hunny.

"We've actually been living here since you try," Tamaki started to say only to get elbowed in the gut by both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I mean ever since you tripped and fell," said Tamaki.

"That's right, Mother tripped and fell," said Will from his seat next to the window. Haruhi turned her head and looked at him.

"Will there you are. I was wondering where you were," she said.

'Oh now you care?' thought Will as he got up and walked over to Haruhi, putting on a fake smile.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi opening her arms for a hug. Will reluctantly walked over and hugged his mother back. Haruhi couldn't help but feel that he was feeling tense.

"Will everything okay?" she asked.

"Just relieved that you're all right Mother," said Will still smiling his fake smile.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Now what was that that Tamaki was talking about, about you guys living here?"

"Well ever since your accident we more or less moved into your home to look after our children," said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed.

"So in other words you're all going to be around here 24/7 for now on?" she asked.

"Well we should be especially since you're pregnant," said Tamaki.

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted.

"I thought you were," said Tamaki.

"Yeah but I didn't want the kids to find out like this!" moaned Haruhi.

The six kids all looked up at their different fathers, each wondering if their father was the father of the current baby in their mother stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy, doesn't pregnant mean you're going to have a baby?" Aiko asked walking up to her mother.

"Yes honey, that's what means," said Haruhi.

"When's the baby going to get here?" asked Aiko.

"After your next birthday," said Haruhi.

"How will it get here?" asked Aiko.

"I'll bring it here," said Haruhi.

"Where will you bring it from?" asked Aiko.

"From the hospital," said Haruhi.

"What's it doing there?" asked Aiko.

"Honey there's a lot of things that I can tell you about the baby, but can they wait? Mommy's kind of tired and would just like to sit here and enjoy this nice party everyone's worked on for me," said Haruhi brushing her daughter's hair.

"Okay, can I sign your cast now?" asked Aiko holding up her marker.

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi smiling.

"I want to sign too!" said Genji running over to his mother with his own marker. Haruhi watched him write and then add the words, 'My Favorite Son."

"Genji you too?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"Well I am, aren't I?" asked Genji. Haruhi moaned.

"You're as bad as your sister sometimes," she muttered, "Ichiko, Will, Kaito, would you like to sign?"

"Yes please!" said Ichiko happily.

"Yeah," said Kaito as both sign. Then Haruhi looked at Will who once again was off by himself.

"Will, how about you?" she asked.

"I suppose," said Will.

"Not that you'll beat the favorite daughter and son," said Sai smugly.

"Oh I won't will I?" said Will signing the cast.

"Oh William, you're the worst!" said Haruhi when she saw what he wrote, "My All Time Favorite Child, right above Sai's signature.

"Hey!" Sai shouted mad, "Mom you got to go get a new cast so we can get rid of that!"

"It's not like it's a pair of pants honey," said Haruhi.

"So Momma, who's the father of the new baby?" asked Ichiko.

"Um, I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"Is he one of our fathers?" asked Will.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Then how do you not know who it is?" asked Sai.

"There is one way," said Hikaru, "Wait until the kid terns one then see which one of us dies," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru. Haruhi turned around and looked mad at him.

"Kids, can you step out of the room real fast?" she asked. All six of her kids were quick to run out.

"Hikaru, please come here," said Haruhi motioning him to her with her finger.

"Uh yes?" said Hikaru sheepishly as he walked over closer to her.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi, "Don't take this the wrong way but,"

POW

"Oh," Hikaru moaned as he stumbled backward rubbing his cheek.

"Wow she socked him good," said Kaoru running to check on his brother.

"Well excuse me but that was rather insensitive if you ask me!" said Haruhi crossing her arms mad.

"Yeah that was a little bit harsh," said Tamaki.

"Can I get some ice?" asked Hikaru. Mao walked out with a bag and pushed it against his cheek.

"Thanks," said Hikaru.

"How are we going to find out who's the father of this new baby?" asked Hunny.

"I suppose the safest method is to wait until the baby's born and then do a DNA test," said Kyoya.

"So for the next nine months or so, it's anyone's guess as so how's the father," said Kaoru.

"Yes pretty much," said Kyoya.

"Well that's just great. Nine months of having to guess who's baby's carrying and no offence or anything Kyoya, it's all your father's fault!" said Haruhi. She grabbed her crutches and started hopping out of the room.

"Haruhi where are you going?" asked Tamaki.

"My room and I want to be left alone," said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi!" said Tamaki. Kyoya grabbed his arm.

"Let her be. The less stress she has the better for her and the baby," he said.

"So now what?" asked Hunny.

"I suppose we just spend the rest of our time doing our best to help Haruhi with both this new baby and with our own children," said Kyoya.

"Do you think Haru-Chan will get together with whoever the father is of this new baby?" asked Hunny.

"That would be for the best," said Tamaki.

"Not necessarily," said Kaoru.

"What are you talking about? Of course Haruhi should be with the father of this next baby. They'll have two together," said Tamaki.

"That shouldn't matter. Haruhi and I weren't necessarily going to get married after she got pregnant with Genji. I mean yeah we were happy with our marriage but in reality we were fine with just being how we were. The only reason we got married when we did was because my mother forced us to. We might have gotten married eventually on our terms but then again maybe not. Who knows? My point being if Haruhi does want to be with anyone of us, it should be by her choice and nothing more," said Kaoru.

"So then if you wind up being the father of this new baby and she chooses one of us over you, you won't be mad?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru took a deep breath.

"No, not completely. I may be a little bit annoyed but all I would really want to do is to see that my son and supposable other child grow up fine, strong and healthy," he said, "And that should what we should all care about. There is no right or wrong answer over this in whom she chooses; the only thing that matters is that we make sure everything is alright with our children."

"You're right Kao-Chan," said Hunny.

* * *

"Momma where do babies come from?" asked Aiko. The six kids were all sitting in their playroom together.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with your real mother and father. Mother already said she'll talk to you about it later." said Will.

"I wonder what the baby's going to be," said Ichiko.

"It'll be a baby right?" said Aiko.

"I mean I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl," said Ichiko.

"Let's hope it's a girl. I'd like to have a smart little sister, instead of a dumb," said Sai.

"Momma, Sai called me stupid again!" Aiko shouted hugging Will tight.

"Yes yes I heard her. There there," said Will comforting Aiko.

"I hope its Daddy's baby," said Genji.

"Why Genji?" asked Ichiko.

"Because if it is, that means he and Mommy will get back together," said Genji.

"Really is that how it works?" asked Aiko.

"Not necessarily…," Will started to say.

"I want it to be my daddy's baby then!" said Aiko.

"Do you think Momma will get together with whoever is the father of this baby?" asked Ichiko.

"She should, she slept with him," said Sai.

"Is that how you make a baby? You sleep with the daddy?" asked Aiko.

"Yes and no," said Will, "Like I said just wait until Mother get's a chance to tell you."

"Why can't you tell her Momma? You are a momma after all aren't you?" asked Sai with a smirk.

"Not funny Sai," said Will.

"Oh come on tell Aiko how the stork brings the babies," said Sai.

"The stork brings the babies? But I thought Mommy said the babies come from the hospital. Is that how they get there? The stork brings them?" asked Aiko.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Ichiko, "We're confusing Aiko."

"Oh come on, Aiko needs to know about the cabbage patch field."

"Cabbage patch field? How does a baby get there?" asked Aiko.

"Now look what you've done Sai!" said Ichiko.

"What, can you blame me for wanting to tell my sister about the birds and the bees?" asked Sai.

"Bees? How do bees help make a baby?" asked Aiko. "Oh wait I think I got it. The bees sting the mommies and daddies in the cabbage patch field and make them plant the seed in the field and fall asleep. After that baby grows, the stork comes and takes the baby to the hospital where Mommy goes to get it. Am I right?"

Her five siblings all stared at her silent for a moment.

"Yeah, that's it," said Sai.

"Yay, I figured it out! I knew I was smart! And that means I'll be smarter then the new baby that's growing in the cabbage patch field right now!" said Aiko proudly.

"Good for you," said Sai clapping her hands.

* * *

Haruhi hobbled over to her bed and awkwardly laid down looking up at her ceiling. She put her hand on her stomach.

'Maybe I should just get rid of it and spear everyone the heartache. I mean I don't know if I even want any more kids. The six I have are a handful right now as it is. Plus no to mention that this kid was the product of evil no thanks to him!' She rubbed her belly gently.

'Don't take this the wrong way but I seriously hope that you're not an Ohtori. I can't stand the thought of him getting his way again.' Just then she heard the door open.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny walking into the room along with the other five.

"Can you guys knock before you come into my room?" she asked.

"Well this is our room isn't it technically?" said Hikaru. Haruhi glared at him and punched his hand.

"I'll shut up," said Hikaru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Look we just came in because we have to talk about the baby," said Kaoru.

"What about it?" asked Haruhi.

"We just wanted you to know we will support you no matter what you decide to do with the baby," said Tamaki.

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said her six husbands.

"Even if I chose to abort it?" asked Haruhi.

"You're thinking about getting an abortion?" asked Kaoru.

"Well considering everything that has happen to me, the thought has comes to mind," said Haruhi.

"Well that's just something we'll have to support if that's what you chose to do," said Kyoya.

"Mommy good news," said Aiko running into the room, "I know where babies come from. Sai told me!"

"What?" asked Haruhi. Aiko told her theory. The seven adults all looked at her confused.

"Well we figured something out from this," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, Aiko's defiantly the boss's daughter," said Hikaru.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Aiko honey, come here," said Tamaki scooping his daughter up. "Why don't you and I go have a talk, if that's alright with you Haruhi."

"Yes that's fine," said Haruhi, "I had the talk with my other kids when they were going to become a big brother or sister too."

"Good," said Tamaki taking his daughter out of the room.

"Are you sure you want him having the talk with her?" asked Hikaru.

"It might get her even more confused," said Kaoru.

"No, I trust Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Are you even sure she should have the talk if you're going to abort the baby?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi looked down at her belly.

"I still don't know if I'm going to or not. The idea just now came to me. It's something I'll have to think about," said Haruhi.

"Well in your case I don't think having an abortion would be too bad of an idea, considering the circumstances," said Kyoya, "This baby was more or less forced upon, you're not as young as you use to be when had some of your other children, you're already depressed and this baby my put you into a deeper sense of depression, you've haven't seen your other children in two years and it might be nice to focus on them, plus from what I heard you had a little bit of complication the last time you had a baby and that could mean complications this time around as well."

"Yeah, there is all of that," said Haruhi keeping her hand on her belly.

"Well let's let her think about it alone for a moment," said Kyoya ushering out the other guys.

"Kyoya," Haruhi called out.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya shutting the door.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Suppose I was able to find out that the baby's yours and I wanted to get rid of it just for that reason, would you still support me in my decision?" asked Haruhi.

"Would the reason behind that be due to what my father has done to you?" asked Kyoya.

"I can't let him get his way again!" said Haruhi.

"I see, then no, no I suppose it the long run it would be best not to give my father another offspring to try to get his hands on to mess around with like William," said Kyoya.

"You know after you "died" and Kaoru and I started getting closer he tired taking Will away from me. He kept trying for the long time up until Tamaki "died" and Yuzuru was able to get Anne to take all of them while I was locked away," said Haruhi.

"Yes I could him doing something like that. I'm surprised he didn't threaten to remove William as his successor when you and Kaoru started to get close," said Kyoya.

"Oh he did, but then I threaten to sue his ass if he did," said Haruhi.

"Really, I didn't think you care about things like that," said Kyoya.

"I didn't, but I also didn't want to see all of your hard work go to waist. I knew your son would become more like you and do what you would have done in his stead had you been alive to replace your father," said Haruhi.

"I see, and you are right. William is growing up just fine in my opinion," said Kyoya smiling at his son's growth, "And we shall see how well he does following in my footsteps soon enough." He held up the form that he had made his father sign.

"So your father's no longer in charge?" asked Haruhi eagerly.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well I'm happy you've finally have everything you've ever wanted. However it still can't help but think your father will still try something to control us!" said Haruhi.

"Yes that's true," said Kyoya, My father's very influential."

"I know this sounds evil but I can't help but think that the only way to fully be free of your father is when he's dead, and god knows how long we have until that!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, yes you do have a point there," said Kyoya.

"Look Kyoya, I'm, I'm feeling a little bit tired," said Haruhi, "Can you…,"

"Yes I'll leave you be," said Kyoya, "And in answer to your question, if the child was mine and you wanted to get rid of it because of my father, no, no I don't think I would be mad at you about that."

"Okay, thank you Kyoya, and I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"There's nothing to apologize about," said Kyoya, "For all you know it's not mine."

"That would be a real nice way to stick it your father," said Haruhi looking up at the ceiling. Kyoya quickly and quietly snuck out.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up she realized she was hungry. She reached for a crutch and hobbled out of her room to try and find a servant to help her fix something up.

When she walked past a certain room, she could hear Hunny and Mori talking.

"Do you really think she'll get rid of the baby?" asked Hunny.

"If she does, she does," said Mori, "It's her right."

"Hmm, I kind of wish she doesn't," said Hunny.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I kind of wish she would keep if there's a chance the baby's mine. I'd like a chance to be able watch a child grow up more then just for one year," said Hunny, "Wouldn't you? Your son was only a year old when you were taken away right?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So wouldn't you like the chance to watch a child actually grow up and not come back and find them all grown up with out you there?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori admitted.

"But I don't want to tell that to Haru-Chan, I don't want her to feel pressured into keeping it if she really doesn't want to," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

'Hmm,' Haruhi thought before walking on.

"So do you really think she'll go through with it?" she suddenly heard Hikaru asked as she walked past another room.

"I think she should personally," said Kaoru.

"But what if it's yours?" asked Hikaru.

"If it is then I don't want it this way. I'd want a baby the same way Genji was conceived out of love," said Kaoru.

"I agree, but do you really want it dead? I don't really. If there was anyway for me to take it out of Haruhi and carry it myself I would. It could still be my flesh and blood and I'd love for a chance to hold it in my arms like I did with Sai," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I held Genji. It was magical," said Kaoru, "but, we can't make Haruhi keep the baby just because we want to hold it after its born if it's ours!"

Haruhi could feel her heart clutching a little before she moved on. She was just about to reach the kitchen when she happened to see Tamaki and Aiko together talking.

"No offence or anything Daddy, but the way you said it, it sounds boring and kind of disgusting," said Aiko.

"Well yes but that's how it happens," said Tamaki.

"So then who did that to Mommy this time?" asked Aiko.

"That we don't know," said Tamaki.

"Daddy if you did to her then is Mommy going to love you most of all?" asked Aiko.

"Honey, your mother's a very interesting woman who has a lot of love to give. If anyone can love the six of us like that, then I think she can," said Tamaki.

"Those other daddies of hers are a lot like my brothers and sisters," said Aiko.

"Yeah that's true," said Tamaki.

"How come none of us are like her?" asked Aiko.

"What are you talking about? You're all like her. You all have that understanding nature that allows you to get more or less along with each other," said Tamaki.

"You think so?" asked Aiko.

"I say you all have a lot more of your mother in you then you realize," said Tamaki.

"You what, I think this new baby's going to be just like Mommy. I think god gave her this baby so they'll be one just like her," said Aiko.

"That's sweet honey," said Tamaki.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi.

"Hi Mommy," said Aiko walking up to her, "Daddy told me the truth. I liked my idea better."

"Yeah it is a little bit sweeter," said Haruhi, "Um listen honey can I talk to your daddy alone for a moment?"

"Sure," said Aiko walking off.

"Everything okay?" asked Tamaki.

"I need to talk to all of you actually, can you go get them?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

* * *

"So what's going on Haruhi?" asked Hikaru when they were all in the dinning room while Haruhi ate.

"I've come to a painful decision, I'm keeping the baby," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"Because this baby belongs to one of you and I can't help but think you all want to have it so as the potential father you all have a right to say you want me to keep the baby," said Haruhi.

"Oh no no Haru-Chan!" said Hunny, "You don't have to just because…,"

"No Mitsukuni, its fine. I, I'd like for you to have a chance to have a baby without having to worry about dying a year later," said Haruhi.

"Well I don't know," said Hikaru looking over at Kyoya, "Your father made it seemed that we were dead before. What's to do make him do it again especially if the baby's not yours?"

"Hikaru shut-up!" said Kaoru, "Don't upset Haruhi!"

"No he's right," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry Kyoya but your father is going to forever be a thorn in my toe as long as he breaths."

"Would you like to tell him that yourself?" asked Kyoya.

"More then anything," said Haruhi.

"Then you should while you still can," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Father, wake up," said Kyoya shaking his father up.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" asked Yoshio surprised.

"Haruhi would like to talk to you," said Kyoya.

"About what? How I ruined her life? How I made her life so miserable?" asked Yoshio glumly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," said Kyoya opening the door for the woman.

"Hello Yoshio," she said.

"Hello Haruhi, how are you doing?" asked Yoshio.

"I'd be doing a lot better if it hadn't been for you!" said Haruhi walking over to the man. "Why, why did you have to play with my life like you did?"

"I knew you'd be what was best for my son. Can you blame me for wanting what was best for him and my family?" asked Yoshio.

"No I can't blame you for wanting what's the best, but I can blame you for toying with my life, making it miserable just so you can have what you want! You had no right to play god with my life! Or with the lives of my husbands and that includes Kyoya! You may think I was what was best for him, but wasn't that something for him to decide as well? How did you not know that there wasn't someone else out there for him? Someone he wouldn't have to compete for? I didn't love him anymore then the other five men I married but I would never put his thought that. I would never ask him to compete for me. Not even now with this baby I'm keeping! I pray to god it's not his less it be your grandchild! I hope you die! Then you could burn for eternity in hell!" said Haruhi as she turned around and left.

"I'm surprise she didn't try killing me again," said Yoshio after she walked out.

"Hmm yes well I doubt she'd be as merciful as I am," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshio.

"Haruhi's right, you made my life a misery, both with loosing my friends one by one, then having to be away from my wife and son because of you," said Kyoya.

"I didn't do that, Hitachiin did," said Yoshio.

"Only because of what you did," said Kyoya, "She wouldn't have to if it hadn't been for you and what you did. No matter what you say you did cost me time with my son, and you took three of my friends away from. I know you to be powerful man who will still do his best to come up on top and for that I can't let you live."

"You mean you're going to kill me, your own father?" asked Yoshio.

"No, I already did, right before I woke you up," said Kyoya holding up a syringe, "The poison is non-traceable. Everyone will just assume your heart gave out. But a few of us will know that truth, seeing as you have no heart. You should be thanking me, I'm spearing you a lot of trouble and torment you will be having no matter how powerful you are. Good-by Father, I shall do my best to help bring back honor to the Ohtori name as the new head." And with that Kyoya walked out to where Haruhi was waiting.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's done," said Kyoya and the two of them down the hallway together.

* * *

Yoshio looked at his heart monitor. He could easily see his heart slowing down.

'So this is how it ends?' he thought as he closed his eyes wafting for what was coming. The monitor kept betting for a few minutes before finally there was a flat line on the screen and everything in the room became still and quite.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The air was tense in the limo as Kyoya and Haruhi drove home. Haruhi didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Kyoya are you okay?" she finally asked.

"Yes I'm fine," said Kyoya softly.

"Do you really think we're going to be okay for now on?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I like to think we're on the way to be making it better," said Kyoya. Haruhi slowly reached over and held Kyoya's hand.

"I'm sorry about that I can't stop being mad at your father. But if it means anything, I did love the time we had together as husband and wife," said Haruhi.

"So you have no regrets to marrying me?" asked Kyoya.

"No, none at all, we had a good few years together and we have a beautiful son whom I love very much. He's a lot like my rock for when things got crazy," said Haruhi.

"Yes I could have figured as much seeing as he's my son," said Kyoya. Haruhi shook her head.

"I am curious, if you had found out that my father was the one responsible for what happen to Hikaru Mori and Hunny while we were still married, would you have still stayed with me?" asked Kyoya.

"I'd like to think I would, assuming you didn't have anything to do with it and the three of them were actually dead," said Haruhi.

"I had heard you dealt with my apparent death in a rather interesting way," said Kyoya.

"You mean trying to not morn so much and try to have fun?" asked Haruhi, "Yeah I really scared my kids when I did that. Thank god for Kaoru and Tadao for helping me with it."

"How long was it before you him got intimate?" asked Kyoya.

"A long time," said Haruhi.

"Did he satisfy you at least?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi almost didn't realize he had happened to inch closer to her.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Haruhi cautiously.

"I would hate to think that the man that claimed my wife's heart after my death didn't satisfy her sexually at least," said Kyoya.

"Well he, he did satisfy me, in a different way then you did, or Takashi, or Mitsukuni or even his own brother," said Haruhi.

"Good, good I would've hated it if Kaoru didn't at least make you satisfied each time you and him had pleasure," said Kyoya, "Nor that he did so good of a job that you'd forget about me."

"No. believe it or not, I never forgot my intimate moments I had with any of my husbands," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Kyoya before finally leaning over and kissing Haruhi's neck.

"Kyoya!" said Haruhi as she pulled away.

"You said so yourself that you remembered how wonderful I made you feel when we when we were together. Should we put that theory to test?" said Kyoya. Next thing Haruhi knew Kyoya was starting to push her down onto the seat of the car while still kissing her neck.

"Right here, right now?" asked Haruhi.

"Why not? We know you won't be getting pregnant and I am very much anxious to know you at least once before you make a decision on who you'd like to be with from now on," said Kyoya. Haruhi could already feel a breeze on her skin from Kyoya pulling off her shirt.

"You make it sound like I'm not going to pick you," said Haruhi.

"Well I don't see why seeing what my father did to you," said Kyoya.

"But you weren't involve and I already said I loved being with you when we were married," said Haruhi.

"True, but more importantly, I like the notion that I got to you first at least," said Kyoya.

"Of course you would," said Haruhi.

* * *

Hayao had just pulled up to the house when he happen to look back to see Kyoya and Haruhi laying on the car seat kissing and pulling their clothes off.

'Okay,' he thought. Then he noticed Kyoya manage to wave him off despite still kissing Haruhi. Hayao quickly took the hint and bolted out of the car.

"Hayao you're back," said Kaoru when he walked back into the car.

"Uh yes sir, I am. Did you need to go anywhere?" asked Hayao.

"Um no, I just thought that since you were back that meant Haruhi and Kyoya were back," said Kaoru.

"Well they are, but they're kind of busy at the moment," said Hayao before walking off fast.

"Busy?" said Kaoru as he looked out of the front window and could easily see the car rocking.

'Oh that kind of busy,' he thought as he hurried away.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that," said Haruhi later as she and Kyoya lay together relaxing.

"Was I at least as good as how you remembered?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yeah, a little bit better actually," said Haruhi.

"Well it has been a while since I was allowed to really be with a woman myself, let alone with one I really loved," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I doubt they gave you conjugal visits while you were being held captive," said Haruhi, "So then what's going to happen with us?" Before Kyoya could respond, his phone went off. He reached over to his pants and pulled it out.

"Hello? Oh really? When? Oh, really? Yes I'll meet everyone at that house," he said.

"Who was it?" asked Haruhi.

"Fuyumi calling to let me know that Father's dead," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, and I should go over to the main mansion to meet with her and my brothers about it," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Haruhi reaching for her own shirt.

"Here," said Kyoya helping to get all of her cloths and his as well.

"Are you going to be okay Kyoya?" Haruhi asked once they were all dressed and Kyoya helped out of the car.

"Of course I will be. I am the next head of the Ohtori family and I intend to make our family a proud family once again despite what my father has done," said Kyoya.

"Well good luck," said Haruhi as she leaned in and kissed him one more time.

"It'll be fine Haruhi. I'll be home in no time," said Kyoya right as Hayao ran back out to the car.

"Ready to go sir?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kyoya getting back into the car. Haruhi stood in her driveway watching the car driving off before walking back to the house on her own. She was about to head to her room when she heard Kaoru coming up behind her.

"Hey Haruhi,"

"Oh hi Kaoru," she said timidly.

"So did you get to tell off your father-in-law?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Hey did you hear he's dead?" said Kaoru, "His heart gave out."

"Yeah right," said Haruhi.

"So did you and Kyoya work anything out on your way home?" asked Kaoru sounding like he was teasing her.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well let's just say the song If The Van's A-Rocking Don't Come A-Knocking came into my head for some reason," said Kaoru.

"Oh no," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, does this mean Kyoya's won?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"So you mean that the others, including myself still have chance?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," said Kaoru as he looped his arms around her.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hikaru suddenly appearing in the hallway.

"Nothing," said the two of them at the same time.

"Then why does Kaoru have his arms around you?" asked Hikaru.

"Why can't he?" asked Haruhi.

"Would you be willing to let me hold you like that then!" said Hikaru. Before either Kaoru or Haruhi could respond, Hikaru stormed over and shoved his own brother away from Haruhi and held her close.

"Okay happy then?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess," said Hikaru before lowering his lips to Haruhi's ear and whispered, "I'd be happy if I was holding you like this in bed."

"Yeah I bet," said Haruhi shoving him away.

"What, let me guess, he said he wanted you in bed?" said Kaoru running after her. The two rounded a coroner away from him.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well I can't blame you for not wanting to jump into bed again so soon seeing as what you and Kyoya just did," said Kaoru.

"What, what did they do?" asked Hikaru. Both froze.

"I guess we should have known he'd follow us," said Kaoru.

"You think?" said Haruhi.

"You didn't do it with Kyoya did you?" asked Hikaru storming up and again pushing his brother away so that it was him standing next to her again.

"So what if I did? Don't I have the right to seeing as he and were married at one point?" asked Haruhi.

"Well what about us?" asked Hikaru "Doesn't our marriage count?"

"Of course it does!" said Haruhi, "I can't help that he made a move first!"

"So what are you saying? I could have made a move this whole time?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe not right away," said Haruhi.

"Well what about now?" asked Hikaru.

"I, I wouldn't mind too much if I hadn't just sort of done it with Kyoya," said Haruhi timidly.

"There, see so no more pestering," said Kaoru as he pushed his brother away and help lead Haruhi away fast.

"Thanks," said Haruhi when Kaoru got him to her room.

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, are you mad that I did do with Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"I am a little," Kaoru admitted, "But at the same time I can forgive you seeing you're probably the most awkward situation in history."

"Do you want me too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, yes I do," said Kaoru "But I won't ask you for it for now. Can I ask for one thing though?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"One kiss?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi leaning in and kissing him.

'Oh no,' thought Hikaru as he watched, 'I'm going to get Haruhi next no matter what!'

* * *

"So we're all terrible sad over the loss of father," said Kyoya as he sat in his old family living room with his brothers and sister, "but we have to focus on the future of our family that includes repairing our family image after what father has done to tarnish it."

"You got to admit he did a lot to make you what you are now," said his brother Yuuichi.

"Yes and no," said Kyoya, "But if you really think about it, he was bringing me more misery then joy seeing as I had to endure the loss of my friends and the slight guilt I felt by marrying their widow to an extent."

"Not too much guilt apparently seeing as you managed to have a son by her," said his other brother Akito.

"Can we focus on something else? Like getting ready for Father's funeral," said Fuyumi.

"Yes of course Fuyumi," said Kyoya, "I we do a rather extravagant one to give a father a nice send off. Because despite what he's done he was still our father who like Akito said did do a lot for us. It's only fair we show him one last more thing of respect."

"What is going to happen to us and our company?" asked Yuuichi.

"You leave that to me," said Kyoya, "As Father's immediate successor I will handle everything."

"You sound rather confident," said Akito. Kyoya merely smiled.

"Let's just say I have a few aces up my sleeve," he said.

"Looks like Father was right about over passing us and letting you be the new head," said Yuuichi.

"Just you wait my dear siblings, just you wait," said Kyoya.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mother," said Will walking into his mother room.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"I heard Grandfather died," said Will.

"Oh yeah, he's gone," said Haruhi.

"You must be thrilled," said Will.

"Well not so much. What he's done is still going to forever plague us," said Haruhi as she patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a moment?" asked Kaoru.

"For now," said Haruhi.

"Alright," said Kaoru, patting Will's hair, "It'll be okay kid you'll see."

"Thank you Father Kaoru," said Will. "So Mother seeing as how everyone thought Father was dead does this mean he's going to be the one that'll take over or I am suppose to?"

"Well your father is currently talking to his brothers and sister about this so we'll see what happens," said Haruhi, "Do you want to be the one that take over?"

"I think I could manage it," said Will.

"I bet, well like I said let's see what happens when your Father comes home," said Haruhi. Will nodded.

"Are you okay about your grandfather being gone?" asked Haruhi.

"To be honest the man scared me," said Will, "And I think he should have to answer for what he did."

"Well he had everything taken away already. So all he really had left was his life and now that's gone. So I think that now that he's gone it'll be just fine," said Haruhi.

"Dose this mean you won't think about killing yourself again?" asked Will. Haruhi gulped.

"Right I forgot you knew about that," she said sheepishly.

"I was actually really upset about that Mother," said Will.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was weak and upset and it made me do something foolish. I should have never tried to leave you kids again," said Haruhi.

"Yes you shouldn't have," said Will.

"You are so much like your father," said Haruhi, "Will I am sorry about what I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, assuming you never try it again and the next time you feel upset you just get help," said Will.

"I shall I promise," said Haruhi hugging her son.

"Mother, I know my grandfather is just taken care of but will happen with Gram Hitachiin?" asked Will.

"That I don't know," said Haruhi. To be honest she hadn't had much time to think of that woman. Most of her thoughts had been to both Yoshio and her back from the dead husbands.

"That may be something I may have to talk over with your Father Kaoru and his brother."

"Should I be calling him Father Hikaru?" asked Will.

"Sure go ahead," said Haruhi, "Along with the other two if you please."

"Very well Mother," said Will. Haruhi smiled and did her best to get up.

"Where are you going Mother?" asked Will.

"To talk with your Father Kaoru and Hikaru about their mother and what they want to do," said Haruhi.

"Why don't I go get them for you instead?" said Will.

"Oh Will you are a good boy," said Haruhi as her son walked off.

* * *

"Haruhi, you wanted to talk to us?" asked Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked into the room.

"It's about your mother," said Haruhi.

"Our Mother, what about her?" asked Hikaru.

"Well there is that little matter about her kidnapping the boss and Kyoya and making everyone thinking they're dead," said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," said Hikaru.

"Do you know what happen to her?" asked Haruhi.

"Well she confessed to everything she did regarding taking Kyoya and the boss in exchanged for a plea deal of just being put house arrest which she took in the form of one of our penthouses so that the paparazzi won't harasses Dad or Ageha too much," said Kaoru, "Why did you want to see something else happen to her?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I mean I am beyond mad at that woman for taking Kyoya and Tamaki away from me. But at the same time I'm a little bit sympathetic towards her since she did it out of grief and anger and not for her own selfish needs. Plus she was always nice to me, even when she was going a little bit psycho over you and I got married Kaoru. Yoshio was always stern with me, even when I was married to Kyoya."

"Did you want to talk to her?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe I should," said Haruhi, "Finally get my feelings out about what she did."

"Okay, let's go then," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Mom?" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru helped lead Haruhi into the big penthouse that probably would have fit Haruhi's old apartment at least six times. They found the woman in the living room sitting on a plush white couch just staring out the huge window.

"That's usually what she does all day when she's not locked up in her sketch room just drawing away," said her housekeeper.

"Mom?" said Kaoru again as he walked over to her. His mom slowly turned around.

"Oh hello Kaoru," she said softly.

"Mom, Haruhi's here to see you," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi?" said Yuzuha surprised.

"Yes she'd like to talk to you," said Kaoru.

"She does?" said Yuzuha, "why?"

"We have to talk," said Haruhi as Hikaru helped her walk into the room.

"Haruhi," said Yuzuha, "I heard you tried to kill yourself."

"Yes there was that," said Haruhi as she sat down across from the woman. "But I got help. That's why I feel like I can talk to you rationally here and now."

"Oh please let me save you the trouble. I took away your husbands and your children's fathers. I did an unforgivable act and I will never be allowed to see my grandchildren again because of it. I'm a horrible person and I should just rot in hell for it," said Yuzuha looking back out her window.

"Well there was a little bit of that, But I would take out the part of never seeing your grandchildren and you rotting in hell and I would change horrible with just bad," said Haruhi, "And the truth is I'm not as mad at you as I was at Yoshio. Even though I really cannot forgive you for taking Kyoya and Tamaki away from me and making my life even more miserable and making me have to be locked away for two years away from my kids. However I at least can sympathies and somewhat understand what it is you did. You were upset over losing your sons and were upset to see moving on. So I guess what I want to say is I may never want to see you or think about you again, but I won't deny you the right to see your grandkids if they want and I like to think if you're really sorry for what you did you won't go to hell. Good-Bye Yuzuha." At that Haruhi stood up and let Hikaru help her out of the room.

"I guess I could have gotten off worse," said Yuzuha as she started to cry, "I mean I heard your friend Kyoya took everything away from Yoshio and now the man's dead."

"Yeah you still have time to think about what you did," said Kaoru, "I'm surprised Haruhi's letting you get off that easy. I can't."

"What do you mean?" asked his mother.

"When you took Kyoya away, you took away my friend Mom and you made my other friend suffer. Then went and did the same thing when you took her other husband away from her. You made her suffer greatly. I was so upset when I found out you did that as well."

"So then," said his mother.

"It'll be a while before I could ever see you again. I don't know about Hikaru. I'm sorry Mom, but you should more or less consider this good-bye," said Kaoru as he got up and walked away.

Yuzuha sat there for a moment as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom," said Hikaru as he walked back into the room.

"Hikaru please let me be for a moment. I, I can't really look at you right now, not after what your brother just said to me. Please, just let me be," said Yuzuha.

"Alright," said Hikaru as he started to walk out of the room, "We can talk later."

Yuzuha didn't anything.

'They're both right. I did some terrible things and now I'll forever be punished for it. There's no argument over it.' she thought sadly as she looked out towards her window again despite the blur vision in her eyes due to her tears.

* * *

The air was tense on the way home. Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked miserable.

"Will you two lean to relax? You're bumming me out," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru shut-up," said Haruhi, "Please just once."

"Sorry," said Hikaru, "By the way Kaoru what happened between you and Mom? She didn't even want to see me."

"I just told her how I felt about what she did is all. I know you could never understand Hikaru, so please don't bug me about it," said Kaoru.

"Geeze," said Hikaru.

When the three got home, Kyoya had gotten home as well.

"Hello Kyoya, how did it go?" asked Haruhi.

"Well mostly we just discussed what we had to do about Father's funeral. There's still much much more to work out now that he's gone," said Kyoya.

"So does that mean who's technically the family's main successor?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes why?" asked Kyoya.

"I only ask because Will wanted to know who was technically in charge now that your father's dead and everyone thought you were dead this whole time," said Haruhi.

"That is one of the details I made sure we saved for later. Right now all I care about is making sure my father get's the proper send off."

"Dropping him naked off a cliff sounds fair," said Hikaru.

"Or you can chop his body up into little pieces and feed him to some dogs," said Kaoru.

"I shall take that into consideration," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, just promise me Will's not going to get hurt over this, since he was first in line to follow your father. I can't help but think there's going to be other people that may try to get to him, including your brothers and possibly their sons," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi. Our son is in good hands, and no one will ever hurt him. Not if they want to feel my wrath," said Kyoya.

"And that is all she wrote." Kaoru muttered.

"That's the demon king for you." Hikaru muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," Hikaru muttered when he saw Kyoya put his hand onto Haruhi's arm in an affectionate way.

"Anyway," he said walking over and practically shoving Kyoya away, "I bet you should go and talk to your son about this huh Kyoya?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," said Kyoya.

"I already talked to him," said Haruhi.

"Still though it might be nice to have a talk with him about this. It might mean more having one with his father especially if he's as nervous as you said he is," said Kyoya, "Would you like some help back into the house Haruhi?"

"No, I got her," said Hikaru helping to lead her away fast.

"Typical Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Where have you been if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kyoya.

"We went and talked to our mother about what she did," said Kaoru.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"Were you hoping to see something bad happened to her?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I think the guilt she's feeling about this is punishment for now. I doubt she'll try anything like this again anytime soon, unlike my father who went and got Haruhi pregnant to try and keep a hold on her," said Kyoya.

"Fair enough," said Kaoru softly.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine," said Kaoru as he walked off fast.

* * *

"Will?" said Kyoya walking up to his son's room where his son was on his computer.

"Yes Father?" asked Will.

"I was told you're rather curious what's going to happen in regards to your grandfather's death," said Kyoya.

"Yes Father, do you have the right to take over even though everyone thought you were dead?" asked Will.

"Oh trust me, that's the least of our worries," said Kyoya smiling, "But with that in mind, would you want to be the one in charge if I wasn't back from the dead?"

"Oh yes I could so take over. But I'm sure Mother would be unsure about with the whole argument of how young I am and I shouldn't be put in this kind of situation," said Will.

"Yes I could see your mother being like that," said Kyoya.

"She clearly doesn't understand what it means to be an Ohtori does she, even though she was married to one and gave birth to one," said Will.

"Well to be honest she and were only really married two years or so, give or take. So she didn't really get the right schooling in regards to raising an Ohtori, though you seemed to turn out okay. I couldn't be more proud of you Will," said Kyoya patting his son's hair.

"Thank you Father," said Will.

"Although with that said, I suppose I should respect your mother's feelings in regard to you taking control at such a young age," said Kyoya.

"I understand Father. It would make more sense for you to take contorl anyway. Gives me more time to really get ready to take over someday," said Will.

"Good boy," said Kyoya.

* * *

'I wonder if I was too hard or too soft on her,' Haruhi thought later that night as she got ready for bed. She always felt a nice connection to the woman unlike Yoshio ever since she first met her back in high school. But at the same time she had to undergo the whole agony of loosing Kyoya and Tamaki because of her. And if they were to look at it that way, she did also cause Kaoru to be taken from her since after she took Kyoya, Yoshio felt a sense of rage and took his revenge by taking Kaoru.

'Stop worrying about that Haruhi,' she finally thought. 'You got bigger problems to worry about.' Just then she heard someone walking into her room. Her first thought was that it was Tadao coming to see if she needed anything before going to bed like he usually did. However she soon realized it wasn't him when she saw Hikaru in the mirror.

'There's one of the problems,' she thought.

"Hey Haruhi," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just making sure you were doing okay," said Hikaru, "You had quite the day of telling off the people who wronged you."

"Yeah I guess I did," said Haruhi as she noticed Hikaru closing the gap of space in between them to the point he was right next to her.

"Of course that wasn't the only way you got busy today was it?" he asked.

"What are you getting at Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"You and Kyoya, you did it with him didn't you?" said Hikaru.

"And what if I did? We were married at one point you know," said Haruhi.

"So does this mean you're up to doing it again?" said Hikaru. Next thing Haruhi knew she felt Hikaru's lips on her neck kissing it repeat.

"Hikaru!" she said though she didn't really pull away.

"Mmm, you taste just as good as I remember from before," said Hikaru in between kisses.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi as she finally tried pulling away, "Stop not now."

"Oh come on," said Hikaru, "Or could it be that you've already made your choice with Kyoya?"

"Well no not necessarily," said Haruhi as Hikaru kept kissing her neck.

"Well then," said Hikaru, and next thing Haruhi knew Hikaru was kissing her hard and passionately on her lip. Haruhi couldn't help but moan in to the kiss.

"Please Haruhi please," Hikaru pleaded as he kissed her jaw line cheek and finally back down to her neck. Haruhi knew exactly what it was he was asking for.

"I, I don't know Hikaru," she said in between her pants. She really didn't know if she should given that she had sex with Kyoya earlier that day.

"Please Haruhi, please," Hikaru continued to plead. Haruhi could feel his hand sliding up under her night shirt running his hand against her skin. His touch felt warm.

"Please Haruhi," Hikaru persisted as he pressed himself up against her some more. Haruhi could feel her back up against her bathroom counter. She reached her hand back, knocking some of the items around as she did to support herself.

"If, if I say yes could we at least do it in the bed?" she asked still panting.

"Of course," said Hikaru. He didn't waist a second in lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He stripped her and himself hastily before he began his move on her. He was just like she remembered as well. He may not be anything like Kyoya but he still made her feel amazing.

* * *

"Oh Haruhi," said Hikaru after they were done, "You're just as amazing as I remember you."

"Yeah, yeah you were just like I remember you too," said Haruhi.

"Oh I missed this," said Hikaru, "I missed you so much!" He held her tight, "so then who was better me or Kyoya?"

"Excuse me!" said Haruhi shoving Hikaru off of her.

"I was just asking," said Hikaru. Haruhi sighed mad.

"I see you're still the same," she said turning onto her side.

"Oh now don't be that way," said Hikaru as wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"You got to admit though, we had something special together," said Hikaru kissing her cheek.

"Yes, yes we did," said Haruhi.

"Why can't we have that again?" asked Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Why can't we just be as we were before I was blown up?" asked Hikaru.

"Well for one thing, in case you haven't notice I don't just have you back from the dead here," said Haruhi, "And I can't just up and pick you just because we had sex."

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh well if I was going to do that, I would have picked Kyoya in case you forget," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but you and I were married before him in case you forgot," said Hikaru.

"And as you seem to often forget, I was married to at least two different men before you!" said Haruhi, "God why is it you seem to be the one that has the hardest time grasping that concept? Tamaki understands that better then you!"

"Well he's always going on and on about wanting to be a full family unit," said Hikaru.

"At least he's not using sex to pressure me to choose him out of all of the other men I ever loved!" said Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, there has to be something that can set me apart from the others," said Hikaru as he sat up.

"You mean besides your greedy nature and jealousy?" said Haruhi.

"There has to be more then that otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to marry me in the first place," Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi was silent for a moment.

"Well you were persistent that was for sure. And it was nice to have a shoulder I could rely on especially with my kids," said Haruhi.

"And isn't that what I'm doing now, being persistent?" said Hikaru tracing a finger down her cheek, "And don't you think I could be a good father to all of your kids including the one you're carrying right now, even if it's not mine?"

"Well yeah," said Haruhi, "But Hikaru, please try to understand where it is I'm coming from. There really is no right choice in this situation. No matter who I pick, I'll be hurting five of you. Could you live with that on your conscious knowing you more then likely caused them all some sort of heartbreak, including Kaoru?"

"Well he should just respect that I was with you first," said Hikaru.

_SMACK_

"And I would think you could show a little more respect that I was with two other men before you!" said Haruhi getting mad.

"But I," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru just get out! I don't think I can stand being around you right now!" said Haruhi.

"But," said Hikaru.

"I said get out!" said Haruhi, "I can't believe I let myself get seduce by you like that!"

"Oh it was that awful!" said Hikaru.

"Get out before I kick you out and not just out of the room, but the house as well and never let you see Sai again!" said Haruhi.

"What you can't do that to me! I've been away too long from her!" said Hikaru.

"Then get out right now with no more arguments!" said Haruhi.

"Fine!" said Hikaru as he threw back on his pants, leaving his shirt off, "but don't think we're done talking about this!"

"Oh I know we're not!" said Haruhi. Hikaru groaned as he walked to the door and open it, only to see Mori standing in front of it.

"Mori?" said Hikaru.

"I heard shouting so I came to see if everything was alright," said Mori.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi surprised when she saw Mori in the doorway. She quickly started to cover herself. Mori looked over and saw Haruhi in the bed all covered up as best as she could. The look in his eye said everything, he was mad.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uh Mori now, don't get mad now," said Hikaru backing into the room. Mori followed a frown still on his face.

"Mori, it's not what you think!" said Hikaru.

"Did you hurt her?" he asked.

"No, not at all!" said Hikaru, "Tell him Haruhi!"

"He didn't do anything wrong Takashi," said Haruhi. Mori looked over at her. He slowly walked over to her on the bed.

"He didn't hurt you at all?" he asked looking serious, like a husband really worried about his wife, and not a jealous husband mad about finding his wife alone with a man.

"Yes he didn't hurt me. He was just leaving," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah I was leaving," said Hikaru as he hurried out of the room, leaving Mori and Haruhi alone.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Haruhi. Mori shook his head no.

"As long as he didn't hurt you," he said before turning to leave.

"That's it?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Mori turning back around.

"You're not just a little bit annoyed over the fact that I just had sex with another man other then you?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Mori.

"Takashi, don't tell me you're not a little bit annoyed and or jealous over the idea of me being with another man like that! I don't expect you to do something dramatic like Tamaki or Hikaru might, but I would expect you to be a little bit mad," said Haruhi.

"I just trust you is all and know you're in an awkward situation," said Mori.

"Trust me huh?" said Haruhi, "But aren't you at least a little jealous of the idea of me being with another guy in the same way I was with you? Please be honest with me." Mori didn't say anything.

"Well?" said Haruhi.

"I, I," he said. Haruhi looked away upset.

"I'm tired. I need some sleep," she said. Mori quietly walked out of the room. Haruhi laid her head down on her pillow feeling upset. First with the whole fiasco with Hikaru and then the conversation she just had Mori.

'I have one husband who can't seem to get jealous of me. I mean I guess I should be grateful he's not jealous and get mad at me, but still I don't like the idea of being taken for granted like that,' she thought.

* * *

The next morning when she came into her dinging room she found all six of her kids and husbands already there having breakfast.

"Good morning Haruhi," said Tamaki running up to her and hugging her, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"You should come and see the different foods we had prepared for you and the baby," said Tamaki leading her to the table.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi as Mao placed a plate of food in front of her,

"Thank you Mao."

"Don't worry I remember what you liked to eat when you were pregnant before," she said smiling.

Haruhi smiled back and was about to start eating when she happen to look up and caught the eye of first Hikaru and then Mori. She quickly looked away for a distraction.

"Will how are you doing this morning?" she asked finally.

"I'm fine Mother," said Will calmly.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She then looked over at Kyoya next to him, "Are you doing anything regarding your, ahem, father's death?"

"As a matter of fact yes, my brothers and I are having a meeting with some shareholders. Will you should come too," said Kyoya.

"Yes Father," said Will as he finished his food.

"Will has to come too?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's like you said. Everyone assumed I was dead so its best I bring the one person who everyone assumed would be taking over at this point," said Kyoya, "Let's go Will."

"Yes Father," said Will. Haruhi watched them walk out.

"You'll make sure he's okay right?" she called out.

"Yes dear," said Kyoya.

"Dear?" said Hikaru.

"Don't start Hikaru!" snapped Haruhi. Kaoru looked between his brother and Haruhi.

'What did you this time Hikaru?' he thought.

"Did you get Mom mad or something Dad?" asked Sai.

"It's nothing," said Hikaru, "You're mom's just stubborn."

"Oh I'm stubborn?" said Haruhi, "That's rich coming from someone like you!"

"Okay, let's not get too mad now," said Kaoru.

"Yeah you do something like that and Haruhi may take away our kids," said Hikaru.

"Sai come here," said Haruhi motioning her daughter to her.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Just come here," said Haruhi. Sai looked at her father real fast before getting up and running over to her mother who quickly put her arm around her.

"Haruhi what are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Come on honey," said Haruhi leading her daughter out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Sai.

"Away from you father," said Haruhi calmly.

"Haruhi, what do you think you're doing!" shouted Hikaru about to run after the two of them.

"Uh Hikaru," said Kaoru grabbing his brother's shoulder, "Why don't you give Haruhi some time to cool off before you go after her again. You don't want to make the situation worse."

"Fine, for now!" said Hikaru.

* * *

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Sai when Haruhi took her to her bedroom.

"I just don't think you should be around your father for the time being. He's a bad influence on you," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Sai.

"Even when he was dead he seems to have a bad influence on you," said Haruhi.

"Does this mean you're not going to let me see him again like you were shouting last night?" asked Sai.

"You heard that?" asked Haruhi.

"I think the whole mansion heard you," said Sai, "The only reason I didn't go and see what was wrong was because I saw what's his name, Kaito's dad heading to your room so I figured the situation would be dissolved on it own. So did you mean that?"

"Well," said Haruhi, "If he pushes me hard enough, I just might if I think it's for the best."

"Great," said Sai flopping down on the bed, "And just when I was starting to really like him."

"Sai honey I'm sorry. Hopefully it won't get to that," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Takashi," said Hunny running up to his big cousin who was practicing in the garden with Kaito.

"Yes Mitsukuni?" asked Mori.

"Is something wrong with you and Haru-Chan? I thought I saw her trying to avoid looking at you during breakfast," said Hunny. Mori moaned. He was hoping that no one would notice that, but he should have figured that Hunny would have noticed.

"Well?" asked Hunny.

"It's nothing," said Mori getting ready to return to his practicing.

"You shouldn't lie to me Takashi," said Hunny. Both Mori and Kaito stopped when they were doing.

"Are you lying Father?" asked Kaito.

"Why don't you go inside?" said Mori. Kaito nodded and ran inside.

"So what's going on?" asked Hunny.

"Haruhi and I had an argument," said Mori.

"You did, about what?" asked Hunny.

"About how it is I really feel about her being with other men," said Mori.

"What do you mean how you feel about her being with other man. You're bothered by it right?" said Hunny. Mori didn't say anything.

"You are right? You know you can be if it's how you feel. She was your wife at one point. I'm a little bit upset about the idea of her being with other men, but I'm willingly to try over look it for both Haru-Chan and the children's sake. So please tell me you are a little bit upset about the idea. Because you better be if you really love her like you said you did. You weren't lying to me then when I originally asked were you?" asked Hunny.

"No," said Mori.

"Then tell me, does it bother you just a little over the idea of Haru-Chan being with another man other then you, even me?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Mori. Hunny smiled content.

"Good, you should go and tell her that," he said. Mori nodded and headed off to find Haruhi.

* * *

"So are we just going it hang out in here all day?" asked Sai.

"No I just wanted to get you away from your father while he calmed down. He's got a temper you know," said Haruhi.

"I know, well don't worry I'll just stay here in my room all day," said Sai.

"Oh don't worry about that too much honey," said Haruhi. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Forget it Dad, you're not coming in!" said Sai.

"Uh," said the voice outside the door.

"Huh?" said Sai.

"I don't think it's your father," said Haruhi open the door to Mori, "Hi, something wrong?"

"I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night," said Mori.

"What, what happened last night? What did you do to my mother you stupid jerk!" said Sai running over in front of her mother.

"Honey its fine," said Haruhi moving Sai off to the side. Then she looked up at Mori. "Why don't we go and talk in private?" Mori nodded.

"You want me to just stay in my room?" asked Sai.

"No, you don't have to," said Haruhi.

"Ah, I better save you the trouble," said Sai.

"Why, what did you do now?" asked Haruhi.

"What time is it?" asked Sai.

_BOOM _

_PLOP_

"Who put this flour and water bomb in here!" they all heard Tamaki shout. Haruhi sighed and looked over at Sai.

"Just so you know, it wasn't meant for him specifically, just whoever went into the room first," said Sai.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Hey Sai guess what, the water flour bomb worked just like you said and guess who got it dumb on him!" said Genji running up to Sai's room, "Oh, uh hi Mommy. Someone went and dumped some…,"

"Save it Genji," said Haruhi.

"I'll just go to my room then," said Genji turning and running away. Haruhi nodded and then looked at Sai.

"Already there," said Sai shutting her door. Haruhi shook her head before walking off to her room followed by Mori.

* * *

"So you were saying?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about before when I didn't say if I was jealous of the idea of you being with another man," said Mori.

"Well were then and are you now?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mori. Haruhi smiled and then surprised Mori when she reached up and kissed him.

"Thank you, it's good to know you do feel that way. It's also nice to know I have at least one husband who can contorl his temper about it though too. Don't think I wasn't grateful for that at least," she said. Mori smiled and kissed her back, holding her close to him for a long time. The kiss soon started to get a lot hotter. Haruhi could feel Mori's hands getting a little bit frisky.

"Takashi, do you want me?" she asked, "Be honest with me please."

"Yes," said Mori kissing Haruhi's neck.

'Well I've already let two others have me. Might as well let him have the right too,' thought Haruhi.

"Then, then you can have me now if you'd like," she said. Mori gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed and then started to make love to her.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned as she cuddled next to Mori. She forgot how warm he could be when he had her wrapped up in his arms.

"How long have we been laying here?" she asked. Mori shrugged his shoulder and held her even closer, indicating that he didn't want to let go of her anytime soon.

"Hey Takashi," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier over something petty like you not getting jealous of me or something like that."

"Its fine," said Mori intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Takashi, I know I asked you this a lot before we got married and since you got back, but I really want to know the truth. You didn't marry merely out of wanting to stay loyal to Mitsukuni did you? You really married me out of love right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mori tilting her chin up to look at him, "I love you with all my heart, even if I don't get picked."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "But I wished you and Kyoya wouldn't just assume you aren't going to be picked."

"Hmm," said Mori kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"I'm sorry my son did this," said Kaoru as he watched poor Yuu clean up the bomb mess.

"Actually this has got to be one of the cleaner pranks of theirs I've ever had to clean up," said Yuu.

"Still though," said Kaoru, "Maybe from now on you should be the one that gives out the punishment seeing as how you have to clean up afterwards."

"You're fine Master," said Yuu.

"Master huh? That's rich seeing as how I'm not officially your Master right now," said Kaoru.

"As long as you're living here, you are all my Masters, and I don't mind getting to work for any of you, even Master Haninozuka," said Yuu.

"Did someone mention me?" said Hunny as he joined the group. He looked over the mess. "Was this what Tama-Chan was complaining about earlier?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Thanks to my son and Sai."

"You're kids sure are a lot like you," Hunny as the two walked off by themselves.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Kaoru.

"So what was wrong with Haru-Chan and Hika-Chan this morning?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know really, just that Hikaru did something to make Haruhi mad. Not that was really hard before, especially when the two of the first started dating," said Kaoru.

"That sounds like Hika-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "You know this may sound weird but it also almost looked like there was some sort of tension between Haruhi and Mori this morning too."

"There was," said Hunny, "Takashi wasn't sure if he could admit he really loved Haru-Chan, but I got him to go and tell her the truth."

"Which was?" asked Kaoru.

"He does, he really truly does," said Hunny.

"Well that's good, I guess," said Kaoru, "God I feel so, so conflicted. I want to do things like help make sure Hikaru doesn't screw things up with Haruhi, but at the same time if I'm helping him, then I'm almost laminating myself from the competition!"

"Yeah I know, I feel the same way sometimes since I'm having to help Takashi with Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well do you want her back?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I want her back more then anything!" said Hunny, "But I can't do it knowing I made it difficult on others. If she does pick me I want it to be fair."

"I can respect that," said Kaoru.

"What about you though?" asked Hunny, "You said you're feeling conflicted over trying to get to be with Haru-Chan, but do you even want to be with Haru-Chan?"

"Yes I do very much," said Kaoru, "But it's like you said I want to be fair with it."

"Looks like you and I are in a no win situation huh?" said Hunny.

"Yep looks like," said Kaoru.

"Well good luck to you rival," said Hunny in a playful tone.

"Good luck to you too rival," said Kaoru smiling at his friend.

* * *

"Come on Usa-Chan come on get the carrot," said Ichiko as she tried offering her bunny some food.

"How are you doing with your bunny sweetheart?" asked Hunny walking up behind his daughter.

"She's fine," said Ichiko, "Thank you so much for her and Ichiko Jr."

"Of course," said Hunny kneeling down to get a better look at the bunnies.

"Father did Dada Taka do something mean to Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"You noticed that too huh?" asked Hunny, "No, not deliberately. He's just doing the best he can to deal with the situation."

"Oh," said Ichiko, "What about you Father? How are you doing in dealing with this whole situation?"

"I'm dealing okay for the most part," said Hunny.

"Father, are you angry at all over Momma remarrying after you dying?" asked Ichiko.

"No, not at all," said Hunny.

"Not even a little?" asked Ichiko.

"Well when you put it that way. I guess I am a little bit upset that she wanted to be with other men, but that could also just be classified as jalousie," said Hunny.

"Oh Daddy," said Ichiko hugging her father tight.

"Oh thank you sweetheart," said Hunny.

"Sir, Madam," said Andre walking up to the two of them, "Sorry to bother you both but Tadao asked me to come fetch you. Both of you have phone calls."

"From who?" asked Hunny.

"Well your's is from you family saying they want to see you and your daughter," said Andre, "And your phone call Miss Ichiko is from your old friend from France." Ichiko gasped happily.

"You mean," she said. Andre nodded his head.

"Oh my god!" said Ichiko running off the house happily.

"This must be one really nice friend," said Hunny.

"Oh yes," said Andre with a smile.

* * *

"So then are you all prepared to turn everything over to this boy?" asked one of the Ohtori Board members at the meeting. Will did his best to remain sitting tall and looking confidante.

"Well yes and no," said Kyoya.

"Are we correct in assuming you're going to just take contorl then Kyoya?" asked another board member.

"Well I will be acting in my son's stead for the time being. He's still a young boy after all. But seeing as the will was never changed after my return from the dead to indicate that I should take over in my own accord, everything technically belongs to my son William. But like I said, he's still a young boy and as his father I will see to it that it is run properly in his stead until he is of age," said Kyoya.

"Why not just take control of it now?" asked another board member.

"Because with my son as the real head, at least then we can use the family ties he has with his brothers and sisters. Don't forget my son has siblings from four of the most prestigious and highly sophisticated families in Japan," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said the board members.

"So then any objections or concerns?" asked Kyoya. No one said anything.

"Very well, so then all those in favor of my purposely raise their hands." Every board member raised their hands.

"Any opposed?" asked Kyoya. No one raised their hands.

"Wonderful," said Kyoya as he stood up, "I shall see you all here on Monday. Let's go Will." Both father and son headed off together.

"So what's going to happen to me now Father?" asked Will.

"You are going to focus on your studies and growing up as a proper young boy like you should be doing and in the mean time I will handle the important adult things concerning the company and the family," said Kyoya.

"Wonderful, that will give me more time to prepared to fully take over. Also it should make Mother happy. I doubt she'd want to see me doing things like this at my young age," said Will.

"Exactly," said Kyoya.

* * *

Tamaki sighed as he walked out of his bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

'I swear those two deliberately set those traps just to get me,' he thought to himself mad.

"Oh hey Boss all cleaned up?" asked Kaoru when he came out of his room.

"No thanks to Genji and Sai," said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Boss, they're just kids after all. I'm sure they didn't target you on purpose," said Kaoru.

"I'd love to believe you but," said Tamaki.

"I bet boss," said Kaoru, "Well if it means anything, both kids are grounded to their rooms for the time being."

"Well that is a start," said Tamaki.

"Sorry again Boss," said Kaoru walking off.

'Hmm,' thought Tamaki.

* * *

"You know if we stay here long enough people are going to get suspicious and mad," said Haruhi as she tried to gently move out of Mori's grip. He moaned sad not wanting to let go. Haruhi had to laugh.

"I don't know why I thought you were taking me for granted," she said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Mistress is Master Takashi still in there with you?" asked Tadao.

"Uh yes, he is," said Haruhi.

"Well good because I just got a phone call from his parents and his aunt and uncle asking for his, his son's, Master Mitsukuni and Mistress Ichiko's presence at Haninozuka's main estate," said Tadao.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she looked over at Mori. Mori merely grunted and nodded. He kissed her hard on the lips before he got up and started to get dressed.

"What do you think they want your family?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Mori, "But I don't think it'll be bad."

"That's good then," said Haruhi as she watched the man dress and walk out of the room. Tamaki looked up surprised as he came towards Haruhi's room when he saw Mori coming out of Haruhi's room.

"Mori, what were you doing in Haruhi's room?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Mori as he walked off fast.

"Nothing?" said Tamaki. He walked up to Haruhi's door and knocked.

"Haruhi are you in there?" he called out.

"Don't come in just yet," said Haruhi from the other side.

"What was that?" asked Tamaki.

"I said don't come in just yet," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I still didn't hear you," said Tamaki as he opened the door and walked in as Haruhi got out of bed naked.

"Tamaki!" she shouted mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were, wait a minute," said Tamaki, "Were you and Mori just?"

"Yes, yes we were," said Haruhi.

"That is so not fair!" said Tamaki.

"Oh god," muttered Haruhi.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How could you just throw yourself around like that!" said Tamaki.

"Throw myself around?" said Haruhi, "Tamaki, Takashi was husband! We've had sex before! How else do you think I got pregnant with Kaito!"

"But I'm your husband too aren't I?" asked Tamaki.

"So?" said Haruhi, "Are you suggesting that I should only be with you or something?"

"Well I," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I am not in the mood for your petty jealousy, especially right now," said Haruhi, "I just want to get dressed and start doing more then I've been doing to get ready for the new baby."

"Oh right, the new baby that's coming," said Tamaki, "Do you want any help with that?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed first," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

* * *

"I hope nothing bad is going to happen with this thing," said Hunny as he and Mori and their two children walked towards the main family room of the Haninozuka Mansion.

When they walked in both their fathers and little brothers were there waiting for them.

"Hello boys, hello children," said Mori's father when they walked in, "Please have a seat."

"What did you need us for Father?" asked Hunny.

"Well no doubt you heard about what happened to your friend Kyoya Ohtori's, father," said Hunny's father.

"Yes," said the four of them.

"Well from what we've heard, there's some complications as to who's now the true heir of the Ohtori Group, and well we want to try and avoid that ourselves," said Hunny's father, "So we wanted to ask, do you two both want to become our immediate heirs again?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hunny.

"Well after everyone thought you were dead, we had Haruhi turn over the rights to the next head of the family to your brothers instead of immediately going to your children," said Mori's father.

"You did why?" asked Hunny.

"Well two reasons. One Ichiko and Kaito were both babies at the time and we didn't want to see them get pressured with the whole inheriting the title as head of the family at a young age. Plus we didn't want to make it awkward for Haruhi should she try and get remarried after you two "died"," said Hunny's father.

"Oh," said Hunny and Mori.

"But now that you're both back we both would like to know if you would like the titles back," said Hunny's father.

"What happens if we say no?" asked Hunny.

"Well I suppose we'll just keep to how it is now," said Hunny's father.

"What about our kids?" asked Hunny.

"Well both are your brothers' immediate heirs unless they have kids," said Mori's father.

"Maybe even not after that," said Satoshi.

"Well what if we wanted to have our kids be the immediate heirs now that their older?" asked Hunny.

"That may no be a bad solution seeing as how they're older now," said Hunny's father.

"What do you think honey?" asked Hunny looking over at Ichiko.

"Well I don't know," said Ichiko.

"Kaito?" said Mori. Kaito looked like he was seriously thinking about it.

"Well maybe this is something we can all take some time to think about," said Hunny's father.

"I do have one question," said Hunny, "Chika-Chan, Sato-Chan, how mush do you want to remain the immediate heir?"

"I would like it very much," said Yasuchika, "But I'm willingly to step down since you're my older brother."

"I'll gladly hand the title back over to you Taka! We all know you and Kaito are the pride of the Morinozuka family!" said Satoshi.

"Thank you Satoshi," said Mori patting his brother head.

"Well why don't you go ahead and go home to think about," said Mori's father.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Thanks," said Hunny.

* * *

"So then, how about we go for a huge jungle theme this time around!" said Tamaki walking around the last big room that was going to be the baby's room.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Why don't we keep simple this time around."

"Like what?" asked Tamaki.

"White," said Haruhi.

"White, that sounds boring," said Kaoru walking into the room, "What are we doing anyway?"

"We're trying to look into getting the baby's room set up," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Kaoru, "White still sounds boring for the baby, unless it's set up in the right way."

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well like say a canopy over the crib for one thing," said Kaoru.

"Oh I like that idea," said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed annoyed.

"What part of simple don't you guys get?" she asked.

"It's just an idea," said Kaoru, "Speaking of which, when are you going to see the doctor?"

"I already asked Tadao or Yuu to help set up an appointment in two days," said Haruhi.

"I wonder what it is this time," said Tamaki walking up and rubbing her belly, "I would love another girl personally."

"Yeah another girl would be nice," said Kaoru, "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Not really, I only recently found out about the baby," said Haruhi, "Besides don't you guys remember when we usually picked out a name?"

"Yeah that's true," said Kaoru.

"We're home," they suddenly heard Will call out.

"Will?" said Haruhi as she hurried out to find her son. "Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mother really," said Will.

"Well what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"I am now the head of the Ohtori Family," said Will.

"You are?" said Haruhi. She looked up at Kyoya making sure to pull Will close to her, "Did you let that happen?"

"Haruhi don't worry it's not as bad as you think," said Kyoya, "Yes Will it technically the head of the family and company, but since he's still a minor I shall be acting in his stead until he's ready."

"And when well that be?" asked Haruhi still not feeling comfortable about it as she kept her firm grip on her son.

"Hopefully when he's completely done with school, including university," said Kyoya.

"Good, that's good. That's what I'd like to see happen," said Haruhi, though she still kept her son close.

"Mother please, you can let me go now," said Will.

"Oh right," said Haruhi, "You should go along and play, or whatever it is you usually do."

"Will do Mother," said Will walking off. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya.

"So is this really what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, I think this will work out for the best," said Kyoya.

"Why not just take everything yourself?" asked Haruhi.

"Because with Will the so called head, we can use the family connections he has to our advantage," said Kyoya.

"Oh so that's it?" asked Haruhi.

"Plus when he's old enough to step down, it'll give me some more time to go ahead and simply enjoy my golden years," said Kyoya eyeing Haruhi with a smirk.

"Oh, I see," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I know you want to keep it simple, but you should really hear me out on this proposition," said Kaoru running up to her with Tamaki.

"What?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"Well I was just thinking we could simply paint each wall of the room a different color," said Kaoru.

"You mean like a rainbow?" asked Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Kaoru.

"Are you talking about the new nursery?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh hi Kyoya," said Kaoru, "Yeah, we're talking about that. Got to help get ready for the baby."

"Yes that's true," said Kyoya, "Have you gotten an appointment set up yet?"

"I asked Tadao or Yuu to help get set up one in two days," said Haruhi putting her hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to see it personally," said Tamaki.

"See what?" asked Hikaru as he walked past.

"See the baby at Haruhi's appointment," said Tamaki.

"What, he gets to go?" asked Hikaru.

"No not just him Hikaru," said Haruhi, "You can come too. You all can come."

"Come to where?" asked Hunny when he and Mori walked into the house.

"Come to the doctor's appointment," said Haruhi.

"You mean for the baby?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, and I was saying you can all come to it," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Hunny, "I can't wait to see the baby!"

"I just want to know its growing okay seeing as how I'm keeping it," said Haruhi.

"Are you starting to regret it again?" asked Kyoya.

"No, I just want to know the baby's going to be okay and nothing's bad going to happen to it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Oh my god! It was true!" said Dr. Card when she walked into the examining room.

"Hello Dr. Card," said Kyoya.

"Hi," said Dr. Card as she cautiously walked around him carefully, "It's nice to see you all alive again I guess."

"Even me?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Dr. Card, "Let's do this then." She got her wand out and started to run over Haruhi's belly.

"So where's the baby?" asked Hunny looking at the monitor.

"It should be coming up here soon," said Dr. Card, "Ah here it is."

"Wow, they're always so tiny," said Kaoru, "It's hard to believe they can grow up to be so big."

"I think it looks like me," said Tamaki.

"Mmm, no!" said the twins.

"You can't even tell what its gender is yet," said Dr. Card.

"Does it at least look healthy doctor?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Dr. Card, "Um is it alright if I could I have a moment alone with Haruhi for a moment?"

"Why would you like to do that?" asked Kyoya.

"As her doctor I would like to talk to her alone if that's alright," said Dr. Card.

"Very well, everyone out," said Kyoya ushering out the other men.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi, "Is there really something wrong with the baby?"

"Well yes and no," said Dr. Card, "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" what about me?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you're not a young as you use to be. Plus you have been going though a lot of stress lately in your life. I heard you tired to kill yourself for god sakes! You know how you can get mood swings when you're pregnant and after the baby comes. And I'm just worried what this pregnancy is going to do to your health," said Dr. Card.

"Are you suggesting that I not have it?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd want to say no, but at the same time you have a strong will and it's obvious you have tones of support. I'm just giving you a fair heads up. Both you and the baby could facing some serious health risks," said Dr. Card.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi came out of the examining room, the guys were all still outside waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, she just wanted some privacy to do some examination," said Haruhi deciding it was best not to worry the guys about what Dr. Card had told her.

"Okay," said Hikaru, "So you're ready to go home?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. As the seven of them made their way down the hallway, Haruhi could feel someone tugging at her elbow. She turned her head and saw that it was Kyoya.

"Haruhi," he said pulling her back, lingering behind the group.

"Yes?" she said.

"What was it the doctor really wanted to talk to you about?" asked Kyoya.

"She just wanted to do some examination in privacy," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Kyoya, "Because last time I remember I don't really recall ever having to step out when you had your examinations while you were pregnant with Will. Was there something else going on?"

"Well uh," said Haruhi looking back towards the other five guys who weren't paying too much attention to the two of them.

"Haruhi did she say anything about yours and the baby's health?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," Haruhi admitted, "She told me we could both be seeing some serious health risk seeing as how I'm a wreck emotionally, and I'm not as young as I use to be." Kyoya nodded.

"I think you and I had a similar conversation before hand," he said.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi.

"Are you still feeling alright about keeping?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi felt her belly.

"I said I was going to, so I'm going to stick to it. I just hope I don't get too stressed out over the next nine months," she said.

"Well we shall do what we can to keep that from happening," said Kyoya throwing his arm around her. The two walked down the hallway together to catch up with the others.

* * *

"So here's the baby," said Haruhi showing the sonogram to her children.

"But it's so small," said Aiko.

"Well here's your picture when I was first pregnant with you," said Haruhi holding up Aiko's old sonogram.

"Really, that's me?" asked Aiko.

"Yep and now look at you, you're all grown up," said Haruhi, "And the baby will too."

"So when I have a baby will it start out that small?" asked Aiko.

"That's right," said Haruhi.

"Fortunately that won't be for a while," said Tamaki scooping up his daughter.

"I wonder how fat you're going to be with this baby," said Sai.

"Sai please don't go there right now," said Haruhi.

"Yes don't stress out your mother," said Kyoya, "You don't want to risk doing something bad to your mother or the baby."

"You mean stress could hurt the baby?" asked Genji.

"Yes so we have to do all we can to make sure she's not stressed. That includes setting traps, causing pranks or tricking your fellow brothers and sisters," said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Sai walked out of the room.

"Sai honey, come on. Don't be like that," said Hikaru running after his daughter.

"Is there anything else that could stress you out?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh lots of things, but I'm sure you and your fathers will do everything you can to help keep it from happening," said Haruhi, "So don't you stress out about making me get stressed out okay?"

"Okay," said Ichiko.

* * *

Later when Haruhi was resting alone in her room she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey Haruhi?" said Kaoru walking into the room.

"Hey Kaoru what's up? You got another idea for the baby's room?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I do, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," said Kaoru, "I was more wondering about you and the stress your doctor told you to avoid."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I heard you and Kyoya talking about the health risks Dr. Card's worried you'll be facing with this new baby," said Kaoru.

"You did?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah and I wanted to ask. Would you feel better if we were to move out?" asked Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Would it make you feel better if we weren't living here with you, fighting over you and stuff? Because I'm more then willingly to move out for the time being if it meant you have one less person to deal with," said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru don't talk like that," said Haruhi, "You're one of the least stressful ones. Don't think you have to put your feelings aside for my sake."

"And what feelings are those about Haruhi?" asked Kaoru, "I mean let's be honest the only reason you and I got married was because I got your pregnant."

"So?" said Haruhi, "How else do you explain how I got pregnant? It wasn't how this baby was conceived I can assure you of that."

"But still, you probably wouldn't have married me if it wasn't for Genji," said Kaoru, "Hell when I tried asking you about getting back together, it drove you to try and kill yourself."

"It wasn't just that Kaoru. It was a whole lot of things including the other five trying the same exact thing," asked Haruhi, "and for your information, I love getting to be around you. That time when we were friends with benefits people was a real happy time in my life. The only thing marriage did for me was make me change my last name again and make you change your name. It didn't fell like anything changed really with the exception of when the new baby that came along. So if you really want to leave you're welcome to. But don't think you have to just to keep me and the baby healthy and safe. I don't mind if you or any of the others want to stay."

"Okay," said Kaoru as he turned around to leave.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi grabbing his hand real fast.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru turning back around to look at her.

"Did you really think the only reason I agreed to marry was because of Genji?" asked Haruhi.

"Well was it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but in that way. I married you because I loved you too much to see your mother torment you over not marrying me. I really did marry you out of love and not out of guilt. I will go to my grave with that claim," said Haruhi. Kaoru chuckled.

"That would make for an interesting tombstone," he said.

"What about you?" asked Haruhi, "Was the reason you got together with me was because of guilt?"

"Hell no!" said Kaoru, "The only reason I decided to go for it was because you said you were willing to. I loved you very much, too much to ever make you do something you didn't want to."

"So the only reason you agreed to marry was because I said yes?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep pretty much," said Kaoru, "I could have made it on my own if my mother did all those things she threatened to do. But if a beautiful woman said she was willing to be my wife, who am I to say no?"

"Hmm," said Haruhi in amusement, "You always were an interesting person Kaoru." Next thing she knew Kaoru was sitting next to her kissing her.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi once the two of them stopped to catch your breath.

"Yes?" said Kaoru.

"Was there another reason you wanted to leave?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"I mean do you still want me, in that way?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course I do. Are you kidding me?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Kaoru, I've been with two more since Kyoya. Would you like to as well?" she asked. Kaoru thought about it for a moment.

"Only if you really, _really_ want to," he said kissing her neck.

"Yes, yes I do. I, I want to know if I really do love you all the same like I did," said Haruhi.

"Does this mean you're going to let the boss and Hunny have you too at some point?" asked Kaoru.

"Most likely," said Haruhi.

"Well then, if you want, lets go ahead and do this then," said Kaoru as he reached down and helped pull off her shirt.

* * *

"So was it still good?" asked Kaoru once the two of them were done and both were lying next to each other.

"Yes, yes you were," said Haruhi happily.

"Good," said Kaoru. He leaned over and kissed her neck a little, "You know if you still want me to leave though I will."

"Will stop talking like that?" asked Haruhi, "I, I don't want you to leave. The more I think about it, the more I want it just stay how it is now, with all six of you here where you can still see your kids anytime you want. And when I say that, I mean that to be pleural. At least four of those kids did see you as a father and loved you like one. I can't help but think you'd want to be around them from time to time."

"You'd be right," said Kaoru, thinking about his four step-kids, "Plus I really do seem to like Aiko. But what's going to happen with things like this if we do all stay here with you? Are you going to allow yourself to be with any of us any time you want to?"

"Well, um that I'm not so sure about. Would you be willing to live here knowing other men waned to be with me?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru thought about it for a moment.

"I may have to consider getting use to it, but who knows. None of our lives have been normal since we all got together," he said. Haruhi nodded.

"I knew you'd be one of the ones that could understand it the best," she said hugging him tight.

"Kaoru?" said Hikaru when he saw his brother coming out of Haruhi's room.

"Oh hi Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Hikaru.

"Spending time with my wife," said Kaoru.

"Spending time with your what?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, come with me," said Kaoru grabbing his brother by his ear and pulling him away towards his room.

* * *

"Now listen to me Hikaru," said Kaoru once they were alone, "There's a few things you're going to have to accept. One of them being that your wife loves you very much and she always will love you. The other is that she also loves other, several others in fact. A love she is trying desperately trying to divide fairly over the six of us and your petty attitude isn't helping matters, you understand?" Hikaru sighed.

"I do believe me I do. It's just; it's just sort of hard to deal with all that. You know how I am," he said.

"I know, I do believe me," said Kaoru, "but please Hikaru, if you really love Haruhi, you'll work on it alright? Can you promise me that at least?"

"Yes, yes I will. Only for her sake, my daughter's sake and your sake," said Hikaru.

"My sake?" said Kaoru.

"You're my brother and you've always been trying to look out for me. It's time I started doing that for you," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru," said Kaoru as he hugged his brother tight, finally feeling like they had their bond back.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Kaoru I wanted to ask, what was your idea for the baby's room?" Haruhi asked the next morning while they sat around the table having breakfast.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "I thought that maybe we could each do a wall of baby's room while someone else each get to do something with the ceiling and the floor."

"You mean all six of you would get to paint a part of the room the way you want?" asked Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Kaoru.

"I like it!" said Hunny.

"Me too!" said Tamaki.

"I bet mine or Kaoru's will look better then yours Boss," mocked Hikaru.

"Well, we'll see about that," said Tamaki.

"I want to help!" said Aiko.

"Yeah me too, me too!" said Genji.

"Don't worry any of you kids want to help you can," said Kaoru giggling.

"Do you really think you and I can make the better wall?" Sai asked her father.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru. Sai smirked.

"Oh I want to help then!" she said.

"That's my girl!" said Hikaru giving his daughter's hand a high-five.

"What do you think Father?" asked Will.

"Oh I think I can come up with a nice design for the room," said Kyoya.

"I thought so," said Will.

"Do you really think you're going to be better then us four eyes?" said Sai. Will merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Kaito, Ichiko, do you think you'll want to help your fathers too?" asked Hunny eagerly.

"Yes," said Kaito looking over at his father who nodded at them.

"Mmm, I suppose," said Ichiko.

"Oh good," said Hunny, "Let's go out and get something to paint the room today!"

"Oh no, I can't go out today," said Ichiko, "I have a guest coming over."

"A what?" asked Haruhi.

"A guest," said Ichiko.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were going to have company," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Momma, I wasn't sure when or if he was coming over," said Ichiko.

"He!" said nearly all six grown men at the table.

"Yes that's right," said Ichiko. She looks over to the clock on the wall, "Oh and I should go get ready for him!" She quickly got up from the table, "Sai, Genji a little help?"

"Of course," said the brother and sister as both got up and headed out with her.

"Who is this guy she's talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"If I'm not mistaken it's an old friend she met while we were living in France for the past two years," said Will.

"Oh really, just a friend?" said Hunny.

"Yep," said Will.

"It's her boyfriend," said Aiko without thinking.

"Her What!" shouted nearly all of the adults including Haruhi. Will and Kaito both groaned.

"This is why I didn't use the term boyfriend. I knew you'd all react like this," said Will. Kaito nodded his head in agreement.

"Ichiko really has a boyfriend?" asked Haruhi.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, I bet I know what's going on here. It's just one of those situations where she has a friend who happens to be a boy right?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah that's got to be it," said Kaoru.

"Yes Father Kaoru that's it," said Will.

"They've kissed," said Aiko again without thinking.

"THEY'VE WHAT!"

Will covered his eyes with his hands while Kaito merely shook his head.

"How did you know they kissed sweetie?" asked Haruhi.

"We all saw them doing it in the garden back in France," said Aiko.

"What!" said Tamaki looking over to Kaito and Will mad, "You saw your sister being mouth raped and didn't do anything to stop it!"

"Mouth raped?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I be that little twerp went and forced Ichiko to kiss him!" said Hikaru.

"Oh brother," said Haruhi.

"She's too young for a boyfriend!" said Hunny.

"No she's not!" said Haruhi, "She's way old enough to be having interest in a boy. I'm actually a little bit happy she has one."

"Well you can be happy all you want! We're not going to let this little boy try and take away our little girl!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It would be nice to know who this boy is to make sure that he's a good match for Ichiko," said Kyoya. Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I don't want my daughter to just be with some random boy!" said Hunny, "I want to know who he is and find out if he's good enough for my Ichi-Chan!"

"Oh god," muttered Haruhi. Although she was a little bit curious about whom this boy was.

"Could you all excuse me?" she said getting up from the table real fast. She hurried out towards Ichiko's room. When she got there, the door was slightly ajar so she could hear what was going on inside.

"So do you think you'll kiss him again?" she heard Sai ask.

"He kissed me!" said Ichiko, "And if we do kiss again then, yeah that's fine with me."

"Even if Mommy sees it?" asked Genji.

"Or better yet one of the dads sees them?" asked Sai.

"Why would it matter?" asked Ichiko, although Haruhi could hear the slight worry in her voice.

"Kids everything okay?" Haruhi asked knocking at the door as she came in.

"Oh yes Momma everything's fine," said Ichiko. Haruhi stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter all dressed up in a short pink dress with a golden belt around the middle and glitter all over the dress. She also had matching pink shoes that made her look just a little bit taller.

"Wow honey you look nice," said Haruhi.

"You should see her after we get her hair and makeup done," said Sai proudly.

"That's nice dear. Um could I talk to your sister real fast?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, we'll just be in the bathroom getting the make up and hair things all set up," said Sai. She and Genji quickly ran out of the room.

"What's wrong Mom?" asked Ichiko sounding nervous.

"Nothing really," said Haruhi sitting down on the bed, "I just wanted to talk to you a moment about this so called boyfriend."

"What do you want to know?" asked Ichiko.

"Well how did you two meet? What's he like? What does he look like? What sort of things is he interested in? What kind of family does he come from? That sort of thing," said Haruhi.

"Okay, what would you like to know first?" asked Ichiko.

"How about his name and how you two met?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh we were introduced by Great-Grandmother Suoh while we were still living with France with Grand Ranka and Grand-mere," said Ichiko.

"Your great-grandmother Suoh introduced you two?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, apparently his mother once knew Papa Tamaki," said Ichiko.

"She did?" said Haruhi.

"Mmm-hmm," said Ichiko, "They're both here from one of the biggest and powerful family in all of France."

"Oh really, well what are their names?" asked Haruhi. Just then there was a knock at the door. Both mother and daughter looked to the door where Tadao stood.

"Um I hate to be rude but there's a gentleman here to see Miss Ichiko," he said.

"He's here!" said Ichiko jumping up and running to the bathroom and hammered at the door. "Sai, Genji are you ready for me! He's here!"

"He's here!" said Sai opening the door, "Well then get in here!" She pulled her sister into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Is it that boy she's going on about?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so. I don't recall ever meeting the young man since I was in Japan in Mao these past two years remember?" said Tadao, "The other four would know."

"Right, well where are they? I would like to talk to them real fast about this boy. And also where are the fathers?" asked Haruhi.

"The fathers are all still at the breakfast table, along with the three other children. The young man is waiting for Miss Ichiko in the west lounge. I shall go and find the other four staff members immediately," said Tadao as he hurried off.

Haruhi slowly walked over to the west lounge and peaked in through the slightly open door. There sat a boy who looked close to Ichiko's age with nice brown hair and in a nice suite waiting patiently.

"Oh here you are Madam," said Yoka suddenly walking up behind her.

"Hello Yoka," said Haruhi, "What can you tell me about that young man?"

"Well he's very polite, very courteous and a little bit full of himself," said Yoka.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"What's his name anyway? I can't seem to get that," said Haruhi.

"Oh it's," said Yoka started to say.

"Alright where is he!" said Tamaki suddenly showing up along with the other five.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to make sure this man is good enough for our little Ichiko!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said the twins.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," said Haruhi. She looked down at Hunny. "And what do you think?"

"I'm with Tama-Chan and the rest. I just got back with my family. I want to make sure that this you man is good enough for her!" said Hunny.

"I can assure you Mr. Haninozuka; I am a very good match for your daughter,"

Everyone turned around to see Ichiko's so called boyfriend was now standing in the doorway smiling.

"Uh sorry you had to hear all of that," said Haruhi, "It's nice to meet you young man. I'm Ichiko's mother Haruhi."

"Yes it's nice to finally meet you Madam. Ichiko has told me much about you. She's very found of you," said the boy as he took Haruhi's hand and kissed it gently, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edouard Tonnerre, oldest son of the Tonnerre family."

"Tonnerre?" said Haruhi.

"Excuse me young man," said Tamaki, "But is that any relation to Éclair Tonnerre?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Edouard, "she is my mother."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me young man but can you give us a moment?" asked Tamaki gently pushing the boy back into the room and shutting the door.

"No way in hell!" said the twins "No way in hell are we going to let this little Tonnerre punk near Ichiko!"

"Guys please," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm sorry but I can't allow this either!" said Tamaki, "I don't think this is a right match!"

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"I have to somewhat agree," said Kyoya, "I can't help but think this match isn't really one that will work out in Ichiko's best interest."

"What?" said Haruhi, "I would think you'd be all for arranging to get the kids with multibillion dollar families."

"Oh I do, but at the same time, given what's happen courtesy of my father I also would like to put the interest of the children first as well," said Kyoya. Mori grunted and nodded his head. Haruhi turned and looked over at Hunny who shook his head no.

"No, no this is not going to work. I don't care how nice he seems. I don't like his mother very much after what she did before," he said.

"Would it make a difference to any of you if I told you that Ichiko actually seems to like him?" asked Haruhi.

"What?" asked the guys.

"When I went to talk to Ichiko I saw her getting ready and the way she was acting, it made me think she actually likes this boy a lot," said Haruhi.

"Seriously?" asked Hikaru.

"Very much so," said Haruhi. Hunny gave a sigh.

"You may be right," he said, "The other day when he called she was really excited about getting his call. The look on her face really suggested she was happy to hear from him."

"There see?" said Haruhi, "Know why can't we all just put aside our little issues about Ichiko acting grown up and being happy for her?" The guys all groaned and nodded their heads.

"Is he here? I'm ready to see him!" said Ichiko appearing. Everyone turned and looked at her walking up in her dress now with her makeup applied and her long blond hair flowing down on her shoulders that was now wavy.

"Wow Ichi-Chan you look nice," said Hunny.

Thanks Daddy," said Ichiko, "I couldn't have done it without Sai and Genji's help."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other proud of their kids' work.

"Well Eduard is waiting for you," said Haruhi nodding to the door.

"Did you meet him? Isn't he just charming?" asked Ichiko looking like she was in love.

"Yes dear we did," said Haruhi, "And you're right he's is very charming. He's waiting for you in there." Ichiko took a deep breath.

"Okay then, here goes nothing," she said as she opened the door and walked in. Haruhi turned and looked at the men.

"Now don't tell me that doesn't sound like a girl who doesn't seem at least interested on her own, not because of family ties or social standings he could bring her," she said as she shut the doors behind her.

"Yes it does seem like her feeling are true," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Did anyone else notice that the window in the room was open?" said Hikaru. The men were quick to hurry outside to the garden. Haruhi groaned and followed after them.

* * *

"Guys stop this!" she said once she caught up with them outside.

"Shh!" hissed Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"We can't hear," said Tamaki.

"I can't believe you guys," said Haruhi.

"I've missed you so much!" they suddenly heard Ichiko say from the room, "I can't believe you came all the way from France to see me! This is so great! I can show you all over Japan! There's so much to see here. And I just know you'll get along with my mother and my father. You probably heard all about that didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Eduard, "That's actually why I came to see you. I'm sorry if you misinterpret my real reason to coming here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichiko.

"Well in case you haven't noticed your family involved in quite the scandal with your fathers and mother," said Eduard.

"Well yes but," said Ichiko, "That's not all their fault. It was my step-grandfather's.""None the less he's still family to you. And I'm sorry but that just something my family can't be affiliated with," said Eduard.

"What?" asked Ichiko.

"My family's too respectable and important to be affiliated with you and yours. So I don't think we're going to be able to see each other anymore," said Eduard.

"You're, breaking up with me?" said Ichiko.

"Of course," said Eduard, "Who would want their family linked to yours?"

"But what about me, don't you care about me, myself?" asked Ichiko.

"No of course not," said Eduard, "Who would want to be with someone as childish as you? The only good thing you were mostly good for was with you link to stepfather Tamaki's family. It's just too bad you have that scandal that no one can really be connected to."

"You came all the way from France just to break up with me!" said Ichiko, "And you don't even care about me on a personal level!"

The next thing everything knew, they could heard Ichiko burst into tears and could hear the door burst open and then slam shut.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi as she hurried back into the house. The others ran in after her, heading straight towards the lounge.

* * *

"You little punk!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted as the burst into the room. Eduard looked calmly over at them.

"How dare you just up and dump a girl like that!" said Tamaki.

"Oh easily," said Eduard like it was nothing, "I simply told her the truth. It's not my fault the truth hurts."

"That's not all that hurts you know!" said Hunny, "I knew you weren't nearly good enough for my little girl!"

"Not good enough? I think you are mistaken," said Eduard, "She's the one that's not good enough for me. I come from a great and noble family in case you didn't know."

"Oh we know alright," said Kyoya, "But with that said we also know that you as an individual are in no way good enough for our daughter."

"Your daughter? Sir she's not your daughter," said Eduard.

"Oh she's not is she?" said Kyoya, "Are you suggesting young man that while the five of us were all married to her mother we didn't treat like she was our daughter? Are you saying we didn't care about her wellbeing? Are you saying we didn't make sure she had a happy birthday or Christmas? Are you saying we didn't sure she got good food to eat or good clothes to wear? Are you saying we didn't make sure she went to school to make sure she had a bright future? Are you young man?"

"Um well," said Eduard.

"Young man it takes more then DNA to be a father and I can assure that even though I didn't see two of these men with Ichiko as a father I can assure you we all treated her like she was our own and we still see her as a daughter. And with that said, if you are going to treat our daughter like that you can leave never come back," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru, "Get out!"

"Very well I shall leave then," said Eduard as he stood to leave.

"And we better not hear or see you around here again understood!" Tamaki snapped.

"Oh don't worry I won't be back," said Eduard as he headed to the door only to come face to face with Hunny.

"I meant what I said. I don't think you were then or now good enough for my daughter. You're not even good enough to walk next to her in a hallway!" he said.

"Well excuse me sir," said Eduard as he slowly walked around Hunny and headed to the door. He had just about reached it when he felt someone come up behind him and kicked him in the butt. He jumped and turned around to see Sai looking at him mad.

"I beg your pardon young lady?" he said, "What do you think you're doing kicking my butt?"

"You ever show up here again and make my sister cry like that again and you won't have to worry about me kicking your butt. You'll have to worry about my older brother kicking your butt!" As if on cue, Kaito showed up and glared at him. He punched his fist in anger making Eduard jump a little.

"Oh please I just got the same lecture from your fathers," he said.

"Oh I doubt that," said Sai, "Especially since their lecture didn't include the butt kicking or the knee kicking."

"Knee kicking?" asked Eduard.

"Genji!" said Sai. Genji suddenly showed up and kicked Eduard in his knee.

"Jerk!" he said, "Making Ichiko cry like that after she went through all that trouble to look nice for you!"

"Or how about the foot smashing?" said Sai, "Aiko!" Aiko suddenly ran up.

"What was I suppose to do again?" she asked.

"Stomp his foot for making Ichiko cry," said Sai.

"Oh right," said Aiko as she went and did just that, "That's for making my sister cry you big meanie!"

"Oh I am too important to put up with this!" said Eduard.

"Ha please!" said Will joining his brothers and sisters, "You just gave up a connection to five of the most important families in Japan because of your one single family thought they were better then us. We as a family have more connections then you have hairs on your head and you just blew that all away. You are and your pathetic excuse for a family is probably one of the least bit important families now thanks to this."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself there sir," said Eduard.

"Even if I'm somehow wrong with that, you still made my sister cry and that my friend immediately makes you less important to us and our families as a hold, which makes you not all the important at all. Now then you were leaving?" Eduard sneered and stormed out.

"Do you think Ichiko's okay?" asked Genji.

"I saw Mom heading to her room. She'll be okay," said Sai.

* * *

Haruhi raced to her daughter's room where she found Ichiko on her bed crying.

"Oh honey!" she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, "honey are you okay?"

"Momma, Eduard broke up with me!" said Ichiko.

"Shh, shh come here," said Haruhi as she managed to help get her daughter to sit up and cuddle her, "It's okay honey, its okay."

"I feel like such a fool Momma," said Ichiko in between sobs. "I can't believe that I let myself be fooled so easily. I really thought he cared about me. How could I have been so stupid!"

"Shh shh you weren't stupid honey. He was a jerk," said Haruhi, "He made you think that way. I bet if this whole scandal hadn't come up he would have kept trying to make you think he liked you like that. You know if he's like that, maybe you're better off."

"You think so?" asked Ichiko.

"Honey, take it from someone who knows first hand. They are plenty of more guys out that will love you for you. They won't care what family you come from, they won't care what connections you have. They will like you merely because you're you. Just hopefully it won't be quite as bad as what happen to me," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Ichiko, "It doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know honey. I doubt it would," said Haruhi, "You can just sit here and cry all you want and I'll stay here the whole time if you want." She could feel Ichiko holding her arms tight around her. She started crying harder and harder. Haruhi sighed.

'Somehow I just know this is all my fault,' she thought.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Feeling better honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm, no," said Ichiko glumly as she shoved another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Boy she must be really depressed seeing if she's not happy over eating all this ice cream," said Sai.

"Sai," said Haruhi putting a finger to her lips. Sai nodded her head.

"I don't think I like Eduard really," said Aiko, "He always seemed to be pointing out what was wrong with us. We couldn't see to do anything right around him."

"Yeah, he always was a little bit of a downer," said Sai. Ichiko moaned sadly. "Not helping?" Ichiko shook her head. She could feel her mother's hand on her back gently rubbing it.

"Honey do you want us to just leave us alone for a moment?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Ichiko.

"Okay, well it's at least Aiko's bedtime," said Haruhi looking over at her littlest child.

"Okay Mommy," said Aiko as she stood up from the floor. She walked over and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be okay Ichi, you'll see."

"Hmm, thanks Aiko," said Ichiko.

"Should I go too?" asked Sai.

"I don't really care," said Ichiko, "Though I am getting kind of sleepy."

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Go ahead and get some sleep sweetie. Maybe after you get some sleep you'll feel better."

"Okay Momma," said Ichiko, "Thanks for the ice cream and the attempts to make me feel better, All three of you."

"Of course," said Haruhi as she ushered her other two daughters out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay Mommy?" asked Aiko.

"I'm sure she will be okay in time," said Haruhi.

* * *

When Haruhi walked into the dinning room later she found the six guys all there drinking tea and in Hunny's case eating cake.

"How's Ichi-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"She's going to okay I think," said Haruhi as she took a seat, "I'm just sorry that boy made her think he like her for her. That's what got her really upset."

"You know I feel bad about this, but I'm kind of glad they broke up," said Hikaru, "Can you imagine having a woman like that as an in-law?"

"Yeah Ichiko dodged a bullet on that," said Kaoru.

"Did she even meet Éclair?" asked Haruhi.

"I think once or twice she had dinner over at their house," said Yuu walking into the room with a cup of tea for Haruhi, "I remember her coming home just a little bit upset over something or another then talking to her grand-mere about ways she could change herself."

"Well then I have to agree with Hikaru, we really did dodge a bullet with this," said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru both chuckled.

Haruhi finished her tea in a flash.

"I'm going to head to bed now excuse me," she said.

"Well it is late isn't it?" said Kyoya, "Maybe its time we all retired."

"Sure," said the others as they all got up to head to bed.

"I think I'll go and check on Aiko real fast. I promised her a story," said Tamaki heading to his daughter's room.

* * *

After Tamaki was done reading the story and he came out of his daughter's room he saw Ichiko coming out her room wiping her make-up off her face.

"Ichiko, honey, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Not really," said Ichiko, "I just wanted a glass of water."

"Here let me go get it for you. You just go and relax in your room okay?" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Ichiko.

"Here you go honey," said Tamaki walking back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

"Thanks Dada Tamaki," said Ichiko as she took a sip, "Dada Tamaki, you think I'm pretty right?"

"No, I think you're gorgeous," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, thanks," said Ichiko, "Then why didn't Eduard like me?"

"Well obviously that young man was too blinded by our family's connections to really see what a great girl you are," said Tamaki, "And one day you'll find yourself a boy who really realizes that."

"That's what Momma said. Do you really think that?" asked Ichiko.

"Would I ever lie to you about that sweetheart?" asked Tamaki giving her a hug.

"Thanks Dada Tamaki," said Ichiko.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Good night honey."

"Good night Dada Tamaki," said Ichiko, "Thanks for the water."

"Sure," said Tamaki as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ichiko sat in her room continuing to drink her water until it was gone. She got up and headed back to the kitchen to put the glass away when she accidentally bumped into Kaoru.

"Ichiko why are you still up?" he asked.

"I'm just putting a glass away," said Ichiko.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ichiko.

"I was just getting a drink myself," said Kaoru as he walked around her to get the cup, "So are you feeling any better?"

"Kind of," said Ichiko. Kaoru walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look honey, you know you're a good person right?" he said.

"Yeah I guess," said Ichiko. Kaoru looked her in her eyes.

"Honey I want you to do something for me. I want you to list the things that you like about you," he said.

"I like my hair I guess," said Ichiko.

"That's a good start," said Kaoru, "What else?"

"I like my fondness for cake," said Ichiko.

"Yeah that's a good trait," said Kaoru, "And if a boy can't like for you or other things you like about yourself then he's not worth it." Ichiko blushed.

"Thanks Dada Kaoru," she said. Kaoru gave her a hug.

"Good-night honey, Take care," he said.

"Good night," said Ichiko. She walked back to her bed and flopped down on her bed. However she had a hard time falling asleep.

The next morning she was surprised to wake up early. She sighed and headed out of her room. She headed towards the garden where she happened to see Mori and Kaito practicing. Mori stopped when he realized she was there and walked over to her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I had rough night," said Ichiko.

"Still upset?" asked Mori. Ichiko nodded her head.

"Here," said Mori handing her a shinai. He led her over to a dummy strung up on a tree with a picture of Eduard on it.

"What's this for?" asked Ichiko.

"Beat out your anger," said Mori.

"Okay," said Ichiko as she started to beat up the dummy over and over again until some of the stuffing came out. "That feels good. I'm feeling much better."

"Good," said Mori patting her back.

"Where did you get a picture of Eduard anyway?" asked Ichiko.

"Father Kyoya," said Kaito.

"Oh really?" said Ichiko, "I should thank him for it." She walked back into the house and was actually surprise to see Kyoya in the dinging room working on his laptop.

"Good morning dear, feeling better?" asked Kyoya.

"A little after having a pep talk with Papa Tamaki and Papa Kaoru and getting to beat up the Eduard dummy Papa Takashi made up for me," said Ichiko.

"So that's why he ask for the picture huh?" said Kyoya, "Oh I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing this list I made up on discoveries I found out about Eduard Tonnerre?"

"Sure what?" asked Ichiko sitting next to him.

"Well let's see, he didn't finish first in his beginner's ballroom dancing class. He had to get a private coach so he could pass his 8th grade gym class. He damaged at least three of his family's cars when trying to drive on his own. Would you like for me to go on?" asked Kyoya. Ichiko giggled.

"It's all good for now. I should go change," she said.

"I'll print it out for you if you like and turn it into a poster we can put it on a wall," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Ichiko heading to her room. When she walked in she found Hikaru in there.

"Dada Hikaru?" she said.

"Oh hi honey here you are," he said turning around holding a new pink dress.

"What's this for?" asked Ichiko.

"I thought I'd bring you something to help cheer you up," said Hikaru.

"With a dress?" said Ichiko.

"Sure," said Hikaru leading her over to a mirror and holding the dress in front of her, "What do you think?"

"Well it is pretty," Ichiko admitted.

"Then it belongs with you," said Hikaru, "Only a real pretty girl both inside and outside should wear this. I don't know what that boy was thinking when he went and dumped you like that. Who in their right mind would want to dump a pretty girl like you inside and out?" Ichiko smiled and looked up at him. "If you ask me only an ugly boy wouldn't see and want to be with a pretty girl like you."

"Thanks Dada Hikaru," said Ichiko.

"Of course honey," said Hikaru, "Now put the dress on. I Guarantee it'll make you feel better." "Sure," said Ichiko. Hikaru quickly headed out of the room.

When Ichiko came out, she really was starting to feel better.

"Wow Ichi-Chan, you look great," said Hunny running up to her.

"Thanks Daddy," said Ichiko.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hunny.

"Feeling a little bit better, especially after getting to talk with my different fathers," said Ichiko.

"Oh that's good," said Hunny hugging his daughter, "I'm really glad you're feeling better honey. Something just tells me you're going to be fine in the long run. You will find someone who likes you for you and just you. And who knows where you'll find him. For all we know he may come from somewhere similar to where your mother came from true?"

"Maybe," said Ichiko smiling.

"You know what might really make you feel better? Coming with me to pick out some paint to paint our wall in the baby's room, I made sure we got the wall with the windows," said Hunny.

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Ichiko.

"I may have twisted a few arms to get it," said Hunny.

"Owe," said Ichiko.

"So what do you say we go and get the paint so we can paint it?" said Hunny.

"Sure," said Ichiko holding her father's hand as the two headed to the door together.

* * *

"Madam you have a visitor," said Tadao to Haruhi a little bit later in the day.

"Oh who?" asked Ichiko.

"Hello Haruhi," said Shizue Suoh walking into the room.

"Hello what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I just wanted to apologies about Eduard Tonnerre and Ichiko," said Shizue, "Lady Éclair told me what happened. I was upset actually to hear it didn't work out."

'What part are you mostly upset about?' Haruhi thought.

"Also after a long talk with my son and considering everything that's happen to you and your children after the "deaths" of your husbands that I won't try something that again no matter how much it benefits us," said Shizue.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"How's the girl doing?" asked Shizue.

"Alright I suppose," said Haruhi, "She's helping to paint the baby's room. I think it's cheering her up."

"Very good," said Shizue, "Like I said though I do apologies for this happening."

"No this isn't your fault," said Haruhi, "It's mine I just know it."

"No!" said Shizue, "I don't care what you say or how you feel, you are not in anyway responsible for this or anything else! You are and always will be the victim in this! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise understood!"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Well I should go. If there's painting going on you can't be too careful," said Shizue leaving a quickly as she arrived.

"I never understood that woman," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed towards baby's room to see how the project was coming along.

She poked her head in to see Hunny and Ichiko looking at their wall and talking.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Yeah Momma," said Ichiko, "We're just talking about what we're going to do with our wall."

"Well I bet it'll be the cutest," said Haruhi, "How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm feeling better now, especially after all of the support I got from Daddy and my other fathers," said Ichiko.

"That's good to hear honey," said Haruhi hugging her daughter.

"I almost hope we can stay like this forever. You, me, all of my brothers and sisters and all of our dads," Ichiko whispered to her mother. Haruhi hugged her tighter.

'Yeah, yeah that would be nice,' she thought.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what are you planning for your wall?" asked Haruhi.

"We were thinking a green pasture with all sorts of different colored bunnies," said Ichiko.

"That's cute," said Haruhi looking over at Hunny who merely giggled, "Whose original idea was that?"

"Mine," said both father and daughter at the same time.

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "I'll just leave you two to it then." She walked out of the room and headed down the hallway minding her own business when he happened to see a huge crowd of her family surrounding Tadao and Yuu as they hung something up on the wall.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a list to remind us that Eduard Tonnerre is by no way good enough for Ichiko," said Kyoya.

"He ripped his pants at a Christmas party?" said Haruhi reading one of the things off of the list.

"Oh more then just then," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Haruhi as she looked back to the list, "Well I'm just glad that Ichiko had more then just one person to turn to help make her feel better after that."

"Yes can't too much misery in the house at the moment," said Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Tomorrow's my father's funeral," said Kyoya walking off.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, and while I don't expect you to attend, I will be taking my son," said Kyoya.

"No of course," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, good to know we could come to that understanding without an argument," said Kyoya walking off.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Too tight?" Kyoya asked as he helped Will with his tie.

"No, I'm fine," said Will.

"Good," said Kyoya, "Let's go then."

"Father, Grandfather really is dead right?" said Will, "He didn't fake his death or anything like that did he?"

"I don't think so," said Kyoya slyly.

"Just wondering," said Will.

"Wondering what?" asked Haruhi. Both father and son looked over at her.

"Just something regarding all of the other past funeral I've ever had to attend," said Will.

"Oh right," said Haruhi.

"Are you not going Mother?" asked Will.

"Uh I wasn't really planning on it," said Haruhi,

"Oh really?" said Will.

"Will, don't take this the wrong way," said Hikaru walking up behind Haruhi.

"But we don't have any respect to give to the man," said Kaoru also walking up behind her.

"Oh really?" said Will.

"Will its fine," said Kyoya, "I doubt anyone other then us here would want to come."

"Well I'm ready to go," said Tamaki walking up behind Kyoya and Will wearing a black suite.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the funeral," said Tamaki.

"Why?" asked the twins.

"Because he's my friend and I want to show him my support," said Tamaki.

"Boss the man kidnapped you!" said Hikaru.

"But I'm not going about that. I'm just going to offer support to Kyoya and Will," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Let's get going."

"Are you taking Aiko?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I didn't want to force her," said Tamaki, "She's too little anyway. She probably doesn't even really remember him."

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she moved aside to let Kyoya, Will and Tamaki pass. She thought about what Tamaki had said about going to the funeral to just simply support Kyoya during this.

* * *

"Hello Kyoya," said Fuyumi walking up to her brother and hugging her.

"Hello Fuyumi," said Kyoya also hugging his sister.

"Oh Will, how are you doing?" asked Fuyumi walking

"I'm fine Aunt Fuyumi," said Will smiling at his aunt.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?" asked Fuyumi.

"I thought I'd come and support my friend in his time of need," said Tamaki.

"That's interesting seeing as you didn't even bother coming to Kyoya's funeral," said one of Kyoya's brothers.

"Well that was mostly because of my grandmother. I was lucky to come to his um wedding with the schedule she had me on," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Don't use me to cover you're poor planning young man!" said his grandmother as she and his father also walked up.

"Well you did keep him on a tight schedule Mother," said his father.

"Father, surprise to see you here," said Tamaki.

"Well I figured it be best to come and pay our respect to the man I use to have a lot of dealings with," said his father.

"Thank you for coming sir," said Kyoya shaking Yuzuru's hand.

"Of course," said Yuzuru, "I hope you're family will be able to heal in time with all of this."

"Thank you sir," said Kyoya.

"Here Mother let me lead you to your seat," said Yuzuru helping his mother.

"Where's the rest of your family Kyoya?" asked his oldest brother.

"They're not coming," said Kyoya.

"Why not?" asked the other.

"Every one of them was put through torture because of father. Why would they want to come and pay their respect to the man?" asked Kyoya.

"Um Kyoya," said Fuyumi motioning towards the door. Kyoya turned and saw Haruhi, his friends and all of the children walking in wearing black.

"Why are you all here?" asked Kyoya.

"We're here to offer our support to you like Tamaki," said Haruhi as she walked over to him.

"Hmm, well that certainly is a more mature attitude then my father would have ever had," said Kyoya.

"Well you are my husband more or less and this is what a good wife does things like this," said Haruhi. She and the others all followed Kyoya and his family to the front.

"I still can't believe we agreed to come to this," said Hikaru.

"It goes to show what good friends you are," said Haruhi, even though she really didn't want to be there as it was.

* * *

"Today we are here to mourn the loss of Yoshio Ohtori, Husband Father and one of the most remarkable men in the world," said the preacher.

'Don't forget manipulator, schemer and murderer,' thought Haruhi to herself.

"Many people owe their happiness to him for what he did in his life," said the preacher, "Let us hear some of them now." Haruhi looked down at her feet as people came up to talk about the man and what he apparently did for them while he was alive. Haruhi could care less what they said. The man was still pure evil.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" asked preacher.

"I do," said one of Kyoya's sister-in-laws, "I just wanted to say if it wasn't for Yoshio Ohtori I wouldn't have found my wonderful husband. I admit I wasn't too sure at first but he kept going trying and trying until finally I married my wonderful husband and my family all thanks to him. He really was a great man."

"No he wasn't!" Haruhi finally snapped. "I like to know why you people can stand there and say things like that about that man!"

"Um Haruhi did you want to say something?" asked Kyoya's oldest brother.

"Yes I do!" said Haruhi as she got up and headed to the front. "Yoshio Ohtori was nothing more then a evil maniacal manipulator who wasn't told no enough times in his life to know that you don't kidnap men because they're married to the woman you want for some reason or another just to get her! The only good thing I can give this man credit for is that I did more or less have my six children because of his actions! That is the only good thing I could ever say I got from the man!" said Haruhi.

"Uh thank you," said the preacher.

"Feel better?" asked Kyoya as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I tried I really did."

"I know, and I'm glad you go to say your two cents. I couldn't have said it better myself. You did just fine in my opinion," said Kyoya.

* * *

After the funeral was over and the group all followed after Kyoya and his family outside, Haruhi was immediately bombarded by reporters.

"Ms. Fujioka, why did you come here to the funeral of a person that wronged you in so many ways?" one asked.

"I didn't come here for him, I came to support my son and his father," said Haruhi.

"So did you really mean what you said?" asked another.

"Yes I did every word!" said Haruhi, "Excuse me!" She tried walking past the reporters but found it a little bit hard. She didn't have to worry about it though seeing as Mori was quick to act and lift her up and carry her back to the car.

"Let's get out of here," said the twins once they got caught up.

"Where's Kyoya and Will?" asked Haruhi.

"We're over here," said Kyoya calling over from another car with most of his family.

"Are you coming home with us?" called out Haruhi.

"No, I think we're going to spend the night with my family to mourn so to speak," said Kyoya.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi, "See you tomorrow then I guess."

"Kyoya why are you really coming with us?" asked Fuyumi.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," said Kyoya.

"Okay then," said Fuyumi.

* * *

Later back at the main Ohtori house several people showed up to pay their respects to the family. Kyoya stood off by himself watching the mourners until he saw one in particular person he was looking for.

"Hello Dramione," he said walking up to his father's old assistant.

"Oh hello young master Ohtori, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine for the most part. I was wondering if we could talk in private," said Kyoya leading the woman away before she could protest.

"So uh what's up?" asked Dramione.

"Nothing much," said Kyoya, "I just didn't want to cause a scene when this happened." Next thing Dramione knew two men walked up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"What this?" she asked, "What's going on!"

"You helped my father do so many evil things in his life. Don't tell me you honestly thought about you," said Kyoya.

"Well then, what are you going to do to me?" asked Dramione.

"You'll just have to spend the rest of your life in the prison you help my father keep my friends all this time," said Kyoya, "Good-bye Dramione." And with that the woman was dragged out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You know what I think?" said Hikaru when everyone got home except Kyoya and Will.

"I think we should have gone and make sure that they really burned Yoshio's body," said Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi, you know how they faked our deaths? How come you never saw our bodies cremated?" asked Tamaki.

"Well in four cases, the so called bodies weren't ever recovered," said Haruhi, "But in Mitsukuni's case I wasn't allowed too because they said it would make me too distraught. Then with you I was still in the hospital going "crazy" because I kept claiming you were still alive. I wasn't let out of the hospital until after the actual funeral and then I was taken to the mental institution."

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"Looks like Yoshio tried everything he could do to cover his tracks huh?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Mommy?" said Genji tugging at his mother's skirt.

"Yes Genji?" said Haruhi kneeling down and picking him up.

"Grandfather Ohtori really is dead right? He's not going to come back is he?" said Genji. Haruhi noticed that he looked a little bit scared of the idea.

"No dear he's not going to come back," said Haruhi. She hugged her son tight and stroked his hair.

"I'm scared he's going to come back. I'm scared he's going to come back and take Daddy away again and then take the rest of us away and just leave you Will and his daddy!" said Genji.

"Is that really going to happen?" said Aiko getting scared and running to her father. Tamaki immediately scooped her up and held her close.

"Genji shh, don't say things like that. You're scaring your sister," said Haruhi still stroking her son's hair.

"Well it is scary Mommy!" said Genji.

"Shh," said Haruhi continuing in her attempts to calm her son down.

"Genji come here," said Kaoru walking over and taking Genji from his mother and holding him close.

"I don't want you to go away again Daddy!" said Genji.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you again you got that?" said Kaoru, "How about I put you to bed okay? I'll spend the night in your room okay?"

"Okay," said Genji as Kaoru carried him off.

"Do you really think he faked his death Mom?" asked Sai.

"No honey, not him," said Haruhi, "He's not that much of a coward."

"Hmm," said Sai. She reached over and grabbed her father's hand.

"Hey who wants some cake?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

"Sai how about you?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Sai shrugging her shoulders. Both fathers and daughters headed off towards the dining room. Haruhi looked over at Kaito who was looking down at his feet with worry.

"Kaito do you want some cake?" she asked.

"No," said Kaito.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi. Kaito didn't answer but kept looking at his feet. Mori reached over and put his arm around his son.

"Want to go do some training?" he asked.

"Sure," said Kaito following his father outside.

"Not too late," Haruhi called out after the two.

"Yes," Mori called back. Haruhi finally looked over at Tamaki who was swaying his body back and forth while Aiko rested her head on his shoulders.

"Is she okay?" Haruhi asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"I think she's fallen asleep," said Tamaki.

"I hate the idea of the kids being scared over the idea of Yoshio coming back and taking you guys away again," said Haruhi.

"I know me too," said Tamaki, "No child should have to have those kinds of nightmares." He slowly started walking down the hallway towards Aiko's room. Haruhi followed and helped put her into her nightgown. She looked around at the different walls that were covered with all sorts of different red roses.

"Are you planning on doing anything like this with your wall in the baby's room?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking more of a white castle with a prince or princess depending on what the gender of the baby is," said Tamaki.

"That's cute," said Haruhi. She leaned down and kissed Aiko's forehead. Tamaki did as well before the two of them walked out of the room together.

"I actually can't wait to see what the baby's room is going to look like once we're all done with our walls, the ceiling and the floor," said Tamaki.

"Is someone seriously going to do the floor?" asked Haruhi.

"Hikaru asked for it willingly," said Tamaki.

"Really?" said Haruhi, "I wonder what he's going to put on it. So then who's doing the ceiling?"

"Kaoru," said Tamaki.

"Figures," said Haruhi, "You guys sure are really taking to this baby."

"That's what a family does. They come together to help with the little ones," said Tamaki.

"I guess it shouldn't be too big of a surprise that you'd be all for the huge family thing we have going on," said Haruhi.

"Well we are family," said Tamaki, "Even before all of this we were family." Haruhi smiled at that comment.

"Yeah I guess in a way we were weren't we?" she said, "But then what am I in this family?"

"You're the loving mother who has love for six of the most beautiful and wonderful men in all of the world," said Tamaki stroking her cheek.

"Tamaki, are you saying you'd be willing to stay like this and let me be with other men the same way I'm with you?" said Haruhi.

"Well I didn't think you wanted to be with me anymore like that," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we only got married because we were forced to by my grandmother. We weren't even really dating at the time," said Tamaki "Plus you've been with all of the other guys since they've been back and you haven't been with me, I just assumed that…,"

"Tamaki I didn't go to them asking for it. They sort of came to me," said Haruhi.

"So then you're saying that if I had come to you wanting it you'd had gone for it?" asked Tamaki.

"It would depend on how you came to me," said Haruhi.

"What if I were to come to you like this?" said Tamaki looping his arm around her waist gently and put his hand in her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her.

"I would go to you if you wanted to come to me this way," said Haruhi once the kissed broke.

"Then," said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed gently laid her head on his chest.

"If this is what you really want then yes, I'll go and be with you tonight," she said. Tamaki shifted his arms to the point that he was now carrying Haruhi to her bed room. Before long the two of them were lost in a world of love making.

* * *

"Mmm," Tamaki moaned after they were done, "I don't think I could ever be with another woman like this Haruhi."

"That's good for you," said Haruhi, "But what about me?" She moved until she was sitting on the edge of the bed upset. She shivered slight when she felt Tamaki's hand playing with the tips of her short hair trailing his hand down her back.

"Haruhi there's no such thing as a perfect family. Everyone has their little differences. And if the difference with ours is that there's six father to help you look after seven children then I for one am willingly to be a part of that family," he said. Haruhi tuned her head and smiled at him.

"Maybe that would be nice, especially if you are all willingly to really do something like that," she said.

"Why wouldn't we?" said Tamaki. Haruhi tried to honestly think about that for a moment.

"I don't know," she said at last before turning and laying down next to Tamaki, "Let's get some sleep for now how about?"

"Sure," said Tamaki holding her close.

* * *

The next morning just after the family was done with their breakfast Kyoya and Will returned home.

"Hello Kyoya is everything still okay with your family?" asked Haruhi.

"For the moment yes," said Kyoya.

"Will did you sleep okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course I did mother why wouldn't I?" asked Will.

"Just asking," said Haruhi. She looked over at Genji and Aiko who luckily seemed too interested in eating then worried if the evil man coming back for them.

"We left just after my father's body was cremated," said Kyoya.

"So then the man really is dead?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes he is really dead and is never coming back," said Kyoya.

"Never?" said Genji looking up.

"Yes Genji he's gone now and never coming back," said Kyoya.

"See Genji, we're all going to be fine from now on," said Haruhi. Genji got out of his chair and walked over to Kyoya.

"I was always afraid of your father, but I just wanted to say, I do like you. You seem like a good man. That's why I feel I can trust you when you say a person's really dead or not," he said.

"Well thank you Genji," said Kyoya patting his head.

Haruhi smiled at the scene.

"Are you doing okay Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes I am," said Kyoya, "Now then I'm going to go and change and then go to put some thoughts into how I am going to make up the wall for the baby's room."

"Did you hear that Dad? We got to get going on the floor!" said Sai.

"You're right, let's get going," said Hikaru. Both quick headed off fast.

"Genji did you want to get going to work on the ceiling?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Genji grabbing his father's hand.

"We should go do our wall too!" said Hunny.

"Yeah I want to paint a bunny!" said Ichiko happily.

"Kaito?" said Mori.

"Yeah," said Kaito smiling.

"Looks like we're going to be painting all day huh?" said Tamaki.

"But what about Mommy?" said Aiko.

"Don't worry about me honey," said Haruhi, "I think I know what I'm going to do today."


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Everything going okay in here?" said Haruhi walking into the baby's room where the six men and the six children were all sitting around with sketch books.

"Of course Haruhi," said Tamaki, "We're still working on the baby's room décor."

"Good sounds good, keep up the good work," said Haruhi walking out of the room, Making sure to shut the door behind her. She looked up at Tadao who was waiting for her. "Well it looks like they're going to busy for a while so it should give us some time. Let's get the others and get to work."

"Of course Madam," said Tadao. The two walked to the main meeting room where the other five servants were waiting.

"Okay let's go ahead and get started," she said, "Hayao I need you to go to the safety deposit box that holds all of my old wedding rings and then take them to the jewelers."

"Of course Madam," said Hayao.

"Here's the key," said Tadao handing it to him. Hayao quickly took off.

"Andrea, here are the pictures from all six of my weddings," said Haruhi handing him a bunch of photographs.

"These shouldn't be too hard to gather up," said Andrea.

"Good thank you," said Haruhi.

"Tadao you're going to be in charge of getting all go the tuxes altered. You can do that right?" said Haruhi.

"Of course I can," said Tadao, "And get the other three as well."

"Good thank you," said Haruhi. Then she looked at the other three. "Yoka you're in charge of the dresses. Maho and Yuu, you do just what she says and fallow her example."

"That shouldn't be too hard Madam," said Yoka, "I've taught them some things on sewing and altering dresses already."

"Good, let me know when you're ready for me," said Haruhi, "And you have the color schemes from each of my weddings right?"

"Will do," said the three women bowing and walking off.

Yoka walked over to the storage closet in her sewing room and pulled out all of Haruhi's wedding dresses. "I remember making these so long ago. I loved making them. I can't wait to see how they will turn out together."

"I'm sure it'll look great!" said Yuu.

"Let's hope so," said Yoka as she reached over for a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Wow all this sketching is making me hungry," said Tamaki walking out of the baby's room.

"Yeah I'm starving," said Hikaru.

"Where's Maho? We should go see what she made up for lunch," said Kaoru.

"You know what yo should do, you should all go out to lunch," said Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said four of the six kids.

"You think we should all go out?" asked Kyoya.

"I just thought you might find that more fun," said Haruhi.

"Alright then, let's go out," said Tamaki, "Where would you like to go Haruhi?"

"Sure let's go," said Haruhi.

"Where's Hayao?" asked Kyoya.

"He's running an errand for me," said Haruhi, "But I'm sure one of us can drive one of the many cars you guys always insisted on getting."

"Sure," said Mori.

'Good this will help give everyone some breathing room to do their work,' thought Haruhi.

"You know what we should do after lunch, go see a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said the kids again.

"I don't suppose after the movie we could go and try seeing if I can get a new watch?" asked Hikaru, "I've been meaning to get a new one."

"Sure we can, can't we?" said Haruhi, "This is going to be one fun filled day. " So the family spent the whole day out and about. Haruhi was actually surprised at how easy it was to keep the guys out of the house all day and even late into the night. Nearly all of the kids were asleep by the time they all got home.

"Well that was a fun day huh?" said Haruhi once the kids were all put to bed.

"Yes, but why were we out all day?" asked Kyoya.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi I can't help but think that you were keeping us out of the house all day on purpose," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, well sorry you feel that way," said Haruhi running off to Yoka's sewing room. Yoka was still there working hard on some dresses.

"Where's Yuu and Maho?" asked Haruhi.

"I told them they could go to sleep. I can either work on this by myself or they can help me touch up tomorrow. I already got your dress done," said Yoka. She walked over to her closet and opened it. Haruhi gasped.

"Yoka, it's amazing!" she said.

"Thank you," said Yoka proudly, "I should have the other dresses done in no time."

"Thank you so much!" said Haruhi, "We'll just see if it's worth all of this won't we?"

* * *

A few days later everyone was awaken up loud banging on their doors.

"What's going on?" "What's all of the noise?" "Everything alright?" was just some of the things that were shouted as everyone ran out into the hallway. They all found Tadao waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to have to wake you up all so rudely but there is something we must see to. Miss Haruhi is throwing a party of sorts today and she would like you all to attend," he said.

"Haru-Chan's having a party?" asked Hunny, "Why?"

"You may ask that later at the party," said Tadao, "in the meantime I suggest you all go and see Yoka since she has your outfits for the party."

"Um okay," said Hikaru and Kaoru. The group all walked down to Yoka's sewing room.

"Oh good you're here," she said. She walked over to one of her many closets and pulled out nine different tuxes, "These are for you men. Your names are on them. Please go and change into them to make sure they fit okay. If not come and get me or Tadao immediately alright?"

"Um sure," said Hikaru. The group all walked over and picked up their tuxes.

"You know these all sort of look like the tuxes we wore when we married Haruhi," said Kaoru, "And the boys' tuxes just look like miniature ones of their fathers'."

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru.

"Interesting I'm sure," said Yoka as she opened another closet and pulled out three different dresses. "These are for you young mistresses." Ichiko's was light pink; Sai's was yellow and Aiko's dark pink.

"These dresses look a lot alike too," said Hikaru, "In fact they look a lot like the bridle gowns worn in mine wedding, and Hunny's wedding and I can only assume Aiko's dress looks like the ones wore at your wedding boss?"

"Yeah it does," said Tamaki, "What's going on?"

"Get changed and you'll find out," said Yoka handing the girls their dresses.

"Okay," said the men and their kids. They all quickly hurried off to change.

* * *

"You know I almost think that these are our old wedding tuxes," said Kaoru once everyone was changed and came out of their rooms.

"It could almost be," said Hikaru.

"What is Haru-Chan up to?" asked Hunny.

"Maybe she finally made her choice so to speak," said Kyoya. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me but if you're all ready, they're waiting for you in the east lounge," Tadao said, "Please follow me."

"So what is going on exactly?" asked Tamaki.

"You'll see," said Tadao once they arrived at the lounge. It was set up just like a wedding chapel with most of their family members in the audience.

"Who's getting married?" asked Hunny.

"You'll see," said Tadao, "If you gentlemen would please go the front we can begin. Young lords you stand with the men at the left, ladies on the right."

"Sure," said the kids fallowing their fathers to the front. Suddenly music started up. Everyone turned to look at the entrance of the room where Haruhi suddenly walked into the room wearing what looked like a patch dress of all of her former wedding gowns all sown together. It looked really beautiful. In her hands she held a bouquet of what looked like it was made up of all the different flowers she had used for her other six bequests. She slowly walked up to the six men and stood in front of them.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Haruhi what is all of this?" asked Tamaki.

"So am I right in assuming that you really make a decision regarding the six of us?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, yes I have," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath. "I love all six of you more then anything. I couldn't have asked for better husbands or fathers to my children. It's not fair that I settle for just one of you. So if you are as willingly to stay together like this, then I Haruhi Fujioka, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin Ohtori and Suoh do solemnly swear to remain loyal to you Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ohtori, Kaoru Hitachiin-Fujioka, and Tamaki Suoh, forever and ever. To love honor and cherish you for ever and ever. If you accept, then please say now or just leave now." The six men were quite for a moment as they looked at Haruhi who was now trying hard not to cry. All stood there thinking long and hard about what Haruhi had just said. Finally Tamaki moved over to her and took her hand.

"I Tamaki Suoh do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever," he said before kissing her on the lips gently.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Haruhi. She looked over at the other five. Next Kyoya walked over to her.

"I Kyoya Ohtori do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever," he said as well. He too leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Of course, why would I give up such a big family of connections?" Kyoya whispered into her ear.

"What?" said Haruhi before Kyoya kissed her again fast. She shot him a look before looking back at the reaming four men. Both Kaoru and Mori started to move towards her at the same time.

"You can go first Mori," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Mori before taking Haruhi's hand, "I Takashi Morinozuka do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever." He too leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you Takashi," said Haruhi. Mori nodded and smiled before moving over so Kaoru could take her hand.

"I hope this doesn't start to get hokey but, I Kaoru Hitachiin-Fujioka do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever," he said.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Haruhi, "and no it's not getting too hokey saying that." Kaoru smiled and kissed her as well. Then she looked at Hunny and Hikaru. Both looked unsure if they really wanted to know. She was starting to get a little bit worried they weren't going to accept what she was asking. Then Hunny walked over to her.

"I could barley imagine to come back to find you had moved on with different men. But I am happy to know you were able to find happiness and not want to mope around without me. I'm also really happy to know that my daughter was well taken care of and be a father to her. So if this is what you want, then well, I Mitsukuni Haninozuka, do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever."

"Thank you Mitsukuni, I figured this was hardest on you," said Haruhi.

"It's okay really," said Hunny kissing her deeply.

"Well Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru still looked unsure.

"Hikaru, I will always love you," said Haruhi. Hikaru sighed.

"If anyone really knew me, they'd know that I am one of the most selfish and greedy people in the world and really childish. So I'm sure you can imagine why this is hard for me. But I love you and I love the children so if I have to learn how to share you like that then I Hikaru Hitachiin do also solemnly swear to love honor and cherish the amazing woman you are, to remain loyal to you and you alone and be kind and loyal to the other five men in your life for ever and ever," he said.

"Thank you Hikaru," said Haruhi this time walking up to him and kissing him. Hikaru kissed her back deeply.

"I don't suppose there's anyway I can have you tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

"No," said Haruhi, "You can have the first dance though."

"I'll take that then," said Hikaru. All of the family all stood up and applauded happily.

"So then is this really going to be our normal life from now on?" asked Sai.

"I guess so," said Ichiko happily, "As long as none of them die a year after the baby's born I'll be happy!"

"Me too, me too," said Aiko.

"So then who's the ready for the party?" asked Maho. The family all walked into the dinging room that was filled with all sorts of foods and a cake mountain.

"Now's this is a great party!" said Hunny as he and Ichiko raced over to the cake mountain.

"So is everyone really happy with this?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"I think so, as long as they raise the kids right," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I think we can all accept that," said Mr. Suoh.

* * *

The family all ate and drank and enjoyed each other companies until late into the night.

"Hey has anyone seen Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked as the men made their way towards their room.

"No, not for a while," said Tamaki.

"Well maybe she got tired and went to be early," said Kyoya, "I'm sure all that planning and the actually party wore her out. Good-night everyone."

"Good-night," said the others.

"Good-night," said Hunny walking into his room. He turned on the light to find Haruhi sitting on his bed in a pink night gown smiling.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, what's this?" asked Hunny.

"Well I realized you and I haven't had a moment alone in a long time," said Haruhi, "So since this is sort of like our wedding night again, I thought you should be the one that got me tonight. That is if you want to."

"Are you kidding!" said Hunny. He ran and tackled her to the bed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time! I love you so much! Even if I have to sort of share you with my friends!"

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Mitsukuni," said Haruhi.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Did you want to see us Dada?" asked Ichiko walking into one of the lounges with her brothers and sisters.

"Yes I did," said Hunny smiling, "I thought it's time we figured out what you kids should call me since I'm going to stick around here for a while as a father figure in your lives." The kids looked at each other confused.

"I would assume we would simply call you Father Mitsukuni or Dad Mitsukuni," said Will.

"Well you could do that," said Hunny, "But I was more thinking it might be cutter if you called me Daddy Hunny."

"You want us to call you Daddy Hunny?" asked Genji.

"That almost sounds like a Porno Character," Sai whispered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have us address you as your proper name?" asked Will.

"You can if you really want, but I really would rather hear you call me Daddy Hunny," said Hunny.

"I like it! I think it's cute!" said Aiko running over to Hunny and hugging him, "I like you a lot Daddy Hunny!"

"Oh thank you Aiko-Chan," said Hunny, "So now that we got that all taken care of, who would like to have Daddy Hunny take them all out for ice cream?"

"Yeah!" shouted four of the kids.

"Sure," said Will and Kaito.

"Good let's go!" said Hunny.

"Where are you going?" asked Haruhi when she saw all of her kids running to front door.

"I'm taking my six kids out for ice cream!" said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "All six at once?"

"Is that okay?" asked Hunny.

"Oh sure, I'd just be happier that at least another adult went with you is all," said Haruhi.

"I'll go with him," said Mori walking up to the group.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi.

"Did you want some ice cream Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No, I'd rather stay in and get some rest," said Haruhi.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," said Hunny. He gave a quick kiss in the lips before hurrying on his way.

"Well take good care of the kids," said Mori also kissing her good-bye. Haruhi smiled and watched them walk out and head to the car. It felt good seeing Hunny and Mori bonding with the children neither had never even really known. She watched as Mori and Hunny help haul the kids into a van rather then pile into a limo and help put Genji and Aiko into their boosters seats and then take off. The more she saw the guys act around her kids the happier she became with the idea that her decision could really work.

* * *

"Hey I have a question for you," said Sai leaning near Mori's seat in the van.

"Yes?" said Mori.

"What do you prefer we call you? Dad Takashi or Dad Mori like what our others dad call you?" asked Sai.

"Whatever you'd prefer," said Mori, "Dad Takashi or Dad Mori works for me."

"Hmm, okay then if you're so sure," said Sai. Mori smiled at her through the review mirror.

"Ichiko what did you call him when he was your stepfather?" asked Will.

"Dada Taka," said Ichiko."

"That works too," said Mori.

"Hey Daddy Hunny is it true you that you're actually so strong you're forbidden to use your strength to its full potential?" asked Sai. Hunny merely giggled.

"Well," he said.

"Remind me not to make you too mad then," said Sai. Hunny giggled again.

* * *

"Ice Cream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream Rah Rah Rah!" Hunny and most of the kid sang when they got home.

"Sounds like someone had fun," said Kaoru who was standing with Hikaru when they walked into the house.

"Oh yes!" said Genji running over to his father, "Daddy Hunny loves his ice cream!"

"Of course he does!" said Kaoru, "But why are you calling him Daddy Hunny?"

"That's what he asked for us to call him," said Sai.

"Oh so we're figuring out what to call each other huh?" said Hikaru.

"Unless you had a different preference would you like for us to call you Father or Dad Hikaru?" asked Will.

"I think that works," said Hikaru.

"What about me? Aren't you also my uncle?" asked Genji.

"So, I called Uncle Kaoru Dad Kaoru after he married Mom," said Sai, "And I'm still going to."

"Sounds good to me," said Kaoru.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"Should I just call Will's dad Dad Kyoya then?" asked Genji.

"Yes Genji that's fine with me," said Kyoya also joining the group, "It's good to know we can figure out what you kids should call us now that we're all going to be together like this.

"What about the new baby that Mommy's going to have?" asked Genji.

"If you ask me that baby should just call us Daddy," said Tamaki, "And if the baby needs the attention of anyone in particular, then he or she can simply call us Daddy Tamaki or Daddy Kyoya or whoever they're trying to get the attention of."

"That's not a bad idea," said Kyoya.

"Wouldn't they call Kyoya Mommy Kyoya if they needed to get his attention?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked with smirks.

"When will we know what the baby is?" asked Ichiko.

"Soon," said Haruhi, "Soon."

"What are you hoping for?" asked Sai.

"Healthy and strong," said Haruhi, "Although seeing as this will be my last baby if it's a girl I think I may want to finally consider naming her after my mother."

"Well then I hope it is a girl!" said Tamaki.

"If it's a boy you're not going to name it after Grandfather Ohtori, are you?" asked Genji timidly.

"No!" said all of the adults.

"Okay," said Genji hugging him tight.

* * *

Later that night as Hunny slept he heard his door open. He looked over and saw Genji walking in crying.

"Genji-Chan, what's wrong?" he asked running over to him.

"I, I had a nightmare. I dreamt that Grandfather came and took Mommy's baby and my daddy away," said Genji.

"Oh," said Hunny, "Did you want me to go get your daddy or Mommy?"

"Well actually I was wondering, sense you're so strong, can, can you check my bed and, and closet for monsters? You could probably fight them better then Mommy or Daddy could," said Genji. Hunny giggled.

"Sure," he said taking Genji's hand and leading him back to his room. "Okay let's check the bed." He knelt down and looked in. "I don't see anything."

"Can, can you check the closet too?" asked Genji.

"Sure," said Hunny opening the door, "Nope nothing in here either."

"Okay," said Genji.

"Okay back to bed," said Hunny helping Genji back into bed.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Haruhi walking into the room, "I thought I saw you two walking together."

"Everything alright?" asked Kaoru also walking in.

"I had a nightmare and Daddy Hunny was checking for monsters Mommy," said Genji.

"Oh that was nice of him," said Haruhi walking over to her son and brushing his hair with her hand, "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of," said Genji.

"What as the nightmare about?" asked Haruhi.

"Grandpa Ohtori taking Daddy and the new baby away," said Genji.

"Oh," said Haruhi holding her son close, "its okay honey. He's not going to take anyone away ever again!"

'Unless something happens with this baby,' she thought remembering why both Kyoya and Dr. Card had said about her having another baby.

* * *

"Are you okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny as the three walked back to their rooms.

"Yeah, I just hate that my son has to have those kinds of nightmares like that," said Haruhi. Hunny squeezed her hand.

"At least they have us to help make them feel safer right?" he said.

"Yes, thanks for comforting him," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Hunny, "I was happy he felt trusting enough to come to me. All of these kids can feel safe coming to me, even the new one. I can't wait so know what it's going to be!"

"Well know soon enough," said Haruhi.

"Hey Kao-Chan, you're not mad that Genji came to me are you?" asked Hunny.

"Why did he?" asked Kaoru.

"He thought I could take on a monster under his bed better then you or Haru-Chan could," said Hunny.

"Oh well in that case no, it's just fine by me," said Kaoru, "Any more then I hope you don't get upset if Ichiko ever comes to me for help on certain things."

"Not at all," said Hunny.

* * *

"Okay, well the baby still looks like it's doing okay," said Dr. Card in the crowded room looking at the monitor at the baby. Haruhi smiled. That was what she wanted to hear.

"So there's nothing too wrong with it at the moment?" asked Kyoya.

"No, it's fine and healthy," said Dr. Card.

"Can't we find out what it is?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Sure we can if you want to," said Dr. Card.

"I want to!" said Hunny.

"Me too!" said Tamaki.

"Heck yeah!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Sure," said Mori.

"It would make more sense to find out," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi?" asked Dr. Card. Haruhi looked at the monitor and nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," said Dr. Card, "It's a…"


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Girl," said Dr. Card.

"A girl huh?" said Hunny looking at the screen now with an even bigger smile.

"Oh Haruhi do you realize what this means?" asked Tamaki, "You get to name her after her grandmother!"

"Yeah," said Haruhi happily.

"All I see is it means," said Hikaru.

"That the boys are now outnumbered by the girls," said Kaoru.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi, "There's six of you plus three boys already that makes a total of nine. Meanwhile there's only four girls plus me making it only four. I say you guys outnumber us girls plenty thank you!"

"Yes but you ask us all to remain in your life don't forget," said Kyoya. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She didn't have to do or say anything to have Mori walked over and help her off the examining table.

"Thank Takashi," she said kissing on the cheek.

"I guess this will make it a little bit easier to help get the room decorated at least," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah!" said Tamaki, "Now I know to add a princess instead of a prince and Pegasus. When we get home I'm going to get started right away!"

"Me too! I'm going to add lots of pink bunnies to my wall," said Hunny excited.

"Can I see what it is you're all doing with the nursery?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said the twins with smirks on their faces.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"We want it to be a surprise Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Well why don't I have a say in what happens to the baby's room?" asked Haruhi.

"You can pick out the things needed like the crib, changing table, that sort of thing," suggested Tamaki.

"Yes, I made sure to acquire several catalogs that have baby furniture you could look through," said Kyoya.

"Okay, but what I pick goes. I won't get any kind of whining of my choices being boring or too common got it!" said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said the men.

* * *

When the seven got home, all six men headed off to the nursery.

"You know, I'm a little bit scared of what it is they're doing," said Haruhi to herself. She walked over to a lounge and sat down peacefully.

"Can I get you anything Madam?" asked Maho.

"Yes, could I get some tea?" asked Haruhi.

"Right away," said Maho.

"Also I don't know if Kyoya told anyone but apparently Kyoya got some furniture catalogs to find some baby items. You don't know where they might be do you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll get Tadao to look," said Maho. Right as Maho came back with the tea, Tadao walked in with the catalogs.

"Here you are Madam," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she flipped through one, "Hey Tadao do we even have some of the left over baby furniture from the other six?"

"No I'm afraid not Madam. After what happen with you being committed, I had all of the baby donated to charity for poor families who couldn't really afford to buy things for their babies," said Tadao, "I'm sorry."

"No, nothing to be sorry about, I would have probably wanted to see something like that done too," said Haruhi, "I guess I'll just have to go ahead and order all of the new things for the baby."

"Do you know what you're having?" asked Tadao, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes it's going to be another girl," said Haruhi.

"How wonderful," said Tadao.

"Excuse me Miss?" said Yuu, "Your father's here?"

"Oh really?" said Haruhi right as Ranka walked in, "Hi Dad."

"Hi honey, how's life with five men and the idiot?" asked Ranka walking into the room.

"Dad, be nice about Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"I'm always nice to him. It's not my fault he gets in my way all of the time," said Ranka. Haruhi sighed.

"Oh are we looking at baby things?" asked Ranka picking up a catalog.

"Yeah Dad, I just found out what the baby's going to be," said Haruhi, "It's a girl."

"A girl? Oh how wonderful!" said Ranka, "Any ideas about what you're planning on calling her?"

"Kotoko," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Ranka as he hugged his daughter, "You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

"You know I don't care too much, but why didn't you name any of your other daughters after your mother?" asked Ranka.

"Well with Ichiko and Sai, I actually thought that maybe someday I'd have more then one child with Hikaru or Mitsukuni and I didn't want to simply name them after my mother just because they were my first born," said Haruhi. "As for Ichiko, well we originally thought she was going to be a boy. Then when she turned out to be a girl, Tamaki suggested the name Aiko and he really seemed to like it so I went along with it."

"Figures with the idiot," said Ranka.

"Dad!" said Haruhi, "Look the point is now I have a baby that I can name after Mom so let's be happy about that. A baby that can easily be Tamaki's."

"Oh don't remind me!" said Ranka, "I pray every night it's not him!" Haruhi sighed again as she went and started flipping through the catalog some more. "Oh there's a nice white crib and changing table."

"White really?" said Ranka.

"Yeah, I figure it would go best with whatever it is the six of them are doing with the décor of the baby's room," said Haruhi, "Oh and there's a rocking chair too."

"Oh no, where are the guys? They'll help you figure out a better choice!" said Ranka.

"They already said that I could pick out whatever I wanted for the baby's things, thank you Dad!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm well what are they doing in there anyway?" asked Ranka as he ran off to the baby's room. "Hey, hey open up!"

"Sorry you can't, oh Ranka hello," said Tamaki opening the door.

"Hello!" said Ranka shoving the door into Tamaki's face and walking into the room anyway. All around him was chaos. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Making the baby's room pretty," said Hunny.

"Then why is he in here?" asked Ranka pointing to Tamaki holding his nose.

"We keep wondering that ourselves," said the twins.

"Grand Ranka!" said Aiko running into the room.

"Oh hello my dearest little one," said Ranka lifting her up, "Oh you are so pretty. It pains me that you came from that thing's loins!"

"Daddy in time out again," said Aiko.

"Good that's where he deserves to be!" said Ranka. Aiko walked over to her father and patted his head.

"It's okay Daddy," she said. Then she noticed her father sketching book out with the design ideas he had been coming up with and saw the one with the princess and unicorns had been picked.

"Daddy, why did you pick the princess?" she asked.

"Oh that's because you're mommy's going to be having a girl," said Tamaki.

"She is?" asked Aiko.

"Yep, you're going to have a little sister Aiko," said Kaoru.

"Yay!" said Aiko running out of the room, "Mommy's going to have a girl! Mommy's going to have a girl!"

"Good to know someone's excited about that," said Hikaru.

* * *

For a long time it seemed like the nursery was all the guys cared about. If they didn't have other things to worry about, they were working on the nursery. It did make Haruhi a little bit nervous seeing as how she couldn't even see what it was they were doing.

One day while she was reading a book by herself in peace, she suddenly felt a chill come down her spine. She looked up and saw all six of the guys and all six kids walking into the room, Hunny, Ichiko, Mori, Kai, Hikaru, Sai,, Kyoya, Will, Kaoru, Genji, Tamaki and Aiko all with their hands behind their back and all of them smiling.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We have a surprise for you Mommy," said Aiko.

"Oh yeah?" asked Haruhi.

"Put this on you and you'll find out," said Hikaru and Kaoru pulling out a blindfold.

"Okay," said Haruhi, only to suddenly have Hikaru reach around and tie around her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was being picked up Mori and carried away. Then she heard a door open and felt Mori put her down.

"Okay Haru-Chan you can take it off," said Hunny. Haruhi could feel someone already pull it off. That's when she realized she was in the baby's room with all the art work finished. She looked around at the different walls all painted differently.

Hunny and Ichiko's wall had a light blue sky with a big yellow sun; two big green hills covered with flowers of all different colors where all sorts of bunnies, mostly pink were jumping around happily.

Mori and Kaito's wall was of a beautiful Buddhist temple against a bright orange sunset.

Tamaki and Aiko's was a little bit similar to Hunny and Ichiko but just a bit darker color for the blue and green. They also had a beautiful white castle in it. In addition there was princess with a pink dress, a prince in a blue suite with two unicorns, one blue and one pink.

Kyoya and Will's had several different famous land marks all over the world. There was the Great Wall of China, Great Pyramids of Egypt, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Big Ben, The Taji Mahal, to name a few.

On the floor was ocean themed carpet with all sorts of different fish and sea creatures swimming around.

On the ceiling was half day sky and half night sky with 14 different stars, one for each of them.

"Oh my, this is amazing," she said, "Where did you get a carpet like this?"

"Custom ordered," said Hikaru.

"So what do you think?" asked Tamaki.

"I think I like it a lot and the white furniture I ordered well go nicely in here," said Haruhi.

"White?" said the twins and Tamaki.

"Hey you said I could pick out whatever I want," said Haruhi.

"That we did, and I think you're right. The white will go nicely in here," said Kyoya. Haruhi continued to look around at the amazing art work on the walls. She felt her belly that was getting even bigger.

"You are going to have a very interesting childhood Kotoko," she said.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy do you need to go on a diet?" Aiko asked poking her mother stomach.

"No honey, I keep telling you that this is just the baby growing big in my tummy," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Aiko. Haruhi shook her head. Here she was seven months along and her daughter still seemed to have to learn everything new everyday about the pregnancy.

"Have you ever thought of getting her some special tutoring?" asked Hikaru walking over and picking her up. Haruhi gave him a look.

"What?" asked Hikaru, "As a father to this kid I'm just trying to look out for her well being."

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi.

"What's a tutor?" asked Aiko.

"A special teacher for special kids," said Hikaru.

"Oh I want a special teacher!" said Aiko.

"There see?" said Hikaru.

"Stop that!" said Haruhi, 'honey you don't need a special teacher. The teacher you have at preschool is a good teacher remember?"

"Yeah," said Aiko.

"Speaking of school, your brothers and sisters should be home soon," said Haruhi looking at the clock. It was the first day of school back at Ouran. She hoped her older kids were going to be okay, especially Genji who was starting elementary. The poor kid seemed to be having tons of different nightmares about Yoshio coming back after the family.

"Yay!" said Aiko as she wiggled out Hikaru's arms and ran towards the front door to get a good spot by the window to see her siblings come home.

"Must you mess with her head?" asked Haruhi looking at Hikaru annoyed.

"Yeah pretty much," said Hikaru walking off smirking. Haruhi groaned and headed out towards the garden. She walked among a path looking at the flowers when she happened to overhear voices talking.

"I really do think this is the right choice. I know we've been thinking about this for so long,"

"Yeah,"

"Mitsukuni, Takashi?" she said as she walked over to the training area that Mori Hunny Ichiko and Kaito all practiced.

"Oh hi Haru-Chan, are the kids home or something?" asked Hunny.

"No not yet," said Haruhi, "I just wanted to know what you were talking about."

"Well you remember how our fathers have been asking us over and over again if we want to resume the top spot of our families?" said Hunny.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Well we sort of came to the conclusion about what we wanted to do about that," said Hunny.

"Oh really," said Haruhi, "Well what was it?"

"Well uh…," said Hunny.

"Hi Momma Dada and Dada Taka, we're home," said Ichiko running out to the garden fallowed by Kaito.

"Hi kids, how was school?" asked Haruhi.

"It was fine," said Ichiko.

"Where are the other three?" asked Haruhi.

"I think they were heading towards their rooms or something," said Ichiko.

"How was Genji?" asked Haruhi.

"He was fine as far as I could tell," said Ichiko. Haruhi walked back to the house and over to her small son's room where she found him already in Kaoru's arms talking about his day excitedly.

"Genji everything alright with school today?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mommy," said Genji, "Sai came to see me during lunch and we…,"

"Genji shh!" said Sai running into the room. Haruhi turned and looked at her crossing her arms.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Um Haruhi," said Tamaki walking into the room with his cell phone, "My father says he needs us to come back to the school to discuss something Sai and Genji did." Haruhi groaned.

"Oh god no!" she said.

"Well what else was I suppose to do with the frog I found?" asked Sai.

"And the snake," said Genji.

"Genji!" said Sai, Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Okay back to school," said Tamaki.

"Why are we going back to the school?" asked Hikaru.

"Grandpa Suoh wanted to talk to us about the snake frog and spider," said Sai.

"You found a spider too? That's my girl!" said Hikaru giving his daughter hive five, "Did you stick it where I told you too?"

"Take him with you," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "You should stay here and rest up. We can take care of this."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Where are you all going?" asked Aiko running into the room.

"We're going back to school to talk Grandpa Suoh," said Sai.

"Oh, oh I want to go Grandpa Suoh!" said Aiko.

"Not for this you don't," said Kaoru.

"Well I don't know," said Hikaru, "I've been wanting to talk to Mr. Suoh about getting her some getting that special teacher."

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi.

"Come on honey, you can come with us to see Grandpa," said Tamaki picking his daughter up, "Don't worry Haruhi we'll be back in time for dinner." Haruhi shook her head and walked out back to her bed room to take the nap Kaoru had suggested. She had barley started to walk when she happened to see Will coming out of his room with a briefcase.

"Will, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Father's in a meeting right now on my behalf, so I figured that I should go there in case a few couple of them aren't sure whatever he does isn't something I would approve of since I am the head of the Ohtori group," said Will.

"Right," said Haruhi, "Are you sure you need to be there?"

"Well in either case it wouldn't hurt to see how the world of business really works if I'm going to be a part of it someday," said Will.

"Did your father say you could go there?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course he did Mother," said Will.

"It wasn't his idea was it?" asked Haruhi.

"No, it was all mine," said Will, "Well be back by dinner time Mother."

"Sure," said Haruhi watching her son walk to the front door where Hayao waiting.

"Everything okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny walking up to her followed by Mori, Ichiko and Kaito.

"Oh it's just Will. Apparently he's going to see Kyoya working so he can get a good feel for it," said Haruhi, "I worry about him sometimes."

"He's just trying hard to be like his real daddy. Nothing wrong with that," said Hunny.

"We're going to see our fathers about the whole head of the family thing."

"Oh, and what did you decide exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"We're going to let our brothers keep them," said Hunny.

"Oh that's sweet," said Haruhi.

"See you when we get back. We'll be back in time for dinner," said Hunny.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She finally managed to make it to her room and laid down for her nap. She had barley started to drift off when she was woken up by the feeling of sharp pains in her belly. She woke up gasping and clutching it. She started moaning in pain.

"Mistress, everything okay?" asked Yuu running into the room.

"The baby, I think something's wrong with the baby!" said Haruhi.

"Oh no!" said Yuu, "I'll go get Tadao and get you to the hospital right away!"

She bolted out of the room and soon came back with Tadao and the rest of the staff as well.

"Madam what's the matter?" asked Tadao running to her side.

"The baby! The baby, she's acting like she's coming already!" said Haruhi.

"Oh dear!" said Tadao, "Maho get the bag. Andre, get another car ready. Yoka and Yuu I want to get on the phone and get each and every one of our masters and let them know what's happening!"

"Yes sir!" said the five servants as they raced off.

"God this can't be happening! This just can't be! It's too early!" said Haruhi as Tadao help her to stand.

"Well it's just a false labor. It's been known to happen," said Tadao leading her to the front door. "That's why we're going to the doctor to find out what's going on."

"Okay, okay," said Haruhi trying to remain calm.

'Damn you Yoshio! This is all your fault!' she thought.

Haruhi kept doing her breathing as she lay in a hospital bed.

"Please don't let it be true. Please don't tell me the baby's not coming yet!" she said to herself, "She's too early! She's not ready!"

She barley heard the door open, but it was enough to look over and see Dr. Card walking in looking a little concern.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well I'm feeling a little bit in pain at the moment," said Haruhi.

"Okay, we'll we're not going to panic just yet," said Dr. Card as she walked over and started to examine Haruhi. "Hmm well it does look like this is for real."

"It is?" asked Haruhi getting even more panicked, "But it's too soon!

"Please don't get upset. It won't do you any good," said Dr. Card. "I'll go see if I can get you some meds to try and stall the labor."

"Well it help?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it should," said Dr. Card.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She closed her eyes fighting her tears.

"Damn you Yoshio! Was it bad enough you're dead! You still have to torment me from beyond the grave!' she thought. Just then she felt something.

"Oh god," said Dr. Card.

"My water broke, didn't it?" said Haruhi.

"I'm afraid so," said Dr. Card.

"No," said Haruhi.

'Now I wish you weren't dead Yoshio! Because right now I want to kill you all over again! I swear I will find a way to make you pay if something happens to my baby!' she thought.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So, any questions?" asked Kyoya during his room.

"Yes, how can we be sure any deals made to us by your father are legit after what he's been doing this whole time?" asked one of the men in the room, "I mean we can't be sure if we can ever trust you or anyone else in your family again. Isn't true that you yourself aren't even the real head?"

"Well technically no," said Kyoya.

"Well then all the more reason that we shouldn't be dealing with you any more?" asked the gentleman. He didn't seem to notice the door to the conference room opening and seeing Will walking into the room. Kyoya looked over and smiled at him as Will took a seat off to the side.

"Well what would you rather see happen sir?" Kyoya asked turning his attention back to the people in the room.

"Well for one thing why, there should there be a child in here?" asked the man looking to Will.

"Of course he should, he is the head," said Kyoya, "I would think he's entitled to be here. And why you bring up a good point about trusting my father over matters of business deals, I ask you haven't these deals been good for you?" Some of the men started to murmur.

"However if you feel the need to with drawl, then by all means please do. I just hope you can stay on top without the aid that we've been giving."

The man groaned and folded his arms.

"That's what I thought," said Kyoya, "and so gentlemen…," He was cut off the sound of Will's phone going off.

"Sorry," said Will answering it, "This better be important."

"Master Will," said Yuu, "We have urgent news for your father. Your mother's in labor!"

"She is, right now?" asked Will, "But it's too early."

"I'm sorry but she is coming early!" said Yuu.

"Alright calm down. I shall go and tell my father," said Will hanging up and running over to his father.

"Will, is everything alright?" asked Kyoya. Will whispered into his father's ear. Kyoya's face fell slightly.

"I see," he said, "Well gentlemen, I'm sorry to bother you all but it would appear I'm needed else where. I shall schedule another meeting another day." He quickly got up and ran off fast to the door with Will.

"Oh, so now you're just going to blow us off Ohtori?" asked the gentleman.

"If you don't stop with that yes, I will see to it that you don't ever do business in Japan again!" said Kyoya bolting out.

* * *

"So this is really what you want?" asked Hunny's father.

"Yes," said Hunny.

"And you Takashi?" asked Mori's father.

"Yes," said Mori.

"We'll still help with the dojos when you need us, but we think we're better suited worrying about the bigger family rather then our individual families," said Hunny.

"Understandable," said Hunny's father.

"And commendable," said Mori's father. Then he looked over at the two younger brothers, "Are you two okay with this?"

"Sure," said Yasuchika.

"Of course if this is what Taka really wants!" said Satoshi proudly.

"Alright then, glad that's settled," said Hunny's father.

"We should have some cake to celebrate this!" said Hunny. Before anyone could say anything, a servant ran into the room and whispered something into Mori's ear. Mori sat up scared.

"Takashi, something wrong son?" asked his father. Mori leaned over and whispered into Hunny's ear.

"Are you serious!" Hunny shouted.

"Yes," said Mori.

"We got to get the hospital right away then!" said Hunny as he jumped up.

"Why, what happened" asked his father.

"The baby's coming early!" said Hunny. Both he and Mori grabbed their children's hands and raced off.

* * *

"And where did you find those poor creatures?" asked Tamaki's father as he sat at his desk with Aiko on his lap. The little girl doodled with crayons happily. Sai and Genji shrugged their shoulders.

"We know places," said Sai.

"Well then I'm going to have you Sai write a paper on both why it was wrong to do what you did and where you found them," said Suoh, "And you Genji are going to write a paper on why you decided to fallow your sister to do something bad."

Both kids sighed.

"Alright," they said.

"Well next time, don't do things like this," said Kaoru.

"Or don't leave enough evidence that points to you," said Hikaru.

"You see that Aiko?" said Suoh, "That's something you're going to have to do around here when you take over from your father."

"Okay," said Aiko, "Sai and Genji, be nice!"

"That's a good girl," said Suoh.

"You're going to be a great school chairman Aiko," said Tamaki, only to get interrupted by his phone. "Hello? What? Are you serious? But I thought she wasn't due for another two more months? Oh okay then. We'll be there soon!"

"Everything okay Boss?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi's in labor!" said Tamaki as he jumped up.

"She's what?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you sure you heard that right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, now let's go!" said Tamaki as he reached over and grabbed Aiko.

"He seems like he knows what's going on," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but he's felt that way about Santa Clause too," said Hikaru.

"Well I'm done with you so you're free to go it you like," said Suoh, "Less the idiot do something stupid."

"Alright let's go," said Kaoru.

* * *

"God no, god no," Haruhi muttered as the breathed through her contractions, "God you can't be coming early, you just can't be!"

"I think we should be able to have her soon," said Dr. Card.

"I'd feel better if that baby weren't coming so early," said Haruhi.

"I know, but we're doing everything to make it as safe as we can for the baby," said Dr. Card.

"If I had an abortion when I had a chance could I have avoided all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"No, don't think like that Haruhi," said Dr. Card, "No one can tell when a baby decides to come early. There was no way any of us could have predicted this."

"But you said that I could be facing some serious health risks with this didn't you?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't mean the baby being a premi," said Dr. Card, "It doesn't have to be a premi to have problems delivering. You did nothing wrong. You were always a smart woman when if came to your pregnancy."

"Hmm, sorry but this really doesn't make me feel better," said Haruhi only to start moaning in pain.

"Okay I think it's time we should go ahead with the delivery now. The sooner we do the sooner we can start treating the baby," said Dr. Card.

"Do you have to, right now?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Dr. Card, "I know you don't want to but we have to."

"Well it's not all that. I would have liked to have at least one of the guys here with me right now," said Haruhi as an interns started wheeling her out of the room. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" said Haruhi in surprise.

"How's everything looking?" asked Kyoya.

"She's ready to deliver. We just need to try and get ready for the operation," said Dr. Card.

"Oh good please hurry," said Kyoya, "I shall inform the others as I am pretty sure they're on their way here."

"Okay let's go," said Dr. Card. Kyoya watched them wheel Haruhi off before turning around and see Hunny and Mori running up to him.

"Kyo-Chan, where's Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny in between gasps.

"She's being prompted for the delivery. If you want to be in there, you'll need to suite up to go into the delivery room," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Hunny. Before he or Hunny could move, they could hear Tamaki shouting.

"Kyoya!"

"Boss calm down!" said Kaoru.

"Kyoya is it true that the baby's coming early?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes it's it true," said Kyoya, "As I was telling Hunny and Mori, it maybe best that you suite up so that we don't risk anything for the small baby."

"Okay," said the twins.

"Kyoya, what if something happens to the baby?" asked Tamaki.

"The doctors here are the best of the best Tamaki. They're going to do their best to make sure she's delivered safely," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Okay Haruhi are you ready?" asked Dr. Card.

"Where's Kyoya? I know he's here and he said the others should be coming too!" said Haruhi.

"We can't wait too much longer Haruhi," said Dr. Card.

"Haruhi, Haruhi we're here!" said Tamaki running into the room in scrubs. He was fallowed by everyone else also in scrubs. Haruhi smiled softly.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Better now that you are all here with me," said Haruhi. The six men did their best to surround Haruhi while also giving her and the doctors their space.

"Okay, let's do this," said Dr. Card. Haruhi screamed loud as she started pushing.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It isn't your fault," said Kyoya, "Stop saying that."

"Another push," said Dr. Card. Haruhi screamed again.

"You're doing good Haruhi. See, you and the baby are going to be just fine!" said Tamaki.

"One more push," said Dr. Card.

"I can see her head!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh, oh here she is," said Dr. Card as she helped bring the baby out. The tiny baby didn't do anything.

"Why isn't she crying?" asked Hikaru.

"Is she okay?" asked Kaoru.

"She'll be fine we just need to Nic ICU!" said Dr. Card handing her to another doctor.

"Where is she?" asked Haruhi weakly, "Where's the baby?"

"Kyoya she doesn't look so good," said Tamaki looking at Haruhi whose face had become extremely pale."

"Dr. Card?" said Kyoya.

"She's suffering from blood loss!" said Dr. Card, "we need to her get a blood transfusion fast!"

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny. Another doctor ushered the men out of the room.

"Kyoya, Haruhi and the baby aren't going to die are they?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya didn't say anything as he just kept staring at the door they had all been ushered out of.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked again as Kyoya slowly slumped down onto the floor near the wall.

"Father?" Will asked.

"What's wrong with Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"It appears that father has gone into shock." Will said as calmly as was possible given the situation.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So who do you think she looks more like?" Kaoru asked as he, Hikaru, Mori and Hunny all gathered around the baby.

"I, I honestly can't tell," said Hikaru, "She has so many stupid things on her, you can hardly see her!"

"Hikaru, calm down, you don't want to get thrown out do you?" said Kaoru.

"I think she's cute," said Hunny. He gently tapped the incubator the poor baby was laying in. "Hi, hi in there."

"You can reach in and touch her you know," said a nearby nurse. The four men all looked over at her unsure. "It's safe, you won't hurt her," she assured them.

"Hmm," said the four all looking back at the baby.

"Or you can just keep looking I guess," said the nurse walking off to do another job.

"She looks so frail, I don't know if I'd feel safe touching her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Can I see her?" The four men all turned around and saw Haruhi staggering into the room still looking weak.

"Haruhi what are you doing out of bed?" asked Hikaru running over to her.

"I, I wanted to see my baby," said Haruhi weakly.

"Well you need to get back to your bed and rest. You're still weak. We almost lost you, you know," said Hikaru as he tried to pull her out of the room.

"No, please," said Haruhi as she managed to struggle in Hikaru's grip, "I just want to see her. I haven't seen her yet."

"Okay but only real quick. Then you have to go back to bed," said Hikaru as he carefully led her to the incubator with the little baby in it.

"How is she doing?" asked Haruhi, putting her hand on the incubator.

"The doctors say she's doing fine for the most part. We're just sort of in a wait and see period," said Kaoru. Tears started to form in Haruhi's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I know this is all my fault. I just know it."

"No it's not," said Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around her, "This doesn't have anything to do with you. Now come on let's go to back to bed so you can rest."

"Yeah," said Mori as he picked her up in one arm and carried her out. Haruhi laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong to cause this," he said softly.

"I, I know, I'm just upset is all," said Haruhi, "By the way where are Kyoya and Tamaki?"

* * *

Kyoya moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh hello Kyoya," he heard Tamaki say. He moaned as he looked over and saw Tamaki sitting in a nearby chair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Kyoya as he sat up, "There isn't any need for me to be in here." He quickly threw off the covers and started to get out of bed.

"But Kyoya you past out remember? You feel over and hit your head," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki I think you're over reacting. I merely had a dizzy spell," said Kyoya as he crabbed his chart, "And I see no signs of a concussion when I apparently hit my head so I'm just fine. Besides anything that I'm suffering from is nothing compared to what Haruhi and the baby are going through and they're with who I need to be with at the moment and so do you."

"But Kyoya, don't you think you need to take it a little bit slow?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya may I ask you something?" asked Tamaki.

"What?" asked Kyoya gathering up his cloths.

"Why did you faint? Were you really upset about what happened to Haruhi and the baby?" asked Tamaki.

"No," said Kyoya softly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Tamaki or anyone what was really bothering him, what it was that had made him so upset that he fainted. He couldn't help but think that maybe Haruhi and the baby suffering was because of what he did to his father. Was it some sort of punishment for him killing the man?

"Kyoya?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki please, may I have some privacy so I can get dressed?" asked Kyoya shoving his friend out the door.

"Um, sure," said Tamaki before walking off slowly. Kyoya slowly walked over to his bed to gather up his cloths again. He gave off a sigh.

'If this is some sort of punishment for me killing my father, please stop punishing Haruhi and the baby for my deed. Punish me with something like ruining the company or something, just don't torture Haruhi and her children any more, no more then what my father's did to them already,' he thought.

* * *

"I wish I was well enough that I could stay with you guys in the NICU with the baby," said Haruhi.

"If you rest up you can," said Mori.

"How long do we have to wait to see if she's going to make it?" asked Haruhi.

"At least 24 hours," said Mori.

"I don't think I can wait that long! I don't want to wait that long! I want to know she's going to be okay now!" said Haruhi, "Surly they can get some expert doctor in here to check on her right?"

"They have," said Mori, "Will's been going around trying to see if he can get some other experts to come and look at her."

"Will's doing that?" asked Haruhi, "Why not Kyoya?"

"Because some idiot thought I needed to lie down when I had a little dizzy spell," said Kyoya walked into the room.

"You had a dizzy spell Kyoya?" asked Haruhi in alarm.

"It's nothing Haruhi. The staff just overreacted since I own the hospital and didn't want to see me get mad," said Kyoya, "And now that I've recovered I am going to see to it that the baby gets every care possible to make sure she pulls through."

"Okay," said Haruhi. Mori meanwhile looked at Kyoya with concern.

"Kyoya," he said once the two of them had walked out of the room, "are you really alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," said Kyoya, "Don't start acting like Tamaki now."

"Kyoya we're family now," said Mori, "What's really wrong?" Kyoya sighed.

"I don't think you or anyone would understand," said Kyoya walking off.

"Hmm," said Mori. Last thing they needed right now was for Kyoya to be fighting his own kinds of troubles that they have to worry about. He walked back into the room where Haruhi was.

"What I if she doesn't make it Takashi?" asked Haruhi.

"She's a strong fighter Haruhi," Kyoya heard Mori say. He walked back to the room to hear what he was saying.

"She has you for a mother and we all know you're a strong woman and a fighter. Plus she has six fathers who are strong and fighters as well. She is going to fight and she's going to make it." Kyoya smiled and nodded his head to himself.

'He's right,' he thought.

* * *

Kyoya walked as fast as he could until he got to the main hospital office where he found there already on a phone.

"I know I'm just a child sir, but I am the head of the group that owns this hospital and it's my little sister that suffering," he heard the boy say. He looked frustrated.

"Will," said Kyoya as he walked over to his son, "Why don't you let me take over for a little bit?"

"Are you feeling better Father?" asked Will.

"Yes," said Kyoya, as he took the phone, "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"A doctor that specializes in premature infants in Switzerland, I'm trying to get him to come and look at the baby," said Will. Kyoya smiled at his son.

"I'll talk to him then. You go and find the rest of your brothers and sisters alright?" said Kyoya.

"And do what?" asked Will.

"Play, just play, play for your little sister and your mother, She'd be happy to know you are all doing well," said Kyoya as he got on the phone. Will nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

"How is she doing?" asked Tamaki walking into the NICU where Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny still were.

"She's still hanging in there," said Kaoru.

"That's good," said Tamaki, "Hi, hi little angle. Oh you are such a cutie aren't you?"

"Not that you can tell with all the junk on her," muttered Hikaru.

"That will just make her even more pretty when she gets it all taken off," said Tamaki smiling brightly at the baby with pride. To everyone's surprise he actually reached into the incubator and took the baby's tiny hand into his.

"How does she feel Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Soft and warm, almost like what Aiko felt the first time I felt her. I think that's a good sign."

"Can, can I feel her?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Tamaki as he moved away so Hunny could put his hand in.

"She does feel warm. It makes me feel warm. And you're right Tama; it reminds me of when I first felt Ichiko's hand. It's so sweet," he said. He looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Do you two want to feel her?"

"Sure," said Kaoru as he moved around and reached his hand. He felt a jolt go through his body.

"How about that," he said, "She feel wonderful. Hikaru you should try it."

"Oh I don't know," said Hikaru backing away.

"Hikaru, you don't have to be scared," said Kaoru, "It may make you feel better if you actually touched your daughter."

"My daughter?" asked Hikaru.

"She's all our daughter isn't she?" said Tamaki.

"Okay, okay, I'll touch her," said Hikaru as he walked over and put his hand in. There was a quite moment until they heard Hikaru sniffle a little, "Wonderful, just wonderful."

"Hmm?" said Mori walking back into the room.

"We've finally worked up the courage to touch the baby," said Hunny, "Did you want to?"

"Uh," said Mori.

"Come on Takashi you can do it," said Hunny leading his cousin over to incubator.

"Um, alright," said Mori as he finally went and put his hand in. He smiled at her warm touch. She felt a lot like Kaito when he was first born.

"Oh good news," said Kyoya walking into the room, "I got a few specialists coming in to look at the baby."

"That's great!" said Tamaki.

"Is it necessary?" asked Hikaru.

"I think to be on the safe side yes," said Kyoya.

"Well in the mean time, did you want to touch the baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh no I have more important things to do," said Kyoya about to walk away.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki walking over and standing in front of him, "Please, she's your daughter. Please do something for her that no expert can, show her some love."

"It's amazing the sort of things you can come up with," said Kyoya, "But if you insist." He walked over and put his hand in. He smiled a little at the feel of the baby's small hand. He looked in and saw her eyes open staring, just staring at the six men in front of her.

'Mori's right, you are a fighter,' thought Kyoya.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Will walked out to a courtyard that had a basketball court where his brothers and sisters were all playing.

"Genji take the left, Aiko block the right!" he head Sai order as she tried to run up to block Kaito with a basketball.

"Are we playing a little basketball?" Will asked Ichiko.

"More like four on one. It's us vs. Kaito," said Ichiko.

"Oh and how is it going?" asked Will.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Ichiko right as Kaito went and made a shot.

"Ah, that's 15 to three!" said Sai. Then she noticed Will. "Hey what are you doing out here? I thought you were up in your office playing big shot C.E.O."

"I wasn't playing, I was doing serious work," said Will.

"Okay then, why aren't you up doing that serious work?" asked Sai.

"My father took over. People listen to him better since he's an adult after all," said Will.

"Well what were you trying to do anyway?" asked Ichiko.

"Trying to get a special doctor to come and look at the baby," said Will.

"Momma, what's wrong with the baby that she would need a special doctor?" asked Aiko walking up to Will.

"Well she came out earlier then she was suppose to," said Will, "A baby has to be in a mother's belly for a certain amount of time and if they come out early, it can be bad."

"So sort of like if Mao takes something out of the oven too early?" asked Aiko.

"Sort of," said Will.

"Well why don't they just put her back into Mommy's belly until she's ready to come out?" asked Aiko.

"It doesn't work that way," said Will, "Once a baby comes out, they can't go back in. That's why if they come out early they need some extra help."

"Oh," said Aiko, "Will, was there anything we could have done to make sure she didn't come out early?"

"No, no one can ever tell when a baby comes early. All we can do is try to help her get better," said Will.

"I wish the baby didn't have to have so much trouble being born," said Aiko.

"We all do," said Ichiko.

"Was I trouble when I came out of Mommy?" asked Aiko.

"No," said Sai. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Normally she'd make some sort of joke as to why Aiko would be difficult to give birth to. "There was nothing wrong when you were born."

"Okay," said Aiko.

"But Sai, didn't Mommy have to something like a c-section or something like that?" asked Genji.

"Yes, but we don't have to let her know that right now. She doesn't have to feel bad about having something bad happening when she was born," said Sai sounding serious.

"Okay," said Genji. He figured that if Sai said not to bring it up and make fun of it, it was best not to do so.

"Will, is anything bad going to happen to the baby?" asked Aiko. Will was quiet for a moment.

"Not if we don't let it," he said.

"Okay," said Aiko.

"Will is this special doctor really going to help?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes," said Will, "He's one of the best in the world."

Ichiko looked down sad.

"I just don't want Mommy to lose the baby after everything that happened," she said.

"None of us do," said Will.

"Sai, why didn't you want to tease Aiko about what happen with her and her birth?" asked Genji running after his sister.

"It's neither the time nor the place," said Sai.

"Are we ever going to be happy again?" asked Genji.

"Sure we will. You never really experience it but we always found someway to get happy after we thought our fathers died," said Sai.

"Oh," said Genji, "But I, I don't want that Sai! I don't want to be sad about the baby dying! I want her to live! It's not right that baby should die!"

"I know, I know, I feel the same way too," said Sai hugging her brother.

* * *

"Hey looked she yawned," said Hunny.

"On someone's tired," said Tamaki, "Get some sleep little one."

Hikaru sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru running after his brother, "Hikaru what's wrong?"

"I, I just don't know if I can handle this!" said Hikaru, "I don't know if I can handle the idea of the baby dying! After the boss went and called her my daughter it just made all more real! I don't want her to die! I didn't get to watch one daughter grow up! I don't want to lose the chance to watch this one grow up!"

"Hikaru," said Kaoru hugging his brother, "shh you'll see she'll be fine. Kyoya's already got that special doctor coming remember?" Hikaru sniffed a little.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," he said, "I still don't know if I can handle it though."

"I know, I know," said Kaoru hugging his brother, "I don't know if I could handle it either."

* * *

Haruhi sat in her bed biting her thumb nail. She hated the idea that she wasn't well enough to be by her daughter's side while she was fighting for her life. What if she died and she wasn't there with her holding her hand while she past away, just like she wasn't really there when she thought her husbands had died. Even with Tamaki she had been pulled away before he had supposable died and had not been there with him.

'I have to be there with her!' she thought as she tried to get out of bed. Her feet barely touched the floor when the door opened and in walked Kyoya.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need to be with my baby!" said Haruhi, "I'm her mother and she is suffering, fighting for her life! As her mother I need to be with her!"

"A compelling argument to be sure," said Kyoya grabbing her by the arm and pushing her back onto the bed, "however the fact you needed a blood transfusion and nearly died makes more of an argument for you to stay in bed." Haruhi groaned.

"That's easy for you to say. You went and got out of bed the minute you woke up from fainting," she muttered.

"I did not faint," said Kyoya, "I merely had a dizzy spell."

"That's not what I keep hearing," said Haruhi.

"From who?" asked Kyoya annoyed, "One of those morons?"

"They're not always wrong Kyoya, and you're not always right," said Haruhi. Kyoya was quiet for a moment. Next thing she knew Kyoya kissed her.

"You are such an interesting woman Haruhi. You always have been," he said.

"Then will you admit you fainted?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, to you and you alone. Only because as your so called husband I'm obligated to not lie to you at least," said Kyoya.

"Well it makes me good to know you care enough about me to not lie to me like that, I guess," she said, "I won't make you tell me why you fainted thought."

"Very well then," said Kyoya. He kissed her again, "You're still a fascinating woman Haruhi."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Was that the only reason you came here?"

"No, I have some good news for you," said Kyoya, "I was able to get the specialist Will was trying to get come and look at the little one."

"Is that necessary?" asked Haruhi.

"Will put a lot of work into getting him here, so we might as well let him come. Better safe then sorry correct?" said Kyoya.

"All I hear is more a reason for me to go to my daughter and be with her!" said Haruhi as she tried to get out of bed again.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya grasping her arms again, "Don't make me have them tie you down."

"Kyoya, please somehow, someway you got to let me go and see her!" said Haruhi.

"If you stay in bed recovering then you'll be able to soon I promise," said Kyoya.

"Fine," said Haruhi, "When's the specialist coming anyway?"

"Soon," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Welcome Dr. Jan," said Kyoya the next day when the doctor arrived at the hospital, "I appreciate you coming."

"Of course, happy to be of help sir. Sorry I wasn't really cooperative with your son when he called me," said Dr. Jan.

"Oh no harm done," said Kyoya.

"Oh good," said Dr. Jan only to shiver when he saw a black aurora around Kyoya.

"Yes please know to treat him with more respect next time. He is the head of the company," said Kyoya.

"Yes, of course," said Dr. Jan so where's the baby?"

* * *

"You see Haruhi, she's doing fine," said Tamaki showing Haruhi a picture of the baby on his phone. Haruhi didn't seem to think she was doing fine with all of the things attached to her while still in an incubator. She felt Tamaki reach over and squeeze her hand.

"She looks a lot like you, you know?" he said.

"Yeah I guess she does," said Haruhi.

"I wonder if this means she's Kao-Chan's," said Hunny, "Since your son looks a lot like you too."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Kaoru, "Hikaru and I are identical and yet his daughter came out looking more like him."

"Yeah," said Hikaru sulking off by himself.

"Hikaru, are you doing okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Just trying to get through this is all. Sorry Haruhi, didn't mean to make you upset," said Hikaru.

"Here Hikaru, come sit next to me," said Haruhi patting the spot next to her. Hikaru immediately walked over and sat down next to her. Haruhi reached over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry you're having a hard time with this too," she said. Hikaru kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry you're having a hard time with this too," he said. Just then Kyoya walked into the room.

"The doctor is working on the baby right now. We'll know if there's anything wrong with her soon enough," he said. Haruhi nodded before burying her face in Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru held her close.

"I'm sure this means everything is going to be just fine," he said.

The seven of them all waited for the doctor to come and speak with them. Haruhi was half asleep when he finally came into the room.

"Well?" said Kyoya.

"Everything seems to be going just fine," said Dr. Jan, "It's just a matter of waiting now like before."

"Seriously? We dragged you out here just to have you tell us to wait?" said Hikaru.

"Yes Hikaru and we're very appreciative about it," said Kyoya.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Haruhi.

"At least another 24 hours," said Dr. Jan.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," said Haruhi.

"It's going to be okay," said Tamaki patting her head.

The seven of them waited for what seem like an eternity. They tried to do everything they could do distract themselves with whatever kind of things they could. It didn't seem to work though, since they seem to get drawn back to wondering about how the baby was doing.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait! It has to be at least 24 hours by now right? Right?" said Hikaru finally after a while.

"Is it Kyoya?" asked Haruhi. Before Kyoya could answer a nurse walked into the room.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"It's about the baby," said the nurse.

"The baby?" said everyone in the room.

"Yes," said the nurse, "She's…"


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"…she's become stable."

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Her condition has been stable for at least 48 hours and Dr. Jan says that that's a good sign," said the nurse. Haruhi breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"So she's going to be alright?" she asked. The nurse nodded.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" said Tamaki shaking the nurse's hand.

"Of course," said nurse as she struggled to pull her arm free.

"How much longer will she have to stay here in the hospital?" asked Kyoya.

"Dr. Jan was saying something around another nine weeks mostly for observation," said the nurse.

"As long as she's doing okay I'm fine with it," said Haruhi.

"We all are," said Tamaki kissing the top of her head.

"I don't suppose I'm finally well enough to get out of bed and go see her am I?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi, I think you are," said Kyoya. "Please go get a wheelchair," he ordered the nurse. She nodded and headed off to fine one. She soon came back with another nurse and helped put Haruhi into the chair and then proceed to wheel out of the room.

"Well glad to know there's one less thing to worry about," said Hikaru, "But now we have something else to worry about."

"What's that Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"How badly do we want to find out who's the poor little kid's father?" asked Hikaru.

"Well why wouldn't we?" asked Hunny.

"Because if we do then this baby will have a label, if we don't find out who's the father, at least she won't have to really worry who her real father is," said Tamaki, "Right Hikaru?"

"Yeah that's right Boss," said Hikaru.

"But doesn't she have the right to know who her father is?" asked Hunny.

"Well she does, but it doesn't mean we have to know," said Kyoya, "It would be nice to have it put on her birth certificate so in case she does want to know when she's all grown up. However if the six of us want to keep living in denial, we have that right if we really want."

"Then why don't we do that?" asked Kaoru, "I'm fine with just thinking she's all of ours. I don't care if we never find out even if she's mine."

"Me too me too!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"Me as well," said Tamaki.

"Very well," said Kyoya, "I'll still have them have do a DNA test and have them put the name onto the birth certificate but we'll keep it at that."

"Thank you Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well now that that's settled, shall we join Haruhi in seeing our baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Mori as the group all headed off towards the NICU. Kaoru meanwhile reached over and grabbed his brother.

"Did you really mean what you said that you don't think we should find out?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Hikaru. Kaoru smiled at his brother.

"You have changed quite a lot in fact," he said, "I would have thought if anyone had wanted to find out who the baby's father was it would have been you, mainly because you out of all people you would have mostly wanted to be the father."

"Well a few years ago, or even a few months ago you would have been right, but now, now I realize there are more important things then having the bragging right to an adorable little baby," said Hikaru.

"Good for you Hikaru," said Kaoru wrapping his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

* * *

"She's actually recovering quite well," the six heard Dr. Jan talking to Haruhi when they finally ended up in the NICU.

"Good, that's really good to hear. Thank you so much," said Haruhi looking at her daughter.

"So how much longer exactly doctor will she have to be on life support?" asked Kyoya.

"I'd like to see what happened after say 5 weeks just to be on the safe side then hopefully we can figure out if she needs to stay on it more," said Dr. Jan.

"Five weeks huh?" asked Hikaru.

"I can wait that long if it means she's going to live," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Dr. Jan, "I'll go ahead and leave you all alone then." The seven parents all gathered around their daughter who actually shifted her eyes around to see the seven people around her smiling. Even Kyoya and Mori were smiling at her.

"So should we go to try and find the other brothers and sisters to tell them the good news?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, yes we should," said Haruhi.

"Well do it," said the twins walking off to quickly find the kids.

"Check the basketball courtyard," said Kyoya.

"Will do," said the twins racing off.

* * *

"Okay that's five games lost to Kaito," they heard Sai say as they walked out to see her, Ichiko, Genji and Aiko all standing around Kaito panting while Kaito didn't seem to even really seem tired. Will was sitting off by himself with his tablet adding information.

"Hey kids," said Kaoru.

"Hi Daddy," said Genji running over to his dad.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sai cautiously walking up to her father.

"Came to tell you some good news, the baby's going to be just fine," said Hikaru hugging his daughter.

"She is!" said Ichiko happily.

"Yes the special doctor said she's going to be great," said Kaoru.

"Yay!" said Aiko.

"He really said that?" asked Will.

"Yes, he said she was stable and that means she's going to be okay," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Will getting back on the tablet.

"Is Mommy okay?" asked Aiko.

"Yes she's doing just fine," said Hikaru, "She was able to get out of bed to go and see her."

"Can we maybe get to go see Mommy?" asked Aiko.

"Sure, but not the baby just yet, They have to be extra careful to make sure she's not exposed to germs since she's so little," said Hikaru picking the small girl up. He took his daughter's hand in his other, and all of them headed off.

* * *

"She feels so warm," said Haruhi as she reached in and gently took her daughter's hand.

"I know right?" said Tamaki.

"Psst, Haruhi do you have a moment" asked Hikaru poking his head in.

"Huh?" she said looking over at him.

"Just wondering, there are six adoring fans out here wanting to see you," said Hikaru.

"Oh, um sure I'll be right there," said Haruhi. She walked out right into the arms of her younger daughter's arm.

"Hi Aiko," she said.

"Mommy, I'm so glad you you're alright and the baby's alright!" she said hugging her daughter tight.

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi as she patted her head, "why are you so sweaty?"

"We were playing basketball," said Sai.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Can we see the baby?" asked Genji.

"Well you really shouldn't come into the room, but I think you can look in through the window," said Haruhi. She scooped Aiko and held her up so she could get a better look.

"Is she in the one where Daddy's standing?" asked Aiko.

"No, he's just looking at another random kid," said Sai. Her father gave her a gentle slap on her arm.

"Be nice," he said.

"Yes Dad," said Sai.

"Hey look," said Hunny when he saw all of the kids looking in through the window. Kyoya motioned to some nearby nurses who seem to catch on right away before moving the incubator closer to the window to see the baby better.

"Oh look I can really see her now!" said Aiko happily hitting the glass to get her attention, "Hey, hey baby, look at me!"

"Honey, don't do that," said Haruhi.

"Why does she have those weird circles all around her? Is she a robot?" asked Aiko.

"No, that's just another thing she needs to help her," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Aiko.

"Daddy I can't see her," said Genji tugging at his father's arm.

"Hang on," said Kaoru as he picked him up so he could see her.

"Hi," said Genji waving at her, "I'm your big brother."

"And I'm your big sister!" said Aiko.

"Aiko, please keep it down," said Haruhi.

"Hi, I'm Sai, I'm your cooler, smarter and calmer older sister," Sai said looking into the room as well.

"That all depends on who you ask," Said Will, "Hello little one; I'm your older brother William or Will for short, Named after the prince of England. You shall soon see that I'm the only real level headed sibling, Aside from our older brother Kaito." Kaito immediately walked up to the glass and pressed against it.

"Hello, I'm Kaito the older brother he was talking about. I'll always be there to protect you," he said.

"That's so sweet," said Haruhi patting her son's head with her free hand.

"And I'm your oldest sister of all," said Ichiko, "I love you so much already and I can't wait until I get to hold you just like what I did when our other brothers and sisters were born!" The baby blinked and yawned.

"I think she's adorable!" said Ichiko, "Oh I wish I could just go and kiss and hug her and everything!"

"You'll have plenty of time for that once she's allowed to be released," said Kyoya walking out, "Hikaru Kaoru, please hold still." He pulled out two different handkerchiefs.

"What are you…," they both said as nurses both walked up behind them and plucked a hair from both of them.

"Owe," both shouted, "What was that for?"

"DNA of course," said Kyoya, "If we're going to be able to put the baby's real father down on her birth certificate?"

"Oh I see," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It just maybe hard to tell if it's one of you since your DNA is practically identical but we shall still try if it comes to it," said Kyoya, "I'll already gotten my samples from the others and the baby, it shouldn't be take too long to find out."

"Alright then," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So then you guys really don't want to find out who the father is?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Kaoru, "We're content to simply just be with her and help her grow up properly." Haruhi smiled at that.

"Tamaki and Hunny told me you came to that conclusion, but I wasn't really sure if you two or at least one of you were also okay with that," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked over at his brother and smirked.

"Oh you're willing to share Daddy?" Sai taunted.

"Watch it you," said Hikaru.

"We should have the results back by this afternoon," said Kyoya.

"You can get it done that quick?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, this is my hospital after all," said Kyoya.

"It doesn't really matter who the baby's father is, does it Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"No honey, no it doesn't," said Haruhi.

* * *

"And they really said they didn't want to know the results?" asked the doctor conducting the DNA test.

"No," said the nurse.

"Alright then, go ahead and take this down to paternity and have them add this name to the certificate," said the doctor.

"Yes sir," said nurse walking to the file room.

"So this is the real name for sure?" asked the person in charge of the file.

"Yes," said the nurse, "He ran several times."

"Very well, I'll just add it and make it official," said the receptionist as she wrote down the name on the father side of the father's certificate, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next few weeks seem to past by rather slowly for the unusual family as their baby kept getting stronger.

She always had at least one parent by her side and she seemed to have a different reaction to each one. When Mori or Kyoya would watch her, she didn't move around as much and would just stare at them for a long time with a real serious face. When the twins or Tamaki was near her, she was a bit livelier, moving her arms and legs around a little bit more. Her most interesting reactions were when she saw Hunny or Haruhi when she was allowed to come and see her. She'd actually make a little baby noise and actually seemed to reach her hand more towards the opening as if expecting them to take her little hand in hers which they did willingly.

Haruhi still had to spend a lot of time recovering in her room and when she did, whichever of the guys weren't keeping watch would stay in her room keeping her company. And then at least two were always with the other six kids making sure they were going to school, getting their homework done and just making sure that they weren't merely past off to the servants to look after. It was times like that Haruhi was really grateful that she really did have the six men to help her out.

* * *

"I'm telling you! That will never work!" Sai snapped/whispered as she and Genji walked through the hospital. "Here's what we'll do. We'll lure Father Tamaki into our trap by saying that Aiko fell."

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Genji questioned.

"Of course it is! That's the fun part." She grinned from ear-to-ear at her brother.

"Oh. Right!" He grinned before saluting her.

"Planning another prank again?" Will asked from his spot leaning against the wall reading a book.

"What's it to ya four-eyes?" Sai snapped.

"I really wish you would at least try to come up with a clever comeback." He mused calmly.

"Hey!" Sai yelled.

"Sai, this _is_ a hospital not a playground," He chided. "Please _try_ to show _some_ maturity, for a change."

"Hey Sai, why do you look so red?" Ichiko asked as she and Kaito came up with Aiko trailing behind them.

"I believe she is suffering a condition also know as not taking constructive criticism lightly," said Will.

"Oh shut-up four eyes!" snapped Sai.

"Hey hey what's all the shouting?" asked Tamaki walking up to the kids.

"Nothing Father Tamaki," said Will smirking at Sai, "Right?"

"For now," said Sai punching her hand.

"Now now," said Kyoya also joining the kids. It was his and Tamaki's turn to help watch the six of them, "Let's behave. All of those who aren't going to act nicely will have to go home."

"Yes Father Kyoya," said four of the six kids.

"Of course Father," said Will smiling at his father proudly.

"Yes Momma," said Aiko. Kyoya looked at Aiko then at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, please instruct our daughter that she merely has one mother not more then one like her fathers," he said.

"That sounds a little bit gay you know that?" said Genji.

"Yes thank you Genji," said Kyoya patting his head.

"And what's wrong with having a little bit of homo tendencies?" asked Hikaru walking up to the group holding Kaoru's hand.

"Yeah, seeing as we have to share one woman, we may have to find other ways to express our natural desires," said Kaoru stroking his brother's cheek.

"What the hell are you guys doing exactly?" asked Sai.

"Are you becoming gay just because you can't have Mommy all to yourselves?" asked Genji.

"Okay, why don't we go and let the children do what they came here to do, see their mother and sister," said Kyoya.

"Yes please," said Sai running past her twin fathers fast.

"That is just a little weird," said Ichiko as she ran past as well.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Do you ever want to kiss a boy Daddy?" asked Aiko.

"Let's go," said Tamaki picking his daughter up and walking after the kids.

"I guess it would be natural reaction to the human body with a lack of females to turn to something like that huh Father?" asked Will.

"Hmm maybe there's a study on it," said Kyoya.

"If you two fall in love does this mean you'll leave Mommy?" asked Genji.

"No," said Kaoru, "Now why don't you go and see her." He gave son a push down the hallway after the other family members. Both Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to each other and laughed their heads off.

"It felt good to brotherly act again huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah it did!" said Kaoru. Both stopped laughing and looked at each in the eyes.

"You don't think," said Kaoru, "That we'd ever…,"

"No," said Hikaru, "Let's just let Haruhi have the mutable partners." Kaoru actually released a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I want to keep it that way too," he said putting his arm around his brother.

"Still might be nice to use to tease the kids a little though huh?" said Hikaru.

"Did you see their faces when they saw us?" said Kaoru laughing.

* * *

"I can see Mommy in there," said Ichiko looking into the NICU where Haruhi was standing with Hunny and Mori looking at the baby.

"Has the baby gotten better at all?" asked Aiko.

"Yes, she's getting better and better everyday dear," said Kyoya.

"Why is that doctor walking up to her Father?" asked Will. Kyoya and Tamaki both looked in and saw that Dr. Jan and Dr. Card where both walking up to Haruhi Hunny and Mori. They all watched as the Doctors talked to her causing Haruhi to gasp.

"Daddy what happened!" said Aiko.

"I don't know," said Tamaki.

"Hang on, I'll go find out," said Kyoya as he turned to walk in.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru both joined the group.

"The doctors just said something to Mommy and it made her scared I think," said Genji.

"What?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru both looking in as well.

"Kyoya just went in to find out what happened," said Tamaki. They all watched as the doctors talk to Kyoya who nodded and headed outside.

"Well, what happened?" asked Kaoru.

"The doctors cleared the baby to go home," said Kyoya smiling.

"You mean we can take the baby home, for real?" said Tamaki happily nearly doping his daughter.

"Yes, that's why your mother gasped. She's happy," said Kyoya.

"Did you tell them the good news Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked excitedly running out of the NICU.

"Yes he did!" said Ichiko running and hugging her fathers. Sai and Genji also somehow managed to move over to their dads who embraced their kids happily. Will looked up at his father who put his arm around his son and pulled him closer to him.

Kaito meanwhile looked back into the NICU where his mother and father were still. Mori helped move Haruhi over to a nearby chair while Dr. Card and Dr. Jan started to help take the baby out of her incubator and take off some of her tubes. Carefully Dr. Card walked over and laid the little infant into Haruhi's arms. Haruhi started to cry.

"Hi, hi honey," she said taking her hand. Mori knelt next to her and smiled kissing the baby's head. He looked up and saw Kaito looking in on them.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing Haruhi's cheek and walked out to his son.

"So you heard the good news?" he asked Kaito.

"Yeah," said Kaito smiling. Mori reached over and actually hugged him. Haruhi could see all of the guys were hugging or at least holding their children somewhat close. She looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"Looks like you are about to really get to know what a fun loving family you come from," she said.

"You'll have to keep the oxygen mask on her for just a little bit longer," said Dr. Jan.

"Uh-huh," sad Haruhi.

"And you'll need to make sure to bring her to the first appointment three days from now," said Dr. Card.

"Don't worry she'll be there, with at least one parent," said Haruhi, "We got plenty to spare.

* * *

"Okay sweetheart let's get you dressed and ready to go home," said Tamaki as he laid he on Haruhi's bed to change her into an outfit to go home.

"No no, no," said Hikaru pushing Tamaki out of the way, "if anyone's going to dress this baby it's going to be us." He took the baby's little hand, "hi sweetie, don't you worry you'll always be stylish with me or your daddy Kaoru around."

"Yeah look what we had made just for you to wear home today," said Kaoru standing next to his brother and holding up a little outfit that said, "**I'm a proud member of the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin, Ohtori, Suoh, and Fujioka Clan." **"What do you think sweetie?" The baby started to cry a little bit as Hikaru started to change her.

"Be careful!" said Tamaki.

"Relax Boss," said Hikaru

"Yeah, she's a lot less fussy then Genji or Sai were when we were going to bring them home," said Kaoru.

"Well when you're done dressing her, I have this for you," said Hunny holding up an adorable little pink blanket.

"You want to help wrap her in it?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Hunny as he laid it down on the bed. Hikaru carefully picked up the baby and laid her on the blanket.

"Now then let's see if I can still do this. I haven't done this in a while," said Hunny as he carefully started to wrap the tiny blanket.

"Not too tight now," said Tamaki.

"Boss back off and let Hunny handle this," said Kaoru.

"And then around here, and here we go," said Hunny, "What do you think?"

"Very nice Hunny," said Kyoya.

"You don't think she's too tight?" asked Tamaki.

"No, she looks fine," said Kyoya. Just then Haruhi walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go.

"How's everything going?" she asked walking over to the baby.

"We're already to go home," said Hikaru, "aren't we?"

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she gently picked up the baby. She walked over to Mori who was holding up a baby carrier. Haruhi carefully put her daughter in in despite how fussy she got.

"There there, it's not too bad sweetie," said Haruhi.

"Well let's go home," said Kyoya.

"You got her okay Takashi?" Haruhi asked as the family walked out. Mori was holding the baby carrier.

"Yeah," said Mori smiling at the baby he was carrying.

When they got outside, they were met with what looked like a cross between a limo and a mini van.

"Where did this come from?" asked Haruhi.

"We had it made after you decided to keep the baby," said Kyoya.

"What do you think Haru-Chan?" said Hunny, "It's safe for the baby to ride in."

"And not clash your style?" said Haruhi. Mori opened the door to help put the baby in then help Haruhi in. The others all pile on seats behind her. Haruhi sat down next to her baby and stroked her cheek as the baby fell asleep.

"I cannot wait to get you home," she said smiling at her baby. When the family finally did make it home, they were greeted by a huge crowd of not only the six kids, but there were also the six servants, and different members of the boys' families and Haruhi's own father.

"What's all this?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess you could sort of call this your baby's introduction party," said Tamaki's father.

"Oh well then," said Haruhi right as Mori took the baby out of her baby seat and handed it to her, "It's my pleasure to introduce the newest member of the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin. Ohtori, Suoh,"

"And Fujioka," said Tamaki.

"Yes, and Fujioka combined Family, named after my own mother, Kotoko." She held the baby up a little so everyone could see her better.

"Oh she is so cute!" said Ranka. Everyone applauded in agreement.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm, yes," said Mr. Haninozuka as he watched Haruhi hold little Kotoko while letting the baby hold his finger, "Looks at that nice firm grip. She's a Haninozuka for sure!"

"Oh no," said Mr. Morinozuka, "That fighting spirit she has, that's a Morinozuka fighting spirit! She's a Morinozuka for sure!"

"Hmm, no, look at her," said Mr. Suoh, "she's got so much grace and charm. She's a Suoh no doubt!"

"But at that twinkle in her eye," said Fuyumi, "All Ohtoris has that twinkle in their eyes. I think she's an Ohtori!"

'I hope not,' thought Haruhi, "No offence Kyoya and Will.'

"Well I don't know. She's awfully adorable. I think she's a Hitachiin myself," said Mr. Hitachiin.

'I don't know if I want that either,' thought Haruhi, 'No offence Hikaru, Kaoru, Sai and Genji.'

"No no, no, I think she's a Suoh," said Mr. Suoh, "I'm so confidante that I went and added her as an heir in my will."

"I'm sorry?" said Haruhi.

"I went and added Kotoko to my will to inherit at least half of the fortune I'm leaving Aiko. Aiko will still be in charge of most to the business, and the other five children will get a fair share, but I'm leaving most of the money to Aiko and Kotoko," said Mr. Suoh.

"Oh no sir, you don't have to go out of your way for that," said Haruhi.

"Nonsense," said Mr. Suoh, "She's deserves it. She is a Suoh, I just know it!"

"No I think she's a Haninozuka," said Hunny's father, "That's why I made sure to add to my will as one of my heirs to inherit a huge portion of the fortune with Ichiko. All the other children are included but Ichiko and Kotoko are going to get most of it."

"But," said Haruhi.

"Well I have to disagree with you again good sir. Kotoko's a Morinozuka and that's why I added her to my will as well to share Kaito the inheritance I'm leaving him, in addition to the small amounts I'm leaving the other children," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"You really don't, have to do this," said Haruhi.

"Well I like to think she's set to inherit a bulk of the Hitachiin fortune along with Sai and Genji and the smaller amounts the other children are set to receive seeing as how I'm still convinced she's an Hitachiin," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Seriously?" said Haruhi, putting the baby on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's going to get a fair share of the Ohtori Fortune as well. Though I suppose that's mainly up to Kyoya and Will now since they're in charge," said Fuyumi rubbing Kotoko's back, "But I bet they'll agree that's she's an Ohtori and deserves a good portion of it."

'She's barely a month old and it already sounds like she's going to be one the richest people in the world!' thought Haruhi.

"Well I'm sure there's at least one thing we can agree on," said Ranka.

"And what's that Ranka?" asked Mr. Suoh.

"This baby's a Fujioka!" said Ranka taking the baby in his arms "Aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Yes that we do have to agree on," said Mr. Suoh with a smile. Haruhi shook her head and walked out of the room towards the dining room where Mao had set out some snacks and things to drink. She saw Will and Kyoya standing nearby.

"Aunt Fuyumi was right Mother," said Will as she walked past him

"What's that honey?" said Haruhi grabbing a glass.

"Aunt Fuyumi was right. I've gone to fix it that Kotoko get half of my fortune since I'm convinced she's an Ohtori as well," said Will.

"Oh Will you don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"But I want to mother," said Will.

"And he as the right to as the head of the family," said Kyoya.

"You didn't put him up to this did you?" asked Haruhi.

"No, but I would have if he didn't come to the conclusion on his own. Luckily for us we have a smart boy," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya did you also hear what the other guys' parents were saying about leaving Kotoko?" asked Haruhi, "Doesn't that seem like a bit much?"

"Not at all, she's the one thing that really truly links all five families together. She should get some recognition for it don't you think?" said Kyoya.

"But," said Haruhi. She was cut off by a kiss from Kyoya.

"You're the mother of now probably the richest and most powerful woman in the world Haruhi. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. You should consider it an honor really," he said.

"Hmm, that sounds like something more you'd be interested in," said Haruhi.

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" said Kyoya. Haruhi shook her head and headed back out with her drink to check on her baby. She found them each taking turns taking a picture of the baby in a basinet.

"Oh I can't wait to get these put up all over my house!" said Ranka.

"I'm sending a bunch to Anne in France," said Suoh.

"I'll probably send a few to my wife as well," she heard Mr. Hitachiin say softly off to the side.

She looked over at him as he walked out of the room by himself. She figured that it was okay that Mrs. Hitachiin got at least some pictures of the baby.

* * *

"Hey Dad," said Hikaru when he saw is father sending a text, "What are you doing?"

"Sending a picture of little Kotoko to your mother," said his father.

"Oh," said Hikaru, "How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay," said Mr. Hitachiin, "She busy with her work, and it makes her a little bit happy."

"Oh," said Hikaru, "I wonder if there as anyway to take the baby up to her."

"I guess," said Haruhi walking up behind them, "She's always been allowed to see her other grandkids as well."

"Thanks Haruhi," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Now be calm and not too excited," said Hikaru the next day when he brought all three kids up to see their grandmother. Kaoru was there too.

"I still say this is a bad idea," he muttered.

"Why?" asked Hikaru, "It's just a quick visit."

"I don't think you'd understand," said Kaoru.

"Grandma?" said Sai as she and Genji walked into the living room where their grandmother was sitting drawing. The woman looked up. Her face had become so worn and slightly wrinkled with no makeup.

"Sai, Genji, hello," she said softly.

"Hello," said the two kids politely.

"I'm glad to see you've come to visit me," said Mrs. Hitachiin standing up and walking over to them.

"We also came to show you her," said Sai pointing behind her where Hikaru was walking in with the baby.

"Oh my god," said Mrs. Hitachiin slowly walking over to the baby. "She's adorable. How's she doing?"

"Good, she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. She's okay for the most part though. We'll have to take her home soon though. It's best not to let her travel too much," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "I'm just happy you brought her."

"Anyway we should get home," said Kaoru from the door.

"Kaoru," said his mother weakly remembering what had happen between the two of them when they last saw each other. Haruhi had almost seemed nicer to her then him.

"I only came to help where needed with the baby," said Kaoru, "But now that you've seen her we should get home for her own well being. Sai Genji come on let's go."

"But we didn't get to visit that long," said Sai.

"You'll get another chance I'm sure. Now come on. We got to get Kotoko home!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru wait!" said his mother running after her son, "Kaoru I know what I did to Haruhi and your friends was evil and selfish and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what happened. But I would really like it if you could at least still know that I had your love as my son." Kaoru sighed as he looked his mother over.

"I, I don't know Mother," he said.

"Please," said his mother pleaded.

"I guess I can't deny loving you at least," he said as he reluctantly hugged her.

"Thank you," said his mother as she cried hugging him.

"We'll be back someday Mother, maybe when Kotoko's doing better," said Hikaru.

"That's fine with me," said his mother, "I'm just happy you were willingly to come and see me in general. Thank you so much! Give Haruhi my best for what it's worth."

"Sure Mom," said Hikaru.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Haruhi once the family got home.

"It went well. We kept it as short and sweet for Kotoko's sake," said Hikaru.

"That's fine, thank you," said Haruhi taking her baby back. She looked over her baby. She seemed fine for the most part. Haruhi couldn't believe just how many this little baby already seemed to touch.

'Maybe that was your intent all along and you didn't know it Yoshio,' she thought. 'Maybe you had this baby made to really join us together. But if that was the case then I think it's only fair you're not here to enjoy it.'

* * *

Later that night Haruhi got up when she heard her baby crying from the baby monitor. She walked over to the room to feed her.

"There, is that better?" she said as she fed Kotoko.

"Everything okay Haru-Chan?" she heard Hunny ask walking into the room.

"Just doing some late night feeding," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, me," said Hunny, "That's why I was up."

"Hmm," said Haruhi with a smile.

"I'm so happy now that she's home and doing good," said Hunny as he walked over to the chair Haruhi was in and watching Haruhi feed Kotoko.

"Me too," said Haruhi, "You know this may sound a little selfish, but if I were to chose which of you was her father, I'd like to see it be you."

"Me, really, why?" asked Hunny.

"Well even if the guys didn't get to really enjoy watching their own kids grow up, they got to enjoy some time watching their stepchildren grow up a bit. You didn't even have that privilege. I think if karma was ever going to be fair it would let you be the father," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well I appreciate the sentiment Haru-Chan, but I'm okay with raising her as my own whether she's mine or not," said Hunny.

"Thanks," said Haruhi giving Hunny a kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay Kotoko, are you ready for your first checkup?" Haruhi asked as she put her daughter into the baby carrier. The baby fussed a little but soon clamed down. "There it's not so bad is it? I'm sorry you're going to have to endure a lot of these for a while but it's just to make sure you stay healthy and grow up to be a nice young lady to enjoy that apparent millions you're apparently set to inherit. I still can't believe that all five families are set to leave you half of their fortunes. Anyway should we get going?" She had barley bent down to pick up the baby carrier when Mori suddenly walked up and picked it up instead.

"You know you don't have to carry her all the time," said Haruhi.

"It's alright," said Mori who was looking at the baby smiling.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

"Are we going to get these things off her face?" asked Hikaru waiting by the door with the other five men.

"I doubt it. She's probably going to need those on for a little while," said Kyoya.

"That's too bad. I'd feel more at ease if she had those off," said Kaoru.

"We all would," said Tamaki.

"Is everyone here and coming?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, we all made sure to at least come to the first appointment," said Hunny running up to offer the baby a smile. She couldn't see it though seeing as how she fell asleep.

* * *

"She's looks like she's doing just fine," said Dr. Card examining Kotoko, "She's putting up a very gallant fight."

"That's great to hear," said Haruhi.

"How much longer does she need to keep the oxygen on her?" asked Hikaru.

"I'd like to see her keep it on for at least another month just to be on the safe side," said Dr. Card, "Then we'll see how she's doing."

"Okay," said Haruhi rocking her daughter in her arms.

"I think as long as she's doing this well we should just be grateful," said Tamaki looking over Haruhi's shoulder at the baby and kissing the baby's head.

* * *

"How's the baby doing Momma?" asked Ichiko waiting with all of her siblings when their parents got home.

"The doctor said she's doing well and she's hopefully going to keep recovering well," said Haruhi. All the kids smiled at the news.

"Is she ever going to get those circles off her face?" asked Aiko.

"Yes in time, we just have to patient honey," said Tamaki.

"Can I hold her?" asked Aiko.

"Sure honey just be careful," said Haruhi as Tamaki help position on the couch with a pillow where Haruhi could place the baby.

"Hi Kotoko," said Aiko kissing her little sister's head.

"I want to hold her next!" said Genji.

"No me next!" said Sai.

"Everyone will get a turn," Haruhi assured her kids.

"Kotoko's going to be well taken care of I think with the all of the family support she has," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Is this something you always wanted isn't it?" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah this is," said Tamaki, "One big happily family." And the family did stay happy for a long time.

* * *

Time kept going and Kotoko continue to grow and her health continued to improve greatly. Before long she was able to get off her oxygen mask and it almost seemed that when she did, you wouldn't have ever known that she had been born so early. It was obvious she was one of the happiest babies in the world, having six father, six siblings and six sets of grandparents, including Haruhi's own father to spoil her. As long as Kotoko was happy everyone else was happy.

Then a year later it was her first birthday.

"This is going to be one of the biggest parties ever!" said Tamaki happily as the six fathers and one mother started planning it.

"Can't we keep it a little bit small?" asked Haruhi holding Kotoko in her lap, "We still have to take it easy with her."

"She's right," said Kyoya, "What would you like?"

"I think we should just keep it the seven of us, and the kids for now," said Haruhi.

"That sounds boring," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's only her first birthday," said Haruhi, "I'm sure once she's older we can have bigger parties. We didn't really have that many guests when the others turned one."

"She's right," said Kyoya.

"That's sounds fine to me," said Hunny, "I don't want to see anything bad happen to Koto-Chan." He reached over and let her grip his finger. She giggled as she played with him.

"Small it is then," said Tamaki, "That will just give us more time to really work on the big party."

"Sure," said Haruhi watching Hunny continue to play with Kotoko.

* * *

"…happy birthday to you," sang the family as they all gathered around Kotoko on her birthday and her cake. Kotoko clapped her hands with delight with having all of her family around her.

"She is just too cute," said Ichiko.

"So are you," said Haruhi brushing her daughter's hair, "You all are adorable beyond all reason."

Ichiko looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Oh better grab some cake before Daddy Hunny gets it all huh?" said Tamaki.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that the kids each get a piece of cake," said Hunny.

"That's sweet of you Mitsukuni," said Haruhi. She leaned over and kissed him.

"But what about us?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You, you'll just have to try your luck at getting one," said Hunny starting to look a little bit dark. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all huddled together in fear. After the cake was served and eaten, the family moved to one of the lounges to open Kotoko's presents. It had a huge couch that could fit practically the whole family.

"I want Kotoko to open my present first!" said Aiko.

"No she's going to open mine first!" said Sai, "Or Genji's!"

"Calm down, all of you," said Haruhi. She put Kotoko down on the floor "We'll start with Ichiko since she's the oldest and work our way down alright? But let's keep it quick. It's 8 and almost bed time for some."

"Okay," said the kids. Kotoko meanwhile looked around at the family before grabbing hold of the couch and hoisting herself up to her feet. "Good girl," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Kotoko merely smiled before letting go of the couch and then to everyone's surprise started taking a few awkward steps away from the couch.

"Is she, actually walking?" said Tamaki.

"Ye, yeah," said Mori.

"Is that right though?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, she's just turned a year!" said Kaoru.

"Well maybe she's just developed faster then the others," said Kyoya trying to remain calm.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," sputtered Haruhi as she backed up into the wall scared.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki running over to comfort her.

"Oh god oh god!" Haruhi kept sputtering.

"Haruhi please remain calm," said Kyoya also moving to comfort her, "I realize that this supposable happy event is more of a scary incident for you but you need not worry. My father's dead and I doubt the twins' mother is going to try anything right?"

"I, I, I," Haruhi tried to get out.

"Okay," said Hikaru walking over and picking up Kotoko, "Who wants to open the presents. Ichiko don't you want to go first?"

"Huh, oh sure," said Ichiko who was also now trying hard to remain calm. Hunny ran over and hugged her.

"Its okay honey," he sad trying to calm her.

"Here Haruhi," said Tamaki leading Haruhi over to the couch. Ichiko took a seat next to her after giving Kotoko her present. Haruhi squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Papa Kyoya's right isn't he Momma?" Ichiko asked.

"Yes, yes of course he is," said Haruhi.

'I hope he is,' she thought. The mood seemed to suddenly become dampened as the family continued to watch Kotoko open her presents. The only two the seemed to still be happy was Aiko and Kotoko.

"Look at all of these fun toys huh Kotoko?" said Aiko playing with her little sister. She looked around at all of the gloomy faces of her family. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing honey, we're just tired," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Aiko. She walked over and climbed into her father's lap, "Night night," she said closing her eyes and falling asleep. Tamaki held her close.

"Dad, no one's really going to die, are they?" asked Sai sitting on the couch next to her father.

"No honey, it's like Kyoya said it's not going to happen," said Kotoko.

"Are you sure?" asked Genji sitting on his father's lap.

"Yes, it's true," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Genji as he started to drift off.

"Father, I think you're right and everything, but why is it that I can't help thinking that someone's going to die?" asked Will.

"It's merely psychological Will. It's just something we've all come to expect," said Kyoya sitting his son down on the couch next to him.

"Especially with Ichiko?" asked Will looking over at his sister who was clinging to her father tight.

"Yes," said Mori sitting next to Kaito who was sitting next to Kyoya. Mori put his hand around his son shoulder and squeezed.

"You're nervous Father?" asked Kaito.

"A little," Mori admitted. The family soon fell asleep. The next morning when they all woke up, no one really left the room. Instead they simply stayed together in the room. No one, not even Aiko seemed eager to move. The staff was nice enough to bring in food when needed.

"How long has it been exactly?" asked Haruhi finally. She looked around and realized everyone had fallen asleep again.

"Hmm," she said as she managed to pull out her phone and looked at the time. "8, it's 8 o'clock, really?" She looked over at the guys who were all still asleep. Or at least she hoped they were simply asleep.

"Dada?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking down at her daughter in her lap.

"Dada?" said Kotoko, "Dada."

"Kotoko, you're talking now too?" said Haruhi.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," she kept saying getting louder, so loud that Haruhi noticed stirring. She looked over to her wonderful relief; each guy was opening their eyes.

"Guys!" she said happily.

"Dada!" said Kotoko loudly.

"Kotoko, you're talking!" said Tamaki happily.

"Who's she talking to?" asked Hikaru.

"Does it matter?" asked Haruhi hugging her baby. "The important thing is that she can say now and forever!"

"Yes, yes that's true," said Tamaki as he reached over and patted her head.

"You were right Father," said Will smiling, "As usual."

"Yes but, we should still be happy over the notion that everyone here is still alive," said Kyoya.

"You know how we should celebrate?" said Tamaki, "Tadao?"

"Do you want it out sir?" asked Tadao.

"Please," said Tamaki.

"Get what out?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see," said Tamaki. Soon Tadao walked back into the room.

"It's up sir," he said smiling.

"What did you Boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Come and see," said Tamaki carrying his daughter out of the room. The others all followed cautiously to another room where they were surprised to see a huge kotatsu big enough for all of them.

"Tamaki, where did you get this?" asked Haruhi.

"I had it specially made to fit our entire family," said Tamaki, "Come on and sit down."

"But it's not that cold out," said Sai.

"Sai, just sit," said Hikaru.

"We should keep it short though. It's almost bed time," said Kaoru.

"Well seeing as how we spent last night on a couch, what's the worse that could happen with spending the night under a kotatsu?" said Kyoya.

"What do you think Kotoko?" asked Haruhi taking a seat. Kotoko just giggled with delight.

"She's happy that's for sure," said Kaoru.

"If course why wouldn't she be?" said Hikaru.

"We're all happy," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Overjoyed," said Kyoya.

"I'm just bumbling with joy!" said Tamaki, "What about you kids?"

"I'm really happy Daddy!" said Aiko hugging Tamaki.

"I'm happy too!" said Genji hugging his father as well.

"I'm feeling great!" said Sai.

"Enthusiastic," said Will.

"Yeah," said Kaito smiling.

"Ichiko?" asked Hunny. Ichiko whipped away a tear.

"I don't care if I never get a piece of cake again," she said, "I got what I really want. All of my fathers back and have them live past having the baby walking."

"Really you wouldn't want another piece of cake?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, maybe a little piece," said Ichiko.

"That's my girl," said Hunny, "What about you Haruhi?" Haruhi took a deep breath and stood up.

"I have lived through hell over the years loosing the best of men in my life. But now that I have you all back in my life, and I have all six of my kids here as well, I couldn't be happier then I am now. I don't care I once had to suffer as a six time widow. I'm happy now and I glad to see you're all happy. That is and should be all that matters, ever," she said.


	51. Epilouge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome back to Real Renge. Today our guest is the one and only Kotoko Fujioka!" said Renge. Her hair was starting to turn slightly gray but she still had her go getter attitude, "Welcome.

"Thank you for having me," said Kotoko politely.

"You have no idea how much of an honor it is to have you, probably the most powerful woman in the whole world here on my show," said Renge.

"Thank you," said Kotoko.

"You and your siblings sure have been busy lately haven't you?" asked Renge.

"Yes we all have especially since our parents are all trying to enjoy their golden years to the best of their abilities," said Kotoko.

"Where are they right now?" asked Renge.

"Last we heard they were heading towards Mt. Rushmore for the fiftieth time. My fathers don't seem to want to slow down no matter what," said Kotoko.

"Now isn't it true that you still don't know who your real father is out of the six of them?" asked Renge.

"No," Kotoko admitted, "I've never really looked at my birth certificate. And I like it that way. I like not knowing which of the amazing men that helped raised me is my "real" father."

"How sweet," said Renge, "Now you yourself have been busy a lot too haven't you? You've been dabbling into all of your family's different businesses.

"Yes," said Kotoko, "My sister Ichiko and I are still running our pastry business, Sweet Princess."

"The biggest pastry company in the world," said Renge. The audience clapped.

"My brother Kaito and I are still running our toy company Usa-Chan toys," said Kotoko.

"Now isn't it true that you two started that so your sister Ichiko could start the pastry company?" asked Renge.

"Yes, mostly, she couldn't decide if she wanted to do the pastry business or toy business. So Kaito willingly decided to take the one she didn't pick," said Kotoko.

"Is he happy with that?" asked Renge.

"Surprisingly yes," said Kotoko, "Kaito always seemed too eager to help people and well when he sees the looks of kids' faces when thy get their toys, it's one of the sweatiest smiles you could ever see."

"Oh," cooed the audience.

"Now what are you doing with your other siblings?" asked Renge.

"Well I will occasionally help my sister Sai come up with new fashions designs. She's really happy doing fashion work," said Kotoko, "And I also help my brother Genji with the software company he runs. He and I helped create a new app together recently."

"You mean the new app that helps you find and compare different clothing stores?" said Renge, "I know I use that one all the time!" The audiences applauded and screamed in agreement.

"Now you're working a little bit different with your other two siblings aren't you?" asked Renge.

"Yes I have been helping my brother Will in creating some clinics for low income families. Already a lot have been built all over the city and we're trying to branch out towards small towns and villages around Japan," said Kotoko.

"And your brother, an Ohtori is doing this all willingly?" asked Renge.

"Yes, he's just trying to get more of the Ohtori name out there," said Kotoko.

"Now what are you doing with your sister Aiko Suoh?" asked Renge.

"Since she's mostly working at Ouran as the chairman, if they ever need help at the main office building or what not, I am usually asked to come in on her behalf," said Kotoko.

"She really likes working at the school doesn't she?" asked Renge.

"It's her pride and joy," said Kotoko.

"Amazing, amazing you're doing all of that and yet you still managed to write this new book," said Renge holding up the book, "Six Time Widow, the story of the times and trials your mother had to endure when she kept marrying and having do deal with the faked deaths of the men she loved."

"Yes, it's been an amazing journey writing all of it," said Kotoko.

"And three volumes none the less," said Renge.

"It was quite the journey especially of my mother," said Kotoko.

"Now why did you write these books?" asked Renge.

"Well there's still a lot of people out there who still don't think that my mother was the victim in all of this and will to be honest she was, all out the widow. But just so you know, I didn't write it alone. I had a lot of help from my brothers and sisters, and the servants that worked for us growing up and my Gram Hitachiin," said Kotoko.

"Was that hard at all for either of you?" asked Renge.

"A little, mostly for her," said Kotoko.

"What did your parents think of the book?" asked Renge.

"They liked it. They liked having their story out there. I would never publish that unless they approved first," said Kotoko.

"Well that's good," said Renge, "All three are already a best seller. Would you like to honor us with a reading of it?"

"Sure," said Kotoko taking the book, "Haruhi walked among her fellow graduates looking at all the happy faces. Not that she blamed them. It was a happy day since now they had made it, they had graduated! She looked around for her friends, surprised they hadn't found her first…,"

* * *

"Oh listen to her," said Tamaki. He and all six of his friends were sitting in some hotel suite watching the interview and listen to their daughter read from her.

"Renge's right," said Hikaru.

"She is probably the most amazing woman in the world," said Kaoru.

"And the most powerful," said Kyoya.

"And she's so cute!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori. Haruhi just watched her daughter on TV talking about her family and giving nothing but praise to all of them. A tear fell from her eye.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I'm happy, really happy. I never knew I could be this happy as a six time widow,"


End file.
